


When the Moon Gleams

by imaginexwriter9



Series: The Adventures of Seth Hunter [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Assassination attempts, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gods are portrayed more like how they are in Myths than in PJO, Hurt and comfort, Inferiority Complex, Main Protagonist swears off romance, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Point of View Switches, Prophecies, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 123,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginexwriter9/pseuds/imaginexwriter9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Hunter returns with new friends and old in his third year at camp. Sacrifices and surprises mark their path as Seth is forced to participate in the Quest to save Artemis, but things are not always what they appear...A child of Artemis fanfic. PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T
> 
> Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Humor, etc.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Those of you who have not read When the Moon Fades, I suggest that you read that first.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this second installment!

" _Done!_ " I shouted from across the room. My arms and legs aching as I struggled to adjust myself.

Percy was standing on the other side of the clearing. His arms crossed, and his face looked thoughtful.

"I think," Percy started, "you should do another lap."

"What?" I shouted in disbelief. "But I already did like a bazillion laps-!"

"Just one more won't hurt you," he dismissed.

I groaned as I moved into position yet again, and muttered, "coming from a son of Poseidon."

"What was that?"

I gave a large splash, as I did a free style under the allotted time.

Yes, you heard me correctly. I was  _swimming_.

Percy had decided last summer that he was going to help me conquer my hydrophobia by giving me swimming lessons. I, the 'hydrophobic', was not too keen on the idea at first. After last year's incident, however, Percy kept pushing me at it, and I eventually gave in to the pressure.

Let me tell you: Percy was one heck of a coach.

Don't let his easy-going ways fool you. He was one strict and merciless coach when it came to teaching someone his favorite sport. Since it was getting close to the winter break, Percy found a lot of time for the two of us to use the school's indoor pool. I was learning new techniques left and right during the first two weeks: waking up as early as 4:30  _am_ to do my daily warm-ups. If I was even a minute late on waking up, Percy threatened to dump a bucket of ice water over my head to and I quote, ' _relieve my senses'_ and he ended up following through with that threat on more than one occasion, much to my annoyance.

Merciless bastard.

Despite the strict orders and treatment, his teaching style was very efficient. I was now swimming quite proficiently, and could manage to stay aloft for a half hour at ease.

When I finally reached the end of the pool, Percy shouted my recorded time.

"56.3 seconds," he stated, walking towards me. I took his hand when he offered to help me up. "You got faster."

I nodded as I dried my face and chest with a towel. I walked over to where my stuff was. "I have a good teacher."

"There's no one better," he boasted, his arms making grandiose gestures as emphasis. I fist-bumped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Percy, if your ego gets any bigger, I'll have to stop giving you compliments," I teased.

He shrugged, grinning. "It's just who I am." He looked at the time. "We should get going. My mom will get worried if we get home late."

"Yeah, yeah," I said absentmindedly as I put on my black shirt. "Let's go."

-o-

Sally Jackson was my dream-mom.

When I was invited by Percy to spend some time at their house, she was more than welcoming in making me feel at home. She cooked the best meals (second to only Ms. Lewinsky), was very nice, and gave the most hilarious stories of Percy, much to his embarrassment.

"If you blackmail me with this, gods so help me, I _will_  get you back _,_ " he whispered after his mom finished another adventure of 'Baby Perseus'.

I laughed even harder when I heard his threat. " _Try me._ " Percy glared playfully, and didn't say anything else.

Those were good times.

"Mom! We're home!" Percy called out as he opened the door. Sure enough, Mrs. Jackson greeted us with a smile, and proceeded to give Percy a hug, much to his abashment.

"There are cookies on the table," she said as she released her son. "Did you boys have a good time today?"

"Yeah, Percy nearly drove me to exhaustion."

Mrs. Jackson frowned, "Percy, are you pushing him too hard?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Mom, it was nothing. Seth and I had a normal practice at the pool. He's being sarcastic."

Mrs. Jackson appeared thoughtful. "I believe you boys must be hungry after such an exercise. Come eat in the kitchen. I cooked your favorite dishes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," I said politely. Mrs. Jackson smiled at me sweetly, before leaving us to tend to the food.

When she was out of sight, Percy said, "Seriously, Seth, you're like  _way_  too polite. My mom thinks I should learn etiquette from you."

"Really?"

"No joke."

"Huh."

We proceeded to eat the freshly baked blue cookies on the table. The blue food at first, appeared very strange to me during my first week of stay, but it soon grew on me.

Percy has grown a lot since I last saw him. He was taller, a bit on the muscular side, and his hair and skin tone seemed to have gotten darker. He wore a white shirt and jeans, in contrast to my dark apparel, and seemed perfectly at ease as he got another cookie from the plate. I couldn't help but sneak glances at his right arm: thin criss-cross scars embedded the surface from the top of his hand to his elbow.

"Did it…hurt?" I said quietly. He stopped munching when he noticed my staring.

He sighed when he realized what I was talking about. "It doesn't anymore." When I still remained silent, he continued, "it wasn't your fault Seth. You couldn't have known."

"But it was  _because_  of me, wasn't it?" I pointed out. "I wished I wasn't such a coward and gone on that quest with you and Annabeth-!"

"And Tyson," he added.

"Yeah, and  _Tyson,"_ I repeated. Then, I grew frustrated, "if it wasn't for my stupid fear of boats-!"

"Hey, if it weren't for you, the three of us wouldn't have managed to get past those harpies." Percy said. "Also, how were you supposed to know your psychotic girlfriend-!"

"Clare is  _not_  my girlfriend!"

"Look, the point is, you couldn't have known she was still out to get me alright?"

I didn't say anything. I knew that Clare was still upset about me not joining Kronos and that she harbored some deep hatred of Percy. What I didn't know was how she decided that Percy was _supposively_  the one who helped changed my mind, and now she would stop at nothing at hunting him down.

"Alright," I accepted. "How is Tyson doing by the way?"

"Tyson? I haven't heard from him much. Last I checked, he was having a lot of fun with the other Cyclops."

"So he's enjoying himself, huh? That's good." I murmured. "Did you tell him I was sorry?"

Percy nodded. "He never took it against you though. He's too innocent to understand it. He's willing to start over if you want."

My mouth was gaping in shock. "S-seriously? Even after all those mean things I did...?" Percy nodded.

"Damn, I was an awful jerk," I muttered. When Tyson had arrived at camp, I was less than welcoming towards him, causing Percy to defend him and actually argue against me and Annabeth. I couldn't help it at the time: giants were the reason why my family was dead and Cyclops was there next of kin, but I knew better now.

"That you were," Percy agreed. "If it was anyone else, they would be far less forgiving."

"I'll keep that in mind," I mumbled.

The door bell rang, snapping both of our attention as we got up to see who it was. A spiky black haired girl emerged at our door.

"You guys going to let me in? Or are you going to keep me hanging?" the girl smirked.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying a quick visit," Thalia answered, allowing herself in. She gave me a glance and grinned.

"Hey Hunter,  _catch!_ " She tossed me a huge wrapped up bundle as I quickly lunged and grabbed it. I untied it quickly, and my eyes widened when I saw its contents.

"You got my weapons," I exclaimed, "but why?"

"Chiron's got a report. He says that Grover managed to locate two potential demigods-a brother and sister- at this boarding school up in Maine. We'll be needed in a few days."

" _Two_  potential demigods at once?" I whistled. "This next one might be tough."

"It's nothing we haven't handled before," Thalia said. "Annabeth's also coming along."

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, sounding hopeful.

Thalia nodded. "We should have nothing to worry about."

"Are you going to stay for awhile?" Percy questioned.

"I'll stay for the afternoon," Thalia said, "but I'll be going back to Camp right after." She suddenly sniffed. "Are those  _cookies_?"

"The very best," I answered. "You came at the right time."

"Sweet!" Thalia said happily as she walked to the kitchen. She greeted Mrs. Jackson before she sat down at the table.

As we sat there eating our meal, I couldn't help but think how strange the situation was. Here was me, hanging out with two of my friends (one of them being a tree not too long ago), eating blue food, and talking about gods and monsters like it was today's forecast.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, when Thalia's face fogged up my vision.

"Earth to  _Moony boy._  You in there?"

I scowled, " _Yes, Thalia,_ what is it? And I told you  _not_  to call me that."

"Nothing, just checking if you're okay there. You look  _spaced out,"_ Thalia said cheekily at her intended pun. I wasn't so amused.

"You're hilarious," I deadpanned, before looking away, fingers brushing back my recently shortened strands of hair. "Just thinking over some things; it's nothing concerning."

Thalia shrugged and continued eating.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Thalia knew about the whole Artemis business. When she was unexpectedly released from her 'tree-prison', it took only one look at me for Thalia to guess correctly about my relationship with Artemis. Turned out, she had stumbled across Artemis and her hunters one too many times on her way to camp. I was pressured to explain my birth and animosity I had with Artemis to her, to make sure she didn't go spreading it around, and she took it surprisingly well.

She told me how she  _understood_  what it was like to not get along with a mother, and she even told me her experiences with her mom in order to ease my doubt. We got along unpredictably fast, and were elevated to best friends by the end of the week.

"So, Thalia, how has camp been lately?" I asked.

"It's been alright, but I seriously think they should improve on those dummies. My Aegis could make a clean cut with no effort whatsoever. It's kind of a pain to clean up all that straw."

"I know what you mean," Percy added, seeing how swordsmanship was up his alley. "Maybe we could ask Chiron or Mr. D about changing them."

"If you guys are going to bring up changes," I started, "the archery arena could also be innovated a bit too."

"Why? Is it getting  _too easy_  for you?" Percy teased.

"Easy, and a bit boring," I said honestly, "but of course  _you_  wouldn't feel that way."

"Touché."

"What about you guys?" Thalia asked. "Doing anything cool or new lately?"

"I know how to swim now," I said, "if that's your definition of cool."

"Nothing much on my part," Percy said. "Why did you ask?"

"There's this rumor I've been hearing lately," Thalia said quietly, her electric blue eyes becoming serious. "I'm not sure if it's true or not. Gods know I hope it's not true..."

"What is it?" Percy and I asked.

Thalia looked straight at me, her stare kind of frightening. "The Hunters are visiting camp."

" _WHAT?!"_  I shouted, abruptly standing up. Apparently, I was less than discreet when Mrs. Jackson came back to the kitchen, alarmed.

"Is something wrong, my dears?" she asked.

Awkwardly, I sat back down as Percy tried to reassure his mom that nothing was wrong. When she left and was out of earshot, I asked Thalia to clarify what she meant.

"Look, no need to get jumpy! I did say it was only a rumor," Thalia said, trying to calm me down. "I mean, who knows? Maybe they'll decide to skip their annual visit."

"Annual? You mean they've visited camp before? And  _numerous_ times?"

Thalia nodded. "It's sort of a tradition. Whenever the hunters visit camp, I heard we always play Capture the Flag- Campers versus Hunters. So far, we haven't managed to beat them  _once_." Thalia clenched her jaw in frustration before she exclaimed, "BUT NOT ANY MORE! This time, we will defeat them! I've got just the plan if those Hunters decide to show up!"

"Sounds like you hold a grudge against them," Percy noted.

Thalia grinned uneasily. "Something like that."

"This is just great," I muttered, resting my forehead against my hands, elbows on the table. "Just when I'm starting to relax and enjoy the peace, _this_  turns up."

"Hey, it can't be  _that_  bad," Percy tried to reassure me. "I mean, it'd be kind of cool having Artemis around, right?" He directed his gaze towards Thalia, who nodded back hesitantly. "I never met her. I want to see what she is like."

"Good for you, Percy," I mumbled, "but for me, it's going to be a nightmare. I'm sure of it."

"Has Artemis tried contacting you before?" Thalia asked curiously. "I don't know about you guys, but thunder head hasn't spoken to me or sent me a sign."

"Now that you mention it," Percy started, "my dad has been a mute lately. Unless you count last summer…?"

"I haven't had  _any_  contact with Artemis whatsoever since my first year at camp," I said bluntly. "I don't know if she cares or if she decides to talk whenever it amuses her but…I don't care. I  _really_  don't want to care anymore."

"You can't possibly 'not care'," Percy said. "You're just angry right now. It's sort of like when I sent Medusa's head to Olympus. I admit I wanted to get my dad's attention, to actually have him prove that he did  _care_  for me. Look, Seth, the thing is…you can't always stay angry for long. Artemis is your m-!"

" _She is not,"_ I suddenly snapped. "She may be my creator and have power over my life, but  _She. Is. Not. My. Parent._ End of Story. And for  _your_  information Perseus..." Percy flinched when I said his full name. "...your situation, touching as it is, is  _nothing_  like mine. I want  _nothing_  to do with Artemis.  _Nothing,_  you hear me?! I wish she would stay out of my business and  _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" I shouted.

With that said, I angrily left the room, suddenly ill at ease. The unwarranted peace I've enjoyed and taken for granted no longer there.

-o-

Thalia watched quietly as Seth stormed right past her, slamming the door behind him.

"You know, Percy," she said, risking a look at her cousin, who now looked pale and regretful of what he had said. "There is a thing called tact-!"

"Not now, Thalia," Percy muttered. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "He is really pissed off, isn't he?"

"Way to state the obvious."

" _Thalia!"_

"That he is," Thalia agreed. "Hey, it's getting a little late for me. I need to get back to camp. Make sure you let him cool off a bit."

"You think I'd confront him? Now? In this state?" Percy said incredulously. He walked with Thalia to the door. "I know I'm not the best at reading the atmosphere, but even I know my limits. I...I shouldn't have mentioned her like that. Not when I knew Seth is...still hurting from what she's done."

Thalia nodded solemnly, "Maybe you're right, but you can't take all the blame, Percy. I noticed the signs, and I could have spoken up to divert the topic too. Even so...we both know Seth is a ticking time bomb these days. We have no idea what we say would pass over him or cause him to blow a fuse. We need to be careful, and at the same time, try to give him the support he needs. It's hard living without a parental guide, Percy, and even harder when that parent is against you."

Percy agreed. "Yeah, I know. I'll see what I can do. Anyway, we'll see you and Annabeth in a few days?"

"Yup! Just bring yourself, Moony Boy, and your fighting skills. This mission will be a piece of cake." Thalia grinned as she stepped outside. "See ya, Kelp Head!"

"See you."

-o-


	2. Chance Encounter

It took approximately eight hours and forty-five minutes from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine.

Mrs. Jackson had picked up Annabeth and Thalia along the way, and the car was eerily silent. All of us were too nervous (or too excited) to say much.

When we arrived at our destination, snow and sleet were falling heavily from the sky, and I had to rub my eyes a couple times to see the school: a big dark castle hanging by the edge of cliff with roaring dark waves by the horizon. Gargoyles and tall towers loomed above the entrance. It looked more like Dracula's summer home than a school.

Thalia got out of the car first, looking up at the castle. "Oh, yeah, this'll be fun."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"No thanks Mom," Percy replied, "I don't know how long it'll take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy."

Each of us smirked when we noticed his blushing countenance.

"It's okay, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth reassured with a smile, "we'll keep him out of trouble." Mrs. Jackson seemed to relax at her words.

"Alright dears," Mrs. Jackson said, "do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said, "thanks for the ride."

"Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"

"Mom-!" Percy started.

"Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." Percy said hastily as he headed towards the castle entrance.

When we got onto the school's front porch, Thalia replied, "your mom is so cool, Percy."

"She's pretty okay," Percy said. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"

As soon as he said that, Thalia's demeanor suddenly turned cold, with good reason.

"If that was any of your business, Percy-!"

"Come on, you guys," I interrupted, "Grover's waiting." The last thing we needed was another fight.

We entered the castle. Inside, Westover Hall was filled with medieval antiques. There were numerous statues, shields, and a bunch of portraits of old looking people from the Dark Ages. Swords hung from the walls, their blades glistening in the faint light. My hands brushed lightly against my pitch black daggers, strapped against my back. I felt a wave of reassurance as my fingers grasped the handle tightly. My bow and quiver were placed over my shoulders.

Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where-!"

The door slammed shut behind us.

"O-Kay," Percy mumbled, "guess we'll stay awhile."

Loud choir music was playing as we went deeper into the school. Some sort of dance?

We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We haven't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which was pretty backwards to me. They both walked stiffly, their backs slightly hunched over.

"Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Percy started, darting an eye towards me and Thalia.

Thalia quickly snapped her fingers, a gust of wind quickly swept through us as the Mist began to do its work. Instantly, the woman's eyes became a little dreamy.

"We're students here, remember?" I took a glance at her name tag, "Ms… _Gottschalk_?" I heard Percy snicker behind me, "We went back to get our things. Has the dance started already? I knew we were running late."

"Maybe, if _you_ didn't take so long looking for your things, we would get here on time," Thalia countered.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I didn't take half as long as you trying to dress yourself up."

"Anyway, Ms. Gottschalk, we should be at the dance." Thalia finished. Our rehearsal was now complete. "Can we go now?"

Ms. Gottschalk and Mr…or was that _Dr._ Thorn? They briefly looked at each other before directing their attention at us. Dr. Thorn narrowed his eyes-a brown and blue one-at us with a permanent scowl on his face. He didn't look so certain.

"You all may go," Dr. Thorn said at last, albeit with uncertainty, "and may I remind you-Seth, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth-that next time you children decide to run late, there will be severe _expectations_ enforced."

We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes, ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do.

We eventually met up with Grover, who was ecstatic to see that we had made it. He hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music. I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back until we walked through the doors of a gymnasium.

"So, who are the kids?" I asked Grover, who was being released from the hugs the girls gave him.

"Their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo," Grover answered, "twelve and ten years old. Siblings. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. The point is, we're running out of time."

"Monsters?" Percy questioned.

"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Grover looked to Thalia, who was thinking decisively. "Right. So these demigods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

Thalia grinned. "Then let's dance. Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

"Not surprised," I muttered. I took a look around. Red and black balloons were scattered across the room, dance couples filled up the clearing. "Where are they?"

"Over there," Grover said, pointing in the direction of a boy and girl at the stadium. The girl had on a green cap that shadowed her face, like she didn't want to be noticed. Both had dark hair and olive skin. She looked like she was scolding her brother for something he did. The boy looked oddly familiar, but since I couldn't place where that familiarity came from, I dismissed it; it was probably my nerves acting up.

Annabeth said, "do they…I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

"So let's grab them and get out of here," Percy said, stepping forward before Thalia stopped him. She glanced at the doorway, and what did you know- Dr. Thorn was here. So he wasn't fooled by the Mist after all. He stood close to where the siblings were occupying, hovering over them like a vulture.

"Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?"

"We're four powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked hurt. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance." She directed her gaze at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"You want _me_ to dance with you?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. You're not expecting me to dance with Grover, are you? He's a satyr. Satyrs don't dance."

"Sadly, that is true," Grover admitted. He didn't look sad. "You know, I think I going to help myself to some fruit punch. You guys try to get close." Briskly, he escaped towards the snack tables.

"What about Percy?" I suggested uneasily. Thalia made a face while Percy shot me an incredulous look.

Thalia snorted, "Ha, _no_ \- who dances with a cousin when there are other guys available? That's just lame-!"

"I'm _right here,_ you know?" Percy said, slightly offended. Annabeth punched him on the shoulder.

"And _I'm_ right here," she retorted. With a hand under his arm, she quickly dragged him away from me and Thalia. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, I see how it is," I grinned, giving a bow. Hopefully, I'd get this right. "May I have this dance, _Ms. Grace_?"

" _I would be honored,_ " Thalia replied with equal sarcasm, before offering her hand. I took her hand, placed my other hand on her waist, and danced our way into the bustling crowd.

With a few steps, twists, and twirls here and there, Thalia and I were able to successfully hover somewhat close to where the Di Angelos were sitting. I made sure not to step on her feet. Percy and Annabeth were still a way off, looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"You're not bad," Thalia remarked. "Since when did you take dance lessons?"

I shrugged. "The Apollo Cabin taught me the classics." Thalia looked surprised. "I had nothing better to do at the time so I thought, why not? It just _might_ come in handy."

"I guess it paid off," Thalia said. "Anyway, what do you think about those two?" She glanced at Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked like he wanted to die on the spot while Annabeth was rolling her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, you can't be that dense. Oh wait, scratch that- _you are_."

"I'm not dense!" I protested.

"Sure. What I'm trying to say is: Don't they look _cute_ together?" I was slightly taken aback.

"Cute? As in _relationship_ cute?"

"What other cutes are there? Yes, Moony Boy, isn't it so obvious?" Thalia pointed out. "It makes me want to do something about it. Ugh. It's too _painful_ to watch."

I didn't reply. I continued to watch my other two friends dance. That was when I started to notice the 'obvious things' Thalia mentioned. I saw how Annabeth would slightly blush whenever Percy leaned in too close or when Percy would accidentally step on her foot and apologize profusely for it. My two best friends possibly dating? That was weird, and well, awkward.

"I suppose…" I muttered. The dance was soon coming to a close. I pulled Thalia into a deep dip, and when I looked up, I nearly dropped her in surprise.

"The kids! They're gone!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Thalia shouted. She quickly straightened up. "They were there a second ago!"

"Let's get Annabeth and Percy," I stopped when I saw Annabeth running to us. I frowned when I didn't see Percy.

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" I questioned; Annabeth's face paled before she looked behind her.

"I-I don't know. I thought he was behind me!" she exclaimed.

"No time for that now. We got to find the Di Angelos," Thalia said. We quickly ran out of the gymnasium.

Grover saw our hasty retreat, and quickly caught up to us. He didn't say anything, however, like he knew what the gravity of the situation. Then, he suddenly shouted, "You guys, I think I'm getting something…" We halted, looking desperate.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"Percy. I think he's contacting me…something like ' _Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends'?_ I think that's what he's trying to say."

"Can you trace the link?" Thalia said quickly.

Grover nodded. "It's close. Follow me."

-o-

We hid behind the rocks as Dr. Thorn stood beside the Di Angelos and Percy. They were all situated right beside the edge of the cliff. With Grover's help, it took us less than three minutes in locating their whereabouts.

Annabeth already proceeded to move. With her invisibility cap on, she took Dr. Thorn completely by surprised. Thalia quickly leaped out after her, her spear and shield at the ready as she charged the monster head on. I took the roundabout way: notching my three arrows and firing them with great precision as each of them pierced into vital regions. I made sure to watch the girls carefully, backing them up whenever necessary.

Dr. Thorn screamed in rage, as he thrashed his leathery behind at Thalia, who narrowly dodged it by rolling about and landing swiftly on her feet. He began to glow.

He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. I stumbled and dropped down and rolled when his tail came across my path. That was close.

"A Manticore!" Annabeth gasped, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us.

" _Who are you people?"_ Bianca Di Angelo demanded. "And what is _that?"_

"A Manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Besides the fact that what he said was _completely_ off-topic, that sense of familiarity hit me again after hearing that. However, I didn't have time to dwell on it when Dr. Thorn was suddenly entangled with green vines. Grover was playing his reed pipes at fast frequency as the plants grew even quicker. I took the opportunity and fired another wave of arrows into the monster's chest. Apparently, that surge only made the Manticore even more enraged rather than weaker. He tore through the plants and yanked out the arrows like it was nothing and snarled at us.

"Get down!" Annabeth shouted, as she dodged an attack and landed with the Di Angelo kids face down into the snow. Percy had his hands busy when his shield became entangled by the Manticore's attack. Grover was knocked out unconscious.

I switched my weapons, going for close combat instead. Taking out my twin black daggers, I quickly ran at the beast from behind. I nimbly ran up the monster's back, and lunged down with great force, stabbing both of my weapons into his flesh. Dr. Thorn screeched in pain as he tried to shake me off.

"You really are a thorn in the behind…" I said through clenched teeth as the monster screeched even louder when I twisted the blades. He walked back, and slammed me against a stone wall, knocking the air out of me.

I yelled before I managed to pull both of my weapons out and lied beaten on the ground, feeling the bruises forming. I hoped I didn't fracture a bone. A helicopter was hovering noisily above us.

_What are mortals doing here?_ I wondered as I struggled to get back up.

Thalia was knocked away on the other side of the clearing as blinding lights suddenly came on from the helicopter. I heard Percy scream as he intercepted a spike that would have fatally injure Thalia.

Dr. Thorn stood in triumph. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

When all seemed lost, a loud, piercing sound sweep through the air.

The call of a hunting horn.

I knew all too well what that meant.

The Manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved, the silence disturbed only by the breezing wind and the repetitious chopping of helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said, sounding hesitant, "it cannot be-!"

His sentence was cut short when an arrow shot past Percy like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

Warning shot. Of course.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spines, dozens of them, into the woods where the arrow had come from,and numerous silver arrows shot back just as fast. The Manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. Percy had recovered, and got up to aim a swipe, but was quickly pushed to the side, forced on the defensive yet again.

Soon, Zoë Nightshade appeared- her face was proud and defiant, her dark eyes keen and quickly scanning gist of the situation. They narrowed when she saw Thalia, and a tinge of disgust appeared when she saw me.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried, excited.

_Yay, the girl scouts arrived,_ I thought sourly. My pride forced me up quickly, and I moved to where Thalia and Percy were standing.

The Manticore was quickly surrounded by girls of all ages. The youngest looking around ten years old. All of them still wore the silver ski parkas and jeans, using the _same_ style of archery equipment, and wearing the _same_ stoic expression on each of their immortal unblemished faces.

They haven't changed much at all. Figures.

Zoë Nightshade had her bow ready and drawn. "Permission to kill, my Lady?"

The air around us turned colder, the winds picking up faster as _she_ emerged from the enveloping shadows of the forest. Instinctively, I felt my teeth clench hard at the sight of her, a sudden pain ignited inside my chest. Her auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her silver eyes cold and determined. She looked down at the Manticore, who trembled slightly from her condescending gaze. Even in her childlike form, Artemis commanded great authority and fear from her enemies. It was what the goddess of the hunt was known for, and her reputation still held true to this day.

"This is not fair!" Thorn protested. "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," Artemis said, "the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere, and you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She glanced at Zoë. "Permission granted. You may proceed."

The monster growled. "If I cannot have them alive, I shall have them dead!"

He lunged for Thalia and Percy, knowing they were still dazed. My eyes widened as I sheathed my daggers and reached for my bow, but someone had already made their move…

_"No!"_ Annabeth yelled before she charged fearlessly at the monster.

"Annabeth, don't-!" My voice faltered when I noticed the formation of arrows rising. I turned to glare at the hunters. " _What are you doing?!_ Lower your weapons!"

They looked at me coldly as one of them replied, "You are not Artemis, _boy._ We do not follow your orders."

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë shouted. "Get out of the line of fire!"

However, Annabeth paid her no heed as she leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane.

The Manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth held on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoë ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed. He tried to reach Annabeth but was pulled back reluctantly by Thalia.

The Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the Manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The Manticore staggered back, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" Before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

At that moment, the helicopter raised their guns, shooting numerous rounds as we quickly dived for cover. Only Artemis remained in her place. She looked up coldly at the glaring lights.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt." With a single wave of her hand, the helicopter quickly dissolved, turning into numerous black ravens that scattered into the night.

The hunters quickly gathered around us.

Zoë looked at Thalia in distaste. " _You."_

Thalia glared at her. " _Zoë Nightshade._ Perfect timing. Like usual."

Zoë only narrowed her eyes before giving me a disgusted look, "Seth Hunter. So we meet again."

"Likewise," I said with equal disgust.

Artemis made her way towards us. She gave me a steady look, scanning my face for any emotion. I only graced her with a glare before turning sharply away from her attention with a scoff.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

Artemis turned towards him. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," Artemis said, her eyes looking somewhat pitiful. Seeing her pity made me riled up.

_"Let go!"_ Percy demanded, trying to shrug their hands off him. " _Who do you think you are-!"_

" _Snap out of it!"_ I cut in harshly, and I felt a bit guilty when Percy winced at my tone. There was no way I was letting Artemis gain an excuse to turn my ignorant friend into another pet jackalope. When I've calmed down, I said more gently, "I'm sure Annabeth is alright, Percy. It's pointless to pester them further." Percy eventually saw sense before he noticeably calmed down. The hunters released him, and he was back up his feet, and that was when he noticed the similarities between Artemis and me. His sea green eyes widened, his mouth agape. I sighed at his predictable reaction.

_So you finally know why I told you snap out of it,_ I thought.

"Seth, you...I never knew you had a sister," Percy wondered aloud.

Or not.

Thalia was on the verge of face palming herself, while Zoë looked insulted by the remark. Artemis, instead of looking offended, looked pretty calm. I took that as a good sign.

"I don't have a sister," I answered quietly before I rolled my eyes. Of course Percy would think Artemis was my sibling. I looked more like her twin brother than Apollo did, and that was saying something.

Zoë stepped forward, like she was about to slap Percy for his insolence. My eye twitched, my hand reaching for my dagger until Artemis spoke.

"No," Artemis ordered, "I sense no disrespect, Zoë. He is simply distraught. He does not understand." She looked straight into Percy's eyes, and declared:

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt."

-o-

 


	3. Conflict

After Artemis revealed her identity to the whole freaking world, Percy appeared dazed and mumbled an " _Um…okay_ " before being sucked into his own thoughts. His face was scrunched up in hard concentration, an expression I haven't seen since he tried riding his new found Pegasus, Blackjack.

I didn't blame him. Annabeth's our best friend. To see her gone, just like that…

Meanwhile, Grover was literally worshiping Artemis like a crazed fan girl. Getting as low as his hooves allowed him and stuttering words like some 3 year old trying to speak. I couldn't help but be irritated by his misplaced priorities.

Thalia noticed my disappointing look before she snapped at Grover.

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia hissed. "We have other things to worry about! _Annabeth is gone_!" Grover hastily got back up, his face sheepish and apologetic.

Artemis, meanwhile, didn't hide the fact that she had been staring at me this whole time. Even without looking at her, I could literally feel her eyes drilling holes into my back. Definitely not comfortable in any case.

"Whoa," Bianca Di Angelo said, breaking the silence. "Hold up. Time out."

I stared at her blankly. I almost forgot she was there.

Bianca's eyes were wide, looking hesitant as she gave a glance to each of us. She kept her brother close. "Who…who are you people?"

Artemis turned to look at her, breaking her stare. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask _who are_ _you?_ Who are your parents?"

"O-our parents are dead," Bianca said nervously. "There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade said. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"Discreet as usual," I muttered. Zoë glared at me.

Bianca looked confused. "An Olympian…athlete?"

"No," Zoë said again. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice wavered. "This is _not_ cool!"

Nico, however, didn't take the hint. He became rather…jumpy.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for-!"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Mythomagic?" I said aloud, my eyes widen as I suddenly stared at Nico, who was shuffling his cards. "No, it can't be…" I was the center of attention now.

"Can't be what?" Thalia asked. Percy was also staring at me in confusion.

I ignored their comments, making my way to Nico, who looked up when I approached.

"Have we met somewhere before?" I asked.

For a moment, Nico looked confused, before his dark eyes recognized me. "Oh! It's you! The one with the cool bow and arrows right?"

I nodded hastily. "Yeah, but how did you and your sister get out?"

"Get out? Well, you see-!"

Nico was abruptly cut off when Bianca decided to step in.

"Who is this, Nico? When did you meet him? Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers!" she nearly shouted.

"Yeah, but he's not a stranger you see..."

"Oh? Then what's his name then?" Bianca said back.

Nico thought about it before asking, "sorry, what was your name again?"

"Seth Hunter."

"Oh, hi Seth, I'm Nico."

I gave a sheepish smile. "Nice to meet you, Nico."

He smiled at me before turning to his sister. "See? He's not a stranger."

Bianca threw her hands up in frustration.

"You _know_ them?" Thalia said suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later. Now's not a good time," I said, before turning to Bianca and Nico. Bianca looked like she was demanding the _real_ story, not believing Zoë's earlier words for a moment.

"Bianca," I started, "as much as I hate to admit it, Zoë is right." Zoë lifted her haughty chin towards me as I rolled my eyes. "One of your parents is an _Olympian god_. They are still around and not just in your Mythology textbooks or Mythomagic…" I added, seeing Nico. "They are immortal and whenever they have kids with humans…well, you get _demigods_."

_At least in most cases,_ I thought.

"So it's best if you come with us," Thalia urged. "If we leave you be, it can be very dangerous-!"

" _Dangerous_ ," Bianca interrupted. "Like the girl who fell."

I felt a deep gloom settle around me.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," Artemis said gently. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I will find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

Vanished. Vanished as in _gone forever_ vanished? I didn't want to dwell on it.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains…Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be demigods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a half-blood?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Bianca looked ready to faint.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"That's not what she meant," I sighed. Grover only shrugged, but put on his shoes.

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy continued. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" Nico said.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't-!"

"There _is_ another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoë glared at each other. I rolled my eyes. Great. Another possible recruit.

"We've burdened these children enough-!" Artemis announced.

I coughed into my fist. "You can say _that_ again."

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you could show Grover and…" She glanced at me. "...and your new friend how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure they would be happy to entertain you for a while, as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself while getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!" I, however, was not that enthusiastic. I knew Artemis was just trying to get rid of me, but I decided after a moment's notice to humor the kid.

If he was a kid at all.

Nico and Grover were talking about hit points and armor ratings while I remained puzzled on how Nico and Bianca were able to escape. They couldn't had done it themselves; they were in the Lotus Casino too long. Why were they there in the first place?

"Who do you think my godly parent is huh?" Nico asked eagerly. "Maybe it's Zeus, or maybe Ares. Their attack strength is high on the charts."

"Unlikely," I said. "The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, swore an oath not to have any kids. Besides Thalia and Percy, there are no other Big Three children. As for Ares…" I tried to image a buffed up Nico. I shook my head out of it. "You don't seem the type."

"Huh? Well that sucks." Nico said, and then he looked up at me, suddenly very interested. "Hey, you're a demigod, right? Who's your parent? I bet I can guess."

I was taken aback. "Um, I don't think…" I threw a quick irritated glance at Grover, who was currently too busy looking at Nico's card deck to bail me out.

"Hmm, you're pretty good at archery right? So your parent must be Apollo! Right? _Right?_ Since you know, the only other possibility out there would be Artemis, but she's a virgin goddess isn't she? So there's _no-o way_ she has any kids. If she did, they wouldn't exactly be _legal,_ right?"

I felt my eye twitch in irritation. _Did he just call me a bastard?_

"Not that Artemis would have any in the first place," Nico continued, not aware of my sudden bad mood. " _So am I right_?!"

"Yeah sure," I interrupted. "Grover, how about you play some of your music to Nico? I need to be elsewhere." Away from that kid before I strangled him.

Grover's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah. Hey Nico, want me to show you how satyrs play _real_ music?"

Nico nodded like a bobble head. "Definitely!"

I left quickly after that.

-o-

I found Percy sitting alone by the tents.

"You alright?" I asked, concerned, when I noticed his wounded arm.

He shrugged indifferently. "I've been in worse."

"Here," I took out a piece of ambrosia from my pocket. "Take some of this. Maybe it'll help."

He took it. "Thanks." He bit off a piece.

"Where's Thalia?"

"How am _I_ suppose to know?" he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something happen between you two?"

Percy gave a scoff and turned away. "More or less."

"It wasn't your fault." I said, figuring out what they argued about, knowing them. "Thalia is just angry, alright? Losing Annabeth…well, it's enough to get anyone riled up. She only used you as a scapegoat-!"

"But she's right," he said sullenly. "Maybe if I had done things differently, Annabeth might still be here. I screwed the whole mission up."

"Is that what Thalia told you?" I asked quietly. "If she did, she's wrong. Rash or not, you managed to save both Bianca _and_ Nico. That's not an easy accomplishment. As for Annabeth, she knew what she was doing when she decided to latch on to that Manticore. No one could have stopped it or predicted it." I forced a smirk, and patted his shoulder. "Quit moaning already and get up! You're starting to look pitiful."

Percy smiled briefly before standing, his arm healing slowly.

"Yeah, you're right, Seth. Thanks for the pep talk."

I shrugged. "What would you do without me?"

Grover and Nico came out of the forest as a hunter gave Percy his backpack. Grover helped Percy fix his wounded arm.

"It's _green_!" Nico said with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told Percy. "Here, eat some more ambrosia while I clean that out."

A few moments later, Percy was looking a lot better while Nico rummaged through his bag, taking out numerous figurines.

"They come with figurines too?" I muttered.

Nico nodded. "Uh huh. I have most of their holographic cards, but I'm still missing some of the rare ones."

"That's a pretty big collection," Percy remarked. "When did you start?"

"A while ago. Before that..." Nico knitted his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I forget. That's weird." He saw Percy's sword. "Oh! Can I see that?"

Percy showed it to him and told him the basics. After answering a bunch of ridiculous questions, Nico focused more on the _personal_.

"So I heard Thalia was a child of Zeus and you're a son of Poseidon. Do you guys fight a lot?"

Understatement of the century.

Percy didn't answer, his face was slightly pink.

Nico moved on. "If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff?"

Grover quickly stepped in before Percy and I jumped him.

"Come on you guys," he whispered, "just humor him."

I forced myself to calm down, my jaw clenched tightly. Percy only narrowed his eyes before taking a step back. Nico didn't seem to notice how close he was in becoming our next punching bag, but apparently notice something of interest.

Nico asked innocently, "is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

Okay, I wasn't going to lie. That question was priceless!

Grover and I had to choke back our laughter as Percy's face literally turned red (from embarrassment or rage I'd never know) and was just ready to uncap his sword when Zoë Nightshade intervened.

She gave me a brief glance. "My Lady wants to speak with thee."

I clenched my teeth, trying to ease my nerves. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't think I was ready to face Artemis alone. I might get angry enough to do something I'd regret. With that thought in mind, I decided to ask Percy to come with me. He and I shared a look before he quickly understood my situation and joined me. Zoë, however, didn't approve of this.

"She wants to speak with thee _alone,_ " she hissed, darting a scrutinizing look towards Percy, who was trying hard not to flinch.

I retorted, "I can bring whoever _I_ want with me. Percy probably knows more about what's going on than even _you_ , so I wouldn't talk."

Zoë smirked. "Is that what thou think?"

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You truly are naïve, _boy_ ," she snapped, before turning away from us. "Come along then, both of you. My Lady is waiting."

-o-

(Percy's POV)

Zoë led me and Seth to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca Di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble thinking of as Seth's mother, Artemis. It was almost like meeting a transgender Seth…er, perhaps the _other way around_. Seriously, seeing one of your best male friends as a _girl_ would be a shocker to anyone. Despite what Seth did to change up his hairstyle, it was still hard to imagine them as two _different_ people. If it weren't for the obvious height and gender difference, they could have been identical twins.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot.

I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, but then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis' lap.

"Ah, Percy Jackson," the auburn haired goddess said, "I see you decided to join us."

"You don't mind me intruding?" I asked hesitantly. I saw Seth roll his eyes.

"Not at all," Artemis said, "I had wanted to speak with you later. I suppose sooner would be alright."

I sat across from her on the tent floor. Seth did the same, although a bit reluctant. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh…a little."

" _That's_ an understatement." Seth mumbled.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

"Why have you called me, Artemis?" Seth said without preamble, his eyes turning cold.

Artemis regarded him blankly. "Can I not see how my child is faring?"

"I'm _not_ your child," he said stubbornly, "and I was faring just fine before _you_ showed up." If it weren't for the situation, I would have laughed seeing Seth pouting like some little kid.

"Child?" Bianca said suddenly. She looked from Seth to Artemis, noticing the similarities for the first time. "You have a son?" Seth's silver eyes flashed menacingly.

"I am _not_ her son," Seth said harshly. Bianca flinched from his glare. "Got it? Artemis is just like the virgin goddess you imagine her to be- cold, proud, and undeniably-!"

" _Watch your insolence_." Zoë snapped, glaring at Seth for what he was worth. "If it weren't for your relation with my Lady, you would already be turned into a jackalope and thrown to the wolves!"

"Jackalope?" I said hesitantly.

"Zoë, that is enough," Artemis said calmly as her lieutenant sat. Seth and Zoë were doing a silent glaring contest when Artemis answered, "I enjoy making jackalopes. They are quite fond creatures in my opinion. At any rate, Percy, I'm wondering if you may tell me more of the Manticore. Bianca has reported some of the…mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

I told her.

When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this was the answer."

Zoë sat forward. "The scent, my Lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the Manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

Seth snorted. "Very funny, Percy."

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoë's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot-!"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah, and he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could be mistaken as a statue. Seth looked just as rigid.

"Maybe he was lying," I said.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoë looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my Lady."

"No, Zoë. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis-!"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"A-as you wish, my Lady."

"You're leaving?" Seth said suddenly. Artemis nodded solemnly.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by Winter Solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

" _What?!"_ Zoë and Seth blurted out, and each gave a glare to the other for doing so.

Zoë complained, "but, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there..."

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoë muttered something about foolish campers.

"Now, there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," I said. "Thinking about what?"

"They invited her, Percy," Seth answered. "They asked her to join their little girl scout-!"

Zoë rebuked him harshly, "we are known _only_ as 'The Hunters of Arte-!"

"-Frankly, _I do not care_." Seth interrupted. Zoë looked ready to explode.

"Argh! You are the worst!" she shouted.

"Give me a prize won't you?" he mocked.

" _Silence_. Both of you." Artemis snapped. Surprisingly, even Seth shut his mouth.

"You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you." I pleaded. "It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is _not_ the only way for a girl," Zoë said, her eyes defiant.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and…I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoë said, "Immortality."

I stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoë rarely ever kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely-!"

"Oh sure," Seth said angrily, "because you save _them_ before everyone else. Even _innocent_ people."

Artemis flashed him a dark look. "Now is not the time for this-!"

"Oh I think this is the _perfect_ time," Seth said back. "You see, Bianca must know all the _benefits_ before she really decides to join the ah, ' _Hunters of Artemis'_." He gave Bianca a grim smile, causing her to flinch slightly. "After all, the decision is permanent. First off, as our _dear_ Zoë mentioned, you get immortality. Hooray. You forswear romance and all that crap. I'm sure you are aware of that right?"

Bianca timidly nodded.

"I thought so," Seth said, looking satisfied before his eyes seemed to get darker. "The thing is, that thought of immortality blinds you from the pitfalls of being a hunter. Haven't you read the stories? Imagine how many people they've killed over the centuries! Some even died brutally for mundane, easily forgivable things! Meanwhile, these 'loyal hunters' _don't tell you any of that._ They don't care, because they already lost their compassion, their sense of humanity-!"

Zoë protested, "we didn't lose any-!"

"...and became _senseless butchers_." He finished. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I always knew Seth held some deep hatred of the Hunters because of what happened to him, but I didn't know it was this intense. But what really caught my breath was the way Seth directly said all those words-not at Bianca- but at Artemis. Placing all the blame and hurt he felt in a few sentences. Even Zoë, besides looking ready to charge Seth like a bull seeing red, was unable to refute his argument.

I looked at Artemis, who looked like she was clenching her teeth really hard, trying not to show any emotion. But I could tell from her eyes that she was hurt. Seth didn't even notice, or bother to notice.

"Just keep that in mind before you make your decision." Seth told Bianca quietly. "If you want to be some _mass murderer_ …be my guest." With that, he quickly walked out of the tent without a second glance.

Zoë was beside Artemis once Seth departed. "Are you alright, my Lady? Do you want us to teach that… _that boy_ a lesson?"

Artemis shook her head. "There is no need. His accusations are directed only towards me, Zoë. And sadly, in his perspective, they are within reason. " She looked up at Bianca sincerely, "I am sorry if Seth has frightened you. His accusations may hold some merit, but my hunters and I have slowly changed our ways for the better after observing the way mortals live. I am guessing you would want more time to consider my offer?"

"May I?" Bianca whispered, "I don't want to be rude by…delaying."

"It is alright." Artemis said, closing her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoë, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

"Yes, my Lady," Zoë bowed before exiting the tent to shout orders. Bianca gave Artemis a quick acknowledgement before leaving after Zoë.

Before I was about to join my friends, Artemis called, "Percy, may I have a word with you?"

"Um, yes ma'am?"

"You are aware of what happened between me and Seth are you not?" she said.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yes..." Artemis remained silent. Then, before I decided to chicken out, I asked, "What…what was it that made you do it? I'm sure you knew Seth would have been mad."

"It is far more complicated than just that, boy." Artemis said, coming out of the tent. She sighed softly.

"Can you promise me to look after him, Percy Jackson?" she asked. I widened my eyes.

"Look after him? I don't think Seth needs any-!"

"For me," she said. "Just be there for him. As his best friend, I'm sure that is not much to ask."

"Um, okay." I said, before I noticed how Artemis was staring up at the sky, waiting for something. "So. We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis' silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca Di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

-o-


	4. Hold on Tight!

I was out of that tent before someone could say wolf.

To be honest, I thought Artemis would have turned me into a jackalope, threw me to the dogs, and blew me to smithereens (if the dogs didn't rip me to shreds first) for insulting her like that. I knew Zoë would have died for the opportunity. So when she just stood there all silent and just _took it-_ it almost made me want to take my words back.

Almost.

_She deserves it,_ that little tiny voice said in the back of my mind. _She only wants to make you feel bad, make you feel guilty. Don't fall into her trap._

I nodded, thoughtful. That must be the reason. Why would there be any other? I shook my head to clear my thoughts when I noticed Thalia and Grover beside the edge of the cliff. Artemis and Percy had come out of the tent. Bianca and Nico were beside each other, talking in hush whispers as the hunters broke camp quickly.

I stood by Thalia, who happened to be standing the furthest away from Artemis, and remained silent. I felt someone's gaze on me, and when I looked up, I caught Percy staring at me for a moment before breaking eye contact.

I gave a questioning gaze before turning to Thalia. "So, what are you all waiting for?"

"Apparently, we'll be getting a ride to camp from Lord Apollo."

"Lord Apollo?" I questioned. "Doesn't he drive the sun chariot? How are we suppose to fit?"

Thalia shrugged. "Beats me."

Finally, the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "about time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes."

Percy wanted to ask more when there was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised us. "Not until he parks."

I turned away quickly as a blinding flash of white light engulfed my entire being. When it slowly died away, I was looking at a bright, glowing red Maserati Spyder. His chariot? Apollo climbed out of the front seat, having the perfect tan and looks last time I saw him. This time, he sported a sleeveless white shirt and dark jeans. His golden yellow hair was propped up and sunglasses were pushed up to his forehead. He gave us a flashy grin.

"Wow," I heard Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter, he would have blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your _little_ sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue-!"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then, he raised his hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned.

_Oh gods_ , I thought, sighing deeply. Why couldn't Lord Apollo move on to another form? The last haiku he made in one of my dreams last year was average at best.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

He grinned at us, waiting for an applause.

All he got was silence.

_Nope, he hasn't improved at all_ , I thought.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis pointed out.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about _I am so big-headed?"_

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

"How about ' _I am so awesome_?'" I suggested lamely. He looked up and gave me a grin.

"Oh! Great one!" He smirked at Artemis, who was rolling her eyes, "and _that_ is why he's _my_ favorite!"

"You have _a lot_ of favorites," she deadpanned.

Apollo shrugged. "It's the thought that counts." He smiled at me. "So Seth, how is your archery coming along? Need any tips from the god of archery here?"

"Um, not really," I said quietly. It wasn't that I was shy, but I really didn't like being the center of attention, especially with Artemis and her Hunters right there.

Apollo, however, only laughed. "Ah, being modest I see. I've got no qualms against that."

Then, he walked towards me. I tensed up instantly, not knowing what to expect. Apollo gave me a huge smile, and then…

He gave me _a hug_.

You're probably thinking: O _h lucky you! The sun god offered you a hug! I could so die right now_! Only that last statement was accurate. Almost instantly, his hands became burning hot, his whole body was like a wall of lava, slowly burning away shreds of my shirt and bare skin. I wanted to comment but his flaring death grip only caused me to choke.

"You're so _adorable_!" he exclaimed. Now my cheeks were getting hot. "Isn't he, sis? I can see why you like him so much!"

"Apollo, will you quit smothering him?" Artemis said sternly.

"Smothering? Pst, you're just jealous," Apollo taunted her, grasping me tighter. I was growing faint. "As his uncle, I have a right. Don't you think so, Seth?"

I choked, "y-you're…h-h-hot…"

" _I know I am,_ " Apollo boasted cheerfully, before he gave Artemis a smirk. "See?"

"That wasn't a compliment, you idiot!" Artemis said harshly, stepping forward. "Let go of him this instant! Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Huh?" Apollo said until he looked down at me, seeing the burnt marks on my shirt he released me quickly. I fell on the ground choking, rubbing my injured shoulders and body.

"Oops." Apollo said sheepishly, receiving what looked like a glare from Artemis. "Hmm, I usually keep my emotions at a minimum, but…" He seemed to flinch slightly from Artemis' deep glare, "b-but no harm done! I happen to know a _very_ talented god of medicine- which is me- so you're in good hands."

Oh the irony.

He placed a hand on my each of my shoulders, his hands gave off an eerie white glow. Almost instantly, I felt the pain disappear little by little. By the time he was done, my injuries were completely healed. Even the bruise marks from the Manticore fight were gone.

Apollo was very proud of his work. "See? No harm done. You alright, Seth?"

"Never been better," I mumbled as I slowly stood up. _Note to self: Avoid Apollo's hugs._

"Brother, you have already delayed enough of our time," Artemis said, "my hunters and some of Chiron's campers need to be at Camp Half-Blood ASAP."

"Chiron's campers?" Apollo echoed. He took a look around, and saw Thalia. "Ah! You must be Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus' girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, weren't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time-!"

"Brother," Artemis said, looking annoyed, "you should _get going_."

"Oh, right." Then, he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

Percy looked nervous. "Yeah. I mean…yes, sir."

Apollo didn't say anything for a moment, analyzing Percy like he was some complicated Rubik's Cube.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. If you miss it, you miss it."

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp._

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those old fashioned Manhattan school buses.

_Dang, his ride can shape shift? Now THAT is really cool_ , I thought silently.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoë ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "here, sweetheart, let me get that."

Zoë recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not_ call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. So, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted.

"Just drop them off, Apollo. _And no messing around_!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, and then looked at us. "I will see you all by Winter Solstice. Zoë, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoë straightened. "Yes, my Lady."

Then, she looked straight into my eyes. "Take care of yourself, Seth."

I lowered my gaze. "Whatever."

She gave a brief nod before she knelt and touched the ground, as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted towards the woods, and melted into the snow and shadows.

When she was out of sight, Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said, a mischievous smile gracing his features. " _Who wants to drive?"_

Almost instantly, all the hunters backed away quickly towards the back of the bus. Treating us (namely, Apollo, Percy, Nico, and me) like some contagious disease. Thalia remained up here with us, as did Bianca, who was seated beside Nico.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas?"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair.

"That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans _think_ about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun…er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, Powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human _dreams_ about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young."

He gave me a glance, for a moment considering it. Then, he clicked his tongue. "No, definitely not. She'll kill me for that."

"O-oh! O-oh!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He noticed Thalia, and grinned.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the Sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no," Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

It was sad, but true. She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve, but that had been seven years ago. So she should be nineteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like she was twelve, and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between. The best Chiron could figure, she had kept aging while in tree form, but much more slowly.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Whoa, seriously?" I exclaimed, "My birthday's just a day before yours!"

Thalia grinned, looking momentarily relaxed, "We should definitely make it a double. How about it?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Oo! Birthday parties!" Apollo said happily, "Always loved those! Anyhow, it also means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia face turned into a pale sheet.

"Uh—"

"I know what you're going to say," Apollo said. "You don't deserve an honor like driving the sun chariot."

"That's not what I was going to say." Thalia said, darting us a glance indicating _Help!_

But Apollo was having none of that, "Don't sweat it- Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus' daughter. He's not going to blast _you_ out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of us didn't join him. Bianca and Percy were looking bewildered, their gazes clearly stating: _Is Apollo really like this?_ _Seriously?_ Nico was jumping up and down his seat like he just ate 100 pounds of sugar. Grover was looking disappointed from not getting the chance. I was wondering how in Hades is Apollo Artemis' _twin_.

Thalia had tried to protest, but Apollo was clearly not going to take "no" for an answer. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. I had to read it backward (which, for a dyslexic, really isn't that different from reading forward). I was pretty sure it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

I had a bad feeling this ride was going to get rough. Thalia didn't even know how to drive a regular car, much less a high-powered sun chariot. I gave a glance towards the back: all the hunters were buckled up, their hands holding on to their seats for dear life.

"Speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."

Thalia gripped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. She looked like she was going to be sick.

I quickly got into one of the seats. My hands were shaky as I tried to put on the seat belt. I had just clipped it on just in time when the bus suddenly lurched forward at a 90 degree angle. Someone screamed. Percy fell backward and landed on Grover. I had my hand over my mouth. My stomach was doing a rapid tango and a waltz. I would have sworn my face was turning green.

" _Slow down up there!"_ I choked, before I quickly clenched my mouth shut.

"Sorry!" Thalia said. "I've got it under control!"

I doubt it. Apollo was trying to look calm despite the situation, but even his eyes were starting to look uneasy.

"Thalia," Percy called, "loosen up on the accelerator."

"I've _got_ it, Percy!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Loosen up," Percy repeated.

"I'm loose!" Thalia said. I could tell from her voice she was panicking.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left."

The bus did a sharp turn, causing Grover to crash into Percy, who crashed into me, or more specifically, my weak stomach.

"Ow!" I called out, clenching my mouth tight. I could feel the contents of my breakfast threatening to come out the wrong way.

Percy and Grover stammered out a ' _sorry!_ '. Their hands were grasping the edges of my seat, using it as an anchor.

"The _other_ left," Apollo said.

I turned to see the window, and wished I hadn't. The bus was at the ozone layer. The air was starting to get tight and cold. Smoke rings surrounded the sides of the bus. No wonder I felt sick.

"Ah…" Apollo said, looking about ready to step in if things get any _more_ drastic. "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked just about ready to pass out.

The bus pitched down, and somebody screamed. Now, we were heading straight towards the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. It was getting _really_ hot in the bus.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back, but he started climbing down the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. 'She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

I saw what he was seeing. Down below us was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. As I watched, the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up!" I yelled.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel. As we zoomed up, I saw through the back window that the fires in the town were being snuffed out by the sudden blast of cold.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-Blood, the valley, the woods, the beach. I could see the dining pavilion and cabins and amphitheater.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."

We were only a few hundred yards away now.

"Brake," Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five-degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge _FLOOOOOOSH!_ Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control!"

_Yeah right_ , I thought sourly. My stomach was still doing flip-flops.

Apollo continued, his pleasant smile looking forced. "Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

The Hunters were the first to bolt. Rushing past each of us like it was the apocalypse. Bianca was looking shaky as her brother tugged her along excitedly.

I must have looked sick in the face when Percy offered to help me out, which I didn't complain. Thalia was still in the driver's seat, mumbling 'I did it' many times. Her eyes were wide, but her face was starting to relax. She blushed slightly when Apollo offered her a hand.

"Well! That sure was one heck of a ride!" Apollo exclaimed. Each of us looked at him dumbfounded.

"So if any of you guys need a lift, just give me a call," he said leisurely, he gestured his arms wide, and gave a flirtatious wink to Thalia. " _Ladies first."_

Thalia blushed a deep red as she quickly made a quick exit out the bus. Percy and Grover followed soon after. Apollo, however, placed a firm hand on my shoulder to stop me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Apollo?" I said questionably.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble," he said, probably as a joke. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, okay?"

"I see you and my sis haven't reconciled," he said, his countenance turning serious. "Why is that?"

I immediately grew nervous, and chose my words carefully, "she hasn't given me a reason to."

Apollo stared at me, thoughtful. "Fair enough, but please keep an open mind. I would hate to see any more _conflicts_."

"I'll…try to remember that," I said carefully. Was Apollo threatening me? Or was he actually warning me?

Apollo only smiled cheerfully in response, his seriousness forgotten. "Take care, little nephew." I stepped outside the chariot as Apollo shut the doors, the bus quickly morphing into sports car mode, "and one more thing..."

I gave him a glance.

Apollo smirked. His sunglasses perched on his head. " _Don't tell your mother."_

-o-


	5. Imminence

_Bianca's POV_

After that crazy ride on that bus, I was expecting something worse.

I didn't even know what to believe anymore. First, some creep decided to abduct me and Nico, and then these people-these so called 'demigods'- decided that it was in our best interests to move us to this camp. Honestly? I think they just want to get us off their hands. Dump us in this so called haven and be on their way. It wouldn't be the first time someone did that to us.

Nico was laughing with the goat-boy, Grover, and the sight made me smile a bit, despite being skeptical of Grover's intentions. It was nice to see Nico so happy and carefree. I studied my surroundings; it was snowing and there were endless white fields of snow. A few kids were skating on the frozen lake, while another boy was hammering on some bronze metal in front of a workshop. The scene was breath-taking.

 _Maybe this camp won't be so bad_ , I thought. It wasn't as good as the casino, but it would do.

"Hey sis! Check this out!" Nico called, as he pointed excitedly at the horse stables, which stood a good distance away. When I looked closer, I realized they weren't horses. Since when did horses have wings? I blinked twice to make sure it wasn't an illusion, then I remembered where we were. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we could ride them?" Nico said eagerly. "That would be _so cool_! I wonder if there is a Pegasus figurine?"

"Is that really all you care about?" I said. "Not everything is just a game, Nico. Can't you just…" I faltered when I realized Nico wasn't listening. Someone or rather _something_ had approached.

I widened my eyes in disbelief when some horse and man hybrid began welcoming me and Nico to camp. He flicked his attention to me a couple of times, giving me a brief smile while informing us the rules and some kind of orientation film he wanted us to watch.

Not for the first time, I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes. They even had films on this stuff?

But what really freaked me out was this middle-aged guy called ' _Mr. D_ ', who claimed to be the god of wine, Dionysus. At first, I thought this Mr. D was joking around, but when the others looked serious, my doubt vanished. I nearly had a heart attack when Nico started his Mythomagic craze, making Mr. D appear irritated, if not angry. Only the dark-haired boy, Percy, look rather disgusted than serious. After the centaur Chiron announced a search for Annabeth (the one who fell off the cliff), things seemed to get even more bizarre. Apparently, this camp wasn't the only one littered with mythology. During their discussion, when I asked who Luke was, each of them only gave me an uneasy glance and muttered things like ' _traitor_ ' and ' _you don't want to know'_.

They went on to discuss about a Capture the Flag game that I didn't bother listening to. I was still tired after the bus ride and attempted abduction.

I gave a glance over to where the Hunters were situated. They looked like they were setting up their archery equipment and putting their bags inside a beautiful silver cabin. Some of them were talking and laughing loudly, having a great time. My heart clenched at the sight. That could be _me_ right there, laughing and hanging out with new friends. I always wanted to learn archery.

So why did I decline? I darted a glance at Seth, who was quietly discussing something with Percy. Supposively _not_ the son of Artemis, _he_ was the reason why I declined. As I thought about it, my decision was rash. I didn't think it through properly. I never bothered to look back on those Mythology stories that Seth had mentioned. I was also forced to decline due to his biased insults. I didn't want to be called a murderer or a sexist. I had nothing against guys; I mean, I had a brother. Whatever the reason for my rejection, the sight of those hunters gathered together in camaraderie was enough to make me feel a little regret.

I was so deep within my thoughts that I didn't even notice Nico, who started to tug on my sleeve.

"Come on, Bianca!" Nico exclaimed. "Seth's going to show us around!"

I blinked, "Huh?"

Seth was leaning against one of the stable doors casually, giving a little wave. "You guys coming or what?"

"Come on!" Nico urged me again. I nodded my head quickly before I took off after him.

-o-

Midway through the tour, I realized Seth wasn't into it.

He gave a lot of useful pointers, thoroughly explained the camp's establishment, and patiently answered many of Nico's silly questions. However, he also seemed distracted half of the time. His eyes would glaze over, and he would be so quiet and focused that even Nico's hyper-activeness couldn't get him to loosen up.

Now that I was standing really close to him, I realized I never really bothered to take in his appearance. If Seth had attended one of the schools Nico and I used to go to, I would classified him as a loner. He had this brooding look about him. His dark auburn colored hair partially concealed his uncanny silver eyes, which looked like they've seen too much. His pale complexion made his face look thinner than it really was, and the dark shadows under his eyes hinted at possible insomnia. His whole frame was lean and slender, like a sprinter. He was a head taller than me, and carried a mechanical bow and quiver of arrows strapped over his dark hoodie. When Seth turned, I noticed two black daggers poking out from behind his back.

If it weren't for his insomniac eyes, Seth would be considerably good looking. He wasn't my type though.

I remembered how he greeted Nico when we first met at the Academy. He looked at us as if he saw _a ghost_. Even now, he would sometimes mumble things about the casino whenever he thought we couldn't hear him.

I was still mad at Nico for his carelessness, but at least Seth didn't turn out to be one of those muggers we sometimes came across in the streets.

Seth must have noticed my staring when he flatly said, ' _What?_ '

I brushed off my surprise as best as I could. "N-nothing." I lowered my eyes awkwardly. Nico was talking to one of the campers in front of what looked like a metal workshop, the cabin dedicated to Hephaestus. I risked a glance at Cabin Eight, only a couple of the hunters were standing guard, most were already inside.

"I won't bite you know," he said, taking in my silence. He probably meant it as a joke, but there was no humor in his voice.

"I know _that,_ " I said a little sarcastic, "but it's not every day I get called a potential ' _mass murderer'."_

We stood there in silence for a moment as Seth took in my words, and then he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" he said, looking a bit awkward. "Back at her tent, I didn't mean to dump all that stuff on you, but I was angry. I wasn't thinking. I have nothing against you in particular."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So you were trying to prove a point?"

He nodded. "Basically."

Curiously, I asked, "You really dislike Artemis and the Hunters, don't you?"

Seth rolled his eyes. " _Dislike_ is too mild a word to describe what I feel towards them." He gave Nico a call, "Hey Nico! Want to check where you and your sister will be staying?"

Nico's eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement. "Sure!"

The cabin we will be staying in was Cabin Eleven, the one designated for Hermes. After seeing all the other cabins, I thought we were going to stay in something _much_ nicer. Apparently, I was wrong. This cabin was dysfunctional. It looked like it could fall apart any second! Nico seemed right at home however, already chatting with some guys around his age. Seth must have noticed the look on my face when he chuckled.

"That was what I thought too when I first got here," he told me, giving a small smile. "Trust me, you'll get use to it."

I scowled, "Easy for you to say. You get to stay in Cabin Eight." A visible edge of jealousy lingered in my voice, I didn't bother disguising it.

Seth frowned. "No, I don't."

"You don't?" I said suspiciously. "Didn't you say a claimed demigod get to stay in their parent's cabins?"

"Yeah, except I never was claimed." He shrugged like it was no big deal, ignoring my blatant surprise. "Might as well. Those hunters would butcher me alive if I even went near their door." He gave me a casual smirk. " _No need to feel jealous_."

My face turned red. "I- I was not!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure." His silver eyes darted away when he heard a resounding _snap!_

"Connor! What are you doing with my stuff? You better not have broken anything!" He shouted at one of the guys, who gave an uneasy smile and darted behind one of the bunk beds. Seth muttered something under his breath before giving me his attention. "There are already some sleeping bags and necessities prepared for you and Nico. Just ask one of the guys where they put it. If you have any questions just ask me or Chiron."

"Um, okay," I said glumly.

Seth took that moment to tend to his business with Connor. Seeing the wild gestures Seth was giving, Connor must have broken something important. I knelt down and started to unpack the stuff I managed to bring with me from the school.

I hoped Camp Half-Blood lived up to its rep. I hate moving from place to place.

-o-

_Seth's POV_

Oh gods, I couldn't believe Connor broke my bow!

It wasn't just any bow either- it was a _hand-made_ bow that I started working on just a week ago. It took me hours to just persuade a tree nymph to lend me a branch or two, and to think that I had to start over again after all that hard work…that was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Why a hand-made bow you ask? Well, the main reason was that I was _bored_. I had nothing better to do. So when Lee suggested making a bow of my own, saying how it could make a weapon more suitable, I thought why not? He was right too- the bow I made was perfect: size, weight, the curvature- everything.

But then Connor _had_ to accidently step on it and even spill a cup of grape juice all over my sleeping bag in the process.

Eventually, I decided to let him off this time- which Connor was extremely thankful I'm sure (after I made him clean up the mess), and scrambled out of sight before I changed my mind. Afterwards, I went to visit the Apollo Cabin.

On my way to the cabin, I had intended to meet up with Will Solace or Lee Fletcher, but instead stumbled across Michael Yew: this short black haired kid with a very annoying smart mouth. He gave me a glare as he pushed past me, rearranging his bow and quiver haughtily, and went on his way. I swallowed the insults I had in mind as I went up to the door.

Michael Yew is a smart aleck, but has a bad habit of riling people up with his tactless mouth. Last year, I managed to tie in first along with Lee in the annual archery competition we have here in camp. Michael, who landed in second, apparently did not like being defeated by a non-Apollo camper and actually _dared_ to accuse me of cheating. The scene would have been hilarious if I wasn't so enraged. It's not every day you see a midget stand up to someone almost twice their height.

I pushed those thoughts aside when the door opened. A bright light momentarily blinded me as I tried to shield my eyes. Will Solace was at the door.

"What's up, Hunter?" Will asked, his golden hair was in a mess- probably just woke up.

I shrugged. "Nothing, just wondering if you or Lee have time for some archery practice. It's boring without any competition."

Will smirked. "You've come to the right place. Just wait a sec…" He went back inside and grabbed his quiver and bow. "Ready when you are."

I nodded as the two of us walked side by side to the archery arena.

-o-

"Did anyone tell you that you look _exactly_ like your father?" I asked Will after practice. The score was 48 to 45 in my favor.

Will nodded, looking tired as he grabbed a towel. "I've been told. But I never met my father in person so I can't really…you know."

I became concerned. "You never met Apollo?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Lee has met him though, during that last trip to Olympus. That's how I found out I looked similar to him."

"But doesn't that bother you? To have never…" I faltered when I noticed Will's sad expression.

"It did for a bit. But it's not like I'm the only one- all those kids in Hermes Cabin…those who have never been claimed? I should be thankful my father took the initiative to claim me at least." He gave me a sincere glance, "Isn't it like that for you too?"

I didn't answer. All this time, I have always taken Artemis' encounters for granted. Even though I hated her for it, she at least acknowledged my existence. Will's words made me feel a little guilty.

"Let's finish up," Will said. "Classes are about to start."

I gave him a silent nod as I trudge after him.

A son of Apollo and a 'son' of Artemis who looked ridiculously similar to said parents. I nearly laughed at the thought. Who knew we'd get along so well?

-o-

The mood was very remorse when it was time for dinner.

The food was great of course, but the pavilion wasn't filled with the usual camaraderie. There were fewer of us present (with the absence of the summer campers) and even some year-rounders like Clarisse were missing. The only table that was full of mirth, much to my irritation, was the Artemis table. Some of the girl scouts were giddily speaking to each other. Some even clanged their unending soda cups like there was some fiesta going on.

I had told Thalia of what I discovered about the Di Angelo siblings. She was seriously focused until I finished telling her (and Percy, who joined us later) what I knew. In the end, we decided not to reveal it, especially to Bianca and Nico. We had no idea how they could have gotten out, they must have had help from their parent. Which godly parent would take the time to do so? If Bianca and Nico were children of a minor deity, for example, the deity in question would most likely forget about them. Just like most of the kids in Cabin Eleven. Thalia decided that we keep a close watch on them, and Percy and I agreed.

Zoë seemed to take great delight in my less than satisfied state and blatantly gave an ' _I'm holier-than-thou'_  look every time our eyes met. Her petty antics were enough for me to clench my held cup to bits, reforming after a few seconds.

Percy didn't fare much better than the rest of us. Tyson wasn't here anymore, so he was alone at the Cabin 3 table. He had on the gloomiest look I have yet to see on him. Seeing him at this state reminded me of Annabeth's absence. I visibly sulked for the rest of the night.

That night, I had the strangest dream-

_Artemis was beside the sea, the wave currents seem to grow stronger every second. She knelt down and analyzed tracks only she can see._

" _It's close," She muttered, before taking off to an unknown direction. The winds died down as the scene changed._

_Annabeth was wandering aimlessly in what appeared to be a ruined ancient Greek palace. Her gray eyes looked around anxiously as she tried finding a way out._

_Soon she found an exit and stumbled as she tried to climb up a massive hill. There were broken Greek columns everywhere, and the thick fog made it look like an abandoned cemetery._

_"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill._

_She gasped._

_There was Luke. And he was in pain._

_He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat,_

_"Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!"_

_She ran forward._

_No! I shouted. He's a traitor! Don't trust him! It's a trick!_

_Despite my incoherent pleas, Annabeth ran towards Luke. She was beside him, looking extremely worried. Luke's face was drenched with sweat, his arms lifted and surrounded by a thick black fog. He seemed stuck. Annabeth wanted to touch Luke's face, but hesitated._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt._

_"You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."_

_I narrowed my eyes at his words. This is clearly a trick. Yet I don't notice anyone surrounding Luke for miles. Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing when she backed away from him slightly, but then she suddenly lunged forward to help him when a large dark gash appeared above Luke. He would have crumbled if Annabeth hadn't gone under with him._

_Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," He managed._

_"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned._

_I frowned. Hold_ what _?_

_Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily._

_"I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth._

_"HELP ME!" she pleaded, beads of sweat already starting to form on her forehead._

_"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."_

" _YOU JERK!" I shouted at Luke. But of course, since it was a dream, he didn't hear me._

_The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground._

_The scene changed yet again._

_This time, I was in an empty room. A single, massive throne stood occupied. The occupant's face was obscured by shadows, but I could tell he was massive, Olympian massive._

_Suddenly, a pair of doors opened, and a figure came forward. A young girl with golden brown hair and piercing green eyes…_

_I widened my eyes._

_Clare?_

_If this dream was accurate, Clare had changed_ a lot _since we last met. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail instead of the usual half ponytail. She wore a sleeveless leather vest attached with shoulder pads. She also had utility belt for her daggers to reside in. Her face was emotionless as she faced the being on the throne._

" _It has been done, my lord," she stated, her head bowed low. "The switch has been made."_

" _Excellent," the being said, "and where is the goddess' whereabouts?"_

_Clare swallowed before answering, "She is close to our destination…she should arrive no later than tomorrow morning."_

_The being shifted in his seat, I could tell he looked pleased, "Everything is on schedule. Make sure to evacuate the troops- I will not tolerate any mistakes when she arrives. She must see the bait clearly without any interferences. Now that I am freed, everything must be_ perfect _-understood?"_

_Clare nodded eagerly, "Yes, my lord."_

" _The Golden Age is coming upon us!" The being exclaimed. "Starting with this goddess, the gods will soon be graveling under our feet!"_

I woke up with a start.

First thing I noticed was that I was sweating. I heaved big, deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I quietly crawled out of my sleeping bag, put on my shoes, and exited Cabin 11. It was early morning. The sun had yet to rise, but I knew this couldn't wait.

I knew I had to reach the Big House, I had to contact Chiron. Just when my insomnia had decided to take a break, I get this weird dream. I didn't usually have dreams, most of the time it's me telling Kronos to take a hike. Unfortunately, Kronos was still insistent on getting me to join his cause and it was seriously taking away my much needed sleep. Besides the Titan lord, this dream I just had was definitely no small case. I had to contact Chiron immediately. Once I did that, I hoped I could finally get some rest.

Surprising, when I arrived at the Big House, I wasn't the only one there.

"Zoë?" I exclaimed when I saw her knocking on the door, her face was distressed.

Her brief look of surprise quickly changed to loathing. "What is thou doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said through clenched teeth. I could have continued the animosity we had between us, but I had more important things in mind.

"I had a dream, just now," I confessed, "something about Artemis." Thankfully, Zoë pushed our enmity aside too and focused on what I had to say. For once.

"What about my Lady?" she pressed, serious.

"She was tracking something, something close to the sea. There was this being on the throne- a Titan I think. I think he set a trap for Artemis."

I didn't know why I decided to tell this to Zoë of all people, but I felt like I needed this off my chest.

I saw Zoë's expression darken, as if she knew something. She started to mutter something fast in ancient Greek. Too fast for me to comprehend.

Before I could question her, the door swung open. Chiron appeared before us, seated in his wheelchair.

"Seth Hunter and Zoë Nightshade," he said slowly, his eyebrows raise in question. "How rare to find you two together. Something is amidst I take it?"

Zoë nodded. "Me and _this boy_ -!"

"Can't you just say my name?"

"…we both happen to have a dream, a prophecy. May thou let us in? I do not wish to be overheard..."

Chiron nodded solemnly, and rolled his wheelchair aside to let us in. He quickly shut the door behind him shut.

Zoë quickly went on a rampant. "The dream I had was of my mistress, she appeared to be _lost_ , surrounding by nothing but darkness. From what I saw, Artemis appeared in desperate need of help. She was _trapped!_ Grant us permission so my hunters and I can embark on a rescue mission."

Chiron gave her a critical eye. "I understand your loyalty to Artemis, Zoë. However, your dream isn't enough basis-!"

"Then let this boy tell you his side then!" Zoë interrupted, sounding desperate. "He will say the same thing as I."

I looked at them wearily when Chiron gave me his attention. Zoë was looking at me eagerly, as if to say ' _Go on._ '

With a sigh, I quickly gave a re-account of what I told Zoë.

Chiron had his hand pressed to his temple, clearly in deep thought.

Then, he finally answered, "I cannot grant your request."

Zoë's eyes flashed dangerously. " _What?"_

"Your Lady, Artemis, has given me strict instructions that the Hunters are to remain at camp unless she says otherwise. Would you dare go against your mistress' orders?"

Zoë looked ready to burst. "She cannot tell thee otherwise if _she's not here_. She is in _danger,_ Chiron! As her lieutenant, it is my duty-!"

" _As_ the second director of Camp Half-Blood, there are oaths- one of which is Artemis'- that I am sworn to uphold!" Chiron said back.

I felt like I needed to say something, anything to keep this tennis match from continuing, but no words came.

Minutes passed by as Chiron and Zoë argued back and forth. Chiron was out of his wheelchair now, and dang he could look menacing, towering over Zoë's petite figure with a look of sheer frustration and anger. Even if he had curlers in his tail. Zoë, stubborn as she was, wouldn't back down, even when Argus was called into the room to evacuate her out. She was yelling ancient Greek curses and trying to push her way past Argus (who she even called a 'boil- brained lout', I wondered where that came from?) and Argus promptly shoved her through the door and locked it before she had a chance to come back in.

Argus gave me a wary glance (or _glances_ ), probably wondering if he needed to escort me out like he did Zoë.

I laughed nervously. Those eyes still crept me out.

"Well!" I started, backing away to the door, "I guess I should be going...Chiron?"

Chiron nodded, "Yes, I believe this a good time for that, and Seth? Please keep this exchange between us. No need to alert the camp of any _possible_ danger unless proven otherwise."

Again, I felt like I should say more, but I didn't. I silently walked out of the door…

...and was instantly face to face with Zoë Nightshade.

" _Why didn't thou say anything?!"_ she screeched. She looked furious.

"Would it have helped if I did?" I said narrowly. "Chiron wouldn't have granted your hunters permission either way."

"That isn't the point!" she hissed.

I mockingly raised an eyebrow. "What is the point?"

Apparently, my 'ignorance' only made her so angry, that Zoë screeched in frustration.

"Thou is so- such a _fool!"_ she shouted, giving me an accusing finger. "Thou would wish if my mistress would disappear! In fact, thou would _hope_ that my mistress and the hunters be gone forever!"

"What does that have anything to do with me being a fool?" I said calmly. Seriously, for a hunter of Artemis, Zoë sure was attracting _a lot_ of attention.

My calm tone must have shocked her speechless. No words came out of her mouth for at least a moment, despite her face growing redder every passing second.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She slapped me… _hard_.

The stinging burn on my cheek was yelling at my whole body to attack her, to take offense, but despite my urges to do so, I forced myself to stay calm. I would _not_ let Zoë get to me like that. _Ever._

In the end, I managed to rein in my self-control, gave her my best stoic look, and said, " _Happy?_ "

Instantly, her eyes widened in a mix of rage and disbelief. Huh, so she was expecting something.

Too bad.

She gave me a glare so intensifying that I could see her murdering me a thousand times over in those dark colored eyes. I stared back. Then, she slowly backed away from me and stomped her way towards Cabin 8. Her shoulders and stance appearing stiff.

I stood there alone in front of the Big House door. I closed my eyes briefly, and called to the one who was watching this whole time.

"You know," I said casually, "you don't make a very good eavesdropper, Grover. I can hear your breathing a mile away."

There was silence, and then a few moments after, the bush behind me shifted, and a familiar satyr stood next to me awkwardly, his head lowered.

"Guilty," he said.

I sighed. The stinging on my cheek was lessening now, but I could feel a bruise starting to form.

"I take it you heard everything?"

He nodded silently. "Y-yeah."

I gave him a brief look, before I started to walk towards Cabin Eleven. Grover quickly caught on to my pace.

"I- I won't say anything!" he promised me. "Satyr's honor."

I gave him an uneasy smile. "Thanks, Grover."

I lightly placed a hand on my bruised cheek and flinched. Grover panicked.

"A-are you alright? You need any ambrosia?"

I shook my head, "For this little thing? Nah, I don't think so, but I gotta admit..."

Grover gave me a worried glance. "What?"

"Hunters sure have _a lot_ of force behind their punches."

"Um, but wasn't it a s-!"

I interrupted, my face felt hot and my dignity at stake. "It was _a punch_ , Grover. Just go with that."

"Okay."

-o-


	6. Omen

The day went by quickly.

All of the campers, and I meant _all_ of them, were anxious about the Capture the Flag game we were having against the Hunters. According to Chiron, the Hunters never lost a game to the campers, and if they won the game tomorrow, it would be their _fifty-sixth time_ in a row, which I still had a hard time believing.

I knew how the campers plan and fight. The summer campers weren't here (and also Clarisse and Annabeth, sadly), therefore cutting our numbers in half, but numbers shouldn't be a problem since there were more campers than there were hunters. Both sides had good equipment and archers, and sufficient training.

So what was the problem?

One: The Hunters were all _immortal._ That's an advantage we couldn't overlook. Being immortal increased one's endurance, stamina, and reflexes. So if it came down to a one on one fight, the hunters could easily beat the campers, unless the camper was from the Ares Cabin, in which they might stand a chance.

Two: A majority of the hunters had at least a _millennium_ of training. Just look at how Zoë spoke. You could tell she's been here a long time.

Three: The battlefield. Since Artemis was the goddess of the wild and the hunt, I was very sure the hunters would be fighting in the territory of their choice, the forest. If I were them, I would hide the flag in there, along with hundreds of not so visible traps.

Based on my conclusions, it shouldn't be a wonder why the Hunters had beaten the campers those previous times. Even if their numbers were fewer than us, they had the experience, hunting skill, and immortality advantage.

But this year _would_ change.

First of all, the campers had Thalia and Percy, children of Zeus and Poseidon respectfully. With their combined strength, they could easily decimate the playing field and turn the odds. The Hunters would definitely be looking out for those two.

Secondly, there was _me_. The little nobody in Cabin 11. Despite my undetermined status, I was put in charge of setting up the traps. I spent the whole afternoon instructing the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins what to build and place which traps in what areas. After the incident this morning, Zoë would probably be waiting to beat me up. I hoped that I would be a good enough distraction to keep Zoë from taking our flag.

But despite all the preparations the campers did, I felt like something was missing. Even if we had Percy and Thalia on our side, the way we planned things out...it appeared to be a little _too_ predictable. What we needed was an element of surprise, something to catch them off guard.

_If only Annabeth was here,_ I thought as I sat at the pavilion. _She will know what to do._

That was when an idea came to my head. I was nearly shocked at the simplicity of it. Why did I not think of this before?

_Thank you, Annabeth._

I smiled brightly as I picked up my plate and as usual, sacrificed half to Apollo and Hermes. The more I thought about my plan, the more certain I felt that the campers might actually win the game tomorrow. The only problem was the timing, and whether a certain someone was willing to do it.

After dinner, I quickly went looking for Percy, and found him just about to enter his cabin.

"Percy, wait up!" I called. He turned around in surprise, not expecting me.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

I smiled. "How would _you_ like to be responsible for winning tomorrow's game?"

Percy's eyes widened, suddenly very interested. "What do you have in mind?"

I told him my plan.

"It might work," Percy said when I finished, "but the plan could easily backfire."

"Which is why the timing is crucial." I reminded. "You have it, don't you? The Hunters won't know what hit them."

"Yeah," Percy said hesitantly. "What about Thalia? Have you told her?"

"Thalia? Well, she's important in the plan too, but I think it might work better if she is unaware."

Percy nodded, smirking. "It's worth a shot. If we do win tomorrow, remind me that I owe you one."

"Of course," I said. Percy nodded before entering his cabin.

I smiled cheerfully as I went past Cabin 8. A few of the hunters noticed me, and narrowed their eyes at my suspiciously good mood.

_In order to beat the Hunters, you have to think like a hunter._ I thought snidely before I finally settled down in my sleeping bag. For once, I easily fell asleep.

-o-

Soon enough, all the campers were prepped and ready to go. Even Nico, who was wearing armor that was 6 sizes too big, and his sister, Bianca, who looked nervous before but now looked absolutely determined.

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed…"

_Blah, Blah, Blah- just get to it already!_ I thought impatiently. I couldn't wait to see my plan in action. More importantly, I couldn't wait to see the look on Zoë's face _when_ our team won. My bow and quiver were strapped on tight, and my twin black daggers were already in my hands.

Thalia and I were going for the offense. We were the fighters, except my main role was to spot the traps and to grab the flag and toss it to Thalia when there was an opening.

Thalia was wearing her helmet, her Aegis and shield ready to go. She looked around, searching for someone.

"Hey Moony Boy, have you seen Percy?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Percy? I don't think so."

She narrowed her eyes. "If he doesn't turn up...!"

"He will," I assured. "He wouldn't miss an opportunity like this one."

Thalia nodded, but looked slightly worried nonetheless.

We set our flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. It's this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you looked at it just the right way, looked like a huge fist sticking out of the ground.

Thalia was giving orders left and right as the campers prepared their positions. The Apollo campers, Lee, Will, and Michael, were on defense and given the task of guarding each of the pathways to Zeus' fist, along with some Ares campers. Silena Beauregard, head of the Aphrodite cabin, was in charge of the decoy that was going in the left side of the flank. The Hephaestus and Hermes campers were on guard duty.

"Is there anything else you want to add?" Thalia asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I think you got it all covered. Just make sure to react fast enough when I tell you where the traps are."

Thalia smirked. "Right back at you."

Everybody nodded. We broke into our smaller groups. The horn sounded, and the game began.

Silena's group disappeared into the woods on the left. Thalia's group, which consisted of Thalia, me, and some Ares campers, gave the other group a few seconds, before darting off towards the right.

We ran across the clearing with Thalia in front. I was beside her, pointing out the obscure traps.

"Snare trap! 25 feet ahead!" I shouted after several other commands. The Hunters sure had a lot of good equipment. " _Jump!"_

All of us jumped. That was another trap out of the way.

"Keep it down, will you?" Thalia hissed. "We don't want to alert the hunt-!"

Too late. Arrows were zooming past us. The Ares campers blocked their bodies with their shields. Thalia charged forward, we were soon nearing the river.

When we were about to step past however, I halted them again.

"You got to clear the current." I told Thalia loud and clear. "The water is toxic."

Thalia was shocked. "I thought they were nature lovers!"

"It's temporary," I explained. "The poison doesn't really affect the water. It's designed to destroy our footwear."

Talk about being green.

Thalia concentrated and stretched out her hands. An enormous wind swept past, and the current parted to two sides, something like the parting of the Red Sea. We quickly ran past it.

Almost out of nowhere, we were soon ambushed with Hunters. They aimed their arrows at us from the trees. The Ares campers were fighting them off on the ground. I managed to knock out a Hunter, and fired a dozen arrows at the trees, taking out a few in the process.

Thalia summoned a mini-blizzard, controlling the devastation with only her bare hands. The Hunters scattered to avoid it while the rest of us held on to something firm. I saw an opening through the chaos and signaled Thalia. She nodded.

As we ran past, I noticed something silvery up ahead. And there it was- the silver flag of the Hunters, set upon a small mound of snow.

Thalia looked just about ready to charge forward and take it, but she stopped herself.

"Any traps?" she asked me.

I nodded. "A bunch of trip wires from our point…all the way to the flag." I grinned at her. "Think you can summon another blizzard?"

Thalia smirked. "Oh yeah."

In a matter of seconds, I felt like I was in the blizzard itself. Strong winds threatened to engulf my whole being had I not grabbed on to a nearby tree. The trip wires snapped and were thrown in every direction. As the winds died down, the whole clearing was swept clean.

However, the storm also alerted the nearby hunters, who surrounded me and Thalia in a tight circle, their arrow points sticking straight at us. We stood back to back as we eyed their weapons warily. I tightened my hold on my daggers in anticipation.

Thalia gave me a glance. "You ready?"

I smirked. "Of course."

Thalia charged, her shield knocking down their arrows as she forced her way out. I leaped into the air, my black daggers outstretched as I swerved to dodge the arrows. I landed on my feet and started attacking the hunters with my daggers. I managed to slash a hunter on the shoulder and knock her out cold with my elbow before I examined my surroundings cautiously. Zoë wasn't here. That could only mean she decided to get the flag herself.

A wave of arrows was shot at the ground. A yellow gas started to form.

"Ugh!" Thalia yelled. "Fart arrows?! That's unsportsmanlike!"

I agreed. For once, I _really_ wished I didn't have such a strong sense of smell. I nearly fainted from the stench.

I clenched my nose as I tried to monitor my way across. The yellow gas was starting to fog up the area.

There were shouts behind us. I widened my eyes when I spotted Zoë Nightshade, our flag in her hands as she ran quickly from Beckendorf, the Stolls, and Nico Di Angelo. I yelled at Thalia, whose countenance mirrored my own when she saw Zoë coming close to the border. She tried summoning another blizzard to deter Zoë's path, but the blizzard was weak. Thalia must have used up too much of her energy from before. The useless bits of snow and debris flew around me, fogging up my vision

The horn sounded.

Had Zoë made it?

When I looked up, I saw Zoë, who was still in our territory. She didn't make it.

_So that means..._

" _THE CAMPERS WIN_!" Chiron shouted with a big genuine smile on his face. There was loud cheering on our side, but there were also confused faces. Zoë threw the flag down in frustration. Thalia had her eyebrows scrunched up. She didn't understand how we won.

"The Flag is gone!" Thalia exclaimed when she looked behind her. She glanced at me. "But how? There was no one but us!"

I gave a knowing look. "I guess he succeeded after all."

"What? Who?" Thalia demanded.

I directed my attention to our side of the clearing. The campers had Percy on their shoulders, the flag of the Hunters in one hand, while on the other…

It was Annabeth's invisibility cap.

Almost immediately, Thalia understood. "Y-you had another plan all along, didn't you?" she accused. _"Why was I not told?!"_

I said sternly, "it was better that you didn't know. Percy was with us the whole time from start to finish. You and I were the distraction. I knew that the Hunters would come after us. Since you are a daughter of Zeus, they would have paid extra attention to your movements. The fact that I am also a distraction is equally obvious- the Hunters loathe me. If you knew that Percy was with us, you would have been distracted yourself, slowed us down, and possibly even get the Hunters alerted to Percy's presence."

"Then why didn't you just send Percy ahead then? We could have gotten the flag faster." Thalia was calmer now. She looked a little miffed that Percy got the credit, but I could tell she was happy we won.

"I thought of that. The reason is because Percy is a _klutz._ Even if he was invisible, the Hunters are professionals at detecting sounds and movements. He would have been caught if he went up there alone..."

"...which is why he needed to be in a group, so we can hide his movements." Thalia realized. "That's why you were shouting out every trap you saw! You wanted to alert Percy about them too."

I simply nodded.

Her eyes were thoughtful with understanding. "That was ingenious, but what about the cap? How did Percy get his hands on it?"

"During the time at the Academy, when Annabeth latched on to that manticore, the invisibility cap flew off her head in the process. The cap landed on the ground, but all of us were too distracted from the Hunters' presence. But the only one who did notice was..."

"Percy." Thalia and I said at once.

I nodded. "That's pretty much it. But you did a great job, Thalia. If it weren't for your abilities, we wouldn't have gotten to the flag as quickly as we did, and the Hunters would have won yet again."

Thalia shook her head lightly and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose but…the real winner is you, Seth. You may have let Percy take the glory, but you were the mastermind behind all this." She gave a pat on the shoulder. "We make a great team, don't we?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

-o-

_Percy's POV_

It was great to be the center of attention for once. All of the campers surrounded me, cheering me on, saying things like ' _Way to Go!_ ' and ' _I knew I could count on you!_ ' However, even with the flag of the Hunters and Wise Girl's invisibility cap in my hands, I didn't feel like a winner. Annabeth was still out there- kidnapped and trapped because of Luke. Instead of feeling victorious, I felt like I was letting Annabeth down, failing her for celebrating this small, meaningless victory when I should be out there searching for her.

I pushed those negative feelings aside when I noticed Seth and Thalia coming across the river to join us. Judging from Thalia's accusing look, Seth must have told her the plan he hatched up. Seth gave a friendly wave and smile when he noticed my stare. I waved back, and mouthed, ' _I owe you_.'

Seth smirked. He got the message all right.

Amidst the cheering, I noticed Zoë Nightshade, looking downright murderous. She locked her gaze on me briefly, before heading towards Seth and Thalia's direction.

_Uh oh_ , I thought. _This can't be good._

" _Thou is a sick, conniving b-bastard!"_ Zoë cursed. She said the last word with unfamiliarity, but almost immediately, the whole clearing grew silent. She was glaring straight at Seth, who looked very amused.

"Wow…I never knew you could use _modern_ curses, Zoë." Seth mocked. "Care to repeat it again?"

"We won fair and square," Thalia argued. Her electric blue eyes flashed dangerously. "You have no right to accuse Seth of cheating just because _you lost._ "

Zoë hissed. "This matter is of no concern to you, Thalia Grace."

" _It is_ my concern if it involves one of my friends." Thalia retorted.

"Chiron, can you please repeat the rules for us?" Seth said with mock-politeness. I noticed Zoë's face getting redder by the second, her glare never once leaving Seth's face.

Chiron nodded. "There is to be no maiming allowed. Only a max of two to three guards may surround the flag, and _all magical items are allowed_. According to the standard regulations, the campers won fairly within reason."

Seth gave a victorious smirk. " _See?"_

Zoë narrowed her eyes. Her hunters were beside her, softly telling her to ' _just let it go'_. She stood up and looked like she was trying to calm herself, her face looked burned up, like smoke rising out of a volcano.

The campers and hunters were getting their things together, all of them prepared to go to the pavilion. Thalia decided to walk beside me, giving a backwards glance at Seth before joining the rest of us. She punched my shoulder, and an electric shock coursed through my whole body.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded, wincing. "You shocked me!"

Thalia grinned. " _That,_ was for not informing me about your little back up plan, Kelp Head."

"It was Seth's idea!" I protested, rubbing my shoulder. "Why am I getting the punches?"

When Thalia was about to answer, I heard Seth _scream._

Immediately, I saw Seth and Zoë pinned against each other, each of them landing punches and kicks at the offender. The Hunters looked just as shocked, and hurried to the scene. The rest of us followed quickly. Seth had taken out his dual daggers (as did Zoë) and they were duking it out like it was a death match. Seth slammed a punch at Zoë's side, causing the lieutenant to stumble before Zoë quickly got back up and kicked Seth square in the jaw, causing him to spit out blood. Seth looked so furious that his glowing eyes lacked pupils. He quickly tackled Zoë, the two of them slashing and kicking on the muddy, wet ground.

The Ares and Hermes campers were entertained however. A fighting chant started to spread, even the Aphrodite campers looked ecstatic.

"Hunter just got pawned!" one of the Ares Campers shouted. Another Ares camper even whistled.

" _Go Hunter_!" Silena cheered. "You teach 'em ' _love is worthless'_!" The rest of her cabin cheered along with her.

"Somebody separate them!" Thalia shouted. " _Percy!"_

"On it!" I said quickly. I looked for the nearest river, and when I found one, I willed the whole creek to rise. A shadow loomed over the crowd as the wave started to get bigger, and the campers scrambled to get away. Seth and Zoë were so into their fight, they noticed it at the last second. The water engulfed both of them temporarily before I willed the water to return to its original place.

The two of them were soaked to the bone. Their clothes clung to their bodies tightly. Zoë's hair looked like it went through a mud-fest, and Seth didn't look much better. Seth was stunned for a moment, before shooting a vehement glare at Zoë, who looked just as shocked.

" _How dare you!_ " he screeched. " _Take that back!"_ He lunged forward to attack her, but was quickly held back by Lee and Will, his arms flaying as he struggled to get past them.

"Let me go!" he screamed. " _I'll send her to Hades!"_ Will shoved him down.

"Just listen to yourself, Seth!" Will shouted. "Calm yourself! You're attacking _a girl_ for crying out loud!"

"She's no girl. _She's a monster_!" Seth shouted. He finally stopped struggling, deciding it was no use.

Chiron appeared on the scene, looking devastated.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron demanded, sounding astonished.

Seth only pointed an accusing finger at Zoë, who was being attended to by the other hunters. " _Ask her_."

Zoë sneered, "I only told thee _the truth_. That is all."

I wondered aloud, "what _did_ she tell you, Seth?"

Oops…definitely not the right thing to say. Seth gave a deep glower, his silver eyes glowing bright with renewed rage. "I swear…if I _ever_ get my hands on you again-!" He paused and widened his eyes, looking at something behind me.

"W-what is _that_?!" Seth said, completely freaked out. The glow in his eyes quickly diminished.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. My jaw dropped.

Someone… something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. I've never heard him sound so nervous. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

Yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green. None of us dared to move. Then, her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently, everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over their ears.

_I am the spirit of Delphi,_ the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python_.

The Oracle regarded me with its cold, dead eyes, before she turned unmistakably to Seth Hunter. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

Seth obviously didn't like being the Oracle's new spotlight. He darted his eyes to Zoë. "Um, I think it's talking to you." He awkwardly lowered his gaze from the Oracle facing him.

Zoë swallowed, her anger towards Seth forgotten for now. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, but it still kept its ghostly gaze on Seth as it spoke, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain.

The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_.

As we watched, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

Thalia was beside Seth, who suddenly looked very pale and forlorn. His eyes glazed over, and he looked like he just got ran over by a monster truck. He stumbled a bit before Lee and Will helped him catch his balance. I heard him mutter some words before he sat down on a nearby rock. Suddenly, a small swirl of silver was starting to appear above his head.

I widened my eyes in shock. Was Seth about to be…?!

Thalia noticed, as did Lee and Will, who were suddenly backing away from Seth. Seth looked at them confused before he hesitantly looked above his head. His eyes widened, not from anger like what I expected, but from _fear_.

A shining holographic stag was above his head. The symbol of Cabin 8, Artemis' Cabin.

"No…" Seth whispered, his face looking terrified. "No, no, no! _Not now!_ "

Despite his pleas, the holographic stag stood above his head stubbornly. The other campers were already whispering among themselves. Chiron cleared his throat, his eyes looking sorrowful as he looked down at Seth's cowering frame, still shivering from the dump of ice water I did earlier. I immediately regret doing that.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All of the campers hesitantly bowed. Some had the same pitiful look I had on. Everyone knew this wasn't going to be a celebration. Even the Hunters had hesitant looks, but also bowed along with the campers. Zoë didn't look surprised. It was like she expected this to happen.

Seth was as pale as a sheet. He stood up awkwardly, his arms clenched around his frame tightly to cease his shivering, but his body only trembled even more violently. He stared hard at Chiron pleadingly, as if begging him not to continue. Chiron shook his head, sadly.

" _Artemis_ ," Chiron continued. " _The Great Huntress. Goddess of childbirth and the Wild. Hail, Seth Hunter, child of the Moon Goddess._ "

-o-


	7. Confrontations

_Percy's POV_

In a blink of an eye, Seth bolted.

No one stopped him. I was tempted to follow him, but Lee placed a hand on my shoulder, and shook his head at my unsaid thought. I lowered my gaze and nodded.

Everyone was whispering. Some of the things I heard were said out of curiosity, while others were better left unsaid. I couldn't help but remember what it was like during my claiming. All the whispering and gossip, and then my permanent change of residence to Cabin 3. Those first few days were awful.

" _About time!"_ one of the Stoll brothers, Travis or Connor (I didn't know which), announced. "Seriously, I was wondering when his mom would claim him, especially when it's _so_ obvious."

I was surprised. "Wait, you guys aren't surprised?"

The older campers didn't answer, but gave suggestive smiles. Even some of the senior Aphrodite campers were rolling their eyes.

"Well, _no duh_." Silena said with a look that stated ' _Do you think we're stupid?_ ' "We may not like Artemis, but even we know what she looks like, and Seth is like, _her identical twin_. We knew since the day he arrived."

I turned to Lee and Will, both sported knowing looks. "Were you guys aware of this?"

Lee shrugged, "I had my suspicions. His archery is top notch. I had thought he was our half brother."

"But Apollo never claimed him," Will said. "That's when we knew for sure. It was the only possibility."

"But didn't you guys have any doubts? About his… _you know_." I said quietly.

Will was solemn. "That's his business. If Seth wanted to tell us, he'll tell us."

"You don't seem surprised either, Percy," Lee pointed out. "I suppose he told you?"

I nodded. It was kind of strange that the senior campers were so open about Seth's case. Maybe it was because they knew him longer, and Seth's polite and kind nature made him very well-liked by campers of all cabins. I wished they were just as open-minded when I was claimed. Their treatment made me a little envious. "Annabeth found out during our quest two years ago. She and Seth confirmed it for me."

"I hate to break this group discussion and all," Thalia started. "But don't we have a prophecy that we should address?"

The Hunters nodded eagerly at Thalia's words.

"We should go to the Big House immediately," Zoë said. She darted a glance at Chiron. "Shall we?"

Chiron nodded. "Campers, please return to your cabins. Cabin councilors, we have a matter we must urgently address. Also, one or two campers must carry the Oracle back to the attic."

Everyone was leaving, as if the whole incident of Seth's claiming and his standoff with Zoë was just pushed aside. I clenched my fists and made my way past campers and went straight towards Zoë Nightshade. She narrowed her eyes when she saw me approach.

"What did you say to Seth?" I demanded. Zoë was silent as she took in my distraught. "I have _never_ seen Seth so angry and he wouldn't be starting fights _unless he had a good reason_. _SO. WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. TO. HIM?_ "

I was on the verge of drawing out Riptide if necessary, even if I didn't like the idea of pointing a sword at a girl's throat.

"I think _I_ would like to know the answer to that as well." Thalia sneered. Even Lee and Will stayed behind to hear her response, their eyes narrowing at the thought of Zoë hurting their cousin.

If Zoë was intimidated, she didn't show it. "Like I said, I only told him the truth."

" _What truth?!"_ Thalia nearly shouted.

"Thou must first understand that… _that boy_ has insulted the Hunt many times on previous accounts. As the Hunt's lieutenant, I cannot possibly let that pass. He has also hurt my Lady deeply, and that is _unforgivable_."

"Well _maybe_ if Artemis had enough sense to change her decision that night then _maybe_ Seth wouldn't have resorted to hating her." Thalia retorted, "You can't possibly think Seth would be so naïve as to forget that."

Zoë clenched her teeth, "Thou doesn't understand! My Lady would never…" She paused, and quickly shut her mouth, as if afraid to give anything away.

Her expression became stoic. "It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that the boy insulted the Hunt, and the Hunt takes offense."

"Oh, so it's a matter of _pride_ now?" Thalia scoffed.

"Wait, what do you mean it ' _doesn't matter_ '?" I questioned. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Zoë hesitated. "No, I'm not." She was lying, and everyone knew it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, you are, but why are you not telling us? As his friends, we have every right to know."

"I can't tell you."

"Can't? Or _won't_?" Will said, his tone bordering on dangerous.

Zoë snapped, "I _can't_ tell you. My Lady made me swear an oath-!"

"So you _do_ have something to hide?" I accused.

"Whether or not I had something to hide, I wouldn't be able to tell thee," Zoë snapped. "I swore on the Styx."

The atmosphere suddenly grew darker and heavier.

"So you can't tell us. But you still haven't told us what you said to Seth." I pointed out.

This time, Zoë really looked hesitant as we all paid extra attention to what we're here for.

Zoë sighed, and gave each of us a steady stare. The fact that she was still dripping wet from head to toe didn't help ease up the tension.

"I'll admit that I did not predict how strongly he reacted..."

"Now that's a surprise." Thalia muttered sarcastically.

"This... is what happened," Zoë began.

-o-

_A few moments prior…_

_Zoë was furious. She couldn't believe that she allowed such a rude, annoying, and beyond brash simpleton outsmart her plans and humiliate the Hunters._

_She stomped her way past her Hunters, and glared at the menace. She wished that her glare was enough to incinerate him, but unfortunately, she wasn't capable of the feat. He was adjusting his quiver and was about to reach for his bow when Zoë took it before he did. He was slightly startled before he saw who it was and smirked._

" _Playing around,_ _Zoë_ _?" Seth said. "That's not like you."_

 _Zoë bristled. How was it that this…this male abomination knew exactly what to say to annoy the Hades out of her? The fact that he looked like her lady did not help the matter. With that familiar dark auburn hair, silver eyes, and light complexion, Zoë thought Seth was tainting her Lady's sacred image. Why couldn't her Lady have a daughter instead? It would have made things so_ _much easier._

" _How I'm like does not pertain to thee in the slightest." She snapped, keeping the bow just out of his reach when Seth tried to snatch it from her._

 _He frowned. "What do you want Zoë? Are you here to lament about your loss? Don't bother, you_ know _that I did not cheat and my plan simply out-smarted yours._ It's common sense _."_

_Again, Zoë struggled to keep her temper in check and gave a forced smile, Seth immediately looked at her warily, "Actually, I'm here to give thee my condolences."_

" _Your…condolences?" Seth said suspiciously._

"A _ctually, it's more of a celebration," she said. "How is that girl, Lucy was it? How is she doing?"_

_Seth blinked, not expecting the change in topic. "What?"_

_Zoë resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his ignorance, and smiled. "Why, thou hasn't heard? She is adopted now isn't she?"_

" _Yes, but what does that have anything to do with your 'oh so obvious' hatred of me?" Seth tried to say casually. Zoë smiled again. Was that a tone of bitterness?_

" _She has a wonderful family now, doesn't she? In fact, I believe her adopted parents are even buying her a- what was it again? Oh yes, a cute little white poodle. Isn't it nice that she finally belongs somewhere she knows she is well cared for?"_

" _What are you getting at?" Seth snapped. "Of course I'm happy for her. Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _Zoë smiled. She now knew his weak point. "_ The same can't be said for thee, can it?"

_Seth paled. He looked like he just got punched._

_Zoë continued, relishing in her victory. "It's such a shame. A nice boy like you couldn't even get what everyone else has- family. Every one of the hunters has someone they care for outside of the Hunters, even I have relatives of my own._ But what does thou have _? Certainly not my Lady, despite her attempts at reconciliation, all she really wants in the end is to use you and be done with it. In fact, I won't be surprised if she claims you anytime now."_

_Seth gritted his teeth. "H-how can you say that? You can't k-!"_

" _Thou is saying I don't know my Lady?" Zoë mocked. "I've been her lieutenant for centuries. Of course I would know her better than anyone._ Better than you _."_

_Seth was stern. "I don't care if you know her or not. In fact…" He huffed and stood up. "I don't give a shit about you or Artemis! Quit wasting my time! I have better things to do than to listen to your petty insults." He turned around and walked away from her, leaving her with his bow._

" _It's no wonder no one cares about thee," Zoë said just loud enough for Seth to hear. "Does thou want to know why? It's because in everyone's eyes, thou is nothing more than a SELF-DENIED FREAK_ _!"_

"And that is when he decided to attack me." Zoë finished.

No one said anything for a moment, but inside I was bristling with anger. No wonder Seth acted the way he did. I would have behaved the same way if someone insulted me like that. Then, there was the prophecy and Artemis claiming him. Now, I knew why he looked so terrified. He probably thought what Zoë said _was_ the truth. That Artemis was using him and planned to put him in the waste bucket with no recycling plan.

The silence was broken when Thalia stepped forward, and _slapped_ Zoë in the face.

Zoë drew a look of surprise, before she forced herself to look blank. She didn't say anything surprisingly. Thalia was fuming.

"Thalia…" I started.

"What?" Thalia challenged, glancing at each of us. "Don't tell me I was the _only_ one thinking of it. Each of you looked ready to snap. I only did all of us a favor." She glared at Zoë. "Anyone who would use someone's family against him _deserved_ that and more. What you just did to Seth is beyond sickening!"

"I'll have to agree." Lee started, his face contorted into something unrecognizable. "That was _despicable_! To think you would use such cheap, underhanded tactics…" He couldn't continue. He looked ready to tackle Zoë to the ground, but refrained himself.

"I _regret_ holding him back," Will said with a glower. "I should have just let Seth do what he pleased. He was right. You're really a _monster_."

Zoë swallowed, wincing slightly. "Think what thou want to think. I protected the Hunt's pride, dignity, honor-!"

" _Honor_?" I spat. "You call that honor? What you did was anything but honorable! In all honesty, I think you really don't know Artemis as well as you like, Zoë Nightshade."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Artemis _personally_ told me to look after Seth." I recalled, suddenly remembering that day at the Academy. "If she really wanted to use him and toss him away like garbage like you claimed, I'm _very_ sure she wouldn't have told me this. Did it even occur to you that Artemis really _does_ want Seth to acknowledge her?"

Zoë didn't answer, but I could tell that she was thinking over my argument, her eyes lowered in concentration.

Grover came up behind us. Noticing the tension and the glares that were on our faces, he hesitated.

"The Council is about to start. Lord Dionysus and Chiron are waiting for most of you." He said nervously. He gave me a glance that asked ' _What is going on?_ '

"We're coming." I answered. "Has Seth turned up yet?"

Grover shook his head. "No one knows where he is. Believe me, I tried looking for him, but _nothing_. We'll just have to hope he'll turn up on his own."

 _If he_ ever _decides to turn up_ I thought.

-o-

Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table. Zoë Nightshade took the other end. She had already changed into another set of dry clothes. Thalia, Grover, Lee, and I sat along the right, and the other head councilors, Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers sat on the left. The Ares kids were supposed to send a representative too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs during Capture the Flag, courtesy of the hunters. They were resting up in the infirmary.

Zoë started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless. There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately!"

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Zoë said impatiently. "The prophecy clearly states that _'Five shall go west to the goddess in chains'._ We get five hunters and go."

"You're missing something, as usual." Thalia muttered, glaring at her. _"Campers and Hunters combined prevail._ We're supposed to do this together."

"No!" Zoë said stubbornly. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

" _Your,"_ Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times. Or are modern _curses_ all you are good at?"

Zoë glowered at her. "There are a lot of things that I am good at, _better_ at than even _you_."

"Would you like to test that?" Thalia sneered, getting up. Chiron gave a grunt.

"Thalia, please," Chiron said sternly. "We are here to discuss _only_ the prophecy. If you have other matters, take them outside and _don't bother_ coming back in." Thalia and Zoë instantly grew silent. "To pick up what Thalia had mentioned, I fear the prophecy says you do need our help." Chiron said to Zoë. "Campers _and_ Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D said, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. _"One shall be lost. One shall perish._ That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"We're supposed to _work together_ ," Thalia repeated. "I don't like it either Zoë, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoë grimaced, but I could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the Winter Solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the Solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos' minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"I must agree with Zoë," said Chiron. "Artemis' presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

Zoë grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We still need strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail._ What would your mistress say? Too many Hunters spoil the scent'. A small group is best."

"Chiron," I said, "don't you have any ideas about the monster?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Your father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

" _One shall be lost in the land without rain,"_ Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

" _And the Titan's curse must one withstand,"_ Silena said. "What could that mean?"

I saw Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

" _One shall perish by a parent's hand,"_ Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

No one answered.

I remembered a conversation I'd had last year with Annabeth. I'd asked her, if I was so potentially dangerous, why didn't the gods just kill me?

_Some of the gods would like to kill you, she'd said. But they're afraid of offending Poseidon._

Could an Olympian parent turn against his half-blood child? Would it sometimes be easier just to let them die? If there were ever any half-bloods who needed to worry about that, it was Thalia and me. I wondered if maybe I should've sent Poseidon that seashell pattern tie for Father's Day after all.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said.

"I shall go." Zoë announced. "As the lieutenant, it is my duty to serve my mistress. I also volunteer Phoebe to go with me as well, she is our best tracker. "

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked cautiously.

Zoë nodded.

"The one who put arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoë snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2001, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

I knew the Stolls were up to something. They always were. But I guess Zoe didn't know them as well as I did. She just sighed and took the T-shirt.

"We have two hunters," Chiron stated. "How about we first announce two campers?"

"Me!" Grover stood up so fast he bumped into the Ping Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoë wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

Zoë wavered. I didn't know what a tracker's song was, but apparently Zoë thought it was a good thing.

"Very well," Zoë said reluctantly. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her.

"So we have four participants," Chiron announced. "Who else-?"

"I will," I said immediately. "I would like to volunteer."

"No way," Zoë protested. "Thou art a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with me," I reminded her.

"That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of a boy."

"What about Grover?" I demanded.

Zoë shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"Why shouldn't he volunteer?" a voice said at the corner. I widened my eyes. Seth was leaning back in one of the chairs as everyone gaped at him. His clothes and hair were dried. His eyes were a little puffy and bloodshot, otherwise he looked fine.

"Since when were you in here?" Lee exclaimed. Seth stared at him blankly.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time. You guys were just so concentrated on your heated discussion that you didn't notice."

"Isn't this supposed to be a council for _cabin leaders_?" Zoë said to Chiron. "He shouldn't be here."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "That _might_ have been the case if Artemis didn't claim me. But since she did, I have _every right_. You represent the Hunters Zoë Nightshade, _not_ Cabin 8. "

Zoë glared at him steadily. It was like another fight was about to break out. Surprisingly, Zoë decided to keep her mouth shut and sit back down.

"As I was saying," Seth continued. He gave me a glance. "I don't see any _logical_ reason why Percy should be denied permission. Putting aside Zoë's obvious bias, Percy is more than capable of being on this Quest. He has the experience, leadership, and power to handle the danger. He's a good team member to have around and he'll watch your back. Does anyone here, besides Zoë, think otherwise?"

There were no protests. I sighed in relief, and smiled gratefully at Seth. I was flattered by his compliments. He gave a silent nod.

Chiron looked at Seth thoughtfully. "Are you sure about this, Seth? Do you not want to go on the Quest yourself? I believe that your mother, Artemis, would have wanted you to go."

My face fell. Chiron wanted Seth to go instead of me?

Thankfully, Seth refused. "Be that as it may, I am also fully aware of the danger this Quest entails. Therefore, I will not be volunteering. Not this time."

Zoë protested. "Thou would even deny _your own mother's_ request for help?!"

Seth glared at her. "Would you rather _I_ go on this Quest or him? Last I checked, we're not exactly all rainbows and sunshine."

Zoë clenched her teeth, and stayed quiet. Seth did strike a point. He was the _last_ person Zoë would want anywhere near her, making me a _slightly_ more preferable option.

"It's decided," Chiron said. "Thalia, Percy, and Grover will accompany Zoë and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. May the gods-" He glanced at Dionysus. "Present company included, we hope – be with you."

-o-

After the council was over, I found Seth organizing his things in Cabin 11.

He raised an eyebrow questionably when he noticed me. "Something wrong Percy?"

"I just want to thank you for standing me up back there." I said, "If you hadn't said anything, Zoë would never let us hear the end of it."

He rolled his eyes, which were starting to look normal as well. "It was nothing. Somebody needed to stand up to Zoë- her sexism is beyond ridiculous. Besides, you had the whole camp to back you up. So you had nothing to worry about."

I nodded, his words made sense. Even if Zoë didn't like it, I had the other councilors to support me.

"What about you?" I asked cautiously. "Are you alright? I heard what Zoë said to you, forced it out of her actually."

" _Forced her?"_ he said incredulously. He stopped packing. "I would have liked to see that." He didn't say anything else afterwards. He hadn't answered any of my questions.

After an awkward silence, I tried again. "So, what's it like to finally be claimed huh?"

He thought about it. "Not as bad as I thought. Most people already had their suspicions. But of course the newer campers are skeptical of me, except Nico. He actually got _more_ hyperactive around me than I thought possible. Michael actually called me a freak-!"

" _What?!"_

He sighed and waved off my exclamation. "Relax. It's nothing I haven't heard before. " His tone was slightly bitter, but he smiled. "Well, at least he was honest about his opinions of me."

I gave a hesitant nod. Reminding myself later to inform Lee and Will about their half-brother's little comment.

"Make sure you find Annabeth." Seth said. "Bring her back safely. I'm counting on you."

"I will." I replied, "But why didn't you just come for yourself? I'm sure Annabeth would have liked that."

Seth hesitated. "As much as I care for Annabeth, the risks are too high for me."

"You mean the ' _One shall perish by a parent's hand'_ part?"

He nodded. His face suddenly paler than usual. I realized then that despite Seth's seemingly calm facade, Seth was actually _scared_. He and Artemis really were too much alike. Not just in appearances, but in personality as well. They both masked their true emotions very effectively, _too_ effectively.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but even if you went on the Quest, that line couldn't possibly be meant for you."

"How do you know that?" he said quietly.

"Artemis told me to look out for you." Seth gave a snort.

"But it's true!" I insisted. "She told me to look out for you since I'm your best friend."

He didn't respond, but continued to stuff his things in his bag.

I continued, "Don't you see? That line couldn't possibly apply to you. Artemis _cares_ about you Seth, she really does. You should have _seen_ her when she told me that, and she wouldn't have told me this if she really wanted to get rid of you."

He shook his head, "I don't know, Percy. All I've ever done is caused her trouble. Insulted her and openly disown her as my parent. Why would she still care for me? She has no reason to."

He looked at me for an answer.

I looked at him carefully. "You…don't really hate Artemis do you?"

Seth blinked, "I-What do you mean by that? Of course I do!"

"Well, you just seem a little…hopeful."

Seth scoffed. "That's it?"

"Yeah. That and because you look like a long lost puppy looking for an owner."

" _I-I do not!"_ he replied stubbornly, "A puppy? Pff- yeah right."

"Whatever, but just know that what Zoë said is _wrong_ , okay? You're not a freak. You're just… _special_."

"Sure." He didn't sound certain but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I let the subject drop.

He lifted his bag up to his shoulders, and took one last look around Cabin 11.

"This place had really grown on me," he said quietly. He walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"So how are you going to do it?" I asked him curiously. "Any bed arrangements in mind?"

He widened his eyes. "Don't even get me started on that! I swear, they're already thinking of ways of _silently_ killing me in my sleep."

I laughed. "They wouldn't do that-!"

"Yes, they would!" he insisted. "Just read the stories! Artemis even turned a man into a jackalope and let his own dogs tear him apart!"

He shuddered involuntarily.

"Come on Seth," I reasoned. "The Hunters must have _some_ respect for you at least."

"On a microscopic level," Seth mumbled.

"Even they can't deny the fact that Artemis claimed you." I pointed out. "I mean, even if they don't like you that much, harming you should be out of the question. Artemis wouldn't like that."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his face looked...angry. "and just how are _you_ a sudden expert on how Artemis thinks?"

I widen my eyes at his sudden hostile tone. "I'm not saying I'm an expert-!"

"But you are hinting it," he said quietly, and then he scoffed, "how about you worry about _your own perfect dad_ for a change? And let me worry about mine- oh wait, _I don't have one_."

"What has gotten into you?" I questioned, my own voice rising. "I'm only just trying to help-!"

" _I don't need your help!"_ he snapped. "How many times do I have to say it? Instead of minding my business, how about you go on that quest with your friends- I'm sure Annabeth is just waiting for _her hero_."

"Fine!" I yelled, "I was about to leave anyway! So quit acting like some selfish jerk!"

"Oh, so I'm selfish?" Seth yelled, his silver eyes flashing, "I have always put others before myself FYI and I can't be selfish for one moment? You're such a hypocrite!"

"Then you are _a liar_!" I retorted. "I don't know what I said to get you this angry, but you _clearly_ need help! Why don't you see that I'm really trying to help you?"

" _Just leave!"_ he shouted.

There was a moment of silence as each of us glared at the other. Eventually, Seth broke away from my gaze.

"Please...just go," he said quietly. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Seth..."

He interrupted, " _I need to be alone_."

He opened the door to Cabin 11 and quickly shut the door behind him, leaving me out here by myself.

-o-


	8. Crisis

When the cabin councilor meeting ended, I was soon surrounded by Thalia, Grover, and Lee. All of them told me what they heard from Zoë, and Thalia simply said she ' _gave a piece of her mind'_ \- whatever that meant. I smiled briefly as I heard them recount the story while giving those many assurances (especially to Grover) that I was fine and nothing Zoë could say would affect me too much.

After the interrogation, Chiron informed me that I was to move out of Cabin 11 today. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. I simply gave a nod, and told him I would start packing my bags.

I sat down in the middle of an eerie, soundless Cabin. Stuffing my things into my bag, I started thinking about the Quest. It was convenient that Percy decided to volunteer. I didn't know what would have happened if he didn't. Chiron looked like he really wanted me to go, and if it was up to him, I would most likely be his first choice.

I heard someone at the entrance and looked up, recognizing Percy.

"Shouldn't you be packing your bags for the Quest?" I wondered.

Percy shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I just want to thank you for standing me up back there. If you hadn't said anything, Zoë would never let us hear the end of it."

I rolled my eyes. What was he saying? I didn't even do much. "It was nothing. Somebody needed to stand up to Zoë. Her sexism is beyond ridiculous. Besides, you had the whole camp to back you up. So you had nothing to worry about."

After all, Percy did help us win the game. Even if I hadn't interfered, the other councilors would have voted in his favor.

"What about you?" he started. His light green eyes darting this way and that, he was nervous. "Are you alright? I heard what Zoë said to you, forced it out of her actually."

I almost forgot. Percy was present as well. What should I say? I really didn't want to have the conversation I had with the others. Percy was about just as bad as Grover when it came to feeling guilt.

"Forced her?" I said instead. "I would have liked to see that."

I continued packing. Everything was just about set. Where was my toothbrush? I spotted it under the covers and picked it up. There it was.

Percy asked, "so what's it like to finally be claimed huh?"

Claimed. That was such an ominous word that I took awhile to think about it. I was really surprised when nearly everyone I knew suspected my so called secret. I was shocked especially with the Aphrodite cabin. I always wondered if they would start cursing me with those little shampoo and perfume bottles if they found out. Not particularly nice. So I was thankful they haven't done anything rather nasty when I first arrived at camp. Just a couple suspicious glares here and there. Nothing I didn't expect.

Of course, not everyone accepted my situation that easily. The younger campers were skeptical, and I made sure to put up a strong front after hearing their less than flattering comments about me. Michael, the only son of Apollo I didn't get along with, was among those skeptical campers. Only difference was that he was openly hostile towards me. He insulted me when I was unfortunate enough to bump into him, but compared to Zoë, his comment was mild. Besides, I couldn't let anyone rattle me that easily. Especially when I was in such an unstable state of mind.

"Not as bad as I thought," I said quietly. It wasn't really a lie. "Most people already had their suspicions. But of course, the newer campers are skeptical of me, except Nico. He actually got _more_ hyperactive around me than I thought possible. Michael actually called me a freak-!"

" _What?!"_

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, Percy was _so_ predictable. "Relax. It's nothing I haven't heard before." Definitely not the first time I heard it. "At least he was honest about his opinions of me."

In a way, Michael was at least better than Artemis when it came to intent. I didn't know why Michael harbored so much hate towards me, but at least I was sure of his hatred and opinions. Unlike Michael, her feelings were so vague and her intentions so unclear that one minute she's trying to get on my side, and the next she's gutting out my family. I sometimes wondered if she's bipolar.

Percy appeared to be conjuring up some plan in taking out Michael. I probably would have welcomed it if it were yesterday, but I didn't need any more trouble now.

"Make sure you find Annabeth." I said. Percy immediately snapped out of his daze. "Bring her back safely. I'm counting on you."

Percy recovered, and looked just like himself again. It's just that easy.

"I will," Percy said, resolute. He looked at me curiously. "But why didn't you just come yourself? I'm sure Annabeth would have liked that."

I hesitated. "As much as I care for Annabeth, the risks are too high for me."

"You mean the ' _One shall perish by a parent's hand'_ part?" Percy confirmed.

Ugh. I nearly had a heart attack when the Oracle said that, especially with its ghostly creepy eyes looking straight at me, like it was looking at my very essence. I shivered slightly. I hated mummies.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but even if you went on the Quest, that line couldn't possibly be meant for you."

I looked at him suspiciously, and said quietly, "why do you think that?"

"Artemis told me to look out for you."

I snorted. More like spy on me.

"But it's true!" he insisted. "She told me to look out for you since I'm your best friend."

So she's trying to get on my case huh? Now that was just great. It was so like her to use Percy. I always knew Percy could be easily duped, but I never thought he was this gullible.

"Thanks but, I've been on my own for almost all my life," I started, "I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but don't you see? That line couldn't possibly apply to you! Artemis _cares_ about you Seth, she really does. You should have _seen_ her when she told me that, and she wouldn't have told me this if she really wanted to get rid of you."

I frowned. I should have _seen_ her? Seriously? I cursed Artemis silently in my mind. She had Percy completely won over. Could he not see it?

"Look, Percy." I reasoned, "all I've ever done was cause her trouble. I insulted her and openly disowned her as my parent. Why would she still care about me? It wouldn't make any sense."

_Unless she had an ulterior motive_ , I thought.

"You…don't really hate Artemis do you?"

I widened my eyes drastically. What the Hades? Just where did he get that from?

"I…" Just how was I going to go about this? "What do you mean by that? Of course I do!"

"Well, you just seemed a little…hopeful." Percy stated, his eyes indicating ' _Are you?_ '

I gave a laugh. "That's it?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah. That and because you look like a long lost puppy looking for an owner."

Okay, now his claims were just nonsense.

" _I do not_." I corrected. I tried brushing it off. "A puppy? Pff-yeah right."

"Whatever. But just know that what Zoë said is _wrong_ , okay? You're not a freak. You're just… special."

I...was completely _stunned_. Did Percy not understand me at all? No...it's not that. He's just... _blinded_ , blinded by his belief that every parent should get along with their kid since that's the regular norm. Was that why he kept insisting that I get along with Artemis? Too bad, so sad. That wasn't _my_ case. Zoë could call me a freak a thousand times and I wouldn't care. But if anyone insulted me by using Lucy…now _that_ just got me pissed.

"Sure," I said hesitantly, studying his reaction. Percy looked somewhat relieved at my response. He didn't say anything else.

I took that moment to place my bag onto my shoulders. Everything was set. I looked around the Cabin. I still couldn't believe I was leaving. This Cabin was like a second home to me. This place really has grown on me.

Apparently, I said that last thought aloud when Percy asked, "So how are you going to do it? Any bed arrangements in mind?"

_Bed arrangements_? Oh gods, he was not thinking-!

But he was. I saw it clearly on his face. He was trying hard not to laugh, but he looked ready to burst.

Ha ha, so the joke's on me.

I decided to humor him. "Don't even get me started on that! I swear, they're already thinking of ways of _silently_ killing me in my sleep."

Percy laughed. "They wouldn't do that."

"Yes, they would!" I argued. "Just read the stories! Artemis even turned a man into a jackalope and let his own dogs tear him apart!"

This further proved that the Hunters were barbarians.

"Come on Seth," Percy reasoned, "the Hunters must have _some_ respect for you at least."

I scoffed. "On a microscopic level."

"Even they can't deny the fact that Artemis claimed you." Percy pointed out. "I mean, even if they don't like you that much, harming you should be out of the question. _Artemis wouldn't like that."_

Now hold on a second- _Artemis_ wouldn't like that? Just who did he think he was? Was he seriously going to be using Artemis as a means of controlling me? I could care less what Artemis thought.

I narrowed my eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "And just how are _you_ a sudden expert on how Artemis thinks?"

Percy looked surprised. "I'm not saying I'm an expert-!"

"But you are hinting it." I said quietly. Did Artemis really get to you Percy? She even dared to turn my _best friend_ against me?

_Ah, but it's_ because _he's your best friend that Artemis decides to use him_ against _you._

_No way. Percy knows better than that._

_Or does he?_

No…just how much did Artemis know about me? Did she send spies? That would partially explain why the Hunters were here, and now _Percy_? This couldn't be happening…

_But it is, t_ hat voice insisted in my mind. _It's happening_ NOW.

I glared at Percy accusingly. "How about you worry _about your own perfect dad_ for a change? And let me worry about mine- oh wait, _I don't have one!_ "

Percy was taken aback by my accusation. "What has gotten into you? I'm only trying to help-!"

Yeah, right. He didn't even know Artemis was already controlling his strings.

" _I don't need your help!"_ I snapped. "How many times do I have to say it? Instead of minding my business, how about you go on that quest with your friends? I'm sure Annabeth is just waiting for _her hero_."

That got a reaction. "Fine!" he yelled at me. "I was about to leave anyway! So quit acting like some selfish jerk!"

_Self- now that just does it!_

"Oh so _I'm_ selfish?" I yelled. He had no idea what I have gone through and now he has decided to play the judge and force his happy go lucky beliefs on me?! "I have always put others before myself FYI and I can't be selfish for one moment? You're such a hypocrite!"

Percy looked like he just got slapped.

"Then you are _a liar_!" Percy retorted. "I don't know what I said to get you this angry, but you _clearly_ need help! Why can't you see that I'm really trying to help you?!"

_No, you are not trying to help_ , I thought angrily. You're trying to _spy_ on me. _Just why is everyone turning against me?!_

" _Just leave!"_ I shouted, completely losing my temper.

I glared at Percy as he glared right back. As I continued to stare at him however, I noticed the genuine concern he held in his eyes, with an ounce of _pity_ in them too. I flinched from his stare. Did Percy really…was he not lying after all?

Oh gods. I just made a complete _fool_ of myself.

"Please... _just go_." I managed to say. I slowly backed away from him, my hand looking for the handle. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Percy broke his glare instantly, looking worried. "Seth..."

Why was he staring at me like that? Looking at me like a little helpless kid that didn't know any better? Why was looking at me with those pitiful eyes?! I didn't need anyone's pity! Certainly not his! Where was that stupid latch?

I interrupted _. "_ I-I need to be alone."

My hand finally found the latch, and I quickly shut the door behind me. I stood there quietly in the darkness until Percy finally decided to leave, his footsteps growing quieter as he walked further away.

I slouched down instantly. My eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as I sat down by the entrance. What has gotten into me? Since when did I develop such _paranoia_? Artemis was the one to blame, _not_ Percy. It wasn't his fault that he only saw Artemis' good side and got so easily tricked.

I lowered my head in shame. Percy and I almost _never_ gotten into a fight. To think that I just threw all my troubles and hate on him without a second thought…

"Is something wrong with me?" I wondered aloud. "Have I…gone insane?"

No one answered.

-o-

Chiron found me outside his office.

He took in the bag on my shoulders, the not so happy look on my face, and sighed. "Seth, you know that I can't let you stay here."

"Just for tonight?" I pleaded. "Only tonight. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning. _Please?_ "

Chiron sighed again, and after a moment's pause, decided to let me into the Big House.

Before you get any assumptions- no, I was not chickened out by the Hunters. I only believed that Cabin 8 wasn't the best place for me to be right now since _Zoë_ was currently occupying it. Who knew what mess we'd be in? We couldn't even stand looking at each other much less stay in the same cabin. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to get into another fight. I was voluntarily doing both of us a favor.

"Is something troubling you Seth?" Chiron questioned as he rolled himself in place behind his desk.

"Is it that obvious?" I said a little sarcastically. Didn't Chiron take the hint? As if that episode at the creek wasn't enough.

If Chiron was offended, he didn't show it. "I am rather surprised that you didn't go on the Quest."

"Surprised?" I said slowly, while analyzing his calm expression. "Why is it surprising? You know full well _why_ I don't get along with Artemis. _You were there_."

"Even if your relation with your mother is not _sound_ ," Chiron started, staring at me with stern dark eyes, "judging from your character, I thought you might take the chance to prove yourself. That is the reason why you asked me about Quests in the first place."

"Oh." I kind of actually forgot about that. "I haven't thought about it that way, but it's already too late. They have the five participants necessary for the Quest. I am not needed."

Chiron gave a weary smile. "Of course, but I'm sure that fate has a way of getting what it wants."

"Fate?"

Chiron nodded. "Your claiming is a clear sign, as well as the Oracle's apparent interest in you."

" _Artemis_ ," I said through clenched teeth, "only claimed me to make me into a _spectacle._ Nothing more. If she believes I would risk my life for hers, she is sadly mistaken."

Chiron lowered his eyes and gave a grim smile. "If that is what you believe, I have no qualms against it. However, I still had high hopes that you would be on the Quest rather than Percy or Thalia."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why is that? They're children of the Big Three. They're like, the most powerful demigods in the camp and have a good amount of experience. What makes me more preferable?"

"What you stated is true. They are powerful and well experienced, but the two of them are also impetuous. They tend to act without thinking. Thalia is too sure of herself, while Percy is less sure of himself- Both of which can possibly turn unfavorably in any given circumstances."

"Then what makes me any different?" I asked. "I'm nothing special."

"Unlike Thalia or Percy, _you think before you act._ " Chiron said with a smile. "If that game plan of yours was anything to go by, you tend to analyze all options before taking a certain path. This kind of thinking is best for _any_ kind of Quest."

I stared at him sheepishly. How did Chiron find out that I was the one who came up with the plan? I didn't like having attention to myself, which was why I got Percy to take the credit.

"Like an Athena kid right?" I clarified. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, but in this case, since it is Artemis, a hunter's perspective is also a preferable mix."

"Look Chiron," I stated, "thanks for the compliments and everything, but I'm _not_ changing my mind. So maybe I am more preferable than Thalia or Percy, _but I cannot stand Zoë Nightshade._ Teamwork is essential in a Quest too. Didn't you tell me that a year ago? We would never get along."

"Ah yes, Miss Nightshade," Chiron said, "you may find however, that you and Zoë have _a lot_ more in common than you think. Your similarities could be the reason why the two of you clash."

_What similarities?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I said, trying to dismiss the topic casually. "Even if it is for one night."

Chiron smiled. "You're welcome."

He rolled his wheelchair towards a switch as I set up my old sleeping bag on the ground.

The room instantly grew dark.

-o-

That night I had yet another dream.

_"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed._

_It was that same voice again. I was standing in the same cavern. The identity of the voice was obscured by shadow._

_Luke emerged. He ran to Annabeth, knelt beside her, and then looked back at the unseen man. "She's fading. We must hurry."_

_The deep voice chuckled. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light – Artemis – her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains._

_I stared solemnly at her silvery dress, torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods. Was she tortured?_

_"You heard the boy!" said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"_

_Artemis's eyes flashed with anger but she had no power to do anything else. Maybe the chains prevented her, or some magic about this dark, horrible place._

_The goddess looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage. "How dare you torture a maiden like this!"_

_"She will die soon," Luke said. "You can save her."_

_Annabeth made a weak sound of protest. I had a sudden urge to help her, strips of her hair had turned white._

_"Free my hands," Artemis said with finality._

_Luke brought out his sword. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs._

_Artemis ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of what appear to be black rocks._

_The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis."_

_I silently agreed with him. He did have a point: Artemis' weaknesses were too easy to exploit._

_"You surprised me," the goddess said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen again."_

_"Indeed it will not," the man said. "Now you are out of the way for good. I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear."_

_Artemis groaned. "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."_

_"On that," the man said, "we can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now."_

_"No!" Artemis and I shouted._

_Luke hesitated. "S-she may yet be useful sir. Further bait."_

_"Bah! You truly believe that?"_

_"Yes, General. They will come for her. I'm sure."_

_General… Where have I heard that title before? I already deduced that the man was a Titan. That was the only reason why Luke and Clare were treating him with respect. Which one was it?_

_The man considered it. "Then the dracaenae can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until Winter Solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of all mortals will be meaningless."_

_Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the goddess._

_"You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis said. "Your plan will fail."_

_"How little you know, my young goddess," the man in the shadows said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is … challenging."_

_The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground so violently that it was like the whole cavern ceiling was going to collapse._

_The man disappeared, along with everyone else. Artemis was left alone, trembling under her burden. I hesitantly walked up towards her, walking right past her guards easily. I didn't know why I was doing this and Artemis wouldn't see me anyway, but her piercing gaze almost convinced me she could._

_Help me! Her silver eyes pleaded. I nearly flinched. I took a step back._

_My face hardened. Help you? After what you did to me, why should I help you? You asked for this._

_Artemis didn't reply. I wasn't sure if she could hear my unspoken thoughts, even if there was some link between the two of us. But Artemis looked about ready to despair._

_She trembled once again as the dark ceiling threatened to collapse._

-o-

I was suddenly awakened by a bright light. Chiron had already left, and I was left alone in my sleeping bag.

I gathered my things promptly, but I left them at a corner for me to pick up later. I tossed on a collared jacket over my orange camp T-shirt, ruffled my hair a little as my attempt to look decent, and went on my way.

The Quest members had already left. They departed even earlier than I thought. I felt a little unease and guilt settle within me. Now I would never get the chance to make it up to Percy. I sincerely hoped that all of them (even Zoë surprisingly) would make it back, despite the Oracle's ominous warnings.

Today, I decided to visit the Athena cabin instead of my usual trip to the Archery range. I needed to look up more information about the General guy in my dream. Something told me that the information will be very critical later on.

I was given a book about Titans from an Athena kid named Malcolm, who looked a little surprised by my presence, but gave me the requested book without question. I had a feeling he already deduced why I needed it.

I went over to the Hermes table in the Pavilion. The chatter grew silent when I sat down. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, placing the Titans book on the table.

The Stolls looked at me nervously.

"You can't sit here anymore…" one of the Stolls said awkwardly. He mumbled out a quick ' _sorry_ '.

I looked at him questionably. "Can't sit…oh."

Right, as if I completely forgot. I rather hoped they would push it aside but I guessed not.

"Okay," I said. "I see how it is. Travis, do you have that little contraption with you by any chance?"

"Contraption?" Travis repeated. "You mean… _oh_." He and his brother exchanged mischievous looks, snickering. He handed me one of his 'contraptions' from his pocket.

" _Give them Hades_." Connor whispered. I gave a nod.

"Thanks you guys. I owe you one." I said with a smile, taking the contraption in one of my hands, partially covering it with my sleeve.

I dragged the thick book in one hand, and walked towards the Artemis table. The Hunters were huddled together before I got up. I knew the Hunters would rather go to Tartarus then let me sit at _their_ table. One of them saw me approach.

"Sorry," she said with mock sincerity. "All the seats are taken. _"_

"There are only thirteen of you." I pointed out. "This table seats at least twenty."

"Some of us are still at our cabin," another hunter added. "They'll be coming back."

"Really?" I said sweetly, putting some of the hunters on edge. "Well, I guess that is unfortunate. I rather hoped you all would be together." I pressed the button on the black sphere in my hand. "Too bad they won't get to experience _my newcomer gift_."

"Gift? What-!"

Suddenly, I slammed the device onto the table. There was a loud explosion and a large puff of smoke poured out. I instantly clenched my nose as the rotting stench from the _stink bomb_ leaked out.

The Hunters screamed. In that one moment, it was complete chaos. Almost instantly, each of the hunters ran out of the pavilion screeching and gagging from the stench. Some of the campers panicked as well, but when they finally realized what I had done, everyone _clapped_. I even heard cheering from the Aphrodite table, though some of them were less than pleased with my stunt.

" _Courtesy of the Stolls!_ " I shouted happily, before I also exited out of the pavilion. Due to my keen sense of smell, I would not be able to work with that god awful stench. The sound of cheering still ringing in my ears as I left.

I sat under one of the maple trees by the lake. I opened the Titans book and glanced through its contents.

First, there was a section on Hyperion, known as the Lord of Light. He wasn't known as anything else, and being a lord of light, he wouldn't be surrounded in shadow. So he was ruled out.

Then, there was Kronos, who I automatically ruled out. I heard Kronos' voice before, and it didn't sound anything like the Titan in my dream. I never actually mentioned to anyone about my encounter with Kronos in my dreams. They would get all paranoid with my possible 'betrayal' (especially after Luke and Clare ended up ditching the camp). No need for the hysterics. Besides, he's still chopped up and lying in Tartarus.

There were also a couple of female titans, and then I nearly dropped the book in shock when I ended up on the desired page.

_Atlas, the primordial titan who holds up the celestial sphere, is called by many titles. Known as the_ **General** _and arguably the strongest of the titans, he was punished along with his brothers and sisters for rebelling against the Olympians..._

Atlas. That was the Titan that appeared in my dream. I was sure of it. Now, everything made perfect sense, and if Atlas was sitting in that throne room without the sky on his shoulders, and the way Annabeth and Artemis was struggling under that large black ceiling…

I finally realized the challenge hidden within this Quest.

"Found something of interest?" a voice said from behind me.

I dropped the book on the ground before I spun around. A young woman with blond hair stood coyly a few meters back. She had on a pair of thin glasses, and a book was held out in front of her, like she had just finished reading an interesting novel. Her piercing grey eyes stared amusingly at me.

_Annabeth?_ I thought at first, but this couldn't be Annabeth. She was still out there, so this could only be...

" _Lady Athena_." I breathed out, gazing upon the goddess of wisdom and battle.

Athena gave a knowing smile. "Now you are aware of what your friends are up against, but the real question is this: _what are you going to do about it_?"

-o-


	9. Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seth really dislikes it when Fate tries to get her way.

I stared at Athena steadily.

"What I'm going to do about it?" I repeated carefully. I still couldn't believe Athena was having a conversation with  _me_. What did I do to earn her attention? How did she even get inside the camp?

"Any Olympian can enter Camp Half-Blood any time they like," Athena replied.

I widened my eyes. " _D-did you read my mind?"_

"I didn't need to," Athena murmured, turning her gaze towards her writing pad, "not when your expression was so revealing. While it's refreshing to see such an honest face, you'd do well to hide your intentions better, son of Artemis."

Her address made me swallow uncomfortably. "Um, okay...but aren't the Olympians supposed to follow this 'no-direct-involvement' rule?"

"We are," Athena replied, "except that rule applies only to gods and demigods.  _You are neither_."

My body suddenly became tense. Clearly, Athena was not one to be messed with.

"So, you want to know what I'm going to do with this info?" I clarified.

"That is the question I asked."

I glanced at the open book on the ground. The title  _Atlas_  in deep bold lettering. What I should I do with this information? Well, that was obvious wasn't it?

I stood up, and took out the spare drachma from my pocket. Athena looked strangely amused.

"I'll iris-message Percy," I said to her, "I'll let him know what I know."

She shrugged. "Go ahead. Don't stop on my account."

I narrowed my eyes at her relaxed tone. Athena knew something I didn't. Why would she be here if she knew I could simply IM?

Ignoring that assumption, I quickly tossed the drachma coin into the sunlit lake and said the standard greeting.

"Show me Percy Jackson. In Manhattan," I ordered. They couldn't have gotten too far, right?

An image opened up, showing Percy Jackson…rummaging  _a shop?!_

"PERCY!" I shouted. Percy jumped, and quickly turned around to face me, his arms carrying numerous silver bags.

"Oh, uh, Seth," he muttered awkwardly. A loud roar echoed outside the shop, and Percy flinched. "You know, now is really not the time-!"

"What are you doing?" I said incredulously. "Why are you robbing a store?"

"Long story. Look, I'm sorry if I was an inconsiderate jerk okay? I was way out of line."

I blinked, not expecting an apology, but I didn't have time for that now. "A-apology accepted. Percy, the reason why I called is because I found out who the enemy is!"

"Found out?" Percy said dubiously.

I nodded quickly. "I had this dream. You know, about a General?"

Percy gave a look of recognition. "Yeah…I had a dream like that too. So who is he?"

Suddenly, the screen started to vanish. There was a burst of loud static, like those zappy noises when the signal went bad. There's no way Iris-Messages could get bad signals...or could they?

"Percy! Can you hear me?" Percy shook his head, mouthing words that I couldn't hear.

"IT'S ATLAS!" I mouthed. "AT-LAS!" The screen was getting smaller. Percy was giving  _'I can't hear you'_  signals until the screen disappeared completely.

" _Argh_!" I shouted in frustration. I kicked the truck of the tree. I didn't care if the nymph found it offensive- I was too angry to care. Did Percy get my message? I'd never know. Meanwhile, Athena continued to watch me silently.

"That wasn't even a minute!" I snapped at no one in particular. "Why was the message cut short?"

Athena's face darkened, her lips thinned into a tight line. She started to mutter some things to herself in Ancient Greek. "I suspected this...I warned him so many times...things have truly begun to change for the worse..."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but interrupt. "What's changed?" Finally, Athena looked up and addressed me directly.

"As you're aware, Kronos is growing stronger as we speak. The more time we waste, the more influential and apparent he gets. Many are getting discouraged as the inevitable is soon coming upon us: Monsters, demigods, mortals, and even  _minor deities_."

Her implication caught me by surprise. "So you're saying…!"

"The rainbow goddess, Iris, has betrayed us," Athena said coldly, her tone made me shiver involuntarily. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that. "Your call earlier has confirmed by suspicions."

"Is this the real reason why you're here?" I asked. "You knew I was going to call Percy when I found out about the General, and then you decided to sit around to get a confirmation?"

"Partially," she admitted. "Iris can be very clever. She wouldn't dare to truncate a message from one of us, for that would expose her allegiance. I figured she was more likely to reveal her hand if that special call was made from an ignorant half-blood." I scowled at the 'ignorant' part.

Despite how much logic I saw in her move, I couldn't help but be bitter about one thing. "You  _used_  me. You manipulated me into making that Iris-Message."

The goddess narrowed her eyes after hearing my accusation. "Did I tell you to iris-message the son of Poseidon?"

Something I saw in her piercing eyes made me falter, and I suddenly wished I didn't say anything. "N-no, but-!"

"All I asked, was what  _you_  wanted to do with your information," Athena said sternly, closing her notebook with a  _snap!_ The sound made me flinched. " _You_  made the choice. No one decided it for you. You'd do well to own up to your decisions, young heir."

_Heir?_

She continued before I could question it. "That aside, I'm sure you understand the gravity of our situation, yes?"

I nodded back, not trusting myself to speak without sounding afraid.

"Unless we act now," Athena said softly, "we will lose even more comrades that once fought beside us. If we are to act, then your mother  _must_ be present at the next Solstice meeting."

" _I'm not going,_ " I said quickly, for I already knew what the goddess was trying to do. "The Quest, I mean. Look, I-I know  _she_  needs to be present. Chiron and Mr. D told us all about that. There's a Quest issued with more than enough volunteers, and I trust their ability to succeed it. Just like...like how they will eventually find out about Atlas on their own. I won't interfere any more than I have already."

Athena only stared at me sternly behind her thin rimmed glasses. "I am not here to simply  _persuade_  you to go on the Quest. You are fully aware of the prophecy correct?"

"Of course," I answered. " _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._  Five members to free Artemis."

"Four apparently," Athena corrected.

"Four?" I frowned. "Did something happen to one of them?" Percy appeared fine, so was it one of the others? Thalia? Grover?

"One of the hunters had a mishap," Athena dismissed. She opened the book again and took out a pen, jointing down notes as she spoke. "The girl had to stay behind even before the Quest started."

One of the hunters…was it Phoebe? It couldn't imagine Zoë saying behind, not willingly at least. She would rather die than not be allowed to go. Then, I remembered what the Stoll brothers had said. One of their 'not so casual' pranks?

"Alright, so there are  _four_  members," I said. Athena nodded.

"Continue on with the prophecy."

I looked at her suspiciously. What was Athena trying to prove? We both knew the prophecy. Why did she insist I repeat it?

I might as well humor her. " _One shall be lost in the land without rain."_

Athena gave a grim smile. "Indeed. One shall be lost. A land without rain. Who do you believe is the most likely candidate?"

I felt like the air was sucked out of me.

"Are you telling me…that  _Percy_  is the one indicated?!" I said incredulously.

"You tell me," Athena replied. "You reached that conclusion all on your own. It is a possibility, however, and given that there are only four members, Percy Jackson has a 25 percent chance." Her grey eyes flicked down at me from behind her glasses. "A bit too high, hmm?"

I didn't like how Athena was talking about my friends, discussing their chances of survival like it was a science experiment. "That would also mean Percy has a  _75%_  chance of making it out alive."

"Fifty percent, if you include the last line," Athena pointed out, giving a little sigh. "A parent would kill their own child. Tragic, but not uncommon. I applaud your efforts for avoiding that probable mess."

I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest not to glare. "What is your point? First, you want me to go on the Quest, and now you are  _complimenting_  me for backing out? Which side are you on?!"

"Side?" Athena said with mock surprise. She smiled slyly, her grey eyes revealing nothing. "I am on  _neither_  side. I'm only stating the facts. No need to get so frustrated! Though, I can understand your need for emotion- it is, after all,  _your fatal flaw._ "

"My fatal flaw?" I said slowly. "What do you mean by that? How is having emotion a flaw? Everyone expresses emotion."

Athena smiled knowingly, liking the fact that she had something over me. I cringed slightly under her stare. I was really starting to find Athena annoying, and dangerous.

"Consider your history," Athena began, "you lost your family in a fire accident. You knew Artemis could have prevented it, which is why you have such an animosity against her. Your excessive empathy changes mere feelings into a destructive force that drives your very being. What could have been rage is morphed into vengeance and hatred. Your sadness could easily lead to despair. Such transformations can be powerful, but also very hazardous."

"I still don't understand why that is  _my_  fatal flaw!" I argued. "This  _flaw_  can be anyone's!" Was having emotion,a natural thing, even a weakness?

"Yes, but what  _you_  do in particular is that you let your feelings run rampant," Athena replied. "You allow your emotions to drive you,  _control you,_ to the point of blinding you from what is right and wrong _._  Justice and injustice. You would let innocents die if it makes your enemies  _suffer_."

"I-I don't believe you!" I said indignantly. Emotion? Controlling me? Letting innocent people die? I wasn't like that. I  _couldn't_  be like that! It would make me no better than Artemis! To think  _this_  was my fatal flaw…that was just pathetic and downright ridiculous.

Athena appeared thoughtful. "It's your choice to believe me or not, Seth Hunter, but heed this warning: if you do not start conquering your flaw, you  _will_  make mistakes that lead to regrettable consequences. Your quarrels with Percy Jackson and Zoë Nightshade are fine examples."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded.

" _Do not let your flaw control you,_ " Athena warned. "Remember what is at stake. I was one of the gods that went  _against_  your creation, you know. The risks were too great, too many unseen possibilities. Too much of a danger to leave it to chance. So far, you are proving my assumptions correct."

I stared at her, slightly trembling from her less than subtle threat. "H-how am I a danger? I didn't do anything!"

Athena gave me a stern gaze, pushing her glasses upward. "A lot could change in a few years, and half-bloods are always known for their unpredictability. How long do you think it took the Titan Lord to convince your friend, Clare Evergreen, to betray you all?" The mentioned name made me flinch, and it brought out memories I thought I buried. "The real battle has yet to begin, and the last thing we need in anyone are wavering loyalties. _"_

"Are you accusing me of treachery?!" I exclaimed angrily. "I am not a traitor! I would  _never_ betray Camp Half Blood! I swear it on the Styx!"

A rumble of thunder was heard above us. Athena gave a wary smile.

"Then prove it," she said softly, "prove your loyalty, Seth Hunter.. For as of right now,  _you are aiding the enemy_."

Suddenly, she reached out, and before I could react, the goddess had placed the tips of her fingers on my forehead, and the next thing I knew-

I blanked out.

-o-

I didn't know how long I was out, but the sun's familiar position above the horizon told me I was only out for a few moments.

Athena's words disturbed me. It rattled me to no end. The whole accusation thing and fatal flaw dilemma…

I shivered involuntarily. I still didn't understand why Athena would come all this way just to see me. She claimed that she wasn't trying to change my mind and push me onto the Quest, but it sure sounded like it. Was it really just to prove how right she was about Iris? Or perhaps Athena was...worried (in a way) since her daughter was involved?

_You would let innocents die if it makes your enemies suffer._

Maybe by innocent, she meant Annabeth and the Quest members, I quietly deduced, and by enemy...she meant Artemis? She was the only one I wouldn't mind to see suffer. If that was what Athena meant...then as much as it hurt to admit it,  _she was right,_ and that sounded rather  _sadistic_  of me. I shook my head, trying to clear out those troubling thoughts and focus on the heart of the matter.

Athena, the goddess of wisdom, accused me of betrayal. What led her to say such a thing? How dare she even accused me of being one! I  _hated_  traitors. I would be fighting everything I believed in if I ended up being one.

_You are aiding the enemy._

A sudden chill went through my whole body. I had a feeling Athena knew I would understand what she meant.

With difficulty, I pushed my troubled thoughts aside as I picked up my book and checked it over, making sure it wasn't dirty. Satisfied and giving one last glance towards the lake, I steadily made my way back to the pavilion.

The stench had finally worn off. I sat down at the newly cleared table, and sharpened my utensils with delight. This particular meal seemed even more delectable. I could literally taste the victory in each bite.

However, I found myself staring at empty space as the other campers chatted and gossiped with their friends. I placed my hands on my forehead, feeling an incoming headache. As I listened in on what the others were saying, I suddenly realized how alone I was.

Percy was gone. Annabeth was captured. Hades, even Grover and Thalia were gone.

As I pondered on the present topic, Clare eventually came to mind. I wondered how she was doing. She seemed in good shape last time I saw her in my dream. I wondered where we would be now if she chose not to betray Camp Half-Blood. Maybe we'd be talking about our day, planning our next training session, or lying on the warm grass by the strawberry fields, enjoying each other's company.

So little things, yet I had always taken them for granted. In fact, I took all of the friends I made for  _granted._  Only to realize too late when they either betrayed you or were in present danger.

With lingering thoughts and a sick stomach, I quietly left the pavilion once more.

-o-

Soon, I realized I was being followed.

I turned around, only to see some girls from the Aphrodite cabin, standing too close with suspicious smiles. The scent of perfume and expensive scents filled the air, and each of them had on obsequious jewelry and make-up.

I wrinkled my nose, trying my best not to look disgusted. I never knew why some girls liked those unnatural scents, and I didn't want to know.

"What do you want?" I said suspiciously. I realized that I didn't have my archery weapons and daggers with me, leaving me defenseless. Then again, there were only three of them. I could always take them with my combat skills alone if it came to it.

"Relax," one blonde girl said, rolling her eyes at how defensive I was, "no need to get tense,  _sweetie_. We're not going to pull anything funny."

I clenched my jaw. "Really? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, daughter of  _Aphrodite_."

"Oh,  _right_ , the whole parent dilemma thing," another girl said, giving a dismissive wave with her hand. "What our parents do is out of our hands, but how  _we_  get along is still left undetermined. All we want is for you to answer some questions. You know, to clarify all those little secrets you had, _son of Artemis_."

The girls giggled, and their mirth made me look away, and the identity I've been burdened with since that day felt three times heavier on my shoulders. For the second time this week, I felt the urge to bolt, to run away, but I forced myself not to.

_I can do this,_ I thought, and some of Athena's words of owning up to my actions came to mind.  _I'm not a coward._   _I can handle a couple questions._

"What...do you want to know?" I said at last.

"Shall we begin then?" the last girl asked. She appeared to be the oldest in the group, as well as the one in charge. "The name is  _Drew,_  by the way. You know, I've been wondering, are your eyes really silver?" she said, suddenly leaning close to my face. I nearly gagged from the perfume she had on, and the close proximity startled me. Her eyes, which appeared to change color every few seconds, narrowed. "Oh wow...so they're not color contacts after all. They really do resemble the moon.  _How cute._ "

I backed away from her immediately, offended by the intrusion. Did these girls not know the meaning of personal space? "You could have just asked."

Drew laughed at my apparent nervousness. "Why ask when you could see it for yourself? Jokes aside, let's start with the first question: how is your relationship with Artemis?"

I quickly snapped. " _That's none of your business_!"

"Ooh, feisty temper," Drew said. She gave a tap on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Marcella, please jot this down. Relationship is  _obviously_  bad."

"Now hold on a minute, I didn't-!"

" _Next_  question: how is your relationship with the hunters? Oh wait,  _never mind,_ " Drew said with a little girly ' _oops_ '. "That one's also obvious."

Marcella quickly scribbled something down on a pink, sparkly notebook.

"Why are you asking me about this?" I demanded.

"That's  _our_  concern and nothing for  _you_  to worry about,  _sweetheart,_ " Drew said, suddenly giving me a tap on the nose with a giggle. I flinched involuntarily as the other two girls laughed at my overly sensitive reaction.

"I hate being called sweetheart," I mumbled with a glower.

Drew ignored that comment. "Now, this one is an important question. Make sure you listen carefully, Seth."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't I already?"

"What is your opinion on _love_?" Drew said with sudden seriousness. The other two girls ceased their laughter as they stared, waiting for a response.

"Love?" I questioned, and then something snapped in my mind. " _Oh_ …you mean if I share the same views as Artemis?"

The girls nodded.

What was my opinion on love exactly? Honestly, I haven't given it much thought, but this was  _Aphrodite's daughters_ asking. If I somehow say something 'offensive,' I might end up getting myself into more trouble, and gods knew I had enough of that.

I said slowly, "I'm not against it or anything, if that's what you mean."

"Really?" the other girl prodded, still suspicious. "Are _you_  capable of being in love?"

" _Me?"_  I exclaimed. "It never crossed my mind-!"

"So you can't fall in love?" Drew said narrowly.

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. It's just that I haven't given love much thought considering all the um,  _matters,_  I've had to deal with."

I didn't have time for that stuff.

"So you're saying, that if you  _do_  have any free time to pursue love," Marcella said, "then it's a  _possibility_?"

I grew uncomfortable as the three girls seemed to lean in closer to me in anticipation.

"I…guess?" I said hesitantly. It's not like love was going to be happening to me any time soon. No girl would be interested in me anyway, not when there was someone better. My looks were pretty average as far as I could tell, and I doubt someone who preferred solitude over company was 'popular' with the ladies. I wasn't like my friends- or should I call them my cousins?- from Cabin Seven, who were all blessed with their father's good looks, talent, and outgoing personality. I knew Lee had his share of dates, and I sometimes overheard some girls whispering how good-looking Lee and Will were. In contrast, I must look like a brooding nobody next to them. Not that I mind- I was never an attention seeker, and I enjoyed the obscurity while it lasted.

Fortunately, my answer seemed to have satisfied the girls, who looked about ready... _to shriek?!_ Oh gods, did I say something wrong?

"Is that all?" I said, watching them warily.

Drew smiled. " _Yes_. Thank you for your time, Seth."

The blonde girl, Marcella, flashed me a smile while fluttering her fake eyelashes at me. She suddenly shoved a post it in my hand. "Call me sometime okay,  _Seth_?" She whispered. The perfume she was wearing almost made me choke. "When you  _do_  have free time, 'Kay?"

_Huh?_

The girls laughed at my speechless expression as the three of them departed, giggles erupting every now and then.

"What was that about?" Will said to me, emerging out of the corner. He was carrying his archery equipment.

I shook my head. My face burned with embarrassment. "I really have no idea."

"Is that  _a girl's number_?" he suddenly exclaimed. I shoved the thing in my pocket and shot him a glare.

"Look, I have no idea why I have it okay?" I snapped. "She just shoved it into my hand and told me to call her back. I thought demigods don't carry cell phones, and you know what's weird? I don't even  _know_  her, and she-!" He laughed even harder at my response. " _Stop laughing!_ "

" _S-sorry_ ," he guffawed, not sounding sorry at all. "You really are a hopeless idiot at times."

" _Excuse me_?" I said, sounding offended. "I am anything,  _but_  an idiot. I am not stupid!"

"I'm not insulting your intelligence, Seth." Will said, finally calming down. "You're one of the smartest people I have ever met, excluding Athena cabin of course. But your lack of knowledge in the  _most common_  tradition is..."

He started to laugh again, much to my annoyance.

"My lack of knowledge in  _what_  exactly?" I said icily.

Will straightened himself, his face still slightly red. " _Courting_."

I stared at him in disbelief. "C-courting?"

" _Dating_ ," Will said with a smirk. He casually led me away with a hand on my shoulder. "As an  _expert_  on this topic, it is my sole duty to inform my dear cousin on all the ways of wooing a girl."

" _Not necessary,_ " I insisted, shrugging his hand off me on reflex, "I can do well on my own! I don't have time for this. Besides, why did you come over, Will?"

He smiled and had a knowing look in his eyes. "You're doing  _that_  again, aren't you? That technique may work on other people, but  _not me_."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What am I doing?"

"Changing the topic," he said, "hoping, perhaps, that I wouldn't discuss it again. Or better yet,  _forget it completely_. I've seen you do it a couple times. It's not going to work on me."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowing at his smirk. "Very funny Will, but seriously, what did you come over for?"

"Stubborn to a fault, aren't you?" Will grinned. I glared at him. "Alright! Fine! I'll drop it,  _for now_."

I rolled my eyes, pushing past him. "If you have nothing else to say, then I'm going to go attend my next class- actually, no. Thanks to those girls, I think I already missed it-!"

"Come on, Seth," Will said as he caught up with me quickly, "don't be like that-!"

"Like what?"

"Like  _the whole world_  is against you!" Will exclaimed. "I know you've been having troubles lately, alright? I understand that, but if you need anything, Seth, I'm right here."

I must have appeared stunned when Will became concerned.

"So what's bothering you?" he prodded, and then he smirked. "Besides looking ready to die with those Aphrodite girls that is."

I chose to ignore that comment. "Since when do you care about what I do? Did Apollo put you up to this?"

"Apollo?" He shook his head. "I care because I'm your friend. We had each other's back since the day you arrived at camp, remember? Now, I also consider you family. Don't think that I would only do this because  _some god_ told me to. You know me better than that."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way," I apologized. I sighed, and after a moment, I decided to just go for it. This was Will asking after all. If I couldn't confide in my best friend, then I would have made no progress in the social department since I left St. Clair's. Percy and Annabeth had taught me how important it was to have people to depend on. With that thought, I gave Will a reassuring smile. "You're right, Will. I...things haven't been going so well for me lately, and I want to ask you about something…"

I told him about my dreams, Atlas, and my encounter with Athena, leaving out the fatal flaw and treachery part.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I said honestly. The two of us sat next to each other near the archery range. "I feel like I should go on the quest and help my friends. Yet, I don't want anything to do with Artemis and make it seem like I'm being  _forced_  to go, especially when both Chiron and Athena had tried persuading me."

Will nodded, pondering over what I said.

"Alright, I see what the problem is," Will said. I looked at him dubiously.

"You do?"

"You're taking  _too many_  things into consideration," Will started. "You got to sort with the  _basic_ , important things first, see the bigger picture: ignore the fact that the goddess is Artemis, ignore who is involved on the Quest, and that Athena decided to pay you a visit."

"Um, okay."

"Now what are you left with?"

I thought about it for a moment. "The prophecy…and a Titan running loose."

"Exactly. Now, based on what you just said, what do  _you_  believe is the next thing you should do?"

"That I…I should go." I said quietly, "when you put it that way, there's no reason why I shouldn't go. Atlas needs to be stopped."

Will stared at me solemnly. "You said it yourself, Seth. I'm not trying to change your mind. Actually, I don't think anyone is forcing you to go. They  _wish_  for you to go, but they are  _not_  forcing you."

"But it isn't as simple as that Will!" I argued. " _It just isn't that simple!_ "

"I know," Will said, "Nothing is ever simple being demigods, us, and sometimes, being who we are means that you have to put aside your needs and prejudices. I know that you don't like Artemis, and you have every reason to not like her, but Chiron said that she is essential in deciding our course of action at the next Winter Solstice. If she isn't there, the gods won't start doing anything, and Kronos would already win."

_And Kronos would already win…_

"Since when did you become so philosophical?" I muttered bitterly.

He smiled, "I do have my  _wise_  points too you know."

"Unbelievable."

Will was mock-hurt. "Now  _that,_  is insulting! Are you saying that you always assumed me an air head?"

"Well, you  _are_  easy-going most of the time, so yeah," I smirked, "By the way, what you just said is  _so ridiculously cliché_."

Will punched me on the shoulder playfully. "Watch it, Hunter, I do have my bow and quiver with me. Don't make me use you as target practice."

I scoffed, "As if you can get a hit on me-!"

I suddenly bolted when Will reached for an arrow.

" _Would you like to put that to the test?"_  He shouted as I ran quickly away from him, laughing.

"Take your best shot!" I taunted.

An arrow zoomed right past me by a few millimeters as I quickly ran towards the woods. Will shouting at me to ' _Get back here!_ ' slowly dimming away as I ran deeper into the forest, soon reaching the Cabins on the other side.

My troubled thoughts still lingered.

-o-


	10. Catalyst

 

I found myself standing in front of Cabin Eight.

The sky had grown dark. There were only a few campers out, while the rest were either in their cabins or prepared to be in one.

I knocked on the light silver door once. When there was no answer, I knocked again, harder this time. For a moment, I thought the Hunters were going to lock me out until the knob slowly turned. A blonde girl looking around twelve years old faced me with narrowed eyes. Her sisters joined her a moment later.

"If it isn't _Seth Hunter,_ " the girl hissed. "Feeling proud of that stunt you pulled earlier?"

I shrugged. "Not my fault if you girls are so afraid of a tiny stink bomb. You call yourselves hunters? With the way you all were screaming, I've seen better with _mortal children_."

The lead girl spat in disgust, about to slam the door in my face before I placed my foot at the door's hinges to prevent her from doing so.

"I _need_ a place to stay," I said harshly, glaring at each of them in turn. "I don't give a damn as to what your thoughts are about it. Whether it's because I'm a guy or some other bullshit, _I don't care_. Your Lady has claimed me, remember? That means if you continue to block my entry, you are going _against_ Lady Artemis' orders."

I heard a couple mutterings inside the cabin. I took that as a good sign.

"Would you go against her orders, I wonder," I said quietly. "Looks like you girls aren't as loyal and faithful to her as I thought." I moved my foot away. Now, the hunters were free to shut me out, but they didn't. "Oh well, I expected _worse_."

I backed away slowly, the hunters looking at me in disbelief until I turned my back towards them.

_Three...two...one..._

_"Wait!"_ one of the girls cried, I stopped, feeling a triumphant smirk on my face before I wiped it off and turned around.

" _Yes?"_

"You...can come in." She said it so painfully one would think she was chewing on molten rocks.

Hook, line, and sinker. I had these girls dancing on my palms, but I wasn't satisfied _yet_.

"You girls changed your mind?" I said in mock-surprise, before I scoffed, " _That's so-o likely,_ but since I fear for my well being, I will take my leave anyway."

" _What_?!" the lead girl said incredulously, "w-we already allowed you to come in! Why are you going back on your own request?"

"Like I said _, I fear for my well being,_ " I stressed. "I've read the stories. How would I know you hunters aren't setting up a trap as we speak? Don't take me for a fool."

"You're unbelievable," one of them muttered. "You really think we will go back on our word?"

"I like my head around my shoulders." I said flatly. "Swear on your honor, if you have any. Then maybe, I'll come in. Oh, and while we're on the topic, _I want a fine_ _bed-_ no floor, no desk, no Iron Maiden you have stashed for the occasional male bastard-only a regular, safe _bed_. I also want you girls to let me sit where I want at the table in the pavilion too."

"Fine," one of them hissed, "but understand we are doing this _only_ because it is Lady Artemis' request. We can care less if you died in a hole somewhere."

I shrugged, the smirk coming back on my face. "I'll have it no other way."

The hunters glared at me a moment more before they backed off hastily, leaving the door open by a crack. With a grunt, I dragged my stuff inside, and suddenly looked around in wonder.

The inside was completely silver, with light blue and white embroidery on the walls. There was a fire in the center of the room, its glow radiating in the half darkness. Most of the bunk beds, layered with silver sheets, were littered with the Hunters' things. A row of different bows and knives were also aligned on the side of the wall in the back. There were a couple of ivory tables and as I looked up, the second floor seemed to be layered with exotic animal skins. The silver banner of the stag was displayed prominently in the middle of the clearing. Best of all, the whole roof was completely translucent: the stars and bright moon clearly visible.

_Not bad,_ I thought grudgingly. Even if this cabin did belong to Artemis, I couldn't deny her good taste.

"Here's your bed," the brunette from earlier said to me. Her gaze rested on an empty bunk located at the corner of the room, as far away as possible from the rest of them.

"That's _perfect,_ " I grinned. How thoughtful. They even gave me my own space.

The brunette sneered, before backing away slowly and walked away to tend to other matters. There were a couple suspicious glances and narrowed looks as I approached the empty bunk. I placed my weapons and belongings by the side of the bed. Seeing as how no one was sleeping in the bunk above mine, I immediately grabbed the silver covers and draped them over the side, providing a makeshift cover for privacy. I quickly settled myself into the cool and extremely soft bed.

The Hunters were gathered together, their side conversations easily heard throughout the clearing. Even though I couldn't see them, I could sense their piercing looks penetrating the covers. Well aware that I was in enemy territory, I carefully placed one of my black daggers under my pillow, and after an hour of settling in, I suddenly felt sick-

I had Artemis help me. I had her _voluntarily_ help me win over these hunters. I felt my whole body shiver despite the comfortable sheets. It took me a couple hours to finally clear my mind and fall silently into sleep.

-o-

With all that was going on, I shouldn't be surprised when I had yet another ominous nightmare.

_I was standing in the middle of a cold dark room, or what appears to be a room. I couldn't see anything despite my enhanced vision, and I couldn't tell if I was alone or if there was anything out there at all. Only darkness surrounded me from all sides._

_I didn't know how long I stayed there, standing alone in the stillness. I didn't have a sense of time when I dream. However, there was flicker of light ahead of me, growing larger as it slowly got close. As the light approached, I realized that they were a bunch of torches._

_I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Who would be holding torches in this day and age? However, as the occupants got closer, I widened my eyes in fright, my jaw literally dropped:_

_Skeletons, a bunch of dead and armor-wearing_ skeletons _. Except these weren't those bony things that people expected to see in movies, they actually appeared human, only with transparent, pale skin._

_I felt my face pale at the sight of them, my breath hitched unevenly. I never had a liking towards the undead. I even found the Oracle frightening._

_I forced myself to calm down as they walked by me, their armor clinking against their bony joints as they walked. Now that it was lighter, I finally noticed that I was actually standing in the middle of a deserted street. There were a couple semi-flashing neon lights on the doors of some shops, but the interior was completely dark. Cars were parked beside the road, and overhead, there were only dark clouds surrounding the night sky. The skeleton soldiers rummaged through the street, forcefully entering into the closed stores, as if looking for something. One of them eventually gave a signal to the others, pointing excitingly at an abandoned white van…_

Suddenly, the scene changed.

_I didn't even have time to register the change, when I was thrust into the middle of a large cavern. There were numerous pillars, and in the middle of the clearing was a large white table, like in one of those conference rooms, and all the chairs were occupied. I immediately singled out Luke Castellan, who sat at the front. Clare was beside him on his right. I didn't recognize the others, but judging from their ages, they were most likely Camp Half-Blood traitors._

" _We are now certain of their whereabouts," Luke was saying, "We must plan our next course of action. If the Quest members even have the_ smallest _chance of success..."_

" _They won't." One of the members, a young man by the sound of it, stated. His face was obscured by shadow. "According to our source, the Quest need five members, and last they departed, there are only four."_

"T _hey have Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace in their group," Luke pointed out, his scar was even more pronounced in the half light. "Not to mention, the Hunt's lieutenant. With the satyr as their guide, they are making progress. We cannot underestimate them._ _"_

_I have never heard Luke talk like this, as if he was some military captain. His aura seemed to completely dominate the whole meeting._

" _What do you suppose we do?" Another asked._

_Luke gave a grim smile. "One of the beasts has already been dispatched and the skeleton warriors are already on their trail. It will only be a matter of time before failure is inevitable for them. They don't stand a chance. However…" He signaled Clare to continue._

" _The prophecy predicted the death of two members, but it's currently unknown which of the members would die, I have proposed a plan that will rid us our biggest foes_ _."_

_Luke leaned forward, his expression curious and full of anticipation. "What is your plan?_

" _The Big Three Children must be ELIMINATED,_ _" Clare said, her stoic green eyes giving away none of her thoughts as the rest of the members gasped. "Both of them are outside the safety of that pathetic camp. This is our opportunity to get rid of them for good."_

_There was murmuring throughout the table. I stared at Clare in shock. Was she suggesting MURDER?_ _What could this plan entail? She couldn't actually be this hateful_ , could _she? Even Luke was looking hesitant. Clare, however,_ _remained inscrutable._

_She spoke again, her voice clear and firm. "This is a problem we MUST deal with sooner than later. The Big Three Children are the Camp's trump cards, their only hope of having a chance in defeating us. The rest are nothing. Take them out of the picture, and_ victory is within our grasp _."_

" _That's murder!" another boy said. He sounded very young. "This isn't right, it's not what we do-!"_

" _Don't be naive," Clare cut in coldly. "How many monsters have we killed over the years? It's the same thing. Only this time, the targets are demigods." Clare interrupted before the member protested, "Think about it-_ this is war _. If we are to emerge victorious, we must get rid of the enemies' strongest leaders. Without unity, we would have them_ crushed! _"_

" _Are you sure about this Clare?" Luke asked, "Perhaps if we can convert them to our side, then what you are suggesting isn't necessary."_

_Clare frowned, "I remember clearly that Percy Jackson rejected your offer not once, but TWICE. I also_ _doubt Thalia Grace would convert to our side, given how alike she and Jackson are_ _. Do you believe otherwise?"_

_Luke didn't answer._

" _Why should we do the dirty work?" one of the members muttered. "Let the monsters handle it! We are in charge for a reason. Let those beasts do the work for us."_

_That was when Clare smiled, her green eyes narrowed in excitement, "Now that wouldn't be any fun would it? Besides, we all should know better that it takes a lot more than a couple of monsters to take down even ONE_ _of them. No, we need to put in work if we want to get back what's ours."_

" _What is your course of action?" Luke asked. "You never informed me the specifics."_

" _It's simple," Clare said, "as long as either are nowhere near their element of power, their strength is cut in half. Engaging them in direct combat is where things get difficult, and even then, the Big Three children still have the superior skills and advantage. They are powerful, but not invincible. If someone were to surprise them, pull off a one-shot kill-they will be done for."_

" _And if that person misses?" someone asked._

_In a mere second, a dagger sliced cleanly through the air and landed, point tilted, in the middle of one of the pillars behind me. Clare had stood up, and was just settling back into her chair. I widened my eyes in disbelief. I didn't even see her move._

_She gave a cold smile. "I won't miss."_

-o-

I awoke, my whole body drenched in cold sweat.

It was still night. All the Hunters were still asleep.

I sat in my bed, contemplating what I just saw. I _had to_ warn Thalia and Percy, they had to know they were in danger, and with Iris Messaging out of the question...

That meant I had to go.

_No, No, No, NO!_ I thought rapidly, a million things zooming in my head. Why did this always happen to me?! Why couldn't I have a peaceful time in my life for once?! This can't be happening- no, it's not happening. Just a bad dream! Yes, that's all there was to it. Nothing to worry about...

_Is your safety more important than theirs?_

I hitched a breath, my whole body trembled. Great, now I was hearing voices in my head.

_You would even let innocents die,_ Athena's voice echoed. _You are aiding the enemy. Don't let your flaw control you._

" _Shut up!"_ I hissed. One of the hunters stirred close by. I clenched my head in frustration, debating my choices.

I could choose to ignore my dream and go back to sleep, but based on past experiences, I was sure the Fates weren't going to let me rest tonight or the next until they got what they wanted. There was a reason why I have insomnia, and if being sleep-deprived kept me safe from the nightmares, it was worth it, usually. Was it worth it this time? The dream had been so vivid, like I was sitting in at the meeting, surrounded by those traitors. The last time I had such a dream was the night I witnessed Artemis' capture. The dream was authentic-I was sure of that.

That meant Clare was on the move, and I knew she wasn't to be underestimated. I've experienced first-hand how deadly an opponent she could be. If not for my healing abilities, my body would be marked up by all sorts of bruises and cuts from our previous training sessions. She was the one who taught me dual wielding and close combat outside of classes, and I've seen her take down campers twice her size during Capture the Flag with little effort. But what made Clare dangerous wasn't her combat or her dual-wielding ability, it was her _poisons._ As a daughter of Demeter, Clare had the ability to craft toxins and embed them into weapons. One strike from her blades would mean instant death, which explained the 'one-kill shot' Clare mentioned. Luke had nearly succeeded at killing Percy with a small scorpion. I didn't want to know how Percy (or Thalia) would fare against a poisoned dagger.

_Your friends are not weak,_ that voice reminded. _Trust in their abilities. You don't need to do ANYTHING._

I knew Percy and Thalia were strong, likely the most powerful demigods of this generation, but like Clare had mentioned, they were not invincible. Sure Percy could create an earthquake and Thalia could conjure up a storm on a bad day, but they could also get hurt. The prophecy foretold of two deaths, and was it really surprising that Clare and those traitors would make use of the prophecy and twist it to fit their schemes? They saw the opportunity, and they pounced on it. Meanwhile, I was seeing opportunities to stop them and warn the group, but chose to remain in my bed because it was _too much effort._

The very thought that those traitors was acting _better_ than me made my blood boil in rage. I hated traitors. I hated how much of a fool I was in letting Clare string me along like that, and I hated how I still didn't regret the times we spent together, back when everything was simpler. Clare was the first to express how much she cared about my well-being and how much she wanted my friendship. Whether those actions were meant to manipulate me didn't matter- it didn't change the feelings of hope I felt back then.

I sighed, and after much contemplation, I knew what I wanted to do, what I _had_ to do. The Fates could be laughing at me right now, giving each other high-fives, but I didn't care anymore. Percy and Thalia were my friends, and if our roles were reversed, and it was me out there being hunted, then they would make the same decision I was making now.

I got up silently, packed my belongings, and stepped quietly outside the cabin. The hunter who stood guard paid me no heed as I exited. Last I checked with Percy, the Quest members were only in downtown New York. It's only been about eight hours since then. They couldn't have gotten too far. I reminded myself that I was doing this for their sake, not Artemis'. The second after Clare is dealt with, I'd make me way back here in a jiffy with no regrets.

I sneaked past the Big House, carrying only my belongings and the drachma I had saved up over the months. As I approached the gate, however, someone was already expecting me. When I realized who it was, my breath hitched and I forced myself to dip my head in respect.

"M-Mr. D _,"_ I greeted.

The god of wine stood leaning against the gate, still dressed in his dark purple pajamas made with fine silk. His expression wasn't too happy. "Where do you think you're going this late at night? Do you really believe you can leave _my_ camp without my knowing?"

I swallowed uncomfortably, clearly I had not thought of this. "Please Mr. D, I have to go on the Quest! It's import-!"

"... _Important._ Of course. That's what they always say," Dionysus finished, not impressed. He twirled one of his fingers, and a large vine grew rapidly, filled with clusters of red grapes. He plucked one and put it into his mouth, savoring it. "You heroes with your big egos. Trying to gallop off and save the day. I thought you knew better than that, Sam Hudson, than to follow that mortal nonsense."

"Mr. D," I said, a bit impatient, "I don't want to go unless I _really_ have to. I had this terrible dream-!"

Dionysus scoffed, "A dream? That, is what got you running out to recklessly toss your life away? How do you know it's not that dull fellow, _Morpheus,_ playing tricks? I'll let you know that he does that when he gets bored. Plays around with foolish heroes like you when it suits him. _Y_ ou could be worried for nothing."

"My dream is authentic," I said firmly. "I know what I saw, and I intend to stop it. I don't know what you have against heroes, Mr. D, but I'm far from being one. I'm just someone who won't sit by and risk his friends' safety."

"Is that so?" Dionysus muttered, looking at me strangely. "Then if I were to stop you, and say, threaten to turn you into a dolphin unless you walk back, what would you do?"

I shrugged, "I'd walk back, and try again another night." Dionysus made a face.

"You and your mother are the same," he said in distaste, and his comparison made my mood sour. "Stubborn and proud to a fault. How annoying." I tensed when the god started walking towards me, but when he merely walked past me, I was confused.

"M-Mr. D?"

"Whether you go or not, does not matter to me," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "I've done my job. I can care less what you brats do these days."

He kept on walking, his bunny slippers squeaking as he walked. "Well? What are you still standing around here for? Get going! Get out of here!"

I blinked in surprise. "Y-you're letting me go?"

"I was never here," Mr. D replied. He mumbled something about "stupid demigods" before he quickly snapped his fingers, and evaporated out of thin air. Only a wisp of smoke and the scent of ripe grapes were left in his wake.

I paused for a moment, still staring at the empty spot. I gave a small smile before I stepped outside the Camp's boundaries.

-o-

A few minutes later, I was outside of Long Island.

The streets were dimly lit, and the New York City streets were nearly abandoned; only a couple of homeless folks were outside. All the stores are closed, and everything is silent. Seeing how it was only 3 am, I wasn't surprised.

I held my backpack firmly, making sure my archery weapons were fastened and secured. The prophecy had said that they would be going west. The group departed since yesterday morning. That's a total of at least 10 hours of travel, not including possible breaks.

However, I remembered seeing the abandoned white van. If they weren't using the vehicle, what mode of transportation would they use? A taxi and bus is out of the question, so my guess would be that they took either the subway or the train station.

Making my way through the snowy streets, I quickly reached the glowing lights of the train station. Thank goodness NY trains were open 24/7. I quickly bought my ticket for the quickest way west. When I finally settled myself into a comfy seat, there were only a couple people on board. I didn't have an idea when I fell asleep, but when I was shaken awake by the conductor, I knew I had reached the end of the line.

I have arrived at Washington DC.

-o-

Clare Evergreen was _impatient_.

The skeleton warriors have at last informed her of the Quest members' whereabouts, and she was getting anxious by the minute. She was seated luxuriously in one of the rented limos the General had so graciously offered. Sitting across from her was another black haired demigod, who was staring outside the window with a bland and bored countenance. His one, visible eye slightly lowered in concentration.

She still didn't understand why she couldn't do this alone. It was _her_ plan. Clare was certain she could handle it without help. But arguing against the General was suicide, so Clare had no choice but to accept it.

"So how are we going to do this?" The boy asked, "You take one and I take the other?"

Clare rolled her eyes. She will have to start training this newbie. Somehow, the thought brought back unwanted memories. She shook her head out of her thoughts, she can't get distracted now.

"It's not that simple, Nakamura." She stated, "This is the _Big Three's children_ we are talking about. They can't be handled alone that easily. We need a much better strategy than that."

Ethan looked at her thoughtfully, "So what's your plan?"

"How about you tell me?" She suggested instead, startling Ethan. "Didn't you say you wanted to prove yourself? This is your chance."

"Oh um, y-yeah," He mumbled as he concentrated. "I think…we should isolate them, separate the group. Take them on one at a time. If we do that, then we don't have to deal with that hunter or satyr." He looked towards her for approval.

Clare nodded, "Very good. That's exactly what I had in mind. Continue."

He nodded, looking enthusiastic after receiving her praise. "Once we separate them, one of us can be the distraction while the other is given the chance to strike."

"I suppose that could work." Clare said, "However, I do not believe a diversion should be used in that context. Instead of distracting our targets, one of us- meaning you- should keep the other occupied while I carry out the task. Once I take him down, then the two of us will finish her off later."

"Him?" Ethan wondered. "You're going after Jackson first?"

"Yes, his weaknesses are easier to exploit. Thalia Grace is much more difficult. We may need to wait another time to deal with her, seeing as how the sky is her father's domain. It would be inconvenient if she decides to call _her daddy_ for help," Clare said matter of fact, before glancing at him. "Do you have your weapon with you?"

Ethan nodded, taking out a dagger. He unsheathed it, its blade clean and deadly.

"Hand it to me," she ordered. He did so. Once she had it in her grasp, she took out a bag from her leather jacket and sprinkled some of her 'homemade' powder. In seconds, the blade's color changed from silver to black. She handed it back to him. Ethan couldn't help but stare at his new black dagger, like it was foreign to him.

"What was that stuff?" Ethan said quietly as he admired it.

"A mix of crushed hemlock and Wolf's bane, also known as _Aconitum_ ," Clare said deviously, "even by the smallest cut, _the victim will die in less than 30 seconds_. Just make sure you don't cut yourself by accident."

"Amazing…" Ethan said quietly, mostly to himself.

Clare smiled, with her face partially shadowed and her penetrating green eyes gleamed, Ethan thought she looked like an avenging angel from hell. He wouldn't ever want to be on her bad side. He almost pitied Jackson.

"Of course it is," she said softly, "this mission must be _perfect_."

For the rest of the trip, it was mostly silent. Clare gazed at the city as it rolled past. In less than five hours, the two of them would be at their destination. In less than three hours after that, once they located the group, Percy Jackson would cease to live another day.

-o-

 

 

 


	11. My New Comrade

_"GET OUT OF THE WAY!_ " I shouted at the scrambling tourists as I slammed my whole body against the glass door, shattering the blockade easily. There were numerous gunshots behind me. Sirens wailed as they pulled into the outdoor parking lot of the Air and Space Museum.

Despite the ongoing din of the mortal police, I managed to concentrate hard on my movements: dodging airplane silhouettes and 3D display cases as security shouted for me to stop. I paid them no heed of course. Most of them were those creepy skeletons in disguise.

I wondered how they caught track of me. I would have thought they cut me some slack and chase after Percy and the Gang instead. They at least got an advantage in numbers whereas I was on my own.

I twisted my body as I heard a gunshot resound from one of the officers. There were three of them tailing me at this point. I grasped one of the poles and swung my whole body midair, knocking two of them senseless temporarily. There was just no way these things can _stay dead._ My arrows were useless, and when I slashed them apart, they just reassembled themselves just as quickly.

"FREEZE!" One of the mortal guards called out, his gun aimed towards me. Instead of slowing down, I quickened my pace, the guard looking startled as I collided against him and effectively knocked him out cold with a punch. As he fell, I grabbed his gun almost instantly and started shooting, my hands grazed by the recoil. I winced.

The bullets did no damage: it went _poof_ on impact. I threw the gun away in frustration. Of course mortal weapons didn't work. But I was growing desperate and tiring fast.

Outside, the fire engines and police cars have surrounded the area. Numerous civilians, many of them employees or tourists were hurried along to a safer area. I forced myself to stop and mingle along the crowd. The three zombie guards appeared at the doorway, thankfully unable to discern my presence from the mob. I eventually separated myself from the crowd, and headed towards a relatively undisturbed block. I put a hood over my head as the news reporters dashed right past me, no doubt eager to get the latest news.

I kept walking.

I may have managed to elude them, but I knew they will catch up to me sooner or later now that they have caught my scent.

Moments later, I slumped involuntarily against a brick wall by a store, gasping for breath. The plasma screens were glaring out the latest headlines:

**ASSAULT AT AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM**

"That is right Williams," A female anchor, Barbara Simmons, answered. "Has the security gone hay-wired? To think a young anonymous felon managed to break into a reputably secured building, and with such dangerous weapons! Could this be the result of a security lax?"

The scene switched to a middle aged, brown haired man. "We are still unsure, Barbara. The security personnel have provided a video recording of the felon's criminal actions. Take a look."

I instantly tensed as I saw myself taking down the mortal guard from earlier and shooting rapid rounds of gun fire. However, because of my fast movements, my whole body was blurry and my face remained obscured. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to end up like Percy during our first Quest.

"Who is this troubled young man? What is the cause of this… _teen aggression_?" Barbara prodded, "Our guest, psychiatrist Dr. Sue Evans might know the answer."

I scoffed angrily as I forced myself up. Last thing I needed to hear was an _ignorant_ mortal suggesting I had a mental illness.

To think I went to that museum for nothing. I was certain that Percy had stumbled across that place. There were also hints of another presence, something darker, sinister. When I reached the source, all I got were a bunch of zombies all too willing to play Cops and Robbers.

I kicked an empty can nonchalantly as I boarded a tourist bus. I've had enough of DC.

-o-

When I finally got off the third bus, it was already dusk.

I was at Little Rock, Arkansas. I had just spent at least 8 hours of non-stop transportation and I was running dangerously low on cash.

The familiar yet foreign skyscrapers that loomed over the Arkansas River brought a tug at my chest. I clenched my teeth. I have already came this far, there's no point if I turned back now.

_Or could I?_

_Ugh, not again_. I groaned inwardly. _I can't be having these self-doubts! Not when I've come this far!_

I wasn't doing it for _her_. It's only for Percy and Thalia. So in my mind, my coming here was justified, reasonable. Not to mention, it would be great to see them again, Grover too. Hopefully unharmed and probably mumbling "food" in a pile of soda cans. But what would I do when I see them? I will warn Percy and Thalia of the danger, which was for certain. I'll likely stick close to the group until the danger has past, and then what? I was definitely _not_ sticking around once they reached California and get _her_ freed.

Should I just go back? Once the threat was dealt with, there's no point for me to stick around. I'll find my way back to camp regardless of what the others say about it. I was _not_ about to risk my life for someone I rather see _gone_.

With that goal in mind, I continued touring the city, suddenly finding myself lost. I couldn't pick up any trail of Percy or the others. It was like they were never here in the first place. Have I past them? I thought frantically as I looked back and forth for a sign. There wasn't any. Have they gone ahead of me then? But that couldn't be possible! No matter how old, I should still be able to detect their trail.

I walked further into the city, walking down commonly used streets and still finding nothing. I was so confused and mixed up in my thoughts that I didn't notice another presence _trailing me_.

I was walking down a silent and empty corridor when I heard it: The sound of scuffling and shifting. The source was so close that my hearing picked up the fast heartbeat it was emitting. I forced myself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good if I suddenly picked up my pace. I knew those zombie guards had no pulse, so it was something else. Another monster?

I tried eluding it, hoping it was just a coincidence. However, despite the many lefts and rights, the thing was still following me.

I reached another corridor, and noticed with dread that it was a dead end. Whatever this thing was, I had to face it head on. I unconsciously reached for my daggers. The thing's heartbeat was getting louder. It's rhythm so clear-!

I spun around, my weapons outstretched...

...and I found myself staring at _a beagle_.

The beagle and I locked eyes for a dumbfounded moment.

" _Oh my gods, you gotta be kidding me!"_ I exclaimed angrily, dropping my weapons temporarily in frustration as a beagle- a 1 foot long, common household pet, _completely harmless_ _beagle-_ stood panting at my feet. Its eyes staring straight at my pissed off expression. I knelt down quickly and picked my weapons back up, still angry with what had occurred.

_That is really funny,_ I thought sarcastically as I looked up at the sky with a glare. _Very, very funny. Getting paranoid over_ a mutt _\- Must be the best prank in the century!_

There was no response, predictably. So instead, I directed my anger towards the unfortunate mutt, who was still staring at me with a hopeful look on its face. I noticed a distinct black collar around its neck as it moved closer to me, unaware of my bad mood.

"What are you looking at?!" I snapped. "Don't you have an owner somewhere? Shoo!" I aimed to somewhat kick it away. The beagle backed off, whining. "Don't give me that, you _do not_ want to be near me if you know what's good for you."

I marched away in a huff. Much to my irritation, the dog followed me a moment after.

"Don't follow me!" I snapped. I moved a few feet away. It continued to follow. "Stop following me! Shoo! Go away!"

The beagle sat on its hind legs, and gave me _that look_.

"Oh no," I said warningly, calming myself down. "Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes! J-just go back home! Your owner must be missing you, and I really don't..."

The dog tilted its head and gave a sorrowful whine.

I sighed, completely and utterly _defeated_. "Alright, fine! Come here!" The beagle barked, and happily came towards me without a care in the world. It instantly crawled up my kneeling position and gave me a sloppy lick on the cheek. I hoped it didn't have rabies.

"Hey, stop that." I said half-heartedly as I lifted its collar. There was an iron badge, the dog's name deeply engraved into the metal.

" _Lappy?"_ I pronounced. The beagle, Lappy, shook its head at my acknowledgment "That's an uncommon name," I muttered and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

-o-

For the next hour, I wandered the city in search of any hint of the Quest members. Lappy walked beside me, never once leaving my side. It seemed like Lappy has decided that I was its new owner.

We were just about to exit the outskirts of the city when Lappy suddenly took off, running surprisingly quick with those stout legs.

"Lappy!" I called out, giving chase. The dog turned a corner. By the time I reached the same spot, Lappy was nowhere in sight.

"Aren't you strange," I mumbled, "I guess it was time for you to go home."

The skies were dark, and the amount of people out on the streets visibly decreased. I pulled my black jacket close, the air was getting chilly. I knew that I didn't have time for breaks. I had to somehow find Percy and Thalia, and whether or not they were behind or ahead of me, I knew I could at least encounter them in California.

I had just reached a tunnel when another obstacle showed itself: two armed skeletons, wearing the Arkansas police uniform, were standing guard at the exit. I heard the sound of magazines shuffling during my approach.

"You guys again?" I called out as I held my defensive stance, my daggers already in my hands. "Just how many of you are there?"

Both of the skeletons fired as I sidestepped their blows. I charged towards them head on, leaping into the air, weapons outstretched as I plugged the tips of my weapons into their necks. Their separated heads went flying into the air as I crashed into the ground. Almost immediately, their bodies moved towards their desired parts, and I quickly took off running as they assembled themselves once again.

Gunshots resounded continuously as I dodged their attacks, some narrowly. I ran down the corridor, a couple people were outside the downtown stores, and they simultaneously moved out of the way screaming and pointing fingers. There was a line of motorcycles ahead of me, and I knew instantly that what I did next, was the craziest plan I ever came up with.

I slowed down my pace as I searched through the row of bikes. I grabbed a helmet and thankfully, a key was left carelessly in the engine. The machine instantly roared to life as I backed out of the parking space and quickly soared down the streets, leaving the skeletons and the screaming owner in the dust.

I never once touched a motorbike before in my life. Being only 14, I didn't have a driver's license either. So it wasn't surprising when I would accidentally veer my "borrowed" vehicle into my surroundings, destroying a bunch of diner tables in the process. At this point, there were already some people yelling and on their phones, no doubt calling 911 for grand theft auto and property damage.

Behind me, there were police sirens, and the sound of crashing tables and screams. That didn't sound like the mortal police.

I instantly veered right as gunshots were fired from behind, one of the bullets missing me by inches. I was gaining better control on the motorcycle. It really was more of a regular bike. I stepped on the gas as I surged past the incoming toll booth, knocking the wooden beam to splitters. The Arkansas Bridge was right in front of me. The impact of an explosion echoed as the hijacked police car did the same.

I zoomed past vehicles with surprisingly good efficiency. I was approaching the end of the bridge. I gave a quick glance behind me: the police car was wreaking chaos as vehicles were roughly shoved aside, causing numerous accidents. I was already going 70 mph by the time I got off the bridge, and going ever faster as the police car also doubled in speed.

I could barely see where I was going until I noticed a civilian house just a couple meters away. The police car was gaining on me, and with the speed I was currently on, I knew that I will inevitably crash into that house. Who knew how many innocent bystanders were inside?

I gave an incoherent yell as I forcefully skid the bike to a halt. I didn't know when I let go of the handle bars when my whole body was suddenly in mid-air. I stumbled onto the ground rolling, the hard impact no doubt causing numerous bruises and cuts. I tossed my helmet aside, panting as I struggled to get up. I felt warm liquid on the side of my face. My clothes were worn out and torn in numerous places. The motorcycle laid on its side just in front of the unharmed house, its front wheels still turning.

The two skeleton guards have stepped out of their battered car. Their transparent skin even more visible with all the smoke and fires surrounding us, besides their uniforms, they looked untouched.

"I-is that all you got?!" I hissed as I stood shakily a few feet in front of them. My hands holding my daggers with a trembling force.

The skeletons stared, grinning amusingly until a dark shadow loomed over all of us. In a split second, something large and hairy leaped above my head and a deep snarling growl came out of the unknown beast. I opened my eyes wide of what appeared to be a six foot tall _bloodhound._ Its pitch black eyes narrowed at the zombie guards, its mouth revealing sharp white teeth glistened with saliva.

The guards didn't even have time to react when the bloodhound suddenly lunged, tearing one of them apart easily with its fangs, the other ran but to no avail. The beast simply pounced on its next victim, biting into the skeleton with no remorse.

I stood there in shock as the monster devoured its 2 course meal. Its dark eyes focusing on me as it finished. I felt my face pale in fright as the beast stepped closer to me, looming over my entire being.

_Do not fear my Huntress' appointed*._ The beast suddenly spoke in my mind. _I am a friend._

"W-what…" I stammered, before suddenly looking at a familiar iron badge, then it all made sense. " _L-lappy_? But how? Y-you're a beagle! How did you…?"

The bloodhound tilted its head. _This is my true form. The other form you saw me in was only a disguise that I can morph into due to the Mist's influence._

I stared up at the hound in wonder, " _Who are you?_ Your name can't just be ' _Lappy_ '. _"_

' _Lappy' is my modern name. You may recognize me as Laelaps**._

" _The Tracker._ " I stated with realization, "You're that hound that _never loses its prey_. B-but you're a constellation, a contradiction- so how are you here?"

_Lord Zeus has deemed my presence necessary and has thus released me, while my counterpart is still imprisoned, making me no longer a paradox._ The hound stated, as it suddenly lowered itself to my level. _You are in need of help?_

I nodded, still in shock as I steadily stood up. "Y-yes, I'm searching for Percy and the other Quest members. Do you know where to locate them?"

_Do you have an object that contains their scent?_

"Uh, about that…" I trailed off when the hound suddenly leaned forward and took a sniff at my jacket.

_I see. They are not far. They are only but a couple hours away at best._

I widened my eyes at the revelation, "Whoa- wait a second, what scent did you just pick up?"

Lappy tilted its head thoughtfully. _I believe it was the Hunt's lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade. Her scent is especially strong around the collar area._

I choked while Lappy continued, not noticing my unease.

_Climb on my back._ Lappy said to me as I hesitantly settled myself on top of him. _Hold on tightly. I don't want you to fall off midway._

"Fall off? Why would I-!"

My sentence was cut short when Lappy suddenly charged, his speed suddenly matching that of a cheetah. I was forced to lean forward, gripping parts of his collar to prevent myself from flying out. The wind surging through my whole body as buildings flew right past us.

"Lappy?"

_Ye_ s, _Master?_ Lappy replied, much to my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I tried to kick you."

_It's fine._

"Oh. And Lappy?"

_Yes, Master?_

"First of all, don't call me 'Master'. It makes me uncomfortable. Also, why did you run off before?"

There was a long moment of silence before Lappy finally decided to answer.

_There was bacon nearby._

"Ah…"

-o-

_Meanwhile…_

"Percy!" Thalia called out, waving her hands. "What are you doing just standing around? We should get moving!"

"For once, I agree with thee." Zoë said, her hands crossed over her chest, looking very stern and cross. "What could be so important that thou would delay us?"

Percy stood standing in the middle of the Cloudcroft subway station. The group had just got off of Apollo's "Sun Line Express". He was staring intently at the plasma TV screen. "You guys, I think you should check this out."

The others peered up at the screen, noticing the bold headlines: ARKANSAS BRIDGE CHASE with special interest. There was a blurry video of a man being chased by a police car, who was causing an immeasurable degree of damage and destruction. Strangest thing however, were the bow and quivers attached on the young man's back.

" _Seth Hunter?"_ Grover exclaimed, dropping a chewed soda can in surprise.

" _That boy!"_ Zoë growled out, "What is he doing?! His recklessness is truly insurmountable. The amount of attention he is attracting is abhorrent!"

"As if you're any better," Percy muttered, remembering Zoë's reckless driving. Zoë shot him a glare.

"He's riding a motorcycle!" Grover said with awe, "I wish I could ride a motorcycle…"

"How do we know that's really Seth or not?" Thalia pointed out, "Sure, having a bow and quiver is uncommon, but for all we know that could just be a random criminal. We can't even see his face."

"It has to be him." Percy said. The others looked at him strangely. "I don't know why I'm so sure…it's just this feeling."

"Come on, Percy." Thalia said, "For what reason would Seth actually have to chase after us? He was adamant about coming since the start of the prophecy. As much as I rather he be here than Nightshade-!"

"Trust me, if it weren't for my Lady, I wouldn't be in thy company either!" Zoë retorted.

Thalia ignored her. "He couldn't be having a change of heart now of all times."

"He could also IM us." Grover added timidly, Percy raised an eyebrow. "Just something I should mention."

"But what if that really is him?" He pondered. "As impossible as that may get, there's still a chance. What reason would he be out here if not for the Quest? That's what I don't understand. He's not that careless. If he's coming out here, then something must have happened. Something an IM won't do."

Each of the members looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Whoever this person is should not matter to us." The Huntress said coldly, breaking the silence. "We should get going. If it is indeed that _boy_ ," Zoë muttered rather difficultly, "There is little chance that we would encounter each other. So for now, I believe we should just focus on the task at hand and forget about this."

"I guess." Percy mumbled, still skeptical.

Grover gave Percy a friendly pat. "Come on Perce, if that really is Seth- it won't necessarily be a bad thing right? I mean, this is a Quest involving _his mom_. Sure, he has a bad relationship with her, but she is still his parent. We could use the extra help."

"Yeah, sorry for being paranoid," Percy replied, forcing a relaxed smile. "The Quest must be getting to my head."

-o-

A limo pulled up in front of a deserted parking lot. They had just crossed into the Texan border, currently at a 'rest stop'.

"Ethan! Will you quit hogging the toilet and hurry up?!" Clare yelled, highly impatient. "We are on a tight schedule! If I had known first hand-!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy called out weakly from inside the Port-a-Potty. "If the road didn't have so many potholes and bumps-

"Don't blame the road for your pathetically weak stomach!" Clare snapped. "By the gods, I won't even be surprised if you had seasickness too-!"

Clare halted. A mental image of _him_ flashed in her mind _._ He kept popping into her head lately, and Clare had no idea why. She scoffed at herself. The mission came first, it always did. Yet insignificant subjects kept interfering. She was not one to question her success either, yet seeds of doubt were starting to form in her mind. What if the group had back up? What if Ethan messed up her plans? What if she somehow missed her aim? Or worse, both targets would somehow come away unscathed and the whole mission would be a complete and utter _failure_.

The door of the Port-a-Potty opened. Ethan looked skirmish but otherwise in good health.

"Finally," Clare huffed. "Now-!"

The phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. Clare resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of the Caller ID and hastily opened it.

"Evergreen," Clare stated, "Something wrong, Luke?"

" _Nothing's wrong_ ," Luke said, sounding exasperated on the other end. "Why do you always assume that I'm going to give you bad news?"

Clare shrugged, "Don't know, must be a habit. If it's nothing bad, make it quick."

"I've received news on their whereabouts. Turns out they have just arrived at Cloudcroft Station."

"Cloudcroft?" Clare repeated. "As in Cloudcroft, _New Mexico_? We just past it! I thought they were in the Midwest!"

"They must have got help on the way." Luke said, "Where are you now?"

"We just crossed into Texas. It shouldn't take more than an hour to reach them."

"Good. Make sure you stop them. No one wants to see the General angry."

Clare's eyes narrowed at the hidden doubt. "I don't need _you_ to tell me. I'm not one of those foolish mortals you like so much."

Luke protested, "I do not-!"

_Click!_

"Change of plans." Clare announced. Ethan looked up at her in surprise. "We are going back."

" _What?!"_ Ethan whined. "Not those potholes again!"

"I'll buy you a bucket on the way." Clare interrupted, "Now get in the car. Let's get this deed over with."

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seth's name means "Anointed" or "Chosen". His full name literally means "Chosen Hunter".
> 
> **In Greek mythology, Laelaps is said to be one of Artemis' pets. His counterpart, the Teumessian Fox, is said to be a creature that can avoid being captured. So seeing how Laelaps is meant to capture any prey, the two became paradoxes and Zeus later on placed them as constellations in order to erase this misunderstanding. The description of 'Lappy' in this chapter is not consistent with what is describe in the myths, but for the purposes of making this story more interesting, I decided these alterations would be more suitable.


	12. Interrogation

_If I may ask,_ Lappy began, as we zoomed past the desert plains of Texas. We have been riding for half an hour now. _Why do you appear so troubled?_

"Troubled?" I repeated. "Do I seem troubled?"

Lappy didn't answer me immediately. However, he tilted his head as an indication that he was waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, Lappy continued.

 _Why did you come on this Quest, Seth Hunter?_ Lappy asked me.

"To warn Percy and Thalia," I answered, frowning. "Why are you asking me this?"

_Is that all?_

"Well of course that's it!" I exclaimed. "What else would I do?"

_How about your other friend? The one captured?_

"Annabeth?" I said, "She has the Quest members to rescue her. I'm sure that with Thalia, Percy, Grover and even Zoë's strength, she will be in good hands. They won't let harm fall upon her. I'm confident that they will succeed."

 _If you are so confident that this Quest will be successful, then why are you here?_ Lappy repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" I said, slightly frustrated. "I thought I answered that-!"

 _What's in it for you?_ Lappy interrupted. _From what you told me, your actions only serve to benefit your friends. What about you?"_

"Me?" I said. Then, I scoffed, "There is no benefit for _me_. There is _never_ any benefit there _for me_." I paused. "Unless you count saving the world and western civilization from a Titan takeover- That will benefit _everyone_."

Lappy tilted his head in thought. _I don't believe that._

" _What?!"_

 _You can't possibly have come all the way out here, possibly risking your life, just for the sake of_ possibly _saving your friends._ Lappy concluded. _As for the world…there are numerous heroes back at camp that could have volunteered-!_

" _Volunteered_?" My voice became shaky. "You thought I _volunteered_ for this? I was _forced_ into this! No matter what you or Will or anyone may think- I was _pushed_ into this. In fact, my _whole life_ has already been set! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I resist, I _always_ end up doing what the gods want! It happened during my first year, and then it happened during my second- even when I am not involved directly, I always feel that urge _to do_ something about it. Now this! _I have no options!"_

Lappy suddenly stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" I said incredulously. Lappy lifted his head, his eyes boring into mine.

 _In just a few minutes, we will be where your friends are currently residing._ Lappy stated.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Lappy refused to budge.

 _Everyone always has options,_ Lappy said firmly. _You could have told me to go back, and I will follow your orders without a complaint. You could have turned back when you encountered those skeletons at DC, yet you still continued on._

"Those are not options!" I argued, "Going back…I can't go back. Not when I got this far, all my efforts will be wasted! For nothing! Thalia and Percy-!"

 _...Can easily handle themselves,_ Lappy countered. _Do you not have any faith in your friends' abilities?_

"What? I-I do..."

 _They are children of the Big Three. They have powers that surpass regular demigods. Do you think_ they _won't be able to handle an obstacle that_ you _believe you can?_ Lappy said quietly in my mind. _You must realize the difference between you and_ them _. They are naturally born leaders. You are born to be led._

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked; hurt causing my voice to crack. "Do you think I don't already know that? _I know_ that I'm just a puppet that the gods find _temporarily_ amusing. _I know_ I am ' _second-rate'_ compared to other demigods. _I know_ that this life isn't even _mine_." I got off of Lappy's back and involuntarily slumped down beside his seated position, feeling dejected. "What are you trying to say Lappy? Do you want me to go back?"

Lappy shook his head. _I am not trying to make you do anything._

I scoffed silently. I've been hearing that a lot lately.

 _I want you to start thinking for_ yourself _. I too was born to serve, not only Artemis, but also numerous mortals and demigods over the centuries. Yet despite all my years of service, I was eventually imprisoned in the sky because I was a paradox."_

"See, now that isn't fair! The gods are the ones who created your counterpart! You can't help the fact that you are a paradox because the gods made you one!"

 _I know,_ Lappy replied sadly. _There are some things that couldn't be helped, but I do not hold any resentment towards them."_

"You don't?" I said surprisingly, "Why not?"

 _It's because I enjoyed what I did._ Lappy replied. He tilted his head towards me, I absentmindedly petted him. _Although my actions and abilities were restricted, I enjoyed being able to hunt beside many worthy owners, Artemis included. I was able to experience many things, see many places, be able to do what mortals claimed 'impossible'._ Lappy gave me a lick on the face, I involuntarily chuckled. _I love being the way I am for that reason. You are similar to me in that aspect. But despite what you think- your life is not as limited as mine._

"Really?" I said dubiously, "It seems pretty restricted to me."

_Only if you make it appear that way. Your life is your own, Seth. You have the capability to do what you desire. Even if fate limits the number of roles you can play, it does not mean that what you can do is a burden. It's your choice to see it as a blessing…or a curse._

I shifted as Lappy suddenly stood on all fours, his head leaning down towards me. I suddenly felt very small standing next to the beast.

_Let me ask you one last time, why are you here? Your answer will determine whether we should continue…or go back._

I widened my eyes for a moment, before I calmly sorted through my thoughts.

I stated slowly, as if this was a job interview. "I'm here…because _I_ want to be here. _I_ want to see my friends again- unharmed and….well, happy and safe. _I_ want to put a stop to Atlas, Luke, and Clare's plans."

Lappy nodded thoughtfully. _And what do you hope to accomplish? What do_ you _want to do?_

"I…I want to…I want to save Annabeth." I said firmly for the first time. After saying that aloud, I agreed with it wholeheartedly. "I don't just want to be reassured that she will be safe, I want _to see_ her safe. If my assistance will somehow help the others achieved that _one_ goal, then I will be satisfied."

 _What about Artemis?_ Lappy replied as my body became stiff. _You resent her, so I must ask: If Annabeth's rescue results in her freedom, will you still do what you just said?_

I hesitated for a long time before I answered. Athena's words came to mind, and even Will Solace's.

"Y-yes," I managed to say with difficulty. "As long as Annabeth gains her freedom, then yes."

Lappy crouched down, allowing me to settle on top of him once more. His dark eyes seemed to smile.

_Climb aboard! Your friends have started to move…I fear that they have encountered an obstacle…_

-o-

Percy's POV

When the first skeleton fired, time slowed down. I won't say I could see the bullet, but I could feel its path, the same way I felt water currents in the ocean. I deflected it off the edge of my blade and kept charging.

The skeleton drew a baton and I sliced off his arms at the elbows. Then I swung Riptide through his waist and cut him in half.

His bones unknot and clattered to the asphalt in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at me and tried to fire, but I knocked his gun into the snow.

I thought I was doing pretty well, until the other two skeletons shot me in the back.

I landed face down in the street. Then I realized something ...I wasn't dead. The impact of the bullets had been dull, like a push from behind, but they hadn't hurt me.

The Nemean Lion's fur! The coat was bulletproof.

There was no way to stop them. Zoe tried firing at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. They pressed us back, keeping us at baton's length.

"Plan?" I said as we retreated.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest _pig_ I'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEEET"" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

As if one beast wasn't enough, I felt the ground shake as something came up behind me.

" _Percy! Look out!"_ A familiar voice cried.

 _It can't be,_ I thought. I turned around and with wide eyes I saw the largest, meanest looking bloodhound in dog history, and Seth Hunter was currently riding it. I stumbled out of the way as they charged just inches above me. Seth had his daggers outstretched as the two charged the pig head on. The bloodhound viciously bit into the pig's snout, causing the pig to back off.

" _Lappy!"_ Zoë cried in surprise. She stumbled back as the pig's big frame threatened to crush her. She shot another dozen arrows, but it did little to no effect. The boar was just too big.

" _Seth?_ " Thalia exclaimed.

Seth was ruthlessly slashing at the pig's face, causing the boar to squeal in pain as it suddenly tried shaking them off its face. Seth suddenly released himself into the open air and fell 20 feet before he quickly readjusted his body, and landed perfectly on his feet.

 _I really got to ask him how he does that._ I thought as Seth approached me and Thalia.

"What's the situation here?" He asked without preamble. "Is this pig a-!"

"It's a gift!" Grover panicked. "A gift from the Wild! Tell Lappy to stop attacking it!"

"Lappy?" I questioned. Seth shrugged.

"It's a long story." He said, before turning to Grover. "Are you sure about this? This pig looks more of an atrocity than a blessing."

The boar, like it understood Seth's rude comment, managed to shake off Lappy and started charging straight at him. He was much faster than I thought however, as he managed to sidestep the pig's charge, causing the boar to pulverize the _WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT_ sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoë yelled. She and Seth simultaneously ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and I won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of its relatives. The boar charged us.

We only managed to keep ahead of it because we ran uphill, and we could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them.

On the other side of the hill, I found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow.

"This way!" I grabbed Thalia's arm and we ran along the rails while the boar roared behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves were just not made for this, thank the gods.

Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. I had a crazy idea.

"Follow me!"

Thalia slowed down-I didn't have time to ask why-but I pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulder under its hooves as it chased us.

Thalia and I ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side.

"No!" Thalia screamed.

She'd turned as white as ice. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below.

The boar was right behind us.

"Come on!" I said. "It'll hold our weight, probably."

"I can't! Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.

The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.

"Now!" I yelled at Thalia.

She looked down and swallowed. I swore she was turning green.

I didn't have time to process why. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward us. Plan B. I tackled Thalia and sent us both sideways off the edge of the bridge into the side of the mountain. We slid on Aegis like a snowboard, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill.

The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!

Thalia and I skidded to a stop. We were both breathing hard. I was cut up and bleeding. Thalia had pine needles in her hair. Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All I could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere either.

I looked at Thalia. "You're afraid of heights."

Now that we were safely down the mountain, her eyes had their usual angry look. "Don't be stupid."

"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it."

She took a deep breath. Then, she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone, I swear-"

"No, no, "I said."That's cool. It's just … the daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?"

She was about to knock me into the snow when, above us, Grover's voice called, "Helloooooo?"

"Down here!" I shouted.

A few minutes later, Zoë, Seth, and Grover joined us. We stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She still looked like she'd just lost a fight with a Christmas tree. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Lappy can travel just as fast." Seth pointed out proudly.

"Lappy is only for a _one person_ transport!" Zoë snapped at him. "What took thee so long to get here?"

" _Excuse me?"_ Seth said offended, "I wasn't aware of being expected."

"With the amount of damage and attention thou has caused on the highway, thou are telling me thou were unaware of it?" Zoë all but screeched at him.

"Glad to see _thou_ didn't changed a bit, Nightshade." Seth mocked. Already, the signs of an incoming fight were appearing. "Though, to think _thou_ actually miss me that much-!"

Zoë fumed, "Imbecile!"

"Sexist!"

"Fool!"

"Murderess-!"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Thalia shouted. Thunder sounded in the sky as the air suddenly grew colder. "I'm tired of hearing you two bicker all the time! Why can't the two of you just get along?! You're both Hunters!"

"I take offense at that." Seth muttered before being silenced by Thalia's piercing glare.

"Just because Artemis is involved in our lives does not mean we get along!" Zoë said hotly.

"Why not?" I questioned, "You get along well with the other Hunters. What makes Seth so different? Just because he's a boy?"

" _And_ because he caused my lady much pain and heartache!"

Seth glared at her, " _I_ caused _her_ much pain and heartache?! _You are so biased_!" He yelled, and then he stomped off angrily, too infuriated to even try continuing. Lappy trailed beside him faithfully.

"Let me handle this," I said quietly as Thalia nodded.

Seth kicked at a mound of snow angrily as I approached. He walked back and forth, massaging his forehead in frustration.

"S-she is so- argh!" He threw one of his daggers angrily. It struck the center of one of the wooden posts.

"Look, we both know that Zoë's opinions are a bit… _unfair_." I worded carefully. Seth snorted. "But it's not unexpected."

Seth huffed, his back facing me as he plucked the dagger out roughly. "I guess."

"Why are you here Seth?" I asked. "I've been wondering that ever since we saw the news. Was that really you on that highway?"

He nodded, "I suppose that was _too much_ attention. Trust me, it was unwarranted. As for why I came…" He turned around and faced me, his eyes narrowing. "I think you should get the others to hear what I have to say."

-o-

Seth's POV

"I don't believe it," Grover exclaimed after I told them of my dreams and my revised encounter with Athena. "Iris has betrayed the gods?"

I nodded solemnly, and others looked just as shocked.

"So it's Atlas we are facing this time." Thalia muttered, "So that's what the fifth line meant: _A Titan's curse must one withstand._ One of us must hold up the sky?! Is that possible for any of us?"

"In my dream, I saw Luke and Annabeth hold the sky." Percy mentioned. "They looked half-dead after holding it up for only a few minutes. That's what Artemis is going through right now."

If I wasn't imagining things, I thought I saw Percy look my way when he said that. I gave away none of my thoughts.

"Aren't the two of you worried though?" I said to Percy and Thalia, "Clare is coming to assassinate _both_ of you. I don't know exactly what plan she has hatched up, but I would watch my back if I were you."

Thalia scoffed, "I like to see her try. If she thinks she can surprise _me_ …she's going to be getting a surprise of her own."

"I think I can hold my own against her." Percy said, "Besides, I owe her one for that attack last year." He held up his scarred arm. "You have nothing to worry about Seth. I'm sure Thalia and I could handle her one on one if it came to that, but thanks for the warning."

"You also got us." Zoë said, indicating herself, Grover, and even me. "Both of you are part of this Quest, and we will not allow _anyone_ to be in danger if we can prevent it."

I raised an eyebrow at her, surprised that Zoë would offer to protect Percy as well.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. Zoë gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Zoë. I am coming as well, and nothing you say can tell me otherwise."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Zoë said, surprising me. "You are the fifth member of this Quest. I see that now. We won't be leaving you behind. I was going to ask thee what changed thy mind."

I blinked when I noticed the others looked to me for an answer.

"Let's just say a certain someone convinced me." I smiled vaguely, petting Lappy the Beagle, who sat on my lap. Lappy gave a cheerful bark.

-o-


	13. Enemy of my Enemy

After we packed up and planned out what we should do next, Grover had taken out his pipes, managed to calm the boar down (slightly) and with a small apple and reins, the boar became our next mode of transportation. Mist or not, I didn't want to ever be seen riding on a boar's backside. Instead, I rode on Lappy, who was better than a massive pig any day.

As we quickened our pace, the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until we crossed into a large expanse of desert.

As night fell, Lappy eventually halted as the boar also came to a stop at a creek bed. I dismounted from Lappy nimbly while the others leaped down from the boar. Each of them looked bummed out and more or less had their fill of the ride.

Suddenly, Lappy gave a loud, echoing bark and charged straight at the boar. The boar, despite being at least 4 times Lappy's size, gave a squeal and ran as far as it could from the bloodhound. Each of us had to dodge else we get trampled into shreds.

"What is Lappy doing?!" Grover said in horror, his face paling at the sight.

Percy said, "I don't know, I think Lappy looked hungry-!"

" _Hungry?!"_ Grover all but shrieked. He looked to me for confirmation.

I shrugged sheepishly. "He likes bacon?"

Grover looked faint.

"It was time for Laelaps to leave." Zoë said, gathering her things. She was the only one looking undisturbed by the fact that she just rode on a _pig_. "I was surprised Lappy stayed as long as he did. But it seems his assistance has come to an end."

" _But to chase after Pan's gift?"_ Grover said, and then he whispered to himself. "I hope he doesn't hurt him."

"You _still_ think it was a gift?" Thalia huffed. "That boar nearly killed each of us a bunch of times. Where are we anyway?"

Each of us took a moment to analyze our surroundings. There was a bunch of dry sand and cacti around. There was two-way road ahead us, and beside it there was a deserted station that consisted of an abandoned, boarded up house and an empty taco bell. There was a croaked sign that stated GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging on the front door.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got _another_ wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoë suggested.

"Oh, shut up."

"So what does it mean?" I asked Grover. He gave me a serious look.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge …"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

We decided to camp for the night and try the junkyard in the morning. None of us wanted to test out the limits and accidentally get ambushed by who knew what.

Zoë had produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of her _tiny_ backpack. There was no way a tiny, silver duffel bag could possibly fit all that stuff- logically speaking anyway. Must be enchanted.

Percy and Grover had gone out to collect the firewood. I helped set up the tents along with Thalia while Zoë was looking up at the night sky, as if reading the constellations. When everything had been set, Thalia blasted an energy bolt into the pile of wood and a fire immediately started heating us up.

As I got comfy, Zoë and Grover started discussing how human pollution was the blight of society and how much the god, Pan, was missed. Then, Percy started to join in and eventually Zoë and Percy had a two way slugfest as to who caused the world "more damage." I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. It's been awhile since I've been in my friends' company-even Zoë's bantering seemed like old news.

I heard the sound of tires approaching as I suddenly got up and notched my bow in offense. Zoë had done the same, while the others scrambled to their feet as headlights of a white limousine appeared before us. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation: was it Clare? Had she finally decided to attack? I quickly dismissed the thought- Clare would never attack from the open.

It had to be someone else.

The ringing of metal shot forth as the back door opened, its tip dangerously close to Percy's throat. Percy is frozen stiff, his eyes narrowing as a tall, built man stepped out. Even without seeing his face, I knew immediately who it was.

" _Ares_ ," Percy hissed angrily. Ares grinned: his scarred faced still sporting the same dark shades that hid his hollowed eyes.

"Not so fast now, are you punk?"

The war god gave us a glance, smiling as he noticed our armed weapons. "At ease, people."

He snapped his fingers, and our weapons fell to the ground.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther towards Percy. "Of course I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

"Oh I don't think she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not her." He jutted his chin toward Zoë, who shot him an annoyed look. He threw me a glance, surprisingly. "Maybe she wants to see _him_ though."

I was confused. "Who?"

"Get inside, punk," he said to Percy, "and mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

Ares stepped aside, allowing Percy to see the mystery occupant in the car. He had a surprised expression before he was quickly shoved in by Ares, who shut the door right after with a thud. For the next few minutes, there was silence, with the sound of Ares sharpening his nails with a dagger as he stood guard beside the limousine.

"Interesting weapons you got there, kid." Ares addressed me, the tip of his dagger pointed at my own black daggers. "I haven't seen _those_ in awhile. Wonder why I didn't notice 'em before..."

"You know about these?" I exclaimed.

Ares scoffed. "God of war, punk. It's my job to know every single weapon ever made in history. Yours aren't an exception.

"What are their names?" I asked, my "anger" disappearing. "Who was their original owner?"

" _Owners,_ you mean." Ares corrected. "You may have heard of them, or not. I don't care. They were sisters from this big royal family. The one on your left is called _nychtoperpati_ _̱_ _tí_ _̱_ _s_ while the other is known as _skoúrocháker."_

" _Nightwalker_ and _Darkhacker_ ," I easily translated. "What happened to them?"

Ares shrugged like the thought didn't even occur (or matter) to him. "They died- Had a sucky family curse because of their pops*. Anyhow, the family line eventually died out and the possessions were smuggled and stolen. The daggers were separated for centuries, had numerous owners. To think I see the two of them together again…" He grinned. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah… lucky." I muttered.

The door of the limo eventually opened. Percy was _blushing_. I raised an eyebrow at him before a melodious voice called out from inside.

" _Ares, dear,_ " she called, her voice sounding sickly sweet. Was that who I thought it was? "I would like to see ah, the _young man_ you were speaking to next."

"You heard the lady." Ares gave a cruel grin, shoving me forward. "Now get in."

I gave a glance at the others. Grover looked intimidated, while Thalia and Zoë were looking defensive. Thalia gave me what appears to be an assuring nod before I was shoved inside the limousine:

Facing the most beautiful lady in existence.

She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful, no that word doesn't even cover it- she looked _stunning_. _Gorgeous_.

Her appearance, the way her hair and eyes seem to keep changing color and form made the goddess _every_ definition of beauty. One moment she had lustrous blonde hair before it quickly altered to luminous black swirls. There was also this strange…smell coming off her. It shifted towards me, and immediately my keen sense of smell picked up a mix of utter sweetness and _repulsion_. I flinched slightly, eying my potential _enemy_.

The goddess laughed, "don't worry dear. _I won't bite_."

I scooted as far away as I could from her, shaking off that alluring and repulsive scent. "No, because we both know you can do so much _worse_."

"Is that any way to speak to a lovely lady?" the goddess of love pouted. "I've heard so much about you, Seth Hunter. My daughters have said many interesting things."

"Your daughters?" I repeated. Then, I remembered my little interrogation at camp. "You asked them to _spy_ on me?"

"Spy?" she mouthed. "Oh no, of course not! I merely asked them for bits of information about you, see what you are like. Nothing harmful. My children haven't done a single thing against you after all."

I caught the carefully veiled threat. "I… _appreciate it_." I said carefully. Speaking to Aphrodite was like walking through a mined battlefield- say something wrong, and I might get myself blown up.

She smiled. "You are a very interesting dilemma. By far the most amusing young man I've set my eyes on in quite awhile. Such a tragic and lonesome hero- always the best I must say- And your appearance!" She giggled. "Dear Apollo really wasn't exaggerating- you truly look like a male version of Artemis."

"I get that a lot." I said blandly. This was nothing new to me.

Aphrodite continued, "now, I've always wondered how _that_ would look like. Seeing you here, the result turned out _much better_ than I pictured."

" _Result?"_ My voice darkened. I thought I got past this, but it still stung whenever someone mentioned my…condition. All the gods were _the same_.

I forced myself to erase the anger inside me. It wouldn't do if I suddenly got on Aphrodite's bad side while inside _her_ car. I shivered. Gods that sounded creepy.

"Is there something you want to say to me, _Lady Aphrodite_?" I said, trying hard not to add sarcasm. "If my looks are the only thing on your agenda, I would appreciate it if I am allowed to _get out_."

Aphrodite, instead of getting mad, only laughed. "Patience dear, I was getting to that. The reason why I asked to meet with you…" She casually leaned forward, her kaleidoscope eyes fixed on me. I tried not to flinch. "What is your motive for being here Seth? _I know_ it's not for poor, pitiful Artemis- please, who needs her anyway? So you must have a reason why you are here."

 _Why oh why is everyone always asking me this?_ I thought.

"To save Annabeth," I said simply. "She's my friend."

"Pff, _sure_."

"But it's true." I protested. "That's the reason why-!"

I stopped when Aphrodite placed a manicured finger over my lips.

" _Seth Hunter_ ," she sighed dramatically, "I know you are _better_ than that. 'I want to save my friend! I travel this far, facing perilous danger at every turn just to save _a friend'_ Now perhaps if Annabeth is your love interest..."

" _What? No!"_ I said, horrified. "I don't see her like that-"

"...which proves my point that your reason is absolutely _bo-ring_!" Aphrodite said. "I mean, come on! Saving a friend is just so cliché."

"And saving a love interest isn't?"

"Those never grow old." Aphrodite dismissed. "Now, the point is- I know the _real_ reason why you are here. Two in fact."

"Two?" I said in disbelief.

"You want the boring one or the interesting one first?" she asked. Before I could answer she had already continued, "boring one: you want to prove yourself: prove yourself worthy to your friends, to us (the gods), and more importantly to yourself. Am I correct?"

I blinked, "t-that I don't…I mean, that could be…but how did you-!"

"As the goddess of love, I am especially sensitive to a person's _emotions and feelings_." Aphrodite said. "You are like an open book dear, and frankly I think that makes you quite _adorable_."

I felt my face heat up.

"As for the _interesting_ reason..." Aphrodite gave a knowing smile, "I'll let you figure that one out on your own. I'm sure you're a smart boy." She sat back, her gaze now fixed on her window's dim reflection. "You may leave now if you wish."

"Wait, why are you telling me all this?" I asked. "You're supposed to be like… _my enemy."_

"That depends on you dear." she said, still staring at the window. "Right now, despite our differences, you seem to have more commonalities with _me_ than even your mother. You and I know how important one's emotions are, you do not defy love, and most importantly…" She narrowed her eyes. "We both _despise_ Artemis. Am I wrong?"

I stared at her in silence, not saying anything. Aphrodite smiled.

"We will keep in touch in the future," she said sweetly. "Until then, take good care and make sure not to touch anything in my husband's trash heap. That's all."

With that said, I exited out of her car.

-o-

"So what did Aphrodite want with you?" Percy asked. We were now stranded in the middle of a junkyard. There were piles of metal devices, broken toys, and even shards of weapons and magical items.

"Nothing much," I said. "She wanted to get a good look at me, finds me interesting. She also said something about not touching anything in Hephaestus' trash heap."

While that wasn't a lie, I didn't feel like disclosing the whole truth.

"See, that was what she told me too." Percy said to the others, "Why don't you guys believe me?"

Zoë narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip just to tell thee that. Be careful, Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoë," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

Percy nodded. "How do we get out of here?"

"That way," Zoë said. "That is west."

"How can you tell?"

"Ursa Major, right?" I asked Zoë, who nodded. Wow, I didn't even think I knew astrology. "Ursa Major is always north. So that way must be west."

"Oh, yeah," Percy said, "the bear thing."

Zoë looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real."

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors. You name it, it was there.

"Wow," I whistled, noticing a solar board. "Some of this stuff is pretty nice."

 **"** It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Aphrodite said, _don't touch anything_. This is the junkyard of the gods."

We continued on through the junkyard, making sure not to touch anything. We started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for Ursa Major, we would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same. Plus, there was this uneasy feeling I had. There were so many hills…so many _hiding spots_.

"I have a bad feeling." I muttered, looking uneasily around my surroundings. "How much longer till we get out of this place?"

Thalia looked grim. "I have no clue. Zoë?"

"It shouldn't be too far." Zoë said, but even she sounded doubtful. "We should just keep going."

We trekked onwards, until finally, we saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of us, the lights of a highway stretching through the desert. However, something stood in front of our path…

"What the heck is that?" Thalia exclaimed.

Ahead of us was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Grover said, "they look a lot like…"

"Toes." Zoë, Grover, and I said in unison. We looked at each other for a moment before hastily looking away.

 **"** Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

 **"** But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over." I agreed with him, my legs were about to break.

 **"** _Come on_ ," Thalia said, insistent. "Around."

After several minutes of walking, we finally stepped onto the highway, an abandoned but well-lit stretch of black asphalt.

"We made it out," Zoë said. "Thank the gods."

She jinxed it; because next thing we knew, I heard a loud, thunderous noise behind us. I turned, and watched wide eyed as the "toes" tilted over and landed on solid ground. Piles of scrap metal were pushed aside as an insanely tall metal giant stood up on its feet: adorned with the traditional Greek armor and helmet, sword and all. Now I could see what's wrong with the thing: the left side of its face was completed melted, giving it a zombie look. No wonder Hephaestus threw it away: I wouldn't want a zombie giant either.

"Talos!" Zoë gasped, and then she said, "Someone took something…Who took something?"

She stared accusingly- you guessed it- at me and Percy.

"I didn't take anything!" I snapped. "Quit being so sexist!"

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief." Percy said, before the three of us had to dodge Talos' big foot.

" _If no one took anything_ ," Zoë shouted from the other side of Talos' foot. " _Then who did?"_

-o-

Ethan took a moment to catch his breath as he hid behind a small pile of rusted metal, a silver chalice dangling slightly outside his jacket pocket. He threw the chalice back on the ground: he wouldn't need that anymore.

 _So far, so good_ , he thought, as he watch the Quest members battle the metal giant known as Talos- at least according to what the Hunt's lieutenant had shouted. There were five of them now, he noted. There was another boy, who was now notching three arrows at the giant's chest. The arrows did little damage. Another archer…must be a son of Apollo, Ethan concluded. He'd have to report that change to Clare.

This was the perfect chance. With the Quest members distracted, they wouldn't have time to act as back up once he managed to get Percy Jackson isolated. Now, all he needed to do was to catch Jackson's attention…

He scrambled about nimbly, his small figure giving him an advantage as he dodges numerous cave-ins from the falling metal piles. Percy was now climbing up the giant's foot and slashing it with his sword. He fell back as Talos roughly kicked him off. He now landed just below Ethan, only 7 feet away.

 _This is it!_ he thought. He quickly grabbed what was a used softball and threw it at him. The ball bounced off of Jackson's head. He waited as Percy rubbed his slightly injured head, he turned and saw him.

_Got you._

"Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan snorted. He wasn't here for vacation, that's what.

He picked up another object- a metal box- and chunked it at Percy again. Percy was taken aback but predictably, he easily dodged his throw. Now he managed to get him annoyed.

"Look, I'm not here to play games…" Percy growled.

He rolled his eyes, he wasn't either.

"…so just go away already!" he snapped. He turned away from him and started to head back.

 _I can't let you do that._ Ethan thought as he lifted a boomerang and swung it towards Percy's back- successfully whacking him on the neck. Judging the way Percy was now glaring at him…it hurt.

"You just messed with the wrong person…" Percy said before he suddenly took after him, his sword in hand.

Ethan smirked as he quickly ran just in time to get a head start. He made many lefts and rights, slowing down purposely to make sure Jackson was still following him. Once, Percy managed to get too close of a distance and Ethan simply picked something on his way and threw it at him again- causing Percy to get even madder.

After a moment he eventually stopped at what was a deserted clearing. Percy came up a small distance away, clearly pissed off.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded. "Do you have something you want with me?"

Ethan finally answered him, " someone else does."

He saw Percy's eyes widened as he saw Clare come out from behind him. She smiled at him.

" _You!"_

"Well done, Ethan," she told him, "I did have my doubts at first…but it doesn't matter now. I'll get a word in for you to Luke when we get back."

Ethan nodded, pleased at his first success. He quickly went to the side of the clearing.

The match was about to begin.

-o-

" _Aim it at its head!"_ I shouted at Thalia, who was now charging some spear she found with lightning. At this point, it didn't matter how many items we pick up. Talos wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"I'm on it!" she shouted back. "Just get the thing to turn this way!"

So that's what we did. Zoë and I started shooting arrows while Grover tried clunking Talos' foot with a 3 foot club. Fortunately, the plan worked and Talos started turning its nasty, melted head towards Thalia's spear, fully charged with electricity. She threw it, and the spear embedded itself into the giant's face. For a whole moment, its head was completely electrocuted until the circuits inside began to burst and die out.

Thalia had done it- Talos has been taken out. Its knees started to buckle, and a large shadow loomed over me and Zoë…

_Uh oh_

" _Run!"_ I shouted as the giant threatened to crash on top of us. The two of us ran as fast as we could. There was mountain of metal ahead of us, and I latched on quickly, trying to climb as fast as I could to the top. When I reached it, Zoë wasn't beside me.

"Zoë!" I shouted from above as she struggled to latch on to something firm, but the things kept slipping. "Grab my hand!"

She looked up, fear clearly written on her face as she tried yet again to pull herself up. She gasped as she slipped again.

"Grab my hand!" I shouted. She reached up, just barely brushing past my fingers before I suddenly lunged forward and heaved her up. Just in time before Talos' head crashed against the side of the mountain.

We sat there, gasping as we took a moment to take in what just happened.

"Why did thou do that?" Zoë gasped. "Why did thou... _assist_ me? You hate me."

"Do you honestly think I'm that petty?" I asked her. "I may not like you, but you, me, and the others, are all in this together. _We're a team._ I wouldn't just abandon a person like that because I didn't like them."

Zoë took in my answer quietly, slightly conflicted.

"Well," she started, as she stood up. "If that's it, then I'll let thee know I don't owe thee anything."

I rolled my eyes. "A simple ' _thank you'_ would have sufficed."

Zoë didn't answer, but I could tell she was amused.

We eventually got back on solid ground. Grover and Thalia were also there, looking relatively okay.

Thalia and I gave a high five, "Great job you did there- Wouldn't have done it without you."

She grinned, "Thanks for the back up."

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" Grover brought up. "Where's Percy?"

A sudden, sharp realization hit us.

"Y-you don't think…" Thalia started, her face becoming pale.

"I think she did." I said in a panic. "We were all distracted! Where could they possibly be?"

"Grover," Zoë said calmly, "Thou had said that thou shared an 'empathy link', could you-

"Yes!" Grover said quickly. "Yes I can! I-I think I can still trace it. Hold on." He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before he exclaimed, "I know where he is! H-He's in trouble…I think he said he's currently about to fight the ' _psycho girl'_?"

"That's Clare all right," I said angrily. "What else did he say?"

"There's another- an accomplice. We have to hurry!" Grover rushed, as all of us quickly followed behind him.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The family that Ares was referring to is Oedipus Rex, who was prophesized to murder his father and marry his mother. The two sisters are Antigone and Ismene. According to my telling, Antigone is the owner of "Darkhacker"- a tool she uses to dig her brother a grave. For Ismene (who I see as kind of passive) carries "Nightwalker" for protection.


	14. A Deadly Strike

Percy's POV

Many things were going through my head as I stood facing Clare.

One of them was how _in Hades_ I managed to get into this mess. Like, seriously? Having a kid knocking you on the head with a boomerang was nothing but trouble. To think I got so easily tricked _…_ well, I knew I wasn't an Athena kid, but I still couldn't believe I was _that_ gullible.

Still, seeing the girl that gave me the scar on my arm try to harm my friends _again_ made my blood boil. Looking at her now, I wondered how Seth even got along with Clare in the first place. Aside from their dual-wielding abilities, they were nothing alike. Well, as far as I could tell anyway. I was never that close to her, so I only had a second-hand perspective on Clare a.k.a Ivy Face. I knew she's been at camp for awhile before going traitor, and _was_ the head counselor of Demeter Cabin before Katie and Miranda Gardner took over. She used two thin, silver daggers with deadly accuracy. I had a taste of that ability on the _Princess Andromeda_. Just thinking about that incident caused my eyes to narrow in anger.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Couldn't wait for me to pulverize you a second time?"

Clare smirked. "From what I recall, _I_ was the victor. How's that scar by the way?"

"I hardly felt a thing." I tightened my grip on Riptide. "I know what you're planning Clare. I've been waiting for this rematch."

"Really?" Clare questioned, amused. "Nice to hear I've been occupying your thoughts lately, _Fish Brat_."

" _Ivy face_." I spat before I charged.

Clare had already anticipated my move. The moment Riptide nearly clashed against her shoulders, she instantly brought out one of her daggers and took the second one out a split second later. Our weapons pushed against each other briefly before Clare shifted and aimed a left kick, causing me to back away and stumble before I caught myself, my hands grasping Riptide tightly.

I looked up, and rolled out of the way as Clare stabbed down into the ground. She yanked them out brashly before I swung Riptide against her, adrenaline starting to build up as I pushed against her blow by blow. I aimed another slash as Clare suddenly flipped backwards in mid air, her feet landing on a small hill of rusted junk, providing her higher elevation.

She stared down at me, her vivid green eyes locked on mine.

"Not bad, _brat,_ " she said condescendingly, "Then again, if your abilities were any weaker, you don't deserve to be called a child of the Big Three."

I glared at her, feeling slightly 'small' due to the height difference. " _Not bad?_ Says the one who's up on the top. Why don't you come down here and I'll show you who's ' _not bad'_?"

"Don't think you can bait me," Clare snapped. "I know when _I_ have the advantage."

"Yeah? Then how are you going to attack me?" I retorted. "You can't attack me from that distance unless you throw your daggers at me, which I _doubt_."

She must have something hidden. I took a glance at the boy, Ethan. So far, he's only been observing us. It didn't look like he would be getting involved and Clare didn't seem like the type to have others fight her battles. Still, there's no telling what he would do. I'd have to keep my distance from him.

Clare placed her hand inside her leather jacket, pulling out three thin, black sticks. As I looked closer, I realized the sticks were actually hand-made _darts_.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Clare said in a sickening, sweet tone. Her green eyes glinted with malice. "I made them myself. Do you know children of Demeter are capable of making _toxic_ weapons out of almost _anything_?"

I hitched a breath. "Really? I suppose that explains the bad smell."

Apparently, she didn't like the compliment. She gave a yell and a split second later, three darts were soaring towards my face.

I lifted Riptide just in time to deflect all three darts with my blade. I stumbled back as another wave of darts flew towards me as Clare advanced. I quickly dodged, sidestepping wave after wave with Clare drawing closer. My eyes watched her attacks intently while making sure to move further away from where Ethan sitting.

Clare threw another set of weapons at me at close range, causing me to react by instinct as I knocked them off course with Riptide. However, while I was busy, Clare had gotten behind me, both of her daggers outstretched. I managed to block one of them…

...another aimed at my gut.

" _What?!"_ Clare exclaimed. She widened her eyes in surprise as she took in her shattered weapon, half of the blade was gone.

I took the narrow opportunity to swing my sword at her, managing to get a small cut across her cheek before she quickly backed away from me, surprise still evident on her face.

"Don't like surprises do you?" I taunted. It wasn't every day I saw Clare so out of place.

She glared at me, finally taking in my appearance. "Your jacket…I can't believe I didn't notice it."

I thanked the Mist silently in my head. "I got this after we defeated the Nemean Lion. It's meant to provide full protection. Nice try."

Clare narrowed her eyes, her face darkened. "Consider yourself lucky. But the jacket only provides full-proof defense on the upper body. So if I manage to cut you elsewhere…" She twirled her remaining dagger in her hand, holding it out in front of her in offense. "You'd be as good as _dead_."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said, "But don't think you'll have all the time in the world: my friends will be arriving any second now, and once they do, you and Ethan will be outnumbered." I saw Clare hesitate. I took that as a good sign.

"You can't win, Clare." I told her. Truthfully, I had no idea if Grover really got my message or not, and I didn't know how long I would last before she did manage to cut me, but I had to delay her. It was a tactic I picked up from Annabeth. "You are short one weapon, which probably cuts the number of moves you can do in half. I have a sword, and you only have a dagger. My weapon outmatches yours. Give up, Clare."

" _Give up?"_ She repeated; her voice suddenly shaky. "You think…that I would come all this way just to _give up?"_ She looked incredulous, and proceeded to give a mirthless laugh. "Don't underestimate me, _brat_. I finally got you alone, surrounded with no source of water whatsoever. It's too good of a chance to lose."

I stiffened as Clare fully stood up. She flexed her arms, twirling both of her weapons skillfully in each hand.

"You're wrong." Clare muttered.

I narrowed my eyes, " _What?_ "

"My dagger is not my only weapon," Clare whispered. She quickly strapped her dagger behind her before she shot both arms out, her palms outstretched and facing the ground. "Just because you can't use your demigod powers...it doesn't mean I can't."

Suddenly, I felt something shot forth and wrap itself around my foot. I was thrown into the air, my whole body dangling upside down as my leg was held by a huge, thick vine. I forced myself to arch forward, swinging Riptide rapidly to cut off the fast-producing beanstalk. When I finally managed to cut it off, my body plummeted down several feet, slamming against a pile of rusted god-junk. If it weren't for the jacket, I was sure I would have gotten broken ribs.

I groaned as I stood back up, my arms and legs were bruised and sore. Ahead, I saw numerous vines growing at fast speeds. Ivy Face stood at the center of the clearing, her arms still raised.

Vines continued to shoot forth, threatening to entangle me before I quickly slashed them apart. It was no use. As soon as I cut them, new ones took their place. My breath has gone raspy and uneven, Riptide seemed heavier than usual, and I felt my movements start to slow down. With no water nearby to renew my strength, I was at a disadvantage, and Clare knew it. She was trying to wear me down.

"How about you give up, Jackson?" Clare sneered, a dagger in one hand. "Then maybe, I'll make your death swift and painless."

"I think I'll pass," I muttered as I continued to slash at the vines.

 _Now would be a good time to show up Grover!_ I thought. How long has it been already? Were they coming at all?

I was on my own this time. My arms and legs still felt sore from that drop earlier, and Clare's new plant buddies were growing in number. If I wanted to see Annabeth again, I couldn't die here. Swallowing up my pride, I did what my only option demanded.

I slashed the vines around me one last time, before _I ran away_.

I couldn't win against her, not this time. Without my demigod powers, and my exhaustion almost at its peak, Clare had unmistakably taken me on at my weakest point. I could only hope I could distance myself away from her or find the rest of my friends- whichever came first.

"Trying to run Jackson?" Clare shouted from behind, "You can't get away! This whole place is surrounded with earth! As long as the ground is beneath your feet, you can't escape!"

Another vine sprang forth from the metal junk, I slashed it apart roughly before another one took its place, and then another, and another. I kept slashing for so long, that the action became mindless.

Something stringy managed to wrap itself around my neck. I gasped, dropping Riptide on the ground as I tried yanking it apart with both hands, but the thing only tightened as my feet left the ground. Ominously, the only thought that rang through my head was the prophecy:

_One shall perish in the land without rain._

I should have known…ever since I heard it at camp, I should have known it could have been me. Water was my domain, but I only worried about the possibility of Poseidon trying to kill me.

 _Father,_ I prayed. This was the first time I prayed since my first Quest. Ever since dad decided to ignore me, I returned the sentiment. I didn't think he cared if I said hello to him everyday. I didn't think he would listen. I also heard how other demigods had never even seen their godly parent. Not even once. I thought it was useless trying to communicate with someone who didn't bother to reply. Now...I was regretting it. I should have kept trying.

_Dad, I know we hadn't talked for awhile, but please...if you are watching, if I have done anything deemed honorable to you...all I ask is that you help me this once!_

"And this, Ethan-" Clare stated, her voice ringing loudly through my struggling. Ethan had gotten up and stood beside her, his eye gazing up at me with indifference. "...is how you can defeat a child of the Big Three. In less than a minute, this brat will be as good as-!"

Clare never finished her sentence-she suddenly screamed in pain; the vine around my neck loosened as I was dropped to the ground, gasping for air. One of Clare's hand was bleeding profusely, a pair of arrows stuck on the ground beside her.

"Percy!" a voice called from behind. I sighed in immense relief when I saw Grover and the others emerging from the other side of the clearing. Seth and Zoë had their bows up, and Thalia had her sword and shield raised. The sky had started to darken as clouds began to form.

I looked up at the sky _,_ and thought: _Thank you, father_

Grover reached me first, kneeling down beside me as he quickly handed me a cake of ambrosia. I took it and as soon as I swallowed, I instantly felt a whole lot better.

 _"Are you alright?!"_ he said in a panic.

I gulped down the ambrosia quickly. "I am now. What took you guys so long?"

"Well, we kind of didn't notice at first..."

" _What?!"_

"But we're here now!" Grover answered quickly. "That's what really matters right?"

"Yeah," I muttered. I tried to stand up, but stumbled. I lifted a hand and wince when my neck tinged with pain. "Just...try not to make a habit of it."

"You shouldn't move," Grover advised. "Just stay here okay? You've done enough."

"But-!"

"Just _try_ to stay still…at least until you could stand properly." Grover said despite my protests. He headed towards Thalia and Zoë, who were unsuccessfully trying to reach Clare as vines sprung forth to hinder their advance. While they tried to move past her plant barrier, I saw Seth and Clare standing a few feet apart, staring at each other.

"Seth," Clare greeted unsteady. She had wrapped her bleeding hand with a ripped cloth.

"Clare."

For a moment, I didn't know how Seth would react. How long has it been since Seth saw her last? He wasn't with us on the _Princess Andromeda_ , so that would be almost two years ago.

"Well," Clare said, not actually sounding surprised. "Isn't it a small world. Since when did you decide to join Fish brat's little gang?"

"Ever since you decided to make your move, _Evergreen_ ," Seth said coldly. "You didn't change a bit."

"The same can't be said for you I hope." Clare said quietly. She eyed him rather pleasantly, "You're taller than me now."

"You should stop whatever it is you're trying to do Clare," Seth said with malice, "Or else someone is about to get hurt."

Clare snorted, "Oh please, like I should be getting scared." Her face lit up with excitement. "You never were able to beat me one on one. Do you remember, Seth? All of those training sessions we had, all the Capture the Flag games. Tell me, how's little Katie doing as head counselor?"

" _Shut up!_ " Seth hissed, his eyes were glowing. They only glowed when he was really angry. "You come here…t-to _murder_ my friends, and leave your own family in a mess! I'm ashamed to know you!"

Clare's face darkened, her smile disappeared. "Sometimes, I wonder _why_ you are still at that camp, Seth. When _we_ can offer you so much more..."

"There is _nothing_ you can offer me!" Seth spat. "I already said-!"

Clare shrugged, "It's just an option! Think about it. Kronos only picks the best, and you are definitely one of a kind."

When Seth didn't reply back, that scared me.

"Don't listen to her!" I shouted, finally able to get back up on my feet. "What are you waiting for, Seth? _Stop her!"_

"I know," he said quietly. He threw me a brief glance. "I'm just giving her an option to surrender before we really have to _take her down_ because unlike you Clare, I rather not hurt someone-be it friend or enemy-unless I'm given no other choice."

Clare gave a coy smile, "Aw, that's so sweet. Unfortunately for you though- I have no intention of retreating until I have _Fish brat_ dead."

I clenched my teeth, "Great. Like I don't have enough death threats thrown at me."

"So that's your answer," Seth muttered, taking out his black daggers. "I thought as much."

That was when he suddenly lunged, his speed surprisingly quick enough to even catch Clare a little off guard. He slashed as he pressed forward, forcing Clare on the defensive. I joined in a second later, and the two of us combined were more than enough to get Clare to start focusing more on the battle. The vines that were thwarting Thalia and Zoë suddenly stopped re-emerging and wilted. Thalia, nearly out of breath, charged forward with her Aegis. Zoë notched her bow- her aim missing Seth and me by millimeters as Clare also dodged them while defending herself from Thalia's attacks.

Clearly, Clare couldn't last against us forever. We had her surrounded on a hill. Numerous cuts and bruises were sported on Clare's arms and legs. Thalia had slammed her shield against the side of her face, and a dark bruise was starting to show. Her injured hand continued to bleed through the cloth. She no longer had the energy to summon her plant buddies.

"Not bad," Clare panted. Her light brown hair was matted to her forehead, drenched in sweat. She was exhausted, but still had the energy to wear her proud, haughty smile. "Not bad at all…"

"Just give up already!" Thalia yelled, frustrated. "We have you surrounded and outnumbered! _Surrender!"_

"Thou are certainly a worthy opponent," Zoë commented. I rolled my eyes. Even at a time like this, Zoë would find time to compliment a girl. "It would be unfortunate if we have to eliminate thee. Such a waste."

"I do not…give up." Clare breathed, "I will never…give up to _the likes_ of you." She suddenly pulled out a device, and pressed a button before any of us reacted.

Suddenly, a helicopter soared overhead, shooting rounds of bullets as each of us dodged and took cover. Thalia and I ended up at the same spot.

"Can you do something about the helicopter?!" I shouted amidst the sound of helicopter blades. "Summon some lightning! Anything!"

"I'm working on it!" she snapped. Her electric blue eyes in concentration. Suddenly lightning flashed and a thunder bolt would have hit the helicopter had it not swerve to avoid it at the last possible moment.

Thalia cursed in Greek. She tried again, and somehow the helicopter would always dodge at the last second- as if the pilot could predict Thalia's strikes.

"That pilot must be really lucky. I wonder who's driving that thing." I muttered, before the two of us had to separate when the helicopter headed towards us again.

I hid behind another pile of junk and stayed there for who knows how long, breathing unsteadily. I heard shouts and sound of weapons clashing as I got up.

The helicopter had lowered a ladder. Clare was signaling Ethan to retreat as she fought off Seth. There were two archers perched on the helicopter, keeping Zoë and Thalia at a secure enough distance.

If only I knew what would have happened next.

I was a good distance away when I finally got up and headed towards Seth. He overpowered Clare easily. Clare was already tired out, and could only rely on one dagger while Seth still had two weapons intact. But what I _should_ have been focused on at that particular moment was _not_ Seth and Clare, but the fact that Grover, who had been fighting against Ethan, was overpowered.

I yelled as I noticed Grover on the ground, groaning. This was my second mistake because while I focused on Grover, Ethan had taken the chance to slash Seth's arm from behind…

Everything became a jumbled mess after that.

" _NO!"_ Clare screamed; staring at Seth's injured arm in shock and horror while Seth proceeded to knock Ethan to the ground with a sharp elbow jab to his abdomen.

"What have you done?!" Clare shrieked at Ethan, who looked dazed after Seth's attack. At the time, none of us had realized what Ethan _had_ done, so all we did was stare at Clare's seemingly crazy antics.

"He was about to kill you!" Ethan argued, "I only did what I can to prevent that!"

If it weren't for the helicopter blades overhead, everything would have been quiet. The archers had stopped shooting for whatever reason as they focused on what was happening below them. Thalia and Zoë had finally caught up to us. Their weapons outstretched as they stepped in between Seth and Clare stopped her from proceeding any further. Seth stared at Clare in confusion, giving a glance at his slashed arm.

"What's your deal?" Seth said, "It's just a small scrat…" He never finished his sentence as his knees suddenly buckled, causing him to collapse.

I instantly ran towards him as Grover also struggled to get up. When I held him up, I noticed that Seth was _shivering_. His breathing became ratchet as sweat poured down his forehead.

"W-what's happening to me?" he gasped, "I...I _feel so cold_ …"

_Do you know children of Demeter are capable of making toxic weapons out of almost anything?_

" _Poison_ ," I said, as everything fit into place. Thalia and Zoë widened their eyes at my response. "His weapon was poisoned, wasn't it?" Clare didn't respond. Suddenly she appeared visibly hesitant, her eyes darting in every direction but mine.

" _ANSWER ME!_ " I yelled at her, mustering up the worst possible glare I could manage that even Ares would be proud as Seth continued shivering, his hand clenched around his arm in pain. There was no way I was going to let Seth _die_ like this, not when he came so far to warn me, and now…

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Clare muttered quietly. "He was never supposed to be here…"

"But he is, and your plans are ruined right?" I angrily snapped, my patience wearing out, "Because _I_ was the one who is supposed to die and not him _right?!"_

Clare flinched slightly, but stood her ground. "Yes. _You're right_. _You_ are the one who's supposed to be dead, and if your friends had stopped interfering in the first place-!"

" _Leave my friends out of this!"_ I screamed in fury as I suddenly stood up, Riptide grasped in hand. " How many more do you intend to hurt _Clare_?! Now that your own best friend is dying because of your miscalculations-!"

"He's not my friend," Clare said coldly. "I'm very sure he made that very clear."

My eyes saw red.

" _Percy, stop this!"_ Thalia yelled, grasping me roughly on the shoulder. "I know you're angry! But-"

"G _et out of my way!"_ I yelled at Thalia, all reason was literally thrown out the window at this point. "I'll crush her with my bare hands-!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Thalia screamed back, her glare shushing me up instantly. "There still might be a chance! Haven't you thought that maybe she has an _antidote_?"

I blinked. I hadn't thought of that. We both turned to Clare.

Clare only stared at us. "I do."

I felt immense relief settle inside me. I let out a relieved sigh before I demanded, "Then give it to us!"

"On one condition."

"Name it!" I said immediately.

"That you let me and Ethan go," she said. "I don't want you or any of your friends chasing after us if I give the antidote over to you. Swear on the Styx."

I gave a glance at Seth's unconscious form and nodded, "I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead as Clare walked over, took out a thin vial, and threw it towards me. I caught it and immediately ran towards Seth. By the time I had uncapped the antidote and shoved its contents down Seth's throat, Clare and Ethan were already on the helicopter, drawing distance as each second past.

All of us waited with nervous anticipation until Seth gave a choke. He started to breathe normally, and slowly forced himself up. He gave me a confused look.

"What did you do?" he whispered. "How was I…I thought I was dead…"

Thalia gave him a tight embrace, relief clearly on her face. "She had an antidote Seth! Thank the gods you're okay…if she didn't I would have helped Kelp Head pummel her."

"Percy was going to _what_?!"

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly. I rather not remember what just happened a moment ago. "What's important is that you're alive, and that you're fine…right?"

Seth became quiet before he nodded, "Yeah…"

"Why dost thou sound uncertain?" Zoë asked. "Is something amidst?"

"It's just…" Seth muttered, "W-what about the prophecy? Wasn't one of us supposed to _be lost in the land without rain?_ "

"Well, _maybe_ it meant that you were _close_ to dy-er _losing_ you but we brought you back?" Grover suggested.

"Uh, that's not really the same thing…"

"Who knows? Maybe the Oracle made a mistake?" Thalia said, frowning. "Not everyone can be perfect you know- even the gods."

"Or it could have meant Percy Jackson," Zoë replied, "He was _lost_ until we found him again."

For once, I easily agreed with her, "Let's go with that one."

Seth gave a brief smile, "I guess. I rather not talk about this anymore, and I _really_ don't feel comfortable with all of you staring at me."

Grover and I helped him up before he waved us off, saying how he could 'take care of himself.' I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness, even if he had gone to Hades and back he would still say he was _fine_.

-o-

Seth watched his friends treat their injuries, before he sat down a short distance away. The prophecy's ominous words still echoing in his mind despite his friends' reassurances.

Something didn't feel right. He knew he was about to die, and that cold sensation was something Seth would never want to experience again. His body had felt numb, and the light had momentarily vanished from his eyes. He was completely blind. Seth had never felt so...helpless, until that very moment.

His silver eyes flickered to his arm, the light skin was already stitching the wound together, leaving only a thin pink scar, and even that was quickly erased. With the antidote Percy had wagered out of Clare, there wouldn't be any scar remaining. He somehow knew that he was going to be okay, but why did he feel so uneasy?

 _It was my first close encounter with Death,_ he reasoned, shivering. _That must be why I'm...afraid. That must be it._

Without another thought, Seth got up and joined his friends, pushing the unease to the back of his mind for good.

-o-


	15. The Bane of Olympus

After everyone had patched things up, we eventually found an abandoned tow truck on the way. Surprisingly, when Thalia started the engine, the prehistoric vehicle was miraculously up and running with a full tank of gas.

Thalia drove, ignoring our stunned, skeptical expressions as we sat in the truck.

"The skeletons are still out there," she reminded us. "We need to keep moving."

After a few moments of eerie silence, I found myself staring at the scenery as it flew past. The trunk was going at a decent pace despite the many creaking noises. With the junkyard finally behind us, I decided inwardly that nothing was wrong with me. I felt normal, I felt alive. I'll have to accept my circumstances as a stroke of incredibly good luck.

"Are you feeling okay?" Percy asked me.

I nodded, "never better. Don't worry about it."

"I know. It's just…" he started, but whatever he wanted to say, he decided against it. "Never mind. I'm really glad you're here, Seth."

"You talk as if I'm dead." I said, a bit teasingly. "Really though, don't worry about me. In fact, we should all be worried about _you._ Nearly gave all of us a heart attack when we realized you got yourself _lost_."

"What took you guys so long?" Percy complained. "I was at my limit! Grover told me you guys actually _forgot_ about me?"

Grover looked down sheepishly when Zoë and I gave him questionable looks.

"We were, um, kind of preoccupied." I admitted, remembered the fight against Talos.

"If thou were so easily forgotten," Zoë said curtly, "Then perhaps thou were simply too insignificant."

Percy frowned, "Not cool, Zoë. What if it happened to you?"

"Of course not, since such an event will n _ever_ happen to me. No hunter would ever fall for those cheap tricks," she said coldly. Percy's face reddened, embarrassed.

"Alright Zoë," I said, rolling my eyes. "We get your whole 'girls are better than guys' gig. This is seriously getting old."

"I am the Lieutenant of the Hunters!" Zoë said.

"Which explains the " _old_ " part."

Zoë narrowed her dark eyes, "At least I'm not a _child_."

"Sure, granny." I muttered.

Percy stared at us strangely. "Did something happen between you two?"

" _What?_ " Zoë and I said simultaneously.

Percy grinned, amused. "Nothing, I never thought I see you guys actually _get along_. Wouldn't you both be at each other's throats by now?"

I frowned,"Don't be ridiculous, Perce. Don't you realize where we are? We're in a _truck._ What could we possibly do in a _beaten down truck_?"

"I won't be able to use my archery." Zoë thought aloud, "Limited space. Too dense. Not suitable for combat either."

Percy gave a look of disbelief. "You guys aren't serious…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I _sound_ like I'm joking?"

"Joking or not, I'll beat up _anyone_ who fights while _I'm_ driving." Thalia threatened.

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.

Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

I scanned the horizon. There wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below us.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

Percy pointed out, "that's a goat path."

"So?"

"The rest of us aren't goats."

"We can make it." I said, my silver eyes scanning what was ahead. "If we cut through here, we will reach the bridge faster. Saves time."

"Uh no," Percy said, hesitant, "I, uh, think we should go further upstream."

My eyes narrowed in question. "Why? Is something wrong? It's not like you're _scared of heights_ are you?"

"Cliffs," he said, "I don't like them. Come on, we'll go another way."

 _Since you're so stubborn about it_ , I thought. "Fine."

We followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, Percy left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying _IOU two canoes_.

"We need to go upstream," Zoë said, "the rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said while Grover and I put the canoes in the water.

My stomach lurched as we moved down the current. Even though I knew how to swim, this sea sickness was something I could never get rid of. I nearly cursed aloud as the canoes suddenly gained speed, causing me to fall backwards on my back. I hastened to get back up.

"You alright?" Percy called from ahead. Zoë gave a small smirk, clearing mocking me.

I nodded weakly, my arms hugging my stomach tightly. "F-fine," I croaked, "W-watch where you're going!"

"My Lady never had sea sickness," Zoë noted, "perhaps something is wrong with thee after all."

I growled, "shut up."

We glided down the river smoothly. One of the naiads that Percy had called up gave me a warning look as if to say ' _Don't you dare get sick'._

I clutched my stomach harder.

Suddenly, a stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoë in the face.

"She-devils!" Zoë went for her bow.

"Whoa," Percy said. "They're just playing."

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."

"Forgiven you for what?" I asked warily.

She slung her bow back over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. Never mind."

We sped up the river, the cliffs looming up on either side of us.

"By the way," Percy asked Zoë, "After what happened to Phoebe…why didn't you get another hunter? No offense meant Seth."

"None taken."

"It's just…" Zoë mumbled while gazing at the current, "We all knew that some of us wouldn't be coming back. I couldn't bear to think…that if somehow one of the hunters end up… _gone_ \- I wouldn't be able to bear that…that _guilt_. I rather take my chances and be reassured that my companions will be safe."

She lowered her gaze, giving a light mirthless laugh. "But what kind of a lieutenant am I…if I can't even protect my lady? Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger."

Percy said, "Look, you can't blame yourself for that."

"If I had insisted on going with her-!"

"You think you could've fought something powerful enough to kidnap Artemis? There's nothing you could have done."

Zoë didn't answer.

Suddenly, Percy took out his sword, Riptide out of his pocket. Zoë looked at the pen, and her expression was filled with painful recognition.

"You made this," Percy said firmly. I drew a glance at Zoë, who confirmed it with a slight nod.

"Who told thee?"

"I had a dream about it."

For a moment, she didn't say anything, staring at Riptide like it was cursed."It was a gift…and a mistake."

"Who was the hero?" Percy asked.

Zoë shook her head. "Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."

"You act like I should know him."

"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be just like him?"

Percy didn't answer. I kept quiet. So this was the reason why Zoë joined the hunters...because of some unnamed hero? For the actions of one hero, she decided to condemn the rest of the male race? That wasn't very fair. I decided to listen some more before I decided to retort.

"Your mother was a water goddess?" Percy had asked.

"Yes. Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it."

"Yes," Zoë said wistfully, "Ladon."

"But weren't there only four sisters?"

"There are now. I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

Zoë pointed to my pen. "Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."

 _So that's it,_ I thought. Even if it was a single hero, Zoë lost her honor, her family, _everything_.

 _You and Zoë have a lot more in common than you think._ Chiron had told me.

The canoe suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw the massive building that was known as Hoover's Dam. There were many tourists present, but from this distance, they were like specks on a massive hill.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy stated, sighing. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia continued.

Grover sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

Zoë stared. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," I answered for them, feeling nostalgic. "She liked architecture. Wouldn't stop talking about it."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Sprouted facts all the time," Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"I wish she was here," Percy said, his face downcast. He wasn't the only one.

"You are mad," Zoë decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road.

"Do you sense any monsters?" I asked Grover quietly.

He gave a look around, very uneasy. "I'm not sure. The wind, the dam- it spreads the scent all over the place. They're not too close I know, but I don't know how far either."

"Then we best get out of here once we rest up." I muttered. The others nodded.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been there before?" Percy asked.

"Once, to see the guardians," She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with three big bronze, winged statues.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia explained. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoë said. "We should eat while we can."

I snickered, as did Grover and Percy.

Zoë gave me a narrowed look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh um, nothing," I said while chuckling. "It's just…I think a _dam_ snack bar is exactly what we need."

"I could use some _dam_ French fries." Grover added.

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the _dam_ restroom."

Percy was about to add something to our little joke, when he suddenly tensed.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked us, looking around.

I gave a confused look while Grover suddenly grew alert, "Did I just hear a _cow_?"

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoë listened. "I hear nothing."

"Wait," I said, concentrating, "I think Grover and Percy are right."

"Oh, so they're not crazy?" Thalia said. The two drew offended looks.

"Where is it coming from?" I wondered, "If they hadn't mentioned it, even I wouldn't have noticed."

Percy hesitated, "I-I know where she is. Follow me."

He led us to the north edge of the dam, and as we peered over, I saw the biggest looking _sea serpent_ I set my eyes on, and trust me, I've had my take on monsters. My eyes widened; not because of its size, but because deep down inside who knew where, I knew what this creature really was.

"Is that an _Ophiotaurus_?" I nearly yelled in shock. I didn't even know what I was blurting out, but I somehow knew without a doubt that I was right. Must be an Artemis thing.

The others gave me strange looks, like I suddenly told them I had a second head. Only Zoë realized the gravity of the situation we were in.

"Oh my gods," Zoë muttered. She started babbling in Greek: Too quick and ancient for any of us to understand.

"What is going on?" Percy demanded. "What's wrong with Bessie?"

" _Bessie?"_ I said incredulously. "You actually named that _thing_?"

Percy looked offended. "That 'thing' isn't some mindless beast! She's actually very friendly."

"Um, actually 'she' is actually a 'he.'" Grover corrected, "At least that's what he's been telling me."

"You can communicate with that t-er, _Bessie_?" I rephrased, seeing Percy's glare.

He nodded.

Thalia said, "Hold on. Percy, how long have you known ' _Bessie_ ' was following us? And why are we hearing this just now?"

"Look, I met Bessie just when we came out of Camp Half Blood. I didn't think it was that important with everything that's been happening." Percy explained with impatience. "Will someone tell me what the big deal is?"

"The 'big deal' about this creature," Zoë said, "Is that we may have found the _Bane of Olympus_."

Percy's jaw literally dropped.

" _What?!"_

"Let me explain," Zoë sighed. "All this time, we have been wrong to assume it was a huge, dangerous monster my Lady was hunting, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie moaned.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

Percy gave Bessie a reassuring rub. "But how could anyone hurt him? He's harmless."

Zoë nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence. Terrible power. The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about _entrails_ , too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods... how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoë said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

I gave Bessie a pitiful glance, "What a horrible fate. To live just… _to die_?"

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. Bessie shivered in fear, before relaxing itself against Thalia's touch.

"What should we do about him?" Percy asked, "We can't just leave him be. If Luke gets a hold of him…"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's... that's huge."

"We should probably alert the gods." I suggested, "Maybe one of you guys could give them a wake-up call or something. Zoë's is currently not available."

" _And yours_." Zoë chastised. I ignored her.

"Who should stand guard?" Thalia asked. "I mean, who knows if the gods are even listening! We might as well just bring Bessie along."

"No," Percy said, "We can't risk Bessie getting into Luke's hands. It's best we secure him _now_." I nodded in agreement.

"I'll do it." I said, walking towards Bessie. "You guys need the rest. I can stay here."

"Uh Seth, I don't think that's a good idea…" Grover warned as I kept walking towards the creature.

"Why not...?" I was interrupted when Bessie suddenly drew his head back in alarm and snorted snot water all over me.

I stood there, with my clothes and hair drenched in snot, feeling absolutely humiliated as Zoë and even _Percy_ (that little traitor) gave a laugh.

Grover looked queasy. "That's why."

I was speechless.

"Think about it: Artemis _hunts_ these monsters for a living." Thalia pointed out. "Bessie got scared of you, and defended himself."

"And you're telling me this _now_?!" I said angrily. I shot a quick glare at the _innocent_ creature besides Thalia while huffing in indignation.

"I'll guard Bessie." Percy said, "I'm sure I can get my dad to answer me, and I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Okay." Grover said, "sounds good."

"Great." I said sarcastically, throwing my arms up. Large clumps of snot fell to the ground. I smelled like dead fish. "Excuse me while I find the _dam_ changing room. Thank the gods I brought an extra pair of _dam_ clothes."

"I don't think the joke's that funny anymore," I heard Percy say as I walked away.

Thalia snorted, "you think?"

" _What joke?"_ Zoë said, sounding frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Zoë," Thalia sighed, "don't worry about it."

-o-

After minutes of walking, I finally found the changing room in one of their dam clothing stores. Sporting on a pair of jeans and a plain grey T-shirt, it took me a while to wipe the snot off my archery equipment and weapons. I gave a glance at the side mirror. My hair was still a mess, but at least it was dryer than before. I stuffed my clothes in a plastic bag I found near the entrance of the store, and shoved it into my backpack. No sooner had I done that, when I realized I had attracted some attention.

Three uniform-clad skeletons appeared in front of me as I exited the store, their guns trained on me.

"Oh _come on!_ " I said, rolling my eyes. I drew both daggers into my hands. "I take a one minute break, and now this? Man, you guys are _way_ too persistent."

Instantly, I ducked as rounds of bullets were aimed at my head. I charged head on and crashed one of the skeletons into pieces, and started darted back and forth to prevent any hits. I took a flight of stairs, the skeletons close behind. Tourists started yelling and pointing fingers, some even snapped camera shots as I zoomed past. I reached the viewing deck, elevator doors closing as I quickly slipped past the closing doors.

"Where is the closest snack bar?" I asked before the guide protested.

The guide answered shakily, "hey kid…w-we don't want any trouble." He seemed to be staring at my hands, and I realized that I still had my daggers wrapped around my fingers. "G-get off the next floor…a-and turn right, pass the b-balcony…"

The elevator doors opened. I gave a quick thanks before I did exactly that. If I recalled correctly, Thalia and the others were talking about having a snack before we leave.

There was a large crowd of people on the balcony. I forced myself to calm down, maneuvering through the mass of people while scanning for any enemies. I nearly gave a start when someone grabbed my hand from behind.

"Whoa Seth, it's just me!" Percy said. His hands were raised defensively when I very nearly sliced him in two.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were with Bessie."

"Bessie is fine. My father has him now." He told me. "We got company."

I turned and noticed not three, but five skeleton guards, who were shoving their way past civilians to get us.

"You think they notice us?" I asked him.

Percy shrugged, "I'm not sitting here to find out. We got to hide!"

We discreetly made our way across until we reached the other side of the balcony. I heard a _Chhh_ sound- like a skeleton moving its joints. Apparently, Percy heard it too. He quickly slashed his sword by reflex as I drew my daggers in offense, and we discovered- that it was just a _girl_.

I stood there gaping in shock as the girl (completely harmless) yelped and dropped her Kleenex. She looked like she was in middle of blowing her nose.

Oh no. This can't be good.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, offended. "Do you guys always kill people when they blow their nose?"

I narrowed my eyes at her words. Could this girl actually see…

"You're mortal!" Percy exclaimed. I smacked a hand to my forehead.

I rolled my eyes, "Well of course she's mortal! Can't you see she's not dead?"

The red-haired girl, wearing a maroon Harvard sweatshirt gave me an annoyed look. "Why aren't I dead? Not that I'm complaining- but those are some big, dangerous weapons you got there Legolas. And you-" She said to Percy, "Is that actually _lion fur_? If it is, I seriously doubt your fashion sense."

"How is she seeing all this?" Percy said to me hastily, completely ignoring the girl. "Is the mist not working?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I said incredulously. "Activate it or something!"

I suddenly wished Thalia was with us.

Percy snapped his fingers, "You don't see a sword. It's only a ballpoint pen."

The girl gave a ' _Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?'_ expression, before answering, "Uh no- it's a sword. Either that or it's the biggest toothpick in the world. And quit gaping at me like I'm some freak exhibit!" She snapped at me.

I blinked. This was definitely not going well. "Here Percy, let me try. Maybe you're doing it wrong."

I snapped my fingers, as I stared at her. The girl clearly grew uncomfortable under my gaze.

"What do you see now?" I asked.

"I see…a silver eyed wannabe Hawkeye with a big toothpick welding boy with lion fur." I can't believe she said all that with a straight face. "Look, whatever it is you're trying to do, it's not working."

"That's it." I said, "If the Mist isn't working, this girl-!"

"The name is _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_." She said proudly.

" _Rachel..._ " I rephrased. "...is one of those special mortals who can _see_."

Of all the mortals we could have encountered, I thought. We're stuck with one with a serious attitude.

"So are any of you going to answer my questions, or should I scream for security?"

"Look, we're in trouble," Percy said quickly. "Big trouble."

"And we would really appreciate it if you forget what you saw here." I muttered.

"So you guys are in a hurry?" Rachel asked us. We nodded. I heard the sound of skeletons coming closer.

She looked over our shoulders and her eyes widened.

"Bathroom!"

" _What?"_ We said at once.

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

We quickly darted into the boy's restroom. I didn't know why I listened, but there weren't many options left at the moment. Percy and I leaned close to the bathroom door as we heard the sound of skeleton's marching before Rachel starting yapping in a fast pace.

"Oh my god! Did you see those kids? It's about time you got here. They tried to kill me! One of them had a sword, for god's sake. Heck, they even had medieval bows and arrows! You security guys let those battle lunatics inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! They ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think they went over the side or something. Maybe they fell."

The skeletons clattered excitedly. I heard them moving off.

Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you guys better hurry."

I peeked around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running towards the end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was clear for a few seconds.

"We owe you one Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Percy said. I nodded sheepishly.

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like..."

"Skeletons?" Percy finished. She nodded; her face pale.

"Look Rachel," I replied, "It's best if you forget what you saw here. Thanks for your help." I added as a side note. Rachel could have seriously jeopardized herself.

She stared at us in wonder. "Who are you guys?"

"Percy…" He started before we suddenly noticed the skeletons turning around. "Gotta go!"

"So you're _Percy gotta go_?" Rachel said, "And you-!"

"No time!" I hissed. The two of us quickly bolted for the exit. The girl, Rachel, completely forgotten as I saw Thalia, Zoë, and Grover sitting down at one of the cafes.

"We got to leave- NOW!" I said hastily.

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia protested.

Zoë stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."

The café windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us.

I noticed that on the east side of the dam road, the skeletons have blocked our way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

Our immediate problem was a lot closer. The five skeletal warriors who'd been chasing me and Percy in the balcony room now appeared by the stairs. They saw us from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. We were completely surrounded.

Then, Grover had a brilliant idea.

" _Burrito fight!_ " he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Grover's lunch hit the skeleton, and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I wasn't sure what the other kids in the café saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming.

The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

In the chaos, Thalia and Percy tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. I, on the other hand, was slashing everywhere while trying to not get burritos smacked in my face. We all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past our heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside.

None of us answered.

We ran across the pavilion quickly, heading towards those winged bronze statue guys we saw earlier. Suddenly a whole row of skeletons came up, followed by their buddies from the café. Many of them were coated with mustard and pickle relish.

They drew batons and advanced.

"Five against eleven," Zoë muttered. "And they cannot die."

"Now I really wish Lappy didn't ditch us." I grumbled.

"Don't blame Lappy," Zoë said, "Be glad he showed up at all."

"Not helping, Zoë!"

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

"Whoa, their toes are really shiny." Percy exclaimed, staring at the statues.

"Now isn't the time Percy!" Thalia said.

"Thalia," Percy said suddenly. "Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Just this once," Percy pleaded. "Ask for help. I think … I think the statues can give us some luck."

Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.

" _Just do it!_ " I yelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!" Percy shouted.

"Says who?"

Percy hesitated, "Athena, I think."

"Try it!" Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer.

And nothing happened.

The skeletons closed in. Percy raised Riptide to defend himself. Thalia held up her shield. Zoë pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head, while I lifted my daggers in offense.

A large shadow loomed over us. I looked up quickly and saw three _moving_ bronze angels. They moved in front of us as the skeletons fired, their bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

As stunned as I was by the angels, I was more concerned about the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" Percy shouted.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled.

The angels looked down at her, "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus' Kid?" the third angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

The next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia, another grabbed me and Percy, while the other grabbed Zoë and Grover. We flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.

-o-


	16. A Forced Intervention

"That sums up what I have to report." Clare stated, kneeling.

"You _failed_ to eliminate Perseus Jackson," Atlas said, his voice projected even louder in the dark spacious room. Clare flinched despite herself.

"Y-yes my Lord," Clare stammered. "However-!"

"...Not only did you fail to eliminate Jackson, but his pathetic friends caused both you and that boy _to retreat_?!" Atlas roared.

Clare remained silent, saying anything at this point could prove fatal. She kept her head to the ground, and simply waited for the Titan's anger to subside.

"It was foolish to go after the Big Three pests," Atlas muttered, his tone calming down. "Especially with such weaklings."

"Of course my Lord," Clare stated.

"To think a weak brat could achieve such heights…"

Clare only nodded.

"Despite such _obvious_ failure on your part, I can see your efforts did not go completely to waste, and for that I will let this… _incident_ slide." Atlas said finally. "Remember this girl: if you ever fail on such a mission _ever_ again…You might as well kill yourself!"

"Thank you, Lord Atlas." Clare stated, letting out a small sigh of relief. "It will _never_ happen again. Your generosity is much appreciated."

"Now get out of my sight!"

Clare did not need to be told twice.

She strolled past the dark, empty hallways, giving a brief acknowledgment to any comrades that walked past. Ethan was currently in one of the temporary health rooms, and will be out in no time. She gave a glance at one of the hallway that lead to the prisons, noticing Luke's familiar shadow over the cage bars. Clare assumed he had decided to pay a visit to their recent prisoner, who was currently still inactive.

She continued walking.

Eventually, she found herself outside into the courtyard. Shards of stone and broken statues stuck out among the grass. Clare found herself walking up a steep hill, and eventually found herself face to face with the goddess of the hunt.

At a few meters _away,_ Clare could tell that Artemis was exhausted. Her silver hunting clothes were shredded, revealing bruised skin and dried Ichor. Her legs were anchored with bronze chains. Sweat poured down her face, and her silver eyes were weary until they noticed Clare's presence.

"Hello, Lady Artemis," Clare stated. Her tone not mocking, but also not considered polite. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

The goddess didn't respond, but the narrowing of her eyes indicated her attention.

"I am not here to taunt," Clare replied. "Unlike my comrades, I know that mocking an Olympian, weakened or not, can prove disastrous and I rather not be on the receiving end of that. To get to the point, I am here to simply provide you _a personal report_."

"W-what report?" Artemis said, raspy. She shifted, moving her burden slightly with her shoulders for a slightly better position.

" _Your son is dead_."

The goddess immediately widened her eyes, her face filled with bewilderment.

" _WHAT?!"_

"It's true." Clare said. "You don't believe me? I was there when it happened. Unfortunately, it was a death enacted by a careless partner of mine. You have my sincerest apologies."

"You lie…" Artemis started, her eyes darting as her expression turned to one of fear. "Seth couldn't be…w-what happened?!" She groaned slightly as the sky seemed to grow heavier.

"Long story short: my idiot of a partner believed he was 'saving' me when he slashed your son with his poisoned sword." Clare said. "His friends made me swear on the Styx to give him an antidote. The stronger poison within my antidote _would_ have succeeded in cancelling the first poison's effects if it wasn't already too late. It takes approximately 30 seconds for the poison to take effect, and sadly, the time they took to administer the antidote was already past _three whole minutes_."

Artemis grew silent, her breathing uneven as she took in the information.

Clare stared at her, curious. "I'm surprised you weren't aware of this, Lady Artemis. Is your burden so heavy…that you can't even gather outside information on your own?"

When Artemis still didn't answer, Clare gazed at her coldly.

"You seem to care for him, Artemis," Clare said. "A lot more than what I can give my own mother credit for." She grew curious. "Very contradictory I might add, considering that _you_ destroyed his family."

Artemis flashed her piercing glare. "D-don't you _dare_ judge me for w-what I did, a-and why I did it! _It_ _does not concern you, girl_!"

Clare shrugged. "Maybe, but to whom it concerns is already dead. Does it still matter? Anyway, my time is short. Lord Atlas prefers the least contact with you as much as possible. But think about it Artemis, maybe you should treat his death as a gift. Last I saw him, he clearly _hated_ you. Another _male_ out of the way, right?"

Artemis looked stunned. Clare felt a complacent smugness before her heart felt heavy. Not wanting to hear a response, she quickly back away and went down that same jagged hill.

-o-

My mind was in a continuous wander as we flew over the mountains.

I still couldn't believe we almost got clobbered just a few moments ago, only to be miraculously rescued by bronze angels. I mean seriously, bronze angels? I never believed in coincidence, or even pure luck, but the gods almost proved me otherwise.

But it also proved that there was more trouble up ahead. Why would the gods care unless they needed us? I easily sympathized with Thalia, seeing how her family situation was similar to mine. Maybe Zeus simply needed a tool to enact his plans on. If that was the case, I can easily relate.

In no time at all, the angels soon dropped us off by the Embarcadero Building (Zoë's suggestion), while freaking out some homeless guy. Other than that one time I visited the Underworld, this was the first time I've truly been to California, which was nothing like Manhattan or Brooklyn. California was beautiful. If it weren't for family issues, I was sure Annabeth would have stayed just to enjoy the architecture that surrounded this place.

We were running out of time: the Winter's Solstice was tomorrow, and if we didn't find Annabeth and free Artemis in time, we might as well hire someone to yell World War III. We decided that we needed more information on Artemis' location.

"But how?" Percy had asked.

"Nereus." Grover said.

"What?"

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?" Grover clarified.

I was surprised. This was news to me. "Hold on, _Apollo_ said this?"

Percy nodded sheepishly. He had forgotten. "He's the old man of the sea, right? I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?"

Zoë made a face. "Old Nereus, huh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell."

Wait… _smell?_

"Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

A few minutes later, we walked out of a rick rack store. Percy was now dressed in what you can only describe as 'rags'.

"Wow Percy." I said, staring at his clothes. "You look like a hobo."

Percy scowled. "When you said to ' _blend in_ ' Zoë, this is definitely not what I had in mind."

Zoë stepped back to admire her work. "A typical male vagrant." She sounded pleased, like she saw all males as vagrants. I held back a retort. "In order to capture Nereus, thou can't simply walk up to him as you were before."

"Still," Percy grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoë finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoë said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"What a nice hobby." I muttered while pinching my nose. Gods it smelled awful, like a bunch of dead fish lying around.

"How do I know which one is him?" Percy asked.

"Sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell…different."

"Great." Percy said, disgusted. I didn't blame him. "And once I find him?"

 **"** Grab him and hold on." Zoë said. "He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about Artemis."

 **"** We've got your back," Thalia said. Then, she picked something off the back of Percy's shirt: a big clump of hairball that only who knew where. "Eww. On second thought, I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

"Good luck!" I said, though I probably sounded squeaky while holding my nose. Was I glad I was not the one doing this.

Grover gave a thumbs-up, in which Percy rolled his eyes before proceeding to the docks.

We watched anxiously as Percy stumbled about like some famished homeless guy. He walked past the freaked out homeless dude from earlier, but then he stopped when he reached an old, white bearded, pot belly man, who I realized, smelled so awful that I nearly fainted even from here.

Suddenly, Percy lunged. Attacking the old man senseless as the homeless guys around him yelped in surprise. They kept going at it for awhile, before the old man dragged Percy into the water.

We ran towards the docks, ignoring the scrambling homeless dudes. The two came up for air, with Percy on the back of a _killer whale._ The mortals around us clapped, as if we were at Sea World and not some run-down hut for homeless folks.

Eventually, Nereus gave up. He collapsed on the edge of the pier. Tired and out of breath.

"You got him!" Zoë said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy muttered.

Nereus moaned, "oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I've got more than one question." Percy said.

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

Percy hesitated. "Are you sure about that? What if we exchanged something valuable for an extra question?"

Nereus looked at him, curious. "Something valuable? Like what?"

Percy tugged on his Nemean lion coat.

"Percy no!" Thalia said. "Do you realize how rare that coat is? Hercules used it! To just to give it away-"

"I know." Percy said, "but I'm not Hercules, Thalia. I'm just _me_. While Artemis is important…I must know something else…about Annabeth." Thalia relaxed after that.

"Hmmm. You drive a hard bargain." Nereus stated. "But what makes you think I have any need for that coat?"

"Well, for one it gives you better protection… and warmth!" Percy added, seeing Nereus' disapproving look. "Plus, I'm sure if the next person comes along for a question…you would be _much harder_ to capture with this on."

"Good point," Nereus mumbled. "Alright lad, hand it over."

"Answer my two questions first." Percy said, stepping out of Nereus' reach. "Then you can have it."

Nereus scowled. "Then how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"I…I swear on the Styx." Percy stated. Thunder rumbled in the sky, the oath was made.

"Fine!" Nereus said. "Ask them."

"First, we want to know where exactly is Artemis located, and whether or not Annabeth is alright." Percy said.

"Ha! The first one's already a given!" Nereus pointed out, crackling. I saw a good view of his rotten, yellow teeth. I swallowed uncomfortably. "Just ask _her_."

He pointed his thin, bony finger in Zoë's direction. Her face suddenly paled.

"Zoë, what is he talking about?" I asked. "Do you know where she is?"

Zoë was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Y-yes, now I do."

Before I could ask her to clarify, Nereus had already proceeded to the next question.

"Your friend Annabeth is _alive,_ " he said ominously. "She is safe, and her condition is okay, that won't last for long. Now hand me my coat!"

"What do you mean she won't last?" Percy demanded.

"You already asked _two_ questions boy!" Nereus snapped. "Now hand it over!"

Reluctantly, Percy took off his Nemean coat and handed it to Nereus, who grabbed it eagerly before he jumped back into the sea.

"Good riddance." I muttered, finally able to breathe again. I noticed Percy's frustration. "Don't worry, Percy. We'll find Annabeth."

Percy nodded and said, "Yeah." But I doubt he took me seriously.

"So what did Nereus mean when he said you knew where Artemis was?" Thalia asked Zoë.

Her face remained pale, almost like fog. Then, she slowly pointed towards a distance, past the Golden Gate Bridge, where a dark mountain surrounded with clouds stood.

"The garden of my sisters," she said. "I must go home."

-o-

"We will never make it," Zoë said. "We are moving too slow."

After Nereus left, we automatically took off towards our destination. Zoë had explained on the way that we had to make it to the next sunset in order to enter the Garden of the Hesperides. If we didn't make it by the end of today, Artemis and Annabeth (as Nereus hinted) were doomed. The council will go on, and without Artemis' voice for action, Kronos would already win.

"Whatever did happen to Bessie anyway?" Thalia asked. "You and Grover stayed behind right?"

Percy nodded, "I told some of the naiads to guide Bessie to Camp Half-Blood. "

"I gave him the blessing of the Wild." Grover said. "Bessie will have safe passage to Camp, and Luke will never get his hands on him."

"At least that is one problem addressed," Zoë said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

Percy said, "we need a car, but there's nobody to help us here… unless we, uh, _borrowed_ one."

"I don't think we need to get that drastic." I said. Then, I suddenly remembered. "Hey…didn't Annabeth's family live in California? I remember she mentioned that once?"

Thalia's face lit up. "Great idea! I have her address!"

That was how we ended up at the front door of an aviator guy with big goggles on his head.

With all those horrible stories Annabeth used to tell us, I had to remind myself that Professor Chase was just like any other mortal without the devil's fangs and pitchfork.

"Hello," he said in a surprisingly friendly voice. "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Thalia, Zoë, and I looked at each other warily. Grover chewed on a soda can he found nervously, and if Professor Chase didn't find that distracting, I wondered what _would_.

"Um, no, sir," Percy answered.

"Drat," he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," Percy said awkwardly. "We're friends of Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He straightened, his attention finally directed towards us. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

None of us answered, but our faces must've told him that something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes.

"You'd better come in," he said.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently. "Don't take apart your brother's robots."

" _I'm_ Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called. "Don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Wow, they were like the mini version of the Stoll brothers, but hopefully not that mischievous.

Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun. She gave each of us a glance, staring a little longer at Grover in disbelief before she looked at her husband.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is..." He stared at us blankly.

"Frederick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if we were hungry, like she was trying to be welcoming. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies, sandwiches, and sodas.

"Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth."

I cringed almost instantly, expecting Mrs. Chase to go an all out war at the mention of Annabeth.

But instead she only narrowed her eyes in concern. "Alright, go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at Percy. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

Percy blushed, embarrassed. Embarrassed of what, I didn't want to imagine.

We came up to his study, and when he opened the door, I couldn't help but stare in amazement. The room was filled with numerous war posters. There was almost a small scale battle ground with toy soldiers, tanks, and airplanes in the middle of the clearing. As we entered, each of us had to make sure not to step on anything. There were papers piled around his desk in the corner and airplane models were strung up on the ceiling.

"Whoa." Percy gaped in wonder.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers. Acting like a little kid in the toy store instead of the serious Professor I was expecting, but the reality wasn't unwarranted.

Zoë came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-fact. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

I coughed, " _old Lady_." Zoë gave a mock glare, and rolled her eyes.

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She's a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need-"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger."

That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time.

When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said, "and we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" Percy cut in.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just—"

"Dr. Chase," I interrupted. "We understand your concern, but it's not a place for mortals and we rather not have anyone holding us down. We're running out of time, sir. Can we just borrow your car like Thalia said?" It sounded harsh, but we were in a hurry.

Dr. Chase calmed down a bit at my words, thinking it over. Meanwhile, Mrs. Chase had entered the room.

"Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. I noticed Grover eying the soda hungrily.

Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Zoë said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but... apparently it's no place for mortals."

Again, I expected Mrs. Chase to oppose, but she surprised me.

"The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

Zoë grabbed a sandwich while Grover grabbed a can. "Thank you both. We should go. _Now"_

We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as we were leaving. "Tell Annabeth... Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

I widened my eyes slightly as I heard Percy telling them that he would. Looks like Annabeth still has hope for a normal, caring family after all.

I sat back looking at the view, as the five us tried to squeeze into the VW convertible. I sat there munching on a chocolate chip cookie as Thalia, Zoë, and Percy argued:

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded.

Zoë glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"You both sound like my mother!" Percy said, annoyed.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

Zoë weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoë didn't slow down at all.

Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais.

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Zoë said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

She was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos' right-hand man, Atlas was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides."

I looked up, and noticed how a swarm of dark clouds seemed to be sucked in some vortex. So this was the place where Atlas held up the sky. Now, it was Artemis holding it up, and we were going to rescue her. I still felt conflicted about this.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" Percy asked.

"Both."

"Hey look!" Grover pointed towards the edge of the coast. "Is that what I think it is?"

I looked towards where he was pointing, and saw a familiar white cruise ship.

"Is that really…" I started.

" _The Princess Andromeda_ ," Percy finished; his face hollow without feeling. I never was on that ship, but I was almost certain a lot more happened than Percy had let on.

"We will have company then," Zoë said grimly, "Kronos' army."

Suddenly, I noticed a dead end up ahead and shouted, _"Stop the car. NOW!"_

Zoë slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" Thalia shouted.

With only a split second to act, I grabbed Grover, who was sitting next to me by the scruff of his shirt and leaped upwards out of the car. I stabbed one of my daggers into the mountainside and had Grover hanging on one arm, the car below us exploded and burst into bright yellow flames. Grover yelped.

"Grover! Are you okay?!" I shouted. My arm was starting to strain from the tension.

"Y-you saved my life." Grover gasped.

I nodded warily as I slowly lowered Grover onto the ground when the danger has past.

"Follow me," I muttered, walking through the thick fog cautiously. "I think we're close."

"I don't see anything." Grover said. "Where are Zoë and the others?"

I didn't answer as I tried to concentrate, remembering Thalia saying about the Mist's strong influence. Soon, I saw Zoë's figure in the fog, gesturing me to come closer. I led Grover along, who was looking about warily, as if expecting monsters.

As we joined up with Zoë, Percy and Thalia eventually joined us.

When the fog slowly lifted, I felt like I had just entered a fantasy realm. Moments ago, we were on the side of a cold, foggy mountain, and now there was green grass and trees surrounding us. Numerous fruits and flowers of beautiful fragrances drifted about. There was a tree as tall as a skyscraper, in the center of the realm. There were pure golden apples dangling on its many branches. A large, multiple-headed dragon coiled itself around the trunk.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said wistfully. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked nearly identical to Zoë. They all wore white Greek chitons. Each of them had caramel colored skin and the same silky black hair that tumbled loose around their shoulders.

"Sisters," Zoë greeted.

"We do not see any sister," One of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods, a satyr and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

"Perseus Jackson," One of them said.

"Yes," Another mused. "I do not see why he is a threat."

Percy demanded. "Who said I was a threat?"

The first Hesperide glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain.

"They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this_ one has not yet killed thee." She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted, "but no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Not without Annabeth," I said.

"And Artemis," Zoë said. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here anymore. We only have to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoë said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Then Zoë did the most craziest thing. She shouted, "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, the Hesperides instantly freaked out and scattered.

The lead girl said to Zoë, "are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister." Zoë said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoë took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoë, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperide anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoë said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"I agree," I said, "Thalia, Percy, and Grover should go on ahead. But I will stay here and help."

"What?!" Zoë said. "Are thou insane? Ladon will certainly kill thee!"

"Probably, but at least I'll be another distraction." I said.

Grover spoke up, "I'll stay too." Before we could protest, he added, "Maybe I could calm him down with my woodland music? You know, if things get… _messy_."

"Fine," Zoë relented, "But give me the chance to talk to Ladon. There still may be a chance that fighting would not be necessary."

Thalia and Percy ran in opposite directions as Zoë slowly but carefully approached the semi-conscious dragon.

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoë said gently. "Zoë has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Ladon couldn't seem to make up his mind whether Zoë was an enemy or friend. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows.

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoë continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

I stayed a good distance back, making sure to keep my weapons hidden as to not provoke Ladon. Grover took out his pipes, and started to play a soft tune. The music had an effect, as Ladon seemed to be at peace with Zoë. Maybe Zoë was right: maybe there was no need for fighting.

Grover and I started to go around the dragon quietly. Ladon haven't noticed our presence yet. I quietly stepped through the undergrowth. I was nearly past when I suddenly heard a large _SNAP!_ I didn't know what Zoë had done, but apparently Ladon has finally made up its mind.

If it weren't for Zoë's training and expertise, she would have died then and there. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in our direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath. I drew out my bow and arrows, and shot at some of the heads, directing their attention on me while Zoë tried to escape.

She let out a scream as one of the heads bit into her side.

"Zoë!" I yelled. I ran towards her to help. As I did so, the strangest, most bizarre thing happened.

I felt someone tug me back, and before I could comprehend what was happening- darkness shrouded my vision, until a piercing burst of light came forth.

Before I knew it, I was no longer in the Garden of the Hesperides. I found myself lying on a white, marble floor. My body still shaky as I stood up, trying to comprehend where I was.

"Seth Hunter," I heard a familiar voice said from behind. I spun around and found myself staring at the god of light and archery. He was currently dressed in business attire, donning a white vest and black tie.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "A-apollo?" What was he doing here?

Apollo stared at me coolly, his blue eyes steely. He was so unlike the easy going and laid back god that I had grown used to that I almost didn't recognize him. The Apollo I was seeing now looked almost… _angry_. Like he was holding a deep grudge.

"Where am I?" I said, finally finding my voice. "Why have you taken me? Zoë is in trouble! Take me back!"

"Your friends will be fine." Apollo dismissed. "Their fates will be the same no matter if you are present or not. As for where you are, you are currently in my palace."

I blinked as I tried to register what he just said. I stared at the white columns, the gold embroidery on the walls. The whole palace seemed to be engulfed in a continuous light. There was even some modern technology lying about: a huge 100 inch plasma TV sat on one wall, there were radios of different stations playing continuously, and there were also a whole collection of electric guitars placed beside a DJ station.

"Your palace?" I repeated. "Your palace _on Olympus_? H-how did you..."

"I simply _teleported._ It's an ability all the gods have." Apollo answered. He walked towards a solid gold fridge. He took out a Mountain Dew. "Thirsty?"

I shook my head. Apollo simply uncapped the bottle, and took a sip, never once taking his eyes off me.

"Okay…" I said, feeling very out of place. "But you still haven't answered why I'm here."

Apollo finished his drink. "I'll get to that eventually. There are more _important_ things to discuss. _Now sit_."

He snapped his fingers, and a leather armchair moved towards me. I sat down, suddenly very afraid of what could possibly get Apollo to drag me here in the middle of a quest.

"As you already know," he started, still standing and fixing me with his cold, hard gaze. "You were created in my beloved sister's image. You were also created for a purpose to bring about an end- an end to _what_ , we do not know. An end to chaos? Or an end to the peace and stability as we know it?" Apollo pondered as he continued to glare at me. I flinched, suddenly realizing with dread what this was about.

"Just recently, I had a vision that answered the question _quite_ clearly." Apollo said. "I'm sure you can guess what the answer was."

I sat there in horror, my whole body suddenly felt cold and stiff. I was unable to speak, my mouth agape. Now, I understood why Apollo was acting so cold towards me.

"H-how is that possible?" I stammered. "I-I wouldn't…I couldn't possibly betray my friends like that!"

There was no way! I wanted to scream at Apollo that he was _wrong_ , only to realize the harsh reality of it: Apollo was and would _always_ be right.

Apollo's eyes were unsympathetic. "Oh, but you _will_. It's only a matter of time that you will not only betray everyone you care for but you will serve as the catalyst of great destruction. All the decisions your friends make will be influenced greatly by _your_ _betrayal_ …their actions making the whole situation more chaotic and irreversible. Even worse…"

He suddenly flashed behind me, taking me off guard. At first I thought he was about to tackle me, but instead he only hissed in my ear.

" _You broke my sister's heart_." Then, he appeared in front of me. My face must have looked conflicted when Apollo backed off a bit. Apollo was starting to look like a mob boss, and I was the unfortunate victim.

"Artemis was never the same after that," he whispered, and then he softened his gaze towards me. His eyes filled with sorrow instead of anger. "What I saw were some of the most devastating images I have ever seen since the first time I prophesied the Trojan War. That _future_ …will no doubt become a reality if I had allowed nature run its course."

I looked at Apollo nervously. "Is this why you are telling me this? So you could…change that future?"

He nodded solemnly. "Knowledge is…a powerful thing, and I believe that if you were to be aware of the things that have been kept hidden from you, that future will be _prevented_. It's a good thing you are not a demigod, otherwise this intervention could never happen because of those stupid laws."

He sat down across from me, his hands to his forehead, looking mentally exhausted.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say, until I pondered through his last words.

" _What_ exactly was kept hidden from me?" I said quietly. "What could be so important that I would…change my mind?"

Apollo looked up, his blue eyes softening as he relaxed his clenched hands and sat back more comfortably.

"What I am about to reveal…is something your mother and all her hunters have sworn never to tell you." he said ominously. "What I tell you right now _will remain between us_. It is absolutely essential that you don't tell anybody who doesn't already know about this. Swear to me on this."

"I swear on the Styx." I said. The thunder extremely loud since we were at Olympus. "What information are you going to tell me?"

"The truth," Apollo stated. "Of what really happened to your family that night two years ago..."

-o-


	17. What Artemis Knew Part 1

I absolutely adored making jackalopes.

They were simply adorable, and it's absolutely fascinating to watch such a vulnerable creature scavenge around and survive in the wild. I have my own natural litter at my palace, and it was a pleasure to populate this once endangered species.

Father had once again called a council meeting, which again consisted of meaningless drabble more or less.

"I can't believe you dare to break that oath!" Hera scolded loudly. "Making out with that no good, worthless _slut_ -!"

"I told you before dear, _I couldn't help it!_ " Zeus exclaimed, and then muttered, "she was really pretty." Predictably, Hera lost it.

I rolled my eyes, and people criticized _me_ for not pursuing love?

"Alright babe, meet you at 6!" my brother said, his face cheeky as he snapped his cell phone shut. "So little sis," he started, much to my annoyance. He looked around at the growing chaos. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, brother," I answered impatiently. "Only another pointless meeting, and how many millennia do I have to tell you: _I am not your little 'sis'_!"

If only Father would let me add brother to my collection of jackalopes…

Apollo was about to comment when suddenly his eyes rolled back, and his whole body became limp as his mouth moved on its own:

_On Winter's day, the Huntress' Heir shall appear,_

_And endure a life of deception and fear._

_He walks between the shadows and light_

_Only to bring the world under Death's flight._

_Providing his master with upmost pride-_

_Victory is guaranteed upon his side_

_To save old foes and friends alike_

_At the very cost of his mortal life_

Almost instantly, the entire throne room grew silent. I sat there gapping at what my brother had said as Apollo eventually returned to his normal self.

"Whoa!" my brother exclaimed, noticing the stares. "I must have said something important. Usually important equals _really bad_ right? Can someone tell me what I said?"

With that, all in Uncle Hades' name broke loose.

"What is the meaning of this brother?!" I screeched, nearly out of my throne in a second. " _Huntress' Heir_ \- what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

" _What did I say?"_ he exclaimed. "Hold your horses Arty-!"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Everyone, calm down!" Athena shouted among the noise. "Artemis, please sit down. Let us discuss this accordingly, and someone please inform Apollo the newest… _prophecy_." She muttered, not liking the sound of it one bit.

It took nearly all my willpower not to demand my idiot of a brother to take those words back. A prophecy concerning _my heir_? The fates must be laughing at my humiliation! No one was supposed to know about that ability, and now it's out in the open!

After Hermes repeated the prophecy to Apollo, he was sheepish.

"By my haikus, sister," Apollo mumbled. "I had no idea."

"This doesn't sound good," I heard Poseidon whispering to father. "According to this prophecy, it's unsure whose side this ' _Huntress' Heir'_ will be on, and if this victory relates to the Great Prophecy years earlier…"

My sharp hearing picked up on father muttering how he would 'address it' as he turned to me.

"Daughter," Zeus said, "is there something you like to inform us?"

"Father?"

"Clearly, this 'Huntress' Heir' has to be _a child of yours,_ " he said narrowly. I widened his eyes at his hidden indication.

"No!" I shouted. "Father, I _don't_ have any children!"

"So you are not siring one in secret?"

"No, Father!" I said quickly, my face horrified that father would even think of such a thing. "I have not and will _never_ break my oath."

"Oh pity," I heard Aphrodite said as she dabbed her eyes with make-up. "So much for getting my hopes up."

" _Aphrodite_ …" I growled.

"Oh loosen up, Artemis!" she said, tossing her hair to the side. "That oath of yours is _so_ old-fashioned. I think it's wonderful to have children, and to think your first is a _male-_ hilarious _!"_ She started laughing haughtily.

Nothing would have stopped me from showing that bimbo her rightful place if she hadn't pointed out what I had so obviously missed:

The child would be male. My first child, the one I had given thought of having by using my ability as a virgin goddess...was _male_. The prophecy had said ' _He_ ' not ' _She_ '. All of my dreams of having a _daughter_ when I was ready, when I actually had the time to spend with like a mortal would, all of it…

I suddenly had an urge to go hunting.

"Come on, sis," Apollo tried to reassure me, but I was too shocked to say anything. "I know this is a very BIG change, but at least you won't have to deal with _him_ for long right? It's not like he's immortal or anything, and according to what I had said…he might die _a young, heroic death_."

Still, my thoughts remained unorganized despite the _small_ reassurance. At the very least, if this _male_ turned out to be a hindrance, it's only for a short while.

"I believe we are missing the point." Athena said. "Prophecy or not, this child's birth is still within our power. As a virgin goddess such as yourself Artemis, I am assuming you have a similar tactic of giving this child life?"

"Y-yes," I answered, still not comprehending the choice I was about to make.

"Which proves what I said earlier," Athena said. "This child's future allegiance is… _unknown_. The chance that he will provide us victory is just as likely as aiding the enemy to defeat us. Father, I believe we should call a vote on this matter."

"Hold on a sec," Apollo argued. "Are you saying we should vote on this child's life? The prophecy states that this child _will exist_ whether we want him to or not. Going against a prophecy can prove disastrous!"

"If the prophecy does indeed want this child to exist as you put it," Athena said, "then our vote shouldn't deter his existence from happening. Father?"

Zeus nodded. "I agree. However, because Artemis is the one involved, she will be left out of this vote-!"

" _WHAT?!"_ I screamed, noticing his disapproving glance I forced myself to calm down before I rephrased. "Why shouldn't I be given a vote? I have every right to decide for myself if I want this _male hindrance_ or not!"

"That, my daughter," Zeus replied, "is because your vote is not only _biased_ , but it will also have an effect on those participating. I prefer having a _fair_ voting and your vote will prevent that from happening!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger, but decided to not speak out. Inside, I was fuming with rage. I knew that father had already made his decision and no matter what I said, he wouldn't change his mind.

"I must say that I approve this choice." Athena added, much to my irritation.

Zeus nodded. "I too, will also remain neutral on this case. Only if there happens to be a tie, my vote will break it. Hera?" He gestured to his wife to start.

Hera huffed, still angry about the previous matter. "I vote _no_ \- while I am a patron for families, this birth will no doubt be _unnatural_. Adding the fact that this boy could possibly cause discord…those are my reasons."

I sighed inwardly in relief: that was one vote in my favor.

"Ares?"

During this whole time, Ares had been sharpening his new knife, and only gave a grunt when he noticed the attention. "My turn, huh? I say let the brat have a chance. It would be interesting to see how he holds up."

"Definitely _YES_!" my arch-nemesis squealed. "A male Artemis…I do wonder what he will look like." But inside that bubbly, dumb exterior, I noticed a small hint of triumph of taking one step towards my humiliation. I gave her a deep glare before focusing on what her husband said.

"I agree with my wife." Hephaestus stated, before he went back to fixing the toy in his hands. I clenched my fists in anger. He wasn't even paying attention!

But the damage was already done: it was now 3 against 1.

"I vote _no_." Demeter said, much to my surprise. "There's enough pollution as it is with all those ungrateful mortals about."

Dionysus answered next, giving a predictable " _No_." Now the votes were tied.

" _YES!_ " Apollo said immediately when it was his turn. I gave an appalled ' _How dare you betray me'_ look. "I'm sorry sister, but I can _never_ go against a prophecy. No matter how horrible the outcome may be."

"I also vote yes." Hermes said after Apollo, as he finally teared his eyes away from his phone. "This kid should at least be given a chance. Who knows? Maybe we will be grateful to him someday."

"Contrary to your belief Hermes," Athena stated, "this boy's allegiance is yet to be determined. I rather not risk the possible consequences. My vote is _no_."

The vote was now 5 to 4. Poseidon was the last to vote. If he made the tie, I had a good feeling that father would vote in my favor.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably, now realizing that the final decision was up to him.

"To tell the truth, I am rather neutral about this," he said, "but, if somehow the boy is to exist…is it possible to place _certain limits_ on this boy's abilities?" I suddenly felt hollow and cold, now dreading where this question was going. He directed his gaze towards me, waiting for an answer.

"I..."

"It's possible," another voice interrupted. I turned and noticed Hestia entering the throne room. "I may not have children of my own, but I am familiar with the process. So to answer your question, brother, limits can be placed." Hestia turned to look at me, her eyes apologetic. "I apologize for interrupting, Artemis, but I cannot risk having you _lie_ about the conditions, given your known history, and not give this child a chance at life."

I felt like I was slapped, yet the terrible thing was…Hestia may had been right.

Poseidon nodded, settling back onto his throne. "I'm sure you all know what's my answer."

Lightning flashed as father stood up. "The choice has been made: Artemis, you will be responsible for creating your heir by Winter's Solstice. This meeting is now adjourned."

I involuntarily slumped onto the ground, faced with the horrible fact, that in a few months' time, I would be more or less _forced_ into creating another being that was part of the most disrespectful, arrogant race ever to walk the planet. Even worse, was that this _male_ would be granted with all of my abilities and characteristics. He would have _my face_ , and that alone, was like a curse given to me by the Fates.

"Please inform me when the process is complete." Poseidon said softly, before he too, vanished in thin air along with the others. Only my traitorous brother stayed behind.

Before he spoke, I was up, and had my hands shoved up the collar of his shirt.

"Of all the times you decided to go against me…" I hissed. "It had to be _NOW_?! What happened to your promise of looking after me (even if I did loathe it) and _being by my side_?!"

My brother gave me a look that I recognized as _pity_. "Listen to yourself, sister. Do you hate the male race so much, that you can't even think straight? I did what I did with the future in mind, if it turns out for the worse, then I, along with all who agreed with me, will be held responsible. But if it turns out for the better, I won't say ' _I told you so_ '. Now, will you please let go of me sister, so we can discuss this like normal, civilized people?"

I gave a brief glare before I slowly released my brother.

"I was thinking straight." I retorted. I slowly unclenched my fists and rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Oh Fates. Why _me_ though?"

"Who knows?" Apollo said, shrugging. "And I'm the one supposed to know everything- oh snap! That's a good one: _God of light and awe_ -!"

"Apollo!" I interrupted. Fates knew how much I hate his poems. "Can you please leave me in peace? I need time to myself. There's just too much…"

He nodded, somehow understanding. "Of course, sis. Besides, I have a date waiting." He gave a flirtatious wink before he disappeared.

I took one glance around the room before teleporting away. I might as well get this chore over with.

-o-

Even without first-hand experience, I somehow knew exactly what I was doing.

As the virgin goddess of childbirth, I was given the ability to procreate without going through the traditional process. Much like how Athena created children through an exchange of thoughts, all I needed was _my own signature_ , combined with a host body, and with that my child would be born.

The host body had to be created first. I have to admit that most of my techniques originated from those of Prometheus, the Titan of mankind himself. When he constructed the first human being, he had used only materials that were left over from his brother, who created wild animals. Due to his lack of material, mortals were primitive and stupid, and if it weren't for the fire Prometheus had stolen, they would have remained so.

Unlike Prometheus, however, I had all the materials I needed at my disposal. Instead of the mud that Prometheus used to form man, I instead used a flexible, rare kind of material known as _celestial silver_. A few centuries back, Hephaestus had owed me a favor after I indirectly assisted him in capturing Ares with that mindless whore. Eventually, Hephaestus was given his revenge and I was given the privilege to personally own this material. I am the only Olympian to have an arsenal of this precious metal, the same metal that forged the very weapons my hunters and I used.

It took many weeks to simply _measure_ the amount of celestial silver needed to create the body. Celestial silver was an absorptive substance that relied heavily on energy. If I added too much, the silver would require too much of my signature to last, and the body would end up dying from the inside due to the lack of energy. However, if the amount was too less, the body would self-destruct and in reverse, my signature would end up destroying the material instead.

Everything had to be precise.

Once I had the correct amount of celestial silver, I only needed to insert my signature. My signature, similar to what mortals called DNA, would take care of the form, appearance and abilities. Every Olympian and deity had their own unique signature, and it was up to the deity to decide how much of their signature their child should receive. It explained why some of that bimbo's children have _charmspeak_ while others didn't. It also explained how a demigod would grow significantly stronger after receiving their parent's blessing- another transfer of signature. Based on the wording of the prophecy, my _heir_ apparently was supposed to have _all_ of my abilities, much to my reluctance.

I placed the case of celestial silver carefully onto the pedestal in my palace. After nearly three months of preparation, just in time for the Winter's Solstice, it was finally time for me to place my signature within the material. I transformed into my immortal form, and gave a small cut on my finger. As Ichor dripped out, I concentrated on the blood's properties and slowly slicked out a thin, wispy piece of signature concentrated in my blood and placed it into the body. *

The body started to heat up, giving off a brilliant light. During this process I had to quickly alter the signature before the two were fully adjusted to each other. If I had left the signature as it was, the child will no doubt be my identical clone. I mentally changed the signature: taking out pieces that represented immortality, feminine qualities, which I reluctantly changed to masculine. Since I have a twin brother, I was as familiar with my brother's signature as I was my own. So all I had to do was morph the feminine traits into the masculine traits my brother had.

As the light slowly died, the once full case of celestial silver was transformed into an infant: A _male_ infant in a silver blanket. I walked up slowly, hesitant. What I had just accomplished on this Winter's Solstice has changed my every belief, moral, and way of life. I, a virgin goddess who detested the male populace, now had a male child. If anybody had told me in the past that this would happen to me someday, I would have gladly shot several arrows into unspeakable areas and inflicted every torture I knew of for the crude joke.

Now, I found myself staring at the three month old child, who was staring amusingly at me with _his silver eyes_.

I took a breath, realizing that I had been holding it back, as I stared at the child- my child- with wariness. What surprised me was that the child was _quiet_. Weren't children supposed to cry? Wasn't that the very first thing all children do? _Just cry?_ Even my brother cried as I helped mother gave birth to him.** So why was he _so still,_ like he was watching my every move? Maybe Hera was right. This child was abnormal _,_ even on demigod terms.

"Say something," I whispered, narrowing my eyes in confusion. The infant looked at me, just as confused. I forced myself to lean in, and then suddenly the infant _moved,_ I backed away immediately. He had only raised his arms up, like he wanted to touch my face, but already I was acting like a timid animal. It was only a baby! I would not turn cowardly in front of a baby!

To make matters worse, the infant actually _laughed_.

I stared in shock and disbelief as the infant started laughing, his laugh sounding harmonious, vulnerable, and _innocent_. The sound of his laughter penetrating my mind like it was contagious. Something inside me stirred, and somehow, I found myself _smiling_ despite my attempt to look annoyed. Here was this male infant, clearly laughing at my humiliation, and I was actually okay with it.

Something must be wrong with me.

Eventually, his laughter died out as the infant soon fell asleep. I approached cautiously, making sure the baby was truly unconscious before I hesitantly lifted him into my arms, slightly surprised at the light weight. As I stared at the sleeping baby in my arms, I lifted a hand and lightly touched his cheek in wonder, his skin even softer than I could ever imagine.

"You need a name," I realized. "If you were a girl, I would have named you _Selene_ , after the first patron goddess of the moon. But because you are a boy..."

I searched my mind for names in every language I knew of. He would be a fine hunter, and since he's my heir...

" _My chosen hunter._ " I whispered to myself, before a name finally emerged. " _Seth…Hunter_. Yes, that shall be your name." I said, pleased. The name was both symbolic and modern.

Perfect.

-o-

"What abilities does this child encompass?" my Father had asked.

We were in the throne room, this time for the Winter's Solstice meeting. Hades was also present, and I held Seth in my arms as I stood in the middle of the room.

"He holds all of my abilities," I answered. "He is gifted with enhanced senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. He also has enhanced endurance, speed, and all the traits a hunter needs. His speed in recovery is also increased, and he has a sharp sense of intuition."

"Intuition?" Poseidon asked.

"His intellect," I answered. "He will also be able to determine who is immortal or mortal despite our disguises." There were a couple of gasps.

"How is that possible?" Athena wondered. "To be able to tell us apart…"

"Since this child is made purely from my signature alone, he is made nearly the same as most of us. Therefore, whenever any of us approach him, he will be able to sense the similarities in the signatures and tell us apart."

"Makes sense." I heard Apollo mutter.

"What do you mean exactly when he is _nearly_ the same as us?" Athena questioned.

I took a moment to answer, not sure what to expect. "What I meant, is that this child, Seth I call him, is neither demigod nor god, but rather somewhere in between, leaning closer to immortal than most of your demigod offspring."

"What does this mean?" Zeus demanded. "Are you saying…that this child could possibly be as strong as say…a child of me or any of my brothers?"

I noticed all the attention was on me now. Hermes had finally stopped texting. Even Dionysus sat up straighter and focused for once.

"Yes, and no." I said hesitantly, "In some ways, children of the 'Big Three' (as demigods call them) overpower Seth in certain areas. He cannot control the weather, elements, and he cannot shadow travel or control the dead like children of Hades. His power is limited to only what he can _individually_ do. Based on strength alone, the Big Three Children are stronger."

"And on _other_ aspects?" Hades questioned.

"If it weren't for the fact that the Big Three Children holds the abilities that I had just mentioned, I calculate that Seth will be on par…"

 _If not stronger than the Big Three children,_ I added mentally. Seth had no mortal blood in him. If I hadn't taken away the immortality within my signature, his power levels would have been even higher, allowing him to overpower the Big Three children easily. Since he was 'mortal', children of my father and uncles still held some advantages. I knew how paranoid my father could be, so I decided not to mention Seth's true potential.

"So what should be done with the boy?" Hera asked. "As the law states: a demigod child is required to live with their mortal parent."

"But he has no mortal parent." Apollo muttered. "Perhaps we could put him in an orphanage? That's what's usually done if the mortal is deceased."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Where should I put him then?" I asked, while staring at the sleeping infant. It was a wonder how Seth could sleep so soundly with this much noise.

"I think it best that we be able to keep an eye on him." Athena said. "Any orphanage in New York would be preferable."

"All those in agreement?" Father said. Nearly everyone muttered 'Yes' or 'Aye'. The decision had been reached.

"Artemis," Father said. "You know what to do." I nodded.

As each of the Olympians left, Poseidon remained, and then I remembered what his conditions were.

"Uncle," I greeted politely. "Are you here to…?"

He nodded. "Yes, my dear niece. Do not worry, this limit I am about to place will not cause too much damage or hinder him permanently. It is only a precaution, in case he gets…too out of hand."

"I understand." I said. Uncle Poseidon was one of the few male gods I tolerated, seeing as how our domains were in sync with each other.

Poseidon lifted a hand, just hovering over Seth's forehead. His hand started to glow, and wisps of his own signature came forth and merged with Seth's, and as soon as he started, the process was completed.

"I certainly pray that this child will be a _blessing,_ " he murmured.

I nodded. "I…I hope so too." Poseidon looked startled.

"What?"

"Nothing, it seems this child will be beneficial in more ways than one," he smiled before teleporting away, leaving me confused.

-o-

It didn't take long for me to find a suitable residence.

The St. Clair's Orphanage was largely secluded in a reserved forest in Brooklyn, New York. It was nearly time for my brother to finish the last of his runs as I took a glance around the relatively old but sturdy building that would soon house my only child.

Judging by the environment, I knew instantly that this would be the most secured place for Seth. This side of New York was largely forgotten, meaning fewer monsters and interfering mortals, yet close enough to Olympus for me to keep an eye on him. I wanted Seth to be able to have a decent childhood before getting involved too heavily in our affairs.

I wrapped Seth inside a silver blanket and laid him in a white basket, slipping a small note indicating his name and birthday on the covers. I walked up to the dimmed entrance slowly. Numerous lights decorated the building and nearby snow covered trees, signifying the mortals' holiday known as Christmas. There was nobody in sight, the blinds have already been turned, but there were signs of busy occupancy.

When I finally reached the door, I gently pressed the door bell.

A few moments later, the door opened: revealing a light blonde haired woman with spectacles. From my secluded spot, I watched her give an astonished countenance when she noticed the infant on her doorstep. After another moment of inspecting the note and giving a look around, the mortal lifted Seth up gently, and carried him safely inside the confines of the orphanage.

I drew a relieved breath as I stepped out of my hiding spot. I felt myself give a brief smile, knowing now that Seth Hunter would be well cared for and safe.

At least for now.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Imagine how they extracted memories from 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' film and you'll know what I mean.
> 
> ** It is said in the myths that when Artemis was born (first), she immediately helped her mother deliver her brother Apollo. This is why Artemis is known as the goddess of childbirth.
> 
> Please don't be too harsh on me on the prophecy part. I was never good at making rhymes and it took me a while to come up with a fairly obvious prophecy.


	18. What Artemis Knew Part 2

Something was seriously wrong with me.

The worst part of it was that I had no idea _what_ was wrong. Ever since I placed Seth in the care of that mortal nearly six years ago, these strange _feelings_ have been stirring and causing me a god-awful headache. I had narrowly missed my target's eye the other day (thankfully I didn't), and ended up having a well prepared deer roast for me and my hunters. All of these foreign emotions have apparently became visible when Zoë asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." I said, confused of her questioning. Zoë only stared knowingly.

"My Lady," she started, "not to offend thee, but I have already asked thee _twice_ whether or not we should make camp and rest for the night."

I swallowed. Something was wrong with me indeed.

"Ah yes," I said quickly. "Of course, Zoë. You may proceed to carry out what you stated." She gave a brief nod before walking out of my presence, shouting orders to the others.

As the tents were set up, I quickly prepared my own and settled inside it. Very soon, it would be time for my shift. I climbed into my beloved silver chariot, and with a wave, sent it flying through the night. The sight of my hunters' camp quickly vanished in the depths of the forest.

_Focus, Artemis._ I told myself, willing the chariot forward. After one round, however, I made my monthly stop at St. Clair's Orphanage.

My chariot came to a stop: completely hovering above the pine trees. After applying some Mist, I leaped down gracefully, landing on one of the upper branches and watched the children gather around one particular tree. There was a large amount of commotion and I finally noticed the cause of such frenzy.

"SETH HUNTER! YOU GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE THIS INSTANT!" the mortal blond woman known as this 'Ms. Lewinsky' screamed at the top of her lungs. For such a petite looking mortal, I involuntarily blinked just a bit from the piercing sound as I sat with my legs dangling from one of big tree branches.

It appeared that one of the little boys had his kite stuck into the top branches of a massive 25 foot oak, and my 'clone' (or perhaps 'my child' sounded better) had decided to get the kite.

"I almost got it!" Seth, now 6 years old, yelled back, his fingers just millimeters away from the kite's edges.

"I do not care if you almost got it or not!" Ms. Lewinsky screeched. "You are to get down _right now_ for God's sake before you end up hurt!"

Predictably, Seth paid no heed. He certainly was stubborn to a fault, I noticed. If I had my target that close, I would never have given up either. I saw, with surprised worry, how Seth suddenly lunged to grab the kite, only to succeed and…

…plunge 25 feet to the ground headfirst.

Everything happened so fast that it even required my full concentration to see everything. I found myself standing up. Ms. Lewinsky gave a silent scream, and the children were all in disarray. I watched, stunned, as I noticed Seth, almost by instinct, twisted his body midway as he slammed against the ground hard, dodging what could have been a fatal fall.

There was large deafening _SNAP!_

Seth screamed.

Instantly, Mrs. Lewinsky was beside him, his right arm bent at an impossible angle, clearly broken. Seth was crying, but he still clutched the kite tightly with his other hand before handing the kite back to its owner, who was also panicked with worry. The female mortal started to whisper comforting words as she carried the boy inside. Even as they all went inside, my sharp hearing picked up on Ms. Lewinsky arranging an appointment with the doctor.

It was only a few days later that I found out the results. It would take at least 8 months of healing for Seth's broken arm to mend itself only partially, for according to what the mortal doctor had said: the damage was too great for the arm to work like it used to.

Much to the doctor's surprise, I later discovered that Seth was cured completely in only a month.

I could only wonder how quickly he would heal if ambrosia was included.

-o-

_A few years later…_

"...and he looked _exactly_ like you!" my annoying twin exclaimed for what was the millionth time.

I stood there in the middle of the pavilion, trying to maintain a calm, cool expression, while fighting to keep myself to tell Apollo to shut his mouth as he told the story a second time to me. The other Olympians present were either bored as I was or didn't make it any better in telling Apollo to shush it.

Just because he was, sadly, the very first to actually have a full conversation with Seth, didn't mean he needed to ah, ' _rub it in my face'_. In all my years of observation, I never once approached Seth directly. It was always a glance here and there when I made my midnight rounds, and with the no interference law father placed, it only further discouraged me from making an appearance. Not only that, I could only imagine what my hunters would think if one of them saw me with _him_. Seth's existence was still a secret from them, and I rather they found out when I told them myself. When I had the courage to.

"So there I was," Apollo started his story _again_. "Dressed as the, awesome, _handsome_ mailman, and it just so happens that it was my nephew-!"

"He isn't your nephew," I interrupted. "He is only my clone. He has no relation to you."

"And _my nephew_ ," my brother repeated, ignoring me. "Opens the door, says ' _oh_ ' in that bored, bland tone that my little sis uses-!"

"I do not use such a tone-!"

"...And tells me _You're early_ ," he said, trying but failing to mimic Seth's voice. "Then I was like, 'I know I am.' It was just _hilarious_ you know, god of the sun here, and he tells me 'You're early' like it was something strange!"

"I fail to understand how that is 'hilarious'" Dionysus muttered. "You seriously have no sense of humor."

"Please do continue, Apollo dear." Aphrodite said, fluttering her fake, cheap eyelashes. I instantly felt sick. "So what happens next?" Beside her, Ares let out a grunt, clearly as annoyed as I was.

"Right, so then he just raised his eyebrows, looked at me with awestruck eyes, gave me _a smile_ and by verbatim, told me: ' _Sir_ , _I think you should just give me the mail and go._ ' He actually said that! Said he didn't want to waste my time and he actually called me 'Sir!' He's just so polite and adorable!" Apollo gushed with glee. "I wish Arty would call me that…"

I literally smacked my forehead in irritation. " _Brother._ First of all, you clearly _got yourself dismissed_! Second, I will _never_ call you that in a million centuries! Now if you are finished, I believe father wanted us to-!"

"Now hold it sis, I'm not done yet!" Apollo interrupted me.

"Then hurry it up or save it!" Ares muttered with impatience. "I don't even get what's so special about this. There were no fights."

"Now now, dear," Aphrodite huffed. "Just let Apollo finish. Those meetings are just so pointless nowadays, who cares if we miss one or two?"

"I like to hear you say that in front of father." Athena mumbled.

"So I handed him the mail, he took one glance and told me I got the wrong address." Apollo finished with a big idiotic smile still plastered on his face.

Oh my gods, why was my brother such _a fool_?

"What a peculiar… _first impression_." Athena muttered. "I will see you all later at the meeting. I, for one, will not risk any tardiness." She quickly dissolved in a bright light as she teleported away. The others quickly followed her example.

"You know sis," Apollo began, when we were alone. "You should try meeting him yourself. It's been how long?"

"I think it was 12, almost 13 years." I recalled.

Apollo nodded. "Have you informed your hunters yet about _You-Know-Who_?"

"I have not."

My brother widened his eyes. "Really? I remembered you said that you wanted to tell them like, _years ago_."

I sighed. "I have. There's just the lack of _opportunity_ for me to speak of this. I can't just bring it out of the open so suddenly-!"

"Why not?" he interrupted. "They respect you, don't they? If you really feel uncomfortable, maybe I can tell them for you-!"

" _Brother_. Let's not discuss this _again_. In answer to your curiosity, it is precisely _because_ of their respect that I have delayed. Recruiting new hunters have been quite a task lately, and any new hunters I've gained in the last century are very much _sensitive_ to males, just like the rest of them. I have an image to uphold."

"Wouldn't that just make it worse if they find out themselves?"

"I know that."

"Do you, Artemis?" Apollo stared at me steadily, his jaw clenched tightly. "You know, you always had this bad habit of keeping secrets, but the thing is sister- the truth always has a way of revealing itself."

"I _will_ tell them, Apollo." I bristled. "There is no need for you to lecture me on this!"

"I'm only warning you sister," Apollo said. "Not as a fellow Olympian, but as your _twin brother_. The last time you kept something hidden, _you caused someone's death_."

"That was _only_ due to miscommunication!" I hissed. "I did not intentionally kill Orion, you know that!"

"Maybe," he conceded. "Hopefully it doesn't happen again…for your sake sis."

-o-

"Oh Fates, I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered to myself, in my current disguise.

Currently, I was seen as a twelve year old mortal girl, around the same age as Seth. I had let out my auburn hair from its usual tight ponytail, and had it cascade down my shoulders, held back with a simple black headband. I was dressed in simple attire: a light colored dress that was purposely worn at the edges with an old winter jacket. Now, as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was just like any other NY orphan girl by the name of Giselle.

While most Olympians chose to make themselves known once the child was at the camp, I could not deny that my curiosity was peaked ever since my brother had made that embarrassing meeting with Seth Hunter. Judging from his reactions to my brother's unseemly gestures, he had done almost exactly what I would have done in such a situation. Only difference was that I would have added another jackalope to my collection.

Regardless of what my brother said earlier, I still had yet the courage to confide in my hunters about Seth's existence. I supposed it will have to wait after my visit. While I was at the orphanage, another part of me will remain with my hunters, to prevent rousing suspicion.

It was easy getting integrated into St. Clair's Orphanage. With the help of the Mist, I had the mortal woman convinced that I was the newcomer she had been waiting for around 2 weeks. She very kindly showed me some of the key rooms, and introduced me to some of the smaller mortal children. While taking a look around the compact room, I noticed that Seth was nowhere to be seen.

"I've noticed that there are many children much younger than me," I said. "Is there anyone, perhaps, around my age?"

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Lewinsky replied. "Seth is one of the older kids we have here. So I'm sure you wouldn't feel left out with all the younger children we have. It could be quite a bit of chaos in here."

"Where is he?"

"Well, I've sent him to pick up the birthday cake that we will be having today, so he isn't here yet."

"Birthday cake? Who is it for?"

Mrs. Lewinsky smiled. "That's the thing! The cake is for Seth! Quite ironic isn't it? No doubt he will be surprised! He's turning 13 today."

I suddenly felt hollow: _foolish!_ How could I have forgotten? Today was the Winter's Solstice for crying out loud! To think that throughout the meeting, I had actually forgotten my only child's birthday?! Stupid Apollo for keeping my mind preoccupied…

"…I do wonder what is taking Seth so long." Mrs. Lewinsky muttered, not taking note of my distress. "He should be here by now, given if he took the bus to the upstate area and back..."

"Is something the matter?" I replied calmly, but deep down, I had a feeling that Seth may have encountered some beasts. At his current age, his aura alone would be enough to attract any monsters within a one mile radius.

"Nothing to worry about dear, I'm sure it's just the traffic." Mrs. Lewinsky stated, before leading me upstairs. "This is New York after all!"

"Of course," I replied steadily. She opened up a room. One of the mattresses hastily cleaned and cleared out due to my abrupt arrival.

"I know it isn't much," Mrs. Lewinsky started, "but given time, once most of the younger children are adopted, there will be much more space."

"It's alright." I said. I settled down on the bed, testing it. I wouldn't be staying here at all during the night, but I appreciated the gesture.

"So do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, it's fine." I said, giving a look around. "Thank you for your assistance."

Before Mrs. Lewinsky could speak, there was a knock on the door.

A voice called, "hey Ms. Lewinsky, it's Seth. I was wondering if you need me for anything right now?"

I felt my heart speed up with anticipation. _Seth was here_ …right behind that door! What could I say? This would be his first time seeing me. This was the first time I would see my very own flesh and blood up close. Would he ' _freak-out'_? He's basically my clone. He couldn't possibly believe who I say I was with our appearances! I should have altered my appearance a little, but it was too late now. I just knew this visit was a bad idea! It would be so much easier if I waited for him to go to the camp. Oh gods, curse my curiosity.

Unbeknownst of my self-crisis, Mrs. Lewinsky answered, "Seth, you can come in you know." Almost instantly, I felt my head lowered, and turned away when the door opened, my hair obscuring my view of him. I heard Seth step inside the room, coming closer.

I sucked in a breath, suddenly horrified of sudden cowardice. Then, I looked up.

_Oh my gods._

Apollo was right…he really did look _too much_ like me. I had thought there would be some distinct differences given the gender. Perhaps his face would be more angular, more calloused. His eyes more narrow or maybe his hair would be darker or lighter than mine. But it seemed like gender didn't even do anything to hinder that similarity. Despite this, he was by no means feminine looking in any way. He had all the right curves and angles on his face to depict his masculinity, and his hair was cropped short, with only slight bangs to obscure his silver eyes. If I gave a closer observation, his shoulders would be wider, and his skin had this slight silvery glow that only my sharp eyesight could pick up on: Must be the effects of the celestial silver.

"Seth, I want you to meet Giselle." Mrs. Lewinsky started. "She is almost the same age as you too."

Seth didn't say anything. I noticed how he had momentarily taken a step back, his face suddenly pale. He had this look of distrust, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was this slight hint of fear in his eyes…

Could he have possibly found me out? He must have felt my aura by now, and unknowingly determined that I wasn't mortal. Or maybe he was shocked by how similar we look? That would explain the hint of distrust.

"Um, I'm Seth Hunter," he started hesitantly. "It's…nice meeting you."

I stared at him, perplexed. Perhaps he didn't truly know who I really was? How could he? There was no way he would know about the Olympians yet, right? I relaxed mentally, and noticed too late that I was still staring at him and making me look foolish.

"How about you show her the rest of the house?" the mortal said to him. "Even the outdoors?" Without waiting for an answer, she slowly got off what was now my bed, and left the room quietly.

Seth was analyzing me, his eyes scrunched up in clear concentration. I wondered what he could be thinking. He turned away abruptly, and before he stepped out of the room, he replied.

" _Come on,_ " he said, still distrusting. His tone had a hint of displeasure. "I could uh, show you some of my favorite spots?"

Normally, I would have retorted if a male offered to do anything for me. But this was Seth, who was quite literally, my own. I would _not_ make a fool of myself like my brother did. Very uneasily, I bit my lip to keep me from saying anything disastrous and just gave a nod.

I didn't trust myself to say anything as Seth gave me a more thorough tour around the building. While Seth 'guided' me around, addressing where they placed their items of importance, I couldn't help but stare at him. The way his body would function just like any normal mortal. Besides the silvery glow on his skin, he blended in perfectly. His right arm, I remembered, was broken nearly six years from now, but it was in perfect condition.

We suddenly stopped at the side railing that overlooked the front entrance. Seth looked at me, as if expecting me to say something. What should I say?

"What do you like to do?" I blurted out before I quickly berated myself. Why did I bring _that_ up? It had nothing to do with the tour!

Thankfully, Seth only raised his eyebrows in question before he shrugged. "I like to moon gaze."

"You moon gaze?" I said in surprise. Well, that was kind of…expected? Surprising?

"Yeah, it's always been a favorite pastime of mine or something like that I suppose." he said it casually, but his eyes challenged me to say otherwise. Interesting.

"I see." I muttered. To think my own child was gazing up at me this whole time while I carried out my duty…that felt kind of nice.

We proceeded downstairs. There was a strong aroma of mortal food lingering about. Most of the children had gathered into their familiar groups. There was also a pair of mortal adults. By the looks of it, one of the younger males I'd encountered before was getting adopted.

"There goes another one." I heard Seth muttered quietly to himself. He had a faint smile, but as soon as he noticed my curious gaze, the smile easily vanished.

"I'm going to get something to eat." he said. "Do you want any?"

Compared to ambrosia and nectar, mortal food tasted bland and dull to deities. If it wasn't burnt, mortal food was like the equivalent of a raw animal. Although I knew I could never stomach any of it, I agreed to only get myself a cup of water, at least for appearances.

Once I've attained my beverage, I sought out Seth from the crowd of orphans. After going through the dining room and living room, I finally found him at the end of the staircase. I sat down next to him.

He was already halfway done by the time I sat down. There were murmurs of congratulations to the boy, who stood by his new parents. I took a glance at Seth, who still hasn't said anything since I sat next to him. It was clear that his mind was elsewhere. I took some sips of my water as I wondered what was going on with him. He didn't sit with any of the other kids, and he didn't seem to be too close to them either. He had that brief gloomy, almost pained look when he saw the new family.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" I blinked as I noticed Seth looking at my emptied cup.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." He shrugged and went back to fiddling with his fork. Now that we were finally in conversation, I decided to figure what was going on with him.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" I asked.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"Why are you not sitting with the others? They seem to be having a good time. Why don't you join them?" I forced myself to slow down. Apollo had told me once that questioning others too much would seem like an interrogation. A habit I have developed unaware over the centuries.

"I prefer being alone." he replied after a moment, his eyes wary.

Did he? I _did_ prefer working independently during my hunts, but I would always appreciate the company of my hunters more than anything. Wouldn't that preference be the same for him? Did he develop this _isolation_ himself? If so, what could be the reason for this? Was he mistreated? But that couldn't be it…the children were friendly and the mortal woman had a genuinely kind heart.

"Do you not like it here? Are you-?" I was interrupted when Seth suddenly stood up and blatantly ignored my question.

I narrowed my eyes at his abrupt dismissal. He didn't like it here, that much I could tell, and the way he would eye that boy so cautiously. Was it possibly… _jealousy_?

_Oh, I see now._

I found him at the sink, washing his plate. When he saw me, he simply gestured for my cup and washed it too. I stood beside him as he dried the silverware and placed them back in their respective places.

I repeated my question.

For a moment I thought he would ignore me again, but then he snapped.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" He raised an eyebrow like in that mocking way males used when acting ' _superior_ '. My eye twitched at the similarity. "Why is it… that you barely talk to me at all when we first met, and now you are trying to get all familiar with me?"

I sucked in breath. Were my actions a bit too obvious? I was only looking out for him, but I now knew that I have stepped out of bounds. What could I say? The truth was definitely _not_ an option right now.

"I…I was just curious." I said steadily. Okay, that wasn't a lie. Seth didn't look convinced.

"Curious about _what_?" He narrowed his eyes at me, and suddenly he seemed much taller than me even though we were the same height. He was trying to assert his dominance. I nearly snorted. Did he really think intimidation was a way to get answers? I'd have to fix that _male arrogance_ once I claim him at the camp.

But just when I was about to retort, his eyes started to waver. That was a sign of fear despite his strong front. I recognized that look…it was like the eyes of a cornered animal about to be slain. At that moment, I didn't know what to say. I've never actually met anyone, male or female, that took the position Seth had now. The retort I had in mind died, only to be replaced with…pity?

"I'm curious as to why…" I kept my eyes on him, hoping to catch his reaction. "You have such a _forlorn look in your eyes."_

I knew I was trending in unwelcome territory. _I_ did not enjoy having my privacy violated. I expected him to be angry. To deny it. Or perhaps in some cases, start insulting me just to divert the topic.

I never expected him _to back down._

I stared, perplexed, as he walked past me without a comment and disappeared from view. What were his actions telling me? He was the one who imposed _on me,_ and now he mysteriously lost all that willpower to continue? I actually _hoped_ that he would say something offensive because that was a response I was familiar with, one I could counteract. Wasn't he supposed to be _like me_? This sudden burst of silence was foreign to me.

I stood there gaping with confusion for fates know how long. Mrs. Lewinsky came in, with the children not far behind.

"Giselle, would you be a dear and get the kids to clean up?" she asked. "I want the place nice and tidy before Seth's big moment!"

I nodded, and after a few moments of finding each of them, I got the kids to not only clean up but also set up all the decorations in a swift and orderly fashion. Mortal children could be so easily swayed. Offer them a piece of candy and a promise for more, and I had them doing everything I wanted with _no charmspeak_ involved. How was that for persuasive?

Seth was still nowhere to be seen.

I wondered if he was still sulking. Now that I thought about it, my earlier actions were quite intrusive. I had no right to mind his business. Even if I was his mother, therefore giving me that right, Seth wasn't aware of that fact, therefore making it a mistake on my part.

So I very unwillingly…decided that an apology was in order.

I could literally be laughing at myself right now. Here I was, looking for my child- a _male_ child- and planning to sacrifice my pride and dignity and lower myself to _an apology_. An apology to a male! It was so unbecoming of me. Something was definitely wrong- no, not wrong… my state of reason was now undeniably _maddening_ and Seth certainly wasn't making this easier by going missing. Of course, I could always tap into our link (made by my connection with celestial silver) and locate him that way, but I didn't want to appear intrusive yet again.

I walked around the hallways, peering into each room before I saw a slightly opened window at the end of the hall. I walked up, curious, and poked my head out of the window cautiously. Judging from the marks of the railing, someone had used this frequently as a sort of lift. But the only lift that would lead to was the roof. Seth did mention he liked moon gazing. Maybe he mentioned using the roof when my mind was preoccupied? I could tell from our link, that Seth wasn't up there, but who knew? Maybe I might bump into him and have him unconsciously _find me_. With a small hoist, I found myself sitting on the top of the snow covered orphanage.

A few moments later, my desired encounter became true.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seth snapped. I raised an eyebrow at his rudeness.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said innocently, aware that Seth's glare just got deeper. So that's how I look when I was angry…interesting. "I was here first."

"It doesn't matter who was here first! I've been here longer than you, so you have no right to-!"

"Oh?" I mocked. Males, they're _so_ territorial. "Is this roof of yours perhaps licensed? Or does it have _your name_ on it?" Seeing as how I've shushed him up, it was definitely my win. "I didn't think so. But I must say," I started,gazing up at the dark sky, "this truly is the perfect place for moon gazing."

It was nothing compared to Olympus, but for such a humble mortal setting, it had its merits.

Seth only continued to glare at me. At some point, he later climbed up and sat very still. There was absolute silence.

_What are you waiting for, Artemis?_ I scolded myself. _Apologize!_

I gritted my teeth. "I-I'm sorry…"

It was such a soft mumble that I had to look to see if Seth heard it. He did.

_Oh yes, he has sharp hearing as well doesn't he? Just great._

"So I-I didn't even consider your feelings… and I may have said things that may have hurt you unintentionally, and for that…I…I apologize."

He had on a blank look, but I could tell he was contemplating my words. Now what? Was he going to accept it? What if he didn't accept it? I've known one too many people who could hold a grudge…myself included. If that happened…I'd look like a fool!

He finally answered, quietly. "You don't need to apologize."

Wait…what? What did he mean by that? Was he really not accepting my apology? It must be that male ego or maybe it's his own stubbornness... I wasn't sure anymore! How was it that we were essentially the _same_ person, yet he was so _unpredictable_? I always prided myself in knowing people's thoughts through their expressions and actions anytime I wanted. As for Seth, he morphed his expressions so quickly that it threw me off a couple times. I was sure that he wasn't even aware of doing it.

"You didn't know…" Seth muttered before I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "I just…lashed out on you. So in truth, um, that is, I supposed I'm the one…"

Wait, was he actually…

"…who should be saying _sorry,_ " he finished.

I was dumbfounded. Seth was actually apologizing _to me_? I never expected that. I never thought he forgive me and realize his wrongs so quickly. He really was different from all the other males I've encountered. Perhaps it's because he was a part of me? I found myself smiling at the thought. Maybe a male child of mine wasn't so terrible after all.

I smiled at him. "You are even more mature than I realized."

"W-what is _that_ supposed to mean?" he said, flustered. A harsh wind came by and messed up my hair. Seth's face was red, probably from the cold.

Curse those wind spirits.

"Let's go in now, Seth." I said, getting up. "It's getting cold."

-o-

When we came downstairs, I had almost forgotten about the surprise party that awaited Seth. There were shouts of "Happy Birthday!" and cheers of jubilee. Seth, abashed, proceeded to blow out the candles that signified his becoming a teenager. I slipped out amongst the crowded room and went back to the roof, deciding that this was the only place where I could have a peace of mind.

Seth joined me just moments later. I stared at him curiously, watching how he could nimbly stand at the very edge and still maintain his composure.

"You know, you really shouldn't go on the roof that much," he remarked as he sat next to me. "You might accidently fall off."

I smiled coyly at his response. "And _you_ won't?"

He smirked. "Of course not, _I_ have _perfect balance_." When he noticed my disbelief, he added sheepishly, "Okay, and maybe _a lot_ of practice."

_That made more sense,_ I thought, remembering a certain incident. After all, balance was not something a hunter obtained instantly.

"Do you want one?" Seth asked, handing me a piece of cake. I shook my head.

"It's alright, I already ate." I lied. Seth only shrugged. When he finished his first piece, he continued onto his second. That's when I learned yet another thing about Seth. He loves whip cream.

I stared at him as he happily devoured his cake, and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Seth," I breathed quietly after some hesitation. I was _finally_ able to say that after so many years. Did the fates choose for me to appear so suddenly to him for this reason?

For a moment Seth didn't respond, and before I could repeat what I said, _he smiled_.

It was a _genuine_ smile. Not one of those fake, reassuring ones that I've seen him give to those kids. It lit up his whole face, reminding me of the time I first held him as a baby. At that point, my heart started beating irregularly, not out of 'infatuation' mind you, but out of pure pride and this sudden burst of…happiness? To think that making my only child smile with pure delight could get me so happy.

What was wrong with the world?

-o-

For the next week, I remained under my alias during the day, and by night I would return doing my usual rounds as the Moon goddess.

Seth was a very peculiar individual. I've discovered that he and I had nearly everything in common (which wasn't that much of a surprise). It felt nice to have company so similar to me for once. He enjoyed the woods almost as much as I did, and besides moon gazing, I've realized that he also enjoyed climbing trees, reading books on any subject he can get his hands on (despite his dyslexia), and he loved small animals and little children.

Speaking of little children, Seth was clearly popular among the children in the orphanage. I've come to remember many of the girls' names, just in case any of them may have interest in being a hunter. One girl in particular- Lucy- was nearly always seen on Seth's lap. I would sometimes find Seth reading a fairy tale book to her, or helping her with her braids. Some of other male children would ask Seth to act as referee while they play a mortal sport called 'baseball' in the backyard.

When I finally found him alone in the living room, he was already exhausted from tutoring the children with Mrs. Lewinsky, and handling the trouble makers. I sat down beside him.

"Oh," he said, finally noticing me from one of his open eyelids, his silver eye staring heavily at me. "How are you Giselle? I almost didn't notice you."

"You're tired." I said without preamble. "Does she…Mrs. Lewinsky, always drive you this hard?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said, waving it off. "I just want to help out as much as I can. Mrs. Lewinsky already has enough on her plate."

"I see. You're very responsible."

"I-it's nothing." he muttered. I smiled at his clear modesty, another trait I've found endearing. One of the boys had came in, and before saying anything. He took a glance at me and then at Seth, confusion sketched on his face.

"What is it, Steven? Do you need something?" Seth replied, who was still staring at us.

"Oh um, Mrs. Lewinsky is wondering if you guys would want some lemonade?" Steven said quietly, before rudely staring at me, and then turning to Seth yet again.

"Tell her I would like one," he answered. "How about you, Giselle?"

"None for me, but tell her thank you anyway." I said, narrowing my eyes at Steven before the boy quickly exited the room.

"Is something wrong, Giselle?" he wondered.

"What?"

He shook his head. "If Steven did something offensive, just say it. No need to glare at him like that."

Oh dear, I didn't even notice…

"It's just… the way he kept staring at me was irritating." I muttered.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, so it's just _that_. You do notice Giselle that we kind of look like um, like _long lost twins?"_

I smiled at his little statement. He wasn't too far off. "Maybe."

"But really Giselle, what's bothering you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's going to take a lot more than an uncomfortable glance to get you to _glare_ at someone." Seth clarified. "So is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I…the thing is…I don't really get along with… _guys_." Understatement of the century.

"Okay, but you get along with me just fine." Seth remarked.

"You're different." I muttered a bit too quickly. "Don't ask me how…it will be explained…eventually."

Seth contemplated my words before he nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

-o-

A day later, I was unable to hold my end of the bargain.

Apparently someone had taken note of my overstayed visit with Seth Hunter and had called father immediately. Father, in all his mighty power, had given me a warning and a few undertone threats to not violate the interference law. Seeing how it was my first and only visit however, father had let me off much better than I thought.

I could easily guess who gave me away.

"Looking for someone, Artemis?" A sickening, poisonous voice rang in my ears when I walked out of the throne room. I instantly narrowed my eyes in disgust.

" _Aphrodite._ Of course it would be you." I muttered, not even bothering to disguise my hatred of the slut.

"Someone had to keep you in check." Aphrodite replied as she dared to approach. "Your dear brother isn't always here to bail you out."

"How about _you_ go break someone's heart, and stay out of my business?" I said just as sweetly.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she said. "I recently found a _new hobby_."

I narrowed my eyes at her tone. "What is that suppose to mean?! If you harm Seth-!"

"Seth? Oh, you mean _your son_ right?" Aphrodite taunted. She clapped in pretentious delight. "Oh, don't tell me! You actually acquired _a heart_? I swore I remembered _quite_ clearly how much you loathed that miserable experiment of yours just yesterday. Have you actually _gone soft_?"

I gritted my teeth. I hate how Aphrodite could manipulate emotions so easily, and use them to stab you right in the back. "The only thing that's _gone soft_ is your _vile tongue_. If you think you can manipulate me into hating my own child, _then you are wrong_. Now have a good day, and pay my regards to Ares- oh wait, that's not who you're seeing now, are you?" I scoffed. Aphrodite frowned. "How dare you lecture true love, when yours isn't even worth a drachma? Ironic."

Then the 'oh so gracious goddess of love' showed her true colors.

" _You will regret heavily for that insult_." Aphrodite said with anger. Her hair started to turn black, and her eyes became the brightest shade of red. "I swear on the Styx _I will_ make you feel the worst heartache any can imagine! Oh, when I'm through with you…you will wish _you faded_!"

At the time, I only rolled my eyes at her dramatics and stared at her scornfully.

"All talk and no bite I always say," I mocked. "For that's what you are Aphrodite, and your current appearance suit you well…a _heartless, filthy witch_."

Aphrodite screeched vehemently before she quickly vanished in a puff of smothering pink smoke.

-o-

Despite what I had said, I was worried about what that slut would do. Her history of revenge proved how sensitive Aphrodite was to insults. What could she possibly do to me? She couldn't make me fall in love or harm me physically. If she harmed Seth, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to harm her offspring in revenge. Would she risk that?

I returned quickly to my hunters, who noticed no absence on my part since I was partly here during my times with Seth. If Aphrodite _dared_ to hurt any of them because of me, I would disfigure her face so badly that it would take more than a year to heal the damage.

It was just a week after New Years, when one of my hunters spotted dangerous monster activity in the woodland area near Brooklyn. When I realized how close that was to where Seth was residing, I ordered my hunters to dispatch at once. Zoë, being my faithful lieutenant, had scouted ahead by my request.

After a few hours of tracking and slaying some of the Laestrygonians in the woods, my hearing picked up on conflict just a few meters away.

I saw Zoë giving her infamous glare at an unknown male, but when I came up closer, my sharp eyesight recognized Seth, who was still dressed partially in his nightwear.

"G-Giselle?" he said in bewilderment, recognizing me immediately. I noticed Zoë staring at me in confusion. I told her mentally that I would explain later. Oh Fates, I really should have told them ahead of time.

"Hello Seth," I replied. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? "Why are you not asleep?"

He gave me a blank look.

"My Lady…" Zoë started. "If I may ask who this is, and why…"

_Why does he look so similar to thee?_

I sighed. Yes, I definitely have a lot of explaining to do. "Do not worry, this child before you is… _different_. There is nothing to fear or hate about him."

Zoë of course, was skeptical. "I-if you say so, milady."

"Who are you really?" Seth wondered. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I-I haven't been completely honest with you." I admitted. "My name really isn't Giselle."

Seth's reply, however, was cut off. My hearing picked up labored breathing and I saw with great alarm that Phoebe was badly injured. She stood with difficulty on the other side of the clearing.

"Phoebe!" Zoë exclaimed, running to assist her fallen sister. "What has happened to thee?!"

I listened, gravely, as Phoebe recounted a surprise ambush and how they were sadly outnumbered.

"Where are they?!" Seth suddenly exclaimed. I noticed Phoebe widened her eyes at the sight of him, and almost immediately looked to me for answers. I mouthed _'Later._ ' She nodded once.

Once Phoebe (very weakly I feared) provided Seth for the answers. He looked ready to run in unarmed. I quickly halted his advance.

"Where do you think you are going?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?!" he exclaimed. His eyes were in frantic hurry. He wasn't thinking straight. "I'm going to help them!"

"Really? And what weapons do you have to fight with?" I inquired. When he didn't answer, I summoned a silver bow and quiver, and handed it to him. Seth widened his eyes.

"Take this." I said, handing him weapons.

"How did you…"

"It doesn't matter," I dismissed. "Do you want them or not?"

Hesitantly, he accepted my offered weapons.

"But I…I never took archery before…" he said quietly. He slung the quiver over his shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about that, it will come naturally to you." I said. Or, at least I hope it did. "And before you head off like that-will you guide us there? Surely you cannot take down a whole horde of monsters by yourself?"

Seth's face lightened at my suggestion. "I…yeah I will. Thank you."

I nodded. Before leaving, I ordered some of my hunters to tend to Phoebe while the rest of us quickly rushed to aid our other party. The scene that greeted me was horrifying. I saw many of my hunters weakened, another choked to death in my sight! With a yell, I quickly slashed the offending beast to pieces with my blades.

I took a moment beside my fallen hunter. Closing her now lifeless eyes, as I whispered a prayer. May she be granted Elysium in my uncle's palace. For Fates knew she deserved her peace and happiness at last.

I quickly got up and attacked every monster that was within reach. Slashing each and every one of them with no mercy, I took moments to check if any of my hunters or Seth needed my aid, and if so, I would assist them. After nearly an hour of fighting these mindless beasts, I realized that Seth had joined me.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as Seth killed another giant with swift accuracy. Its arrow lodged in the giant's forehead before it vanished. So I was right…Seth was a natural with archery.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you." he answered. We now stood back to back.

"You shouldn't be here!" I yelled, while stabbing the beast in front of me. What if you get hurt…or worse? Oh gods what was I saying? Have I really gone soft?! "You don't have enough experience! You should help the others!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" he dared to yell back. "I only came to help you because you look like you needed it."

I stared at him blankly. Me? Need help? I could keep fighting alone for days if I had to, but his concern was touching.

"I don't care if I don't have enough experience! This is my _home._ It is my _family_ that I'm fighting to protect! So don't you _dare_ tell me not to fight!" Seth retorted, his breathing uneven.

I was stunned. We have moved into defensive position and Seth had his bow in offense, held like a professional. Where did this determination come from? Only days before, he was just like any other mortal who had never seen bloodshed or this level of strife. As I considered his words, I realized that Seth too, also had a _protective instinct_. When he saw someone he cares about in danger, he would do anything in his power to defend them. Just like how I would with any of my hunters.

"Fine," I said at last. "If you insist on fighting so strongly, then I won't stop you. But if you are to aid me, then follow after my movements." He nodded.

I quickly slash one of the giant's ankles, and proceeded to stab it in the eye as its body came crashing down. Seth moved nearly just as fast, as he aimed quickly at the towering giant behind me. I saw with narrowed eyes three giants attacking simultaneously. Almost by instinct, I leaped over Seth's figure, crashed into the middle giant, and lunged both of my blades into its chest. Seth had already disarmed the other two giants with its arrows. I took care of one of them swiftly while I watched with amazement, how Seth nimbly walked onto the falling giant's shoulders and shot it headfirst.

I took a moment to catch my breath. Seth looked to me expectantly. I noticed how his sleeves and pants were in shreds. He already sported many cuts and bruises, but he didn't appear tired. Perhaps it's the adrenaline?

"We help the others." I said calmly. He gave a silent nod and headed off towards Laura and Irene.

Just when I was about to assist Zoë, one of my youngest hunters, Eliza called for my attention.

"What is the situation?" I demanded.

"Milady, other than the death of…one of our sisters," Eliza said instead, clearly trying to hide her grief. "All of us hunters are accounted for and otherwise out of death's way."

I nodded. "Good. How is Phoebe's condition?"

"She is healing my lady. She should be fine in a day or less." Eliza started, and then she hesitated. "However…my Lady, this is _not_ the reason why I called for your attention."

"Oh? Then, please tell me, what is it that distresses you?" I asked. When Eliza again, hesitated, I said more softly, "tell me what ails you?"

"It's…about the orphanage my Lady…" Eliza started. "T-the children. Everyone…"

"Oh yes, you do not need to worry. Zoë has informed me about the Mist." I tried reassuring her.

"I-I know that!" Eliza exclaimed. "It's not that! I- oh gods!" Eliza became deathly pale, as if remembering a horrible sight.

"What is wrong?!" I said, trying to keep the alarm out of my voice. "Did something happen with the children?"

Eliza nodded, and with a deathly pale countenance, told me the most horrible news:

"My Lady, everyone in that orphanage _is already dead_."

-o-


	19. What Artemis Knew Part 3

It took me a moment to register what my hunter said.

"They are _already dead_?" I repeated. I felt all the color vanish from my face. Eliza nodded; still pale and shivering. I felt the urge to comfort her. "Tell me, from the beginning. _What happened?!"_

"It was just like that. When my sisters arrived to fight the giants, we noticed how the entrance was already destroyed. We were worried that the mortals inside were hurt and when Aria and I got in…w-we were never expecting a…a _slaughter_!" she said, trembling.

At this moment I placed my arms around her to comfort her, to relieve her of her trauma. Eliza was only 19 in a 10 year old body. While most of my hunters were used to seeing bloodshed, Eliza was the most recent hunter that I've gained, for her to see what she just saw was obviously too much.

"And are you sure there are no survivors?" I whispered. Eliza nodded, slowly calming down in my embrace.

"W-we made sure, my Lady."

"No one else knows about this?" I asked.

"Um, besides Aria and I, we also informed Lieutenant Zoë Nightshade. That's why she placed the Mist over the building. She didn't want any of the hunters or that boy to witness what was inside, Lady Artemis."

"I see," I replied calmly, but inside I was panicking. How was I going to tell Seth? If he knew his family was brutally murdered while he was away, what would he think? The truth would destroy him.

There was another pressing matter: Were the giants completely responsible for this? Laestrygonians were known for cannibalism, but they always preferred demigods over mortals. Could it be because Seth's 'demigod' scent had accumulated over the years? That couldn't be! He was the only non-mortal that resided here. In fact, it would be the mortals' scent that obscured his. It didn't make any sense.

"Eliza, will you please bring your Lieutenant to come see me?" I ordered. I had notice beforehand how Zoë had already defeated her opponents. Most of the giants were already decapitated. The battle was drawing to a close.

"Of course, my Lady," Eliza said, kneeling, before she quickly carried out her orders.

A few moments later, Zoë appeared before me.

"You asked for me, my Lady?"

"I am aware of the situation inside that orphanage," I stated. Zoë's eyes darkened at my words. "What I am not aware, is who or _what_ may have caused the deaths of these innocent children, not to mention a very kind middle aged mortal. Perhaps you have some ideas?"

"I do, my Lady." Zoë said quietly. "I have…seen how these mortals were killed, and based on more descriptive observations that Eliza and Aria had informed me, these murders _are_ methods these giants are known for. There is no doubt that the giants are the true murderers."

I rubbed my forehead, my mind in deep thought as I considered Zoë's words. "I see."

"Thou think otherwise." Zoë said intuitively. I looked at her warily, not at all shocked by her perceptiveness.

"Yes, my dear lieutenant. I do." I whispered. "I was afraid of this."

"My Lady?"

"Tell no one else about this." I suddenly announced. "What we have just discussed stays between us. I will…explain this to everyone once the situation has been dealt with."

Zoë nodded. "Yes, my Lady. Also, I…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"If I may ask, who is that _boy_?" She gave me a look of clear unease. "Why does he look so much like thee? I have never, in my whole life, seen anyone that looks that similar to thee! It's as though he were your _male duplicate_!"

I sighed. "Zoë, I apologize for not informing you on certain matters, but I swear to you, and the rest of your sisters, that all will be explained."

"Yes, of course my lady, but how...!"

"Do you trust me, Zoë Nightshade?" I asked her sternly.

She widened her eyes for a moment, before she knelt at my feet.

" _Wholeheartedly_ , Lady Artemis, I would follow you anywhere if asked." she said softly. No matter how many times she had told me this in the past, I was still deeply touched.

"Then _trust me_ on this." I told her, as I lifted her up again. "Go now. Go tend to the wounded. I must…take care of some matters. Inform me when any other troubles arise."

"Of course, my Lady," she said before she left my presence.

Once I was left alone, I went to some of my hunters to provide them ambrosia and nectar. I noticed on the other side how Seth was bruised all over, and there was a gash on his forehead. For a moment, I wondered if he had been fatally wounded, but seeing how he was able to walk despite how battered he was shows how much his healing ability has helped him. Still, it was better if he had some ambrosia to eat.

My intentions, however, were interrupted when I sensed another presence.

Instantly, I had my bow drawn in offense when another beast emerged from the smoke caused by the damage. I noticed, with horror, how the beast had suddenly grabbed one of my dear hunters and held her perilously by the neck!

All of my hunters had proceeded to follow my example. Seth, I realized, had also reacted and was inspecting the situation.

How did this giant escape my notice?!

While he held one of my hunters in one hand, my eyes quickly noticed how he held a lit torch on the other. His arms were completely spread out, his torch hovering over gas. I realized too late that the gas _not only_ surrounded the ground we walked on, but was completely showered over the St. Clair's Orphanage. This inferior beast had given me an ultimatum!

 _Now I know for certain_ , I thought grimly. This wasn't the work of giants, creatures known only for brute strength with _minimal_ intellect. No…this sly maneuver could only be done by someone else, someone of higher power.

I gritted my teeth, suddenly seeing with extreme clarity the giant's face: lowered eyelids, its expression almost whimsical and drowsy.

A clear sign of _charmspeak._

 _You will regret heavily for that insult._ That slut's words suddenly rang through my mind. _I will make you feel the worst heartache any could imagine!_

 _That bitch!_ I cursed. _How dare she?!_ Even with her history, I never would have thought she'd gone this far- to be responsible for the deaths of innocent mortals, mortals who were only _children_! Just to get at me! As the goddess of childbirth, I could not let this pass!

But the damage was already done, and it finally dawned on me how severe my choice would be. I knew what I had to do. What I _ought_ to do. Although all my hunters were prepared to meet death if need be, I could not allow my hunter to die so meaninglessly for a _temporary_ cover up. I would never be able to forgive myself for that.

I did not know how much time have past but I found myself staring at Seth Hunter, my child, who would soon rather be my worst enemy. I had my bow drawn mindlessly, the gesture completely routine and familiar.

I set my arrow free.

As quickly as I had done that however, I heard a yell and someone had crashed into me. I stared, bewildered, to see Seth upon me, his gaze in complete shock and hurt instantly flashed into his eyes. I saw with great panic, how he quickly turned his whole body away from me and towards the now burning fortress in a desperate attempt to save what's already lost.

I instantly grabbed him.

" _NO!"_ he screamed. His arms thrashing as he tried to pry me off of him. But I held my arms around his waist even tighter, for fear of him escaping my grasp for a hopeless cause. This was the closest I have ever voluntarily been to a male. Yet that thought was the last thing on my mind.

There were numerous explosions that followed, sparks were flying everywhere in every direction. The ablaze easily lit up the whole night sky, the smell of smoke strong and vibrant.

 _Well,_ I thought grimly _. At the very least, the residents of St. Clair's have a funeral fit for a mortal king._

Soon, I felt Seth finally relaxed in my hold. Out of exhaustion or resignation I would never know. But as soon as I released my hold of him, he gave me the most murderous gaze I've ever seen.

" _Why?!"_ he shouted at me. The sides of his face now littered with scorch marks, no doubt made from the flying sparks earlier, somehow making his expression appear even more enraged.

"Why?" he repeated, his silver eyes looking into my own, as if seeking for answers. He was giving me a chance to explain myself. "Why did you kill that beast?! We could have-!"

"...you could have done what Seth?" I interrupted coolly, though inside I found myself cringing at my own words. Somehow, I found words forming in my mind, already knowing it will inevitably come to this ever since I made that choice. "What could _you_ have done?"

I stared at him heavily, for a moment not knowing what else to say while Seth stared at me in disbelief, his faith in me shattering.

"I _had_ to choose Seth," I emphasized. There was only one way to go about this now that I have decided to go down this path. "It was either one of my hunters, who I consider _my own sister_ , and who has fought alongside me for many decades-serving me with the upmost loyalty, or them: a group of mortals that I have only met a week ago. Surely you must understand where I am coming from."

I heard small gasps around me. Some of my hunters had surprised reactions. Although none of them ever doubted my loyalty and care towards them, I believed their shock came from my _measure_ of loyalty towards them. I saw Zoë looking confused.

For a moment all was silent as Seth took in my words, words I wished I could take back. Soon, the shock in his countenance slowly disappeared, replaced with this cold, almost _foreign_ look on him. Like he has accepted some unknown truth about himself.

"All I understand…" he said icily, his eyes suddenly looking darker than usual. "...is that you are the most cold-hearted, deceiving, pretentious _bitch_ that I have ever met in my whole goddamn life."

I felt like I suddenly swallowed bile.

All around me, I heard the notching of arrows as all my hunters pointed their arrows at him. Seth only stared at them coolly, as if _daring_ each of them to shoot him.

"How _dare_ you call our honored mistress such foul names!" Zoë cried out indignantly, very tempted to shoot. I quickly held out an arm to halt her attack.

"That is enough Zoë," I said quietly. "Please leave us." There were things that I must discuss with him, and somehow, I did not yet have the courage to say it in front of my hunters as well.

Zoë protested. "But milady-!"

"Leave us!" I snapped. Zoë shot me a bewildered look, and almost instantly I regretted my tone as Zoë silently obliged. I listened as each of my hunters left the scene, and only started to speak when I knew they were far enough away.

"I know you hate me." I said quietly, my eyes analyzing his face for any hint of a response. "You made that obvious…but I will let you know, that if I were given that choice again and again, I will not change my decision."

This was the truth. Looking back, I would never change it. But what a price I must pay for doing so.

Seth only tilted his head silently, his expression cold. "Then tell me this…why did you hold me back? You only met _me_ a week ago. _You don't even know me_."

 _And I don't think I know you anymore._ His eyes seemed to indicate. I swallowed heavily, I felt like my whole body was suddenly in agony. This pain…it was like experiencing the death of one my hunters, the circumstances completely out of my control. Yet, this situation, this mental torture was one that I willingly inflicted on myself. I gritted my teeth, I knew then, that it was time Seth knew the truth about me.

"It is because you are special, Seth." I started slowly. I didn't dare to lose eye contact with him as I tried to approach him slowly. "You are different than the others. Even from other demigods, your existence is not without a specific purpose."

Seth narrowed his eyes, his face suddenly suspicious. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

I sucked in a breath. Once I tell him who I really was, all hopes of fixing our now damaged relationship, having the chance to explain myself, it would all disappear. Or perhaps it's already too late given the situation? I knew that if I told him of his parentage, he would hate me even more than he did now.

I revealed my identity.

For a moment, I didn't know how Seth would react. Then, he suddenly scoffed, as if what I just said was a comedy.

" _You?"_ he said incredulously. "You're Artemis?"

He didn't believe me.

"And you seriously expect me to believe that?" he said. I noticed how he was walking further away from me as he continued. "Is this some kind of joke? If it is… _I don't find it very funny_." He said with a dangerous edge to it, but somehow, I didn't think he was trying to intimidate me….

It was more like _I intimidated him_. If he really believed who I said I was, of course he would be scared of me. As any male with a right mind would.

"It isn't." I answered.

"Really?" he said shakily, although now his words were edged with anger. "Then give me _one_ goddamn good reason- why a goddess, especially one who's sexist against guys, is standing before me?"

My eye twitched at his blunt description, yet I couldn't say anything to refute it.

"And tell me why, for someone who didn't give a damn about mortals that she ' _met only a week ago'_ , would go through the trouble of toying with my emotions, pretend to be my _friend,"_ he spat, "yet went through the trouble of fighting those beasts and _held- me- back_? You shouldn't care if I got injured or even _died_ -in fact that would have saved you the trouble, but you didn't."

That was true. Why did I care about him at all? Just before he was born, I was every bit this cold goddess that could care less about what happens to males. As long as I had my pride as a goddess and the company and peace of my hunters and family, I wouldn't ' _give a damn'_ to what a little boy thought about me, even if this little boy happened to be my own son. So what changed? It's because I realized how Seth meant so much more to me than any son of mine could ever be. Seth was _me_ , and I was him.

Even as I stood there now, I suddenly felt this nauseating urge to protect…to comfort him. I saw how much my words have hurt him despite his strong front and seeing him standing there, all alone in the middle of the woods, having lost everything he has cared for. My feet automatically moved towards him, standing just right beside him. I felt tempted to touch his shoulder, but I refrained myself.

"It was not pretend." I whispered quietly. I felt Seth almost cower away from me, his face filled with grief and remorse before turning away, but he remained where he was. The sight pained me. "And I most definitely was _not_ toying with your emotions. That would be despicable even for me."

"Then why?" his voice cracked slightly, " _Why do you even care about me?_ I'm just a nobody."

I swallowed. I was not expecting to tell him about who I _really_ am, at least not at this moment. This was by far the worst timing! Unfortunately, I felt like I had no choice. If I didn't tell him, he would find out sooner or later, and withholding the truth would make everything worse.

"I…it's because…." I started awkwardly. "It's because…"

 _Is there no other way to say this?_ I thought bitterly.

Seth narrowed his eyes in anticipation. "Because of what?"

"It's because… I'm your mother." I said at last, staring straight into his eyes.

The effect was spontaneous. Seth's eyes widened drastically, for a moment there was only evident surprise. Before his eyes grew angry and alarmed, he quickly moved away from me, rudely slapping away my outstretched hand in anger. I felt shock and hurt register in my features.

"You must really like _fooling around_ with me don't you?!" Seth hissed, "Do you think I'm _stupid_? Even I know that _Artemis_ …." He scoffed when he said my name. "-or whoever you claim to be is a _maiden_ goddess! You said it yourself! She isn't supposed to have kids!"

"You're right. She doesn't." I murmured. My emotions were completely drained from my face.

"So you admit you were lying-!"

"I was _not_ lying." I suddenly snapped. I hate it when people accused me of lying, my idiot brother in particular. I forced myself to calm down, for fear that I may just reveal the burdensome secret that may change everything.

"Just because I said I was your mother…" I said quietly, pausing at this crucial moment. For a moment, I hoped against hope that Seth would not force me to continue, but the intense curiosity and anger I saw in his eyes told me the idea was hopeless.

It truly was too late.

"I-it does not necessarily mean you are my son." I finally uttered.

Seth looked confused.

"What? What are you even saying?" Seth muttered. "That doesn't make any…" He faltered, suddenly his face showed realization. He widened his eyes- those pure silver eyes like my own- with flashes of fear and bewilderment. His knees suddenly gave out, due to shock or exhaustion, I could only guess. But the pain on his face was almost torturous to me because anything I did in this situation, whether good or bad, wouldn't make things better.

"It can't be…" he said quietly to himself. "It's not possible! I can't be a…"

I watched him, forcing myself to appear cold and stiff. It was a little surprising how Seth managed to figure it out without me confirming it. Goes to show that I too, have underestimated him a little.

"Yes," I stated gravely. "You are simply…a copy."

 _But you are also so much more than that._ _You are also the closest being to ever be called my 'son.' Please realize that._ I pleaded.

He stared at me, not even noticing the message hidden behind my cold front, looking at me briefly like I was a _complete stranger_ , before looking down to the ground.

All he said in response was "how?"

"The process …is much too complicated for a mortal to comprehend, so I will put it in simpler terms."I said. "Perhaps you have heard of _Pandora_? The gods themselves created her to become the very first female mortal. Destined to unleash the evils that was contained in that jar. Your… _creation_ is similar to that of Pandora-the only difference is that you were made solely by me."

Seth didn't say anything.

"So I basically took a bit of my-what you mortals call 'DNA', or at least something similar to it, modified it a bit, and placed it into a host that I created. By doing so, you came into being-you became _alive._ I am the only goddess that is able to accomplish such a feat. It is…one of the advantages of being a goddess of fertility."

"Why create me then?" Seth suddenly asked. "You said before that I was… _made_ for a special purpose-what is that purpose exactly?"

I gritted my teeth. I couldn't possibly reveal the details of the prophecy to him. Knowing too much was dangerous, but I couldn't eave him in the dark.

"It is not wise for mortals to know of what is to come. But according to my brother, Apollo, he prophesied that you would one day turn the tides in an upcoming disaster. But it is uncertain whether you would turn it in our favor…or that of our enemy. But the gods have decided to uptake this gamble, and wait to see what the fates have in store for all of us."

"And if I do oppose the gods?"

I stared at him, my expression hard. It wasn't the question that angered me, but his _expression_ , as if he was considering it, given the reasons _that I provided for him_. It was almost likely at this point that what he said might be the path he has chosen. _That I had made him chose._ At that point, I have never felt so enraged, so infuriated- not at Seth, but surprisingly at _myself_.

Was I the cause of his sudden choice? I suddenly thought with horror. Almost immediately, the first part of the prophecy slowly unveiled itself to me: _to endure a life of deception and fear_ \- was the _deception_ the secret that I forced myself to keep?!

_Am I the cause of the gods' demise?!_

My anger blinded me to the point that before I knew what I was doing I answered Seth in the worst possible way:

"Then I will _personally_ put an end to your existence!"

I nearly choked, seeing Seth's disbelief.

 _What did I just do?_ Oh gods, what did I just say? This was the main reason why I have sworn to never love. Emotions made me weak, vulnerable, more prone to recklessness and violence that could never be taken back, and I had just violated one of my most sacred oaths. Since when have I ever been this…uneasy?

"So what am I then?" he muttered angrily. He glared at me, this time making me slightly flinch: his eyes were…. _glowing?_ Due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, his unnatural glowing eyes only made him look _intimidating_ even to the worst of monsters. How was this happening? I never calculated that there would be this particular side-effect.

"Am I just some _pawn_ that the gods like to play around with?" He was shouting now, his eyes even more vibrant if that was possible. Not only that, his hands, face, and every part of bare skin visible were starting to glow an eerie silver. I stepped back out of caution.

There was this energy around him, increasing with every statement Seth made. It was like this energy was being fueled by his rage. Something wasn't right. I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Am I just a _tool_ that is to be used and… _discarded_?" he shouted; still unaware of what was physically happening to him. His words were like a sharp slap to the face, snapping me out of his uncommon circumstance and making me focus.

I looked at him, for a moment I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could say to make things better. If he was destined to hate me, I'll turn his hate into his strongest weapon.

"In other words," I said briskly, without waiting for a reaction, I moved quickly and knocked him unconscious from behind.

Almost instantly, his body slowly turned back to normal.

What was that? I had never seen such a _condition_ before. Could it be the celestial silver? Now that I thought about it, the celestial silver within my weapons always gave off this glow every time I used them in battle. I had thought that it was just a minor special effect that Hephaestus had installed for me, but this apparently was not the case. I would have to speak to Hephaestus later about this.

I found myself kneeling down, with Seth's head placed on my lap. I placed a hand softly on his chest, I sighed in relief when I felt and heard his heart beat regularly. Unconsciously, I felt my other hand lightly touch his forehead, brushing past some of his soft hair. His face appeared unblemished, the scorch marks that were inflicted on him earlier were already fading away at a fast rate.

I sighed.

What would have happen if I told him the truth? That what I did was the only option I had? Would that make the situation for better or for worse? Certainly, he would understand if I did tell him what really happened, and it will spare me the guilt, but what of his own feelings? He had unknowingly lost his only home and family long before we even arrived. What if...no. Somehow, I _knew_ how Seth would react. I've seen how close he was to them, no matter how detached he appeared at times.

I firmly decided that I _cannot_ allow him to feel that anguish, that _pain_ of inevitable loss that many of my past hunters have experienced. I rather he be angry at me just so he can find a purpose in his life, and if that purpose meant scorning me, his own creator, then so be it. Perhaps his anger towards me would be his motivation to become stronger. Whatever the case, I knew that if I ever decided to tell him the truth, he would ultimately destroy himself.

What if he decided to oppose Aphrodite directly? Or what if he ended up losing his willpower and motive due to _mental instability_? I've seen in the past how the death of a close sister have drove some of my hunters to the edge, some of them ended up going insane or doing reckless acts of revenge that changed or even _ended_ their life miserably. I did not want Seth to become one of them. Or like so many of those famous heroes, many whose lives were a tragedy.

 _Perhaps it's already meant to be?_ A voice said snidely in my mind. _Don't you remember the prophecy? 'To save old friends and foes alike…at the_ cost _of his mortal life?'_ He will die. _Don't you remember Artemis? No matter what you do, his fate is already planned out._

Seth will die.

I almost forgot that last cursed line. To think, that during the first time I heard it, I was _glad_. I actually _hoped_ that what I once called a 'male hindrance' would die prematurely. Just so I could be rid of this so called _shame_ and maintain my pride as a maiden goddess.

What I never expected, was to actually start _caring_ about him. To actually _enjoy_ making him smile and laugh and live a happy, carefree life. To actually _care_ about what he thought of me, and find joy in being a _mother_. No wonder a mortal woman would feel so blessed when she held a newborn infant in her arms. Even after 9 burdensome months and immense pain, I always wondered how mortal mothers could maintain such a happy countenance. Even though I was the goddess of childbirth, the idea always baffled me.

Now, with Seth resting unconsciously on my lap, I could finally sympathize with those mortals.

I felt someone approach. Even without looking up, I knew immediately who it was.

"I take it that you heard everything?" I inquired to the newcomer.

"Yes, milady," Zoë admitted quietly. She bowed her head, kneeling in shame. "Please forgive me for my actions. If you want to strip me of my position because of my misconduct then I will not hesitate-!"

"No need." I replied. "In a way, this is better. I had wanted to inform you of this before. But because of my feeble heart, I found myself delaying. It is I that should ask for forgiveness."

"No milady!" Zoë exclaimed. "Please, do not ask for such a thing! Thou is not wrong for keeping such things to yourself. I understand thy actions as I'm sure the others will too."

I smiled weakly. "I am glad to have met you, Zoë."

"And I you, milady," Zoë said sincerely. She gave a narrow glance at Seth, who I suddenly realize was still on my lap. My unease of being seen must have been apparent when Zoë only shook her head. "Do not worry, milady. The sight of that… _boy_ , although unfamiliar to me, I will _try_ to make an exception. If only since he is so dear to thee."

"Thank you, my lieutenant." I said. Despite her words, I placed Seth off of my lap and stood up. "I need you to inform Chiron immediately. It is too dangerous for Seth to remain outside of Camp Half-Blood any longer. He also needs medical help…"

But did he really? It was better to be 'safe than sorry' as mortals say.

"I have already done it." Zoë said, surprising me. "I figured thou would have wanted that. In fact, I believe they might already be here…"

True to Zoë's words, I heard two figures approach. I greeted the old centaur warmly.

"I'll leave you all in private this time if you wish?" Zoë asked, which I granted.

"Tell the hunters to gather their things and prepare for departure." I told her before she left.

"Lady Artemis," Chiron said respectfully. "What is it that requires my immediate attention? The Iris Message your lieutenant gave was somewhat vague."

I smiled wearily. "There is someone I wish for you and the satyr to take to the camp." Chiron frowned before he suddenly gave a hint of recognition when he saw Seth. "Seth Hunter? What has happened to him?"

"You are already acquainted?" I replied. Chiron nodded, before directing the satyr, Grover, to tend to him quickly.

"We met a few weeks ago, had a few run-ins with nasty gorgons." he muttered, while I listened in interest. "Last I checked he was living in the St. Clair's Orphanage that is supposed to be nearby." The two of us walked towards Seth's direction, Grover had already placed him carefully on his back. "I take it…that something has happened to change that?"

I nodded grimly. "Right now, the only family he has lies within Camp Half-Blood. It is now his only home."

"I see," Chiron said sadly, staring at Seth pitifully. Grover was also looking depressed, having overheard our exchange. "Grover, how fast can you take Seth to the camp?"

"Uh, if the taxis are available- w-which I'm sure they are!" he added quickly, seeing my gaze. "Then only a couple hours at the most…maybe faster."

"Good." Chiron said satisfied. "You may go first Grover- I'll be with you after I… discuss some things with Lady Artemis?"

I nodded. Of course Chiron would want some answers, which I would provide needlessly.

"Of course Chiron," Grover said before he departed with Seth in tow.

"You are right to assume that Seth is related to me." I stated, having guessed at what Chiron wanted to confirm. I had noticed how he was comparing our appearances in the beginning. "However, if you want to question how he came into being or why he even exists, I will have to refrain from answering."

Chiron nodded. "I understand. You are right to say that I was curious about Seth. I have always wondered how a demigod at his age could still be outside of the camp _and_ remain ignorant. He must have had some help. I see now that you are the reason for this."

I nodded. "I'm assuming you still have questions?"

"If I may be so bold to ask, Lady Artemis," Chiron said gravely, "is whether Seth is aware of this…relation?"

I lowered my gaze. "He is."

"Have you already claimed him then?"

"Not officially," I said quietly. "Judging from the events that have come to pass, I do not think Seth will _ever_ want me to claim him, but this must happen sooner or later. For now, I'll leave him in Hermes' care. Perhaps he will be more accustomed to camp that way."

Chiron sighed. "That is probably for the best. I've been the camp counselor for centuries, and even I cannot predict how the other demigods will react when they learn of Seth's unique heritage. Allowing the campers time to see the kind of person Seth is without knowing his parentage will likely result in a more favorable outcome."

"I will also like it if you keep me posted on Seth's progress." I stated. "I'll also be watching of course, but in case my mind wanders elsewhere…I rather not miss any critical details." That and…in case that whore's children decided to do anything _unmentionable_ , I'll be sure to exact vengeance.

"Of course, Lady Artemis," Chiron nodded politely. "It was a pleasure to converse with you, but I must be off. Grover must have found a taxi by now."

I smiled wearily. "A pleasure for me too, dear centaur. I trust you will keep quiet about this?"

"But of course," Chiron said, before he galloped towards the satyr's direction.

I looked up at the starry sky wearily, before I left to join where my hunters have gathered.

-o-

Apollo was right. They were much more understanding than I have expected.

When I informed them of Seth's identity and his relation to me, the reaction was somewhat favorable at best. Many of them were enraged at the fact that I was ' _forced_ ' into doing this, and have decided that I was the victim in this situation. I was treated with sympathy rather than anger, and many of them still proclaimed their upmost devotion to me despite this dilemma.

As for their reaction towards Seth, the reactions weren't quite as favorable.

It was to be expected. Males were treated with vehemence, even if Seth was in every way related to me, my hunters would not just automatically give him the special treatment, especially after hearing him voice his hatred of me so openly.

"Although I cannot force you to change the way you _think_ about him," I said sternly, eying each of them carefully. I was sitting down in front of them. All of my hunters were standing in front of me in a semi-circle. The fire that lay between us gave each of us an eerie glow. "I must ask that each and every one of you to never _harm_ him intentionally."

"My Lady," one of my senior hunters, Blaire, called. "How can you still be _so generous_? Did you not hear the vile words that male spewed out?! Your child or not, his behavior towards you is _unforgivable_."

"I must agree with Blaire, my Lady. Please pardon my opposition." Phoebe said quietly, who was almost completely healed. There were murmurs of agreement.

"What you say is reasonable, Blaire, if the circumstances were as it seems." I said quietly. "Zoë, Aria, Eliza….inform them of what you all have discovered." The three proceeded to do what I commanded. By the time they were done, the protesting was silenced.

" _Now_ do you understand my hunters?" I said sternly. "Now do you understand why I acted in such a way? Why _he_ acted so vehemently towards me? I am aware that Aria and Eliza had informed some of you in advance of what really happened." The mentioned hunters looked away sheepishly. "Unfortunately, however, _he does not_. In his perspective, he believes that I am responsible for the death of his family…therefore his actions are justified."

"But why didn't you just tell him, my lady?" one of them asked. "It would have made things easier for you."

I lowered my gaze, giving an uneasy smile. "That's just it. It's easier for me, but not for him."

I stood up, and the others parted ways for me as I reached my tent. Before entering however, I realized one crucial element.

"I want you all to swear on the Styx to tell no one what we have just discussed." All of my hunters, naturally, protested.

" _Swear…or quit the hunt_." I said vehemently. I felt guilty for giving them such an ultimatum, but I needed the reassurance.

" _We swear on the Styx_."

Not one of my hunters disobeyed.

-o-

The first thing I did when I arrived on Olympus was making sure that whore knew her place.

My brother was there, appearing to have known in advance what I was about to do, and was trying to hold me back as I slammed that poor excuse of a goddess across the clearing, and then proceeded to yank her up by her hair. The last thing I managed to do was aim a well rounded kick so hard that the bitch flew across the clearing once again, the wall breaking on impact. Surprisingly, Ares wasn't with her this time, which was a bonus. Otherwise, I would have had to handle him too probably.

"Sister please!" Apollo pleaded with me as I tried to shove him off of me. "I know you have every right to be angry-!"

"G _et out of my way_." I said with malice. "I will not stand for it while that bitch taunts me!"

I had interrupted one of the slut's dates, promptly snatched her out of her seat, and teleported to Olympus. By now, Aphrodite was covered with bruises and cuts, her apparel in shreds and her hair was a jumbled frizzy. There wasn't a thing that this whore could do to me: she lacked fighting experience and her charmspeak didn't affect me. Her underhanded tactics was all she had and I was going to make her _regret_ using them against me.

"Think for a moment Artemis!" Apollo hissed. "Do you want to start another war amongst the gods?! For all we know, it may already be too late to fix things because of your reckless actions!"

I sneered. "Reckless or not, this whore deserves it! I'm not fighting her for the sake of my own pride brother! She destroyed my child's life and deserves every bit of punishment I inflict! And don't be so dramatic, Apollo…war? Our father and the others could care less about our dilemma-!"

I was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Despite her battered condition, she still managed to stand up and stare at me condescendingly. I narrowed my eyes at her, shoving Apollo aside.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she said haughtily, wiping the blood from her lip as she spoke. "Just the idea of seeing you _so human_ is enough to make my day."

"Why you…" But again I was held back by my obstinate brother.

"Don't let her provoke you." he said sternly. "You're just giving her what she wants. I know you're better than that, sis."

I gritted my teeth and slowly lowered my arms.

"You should listen to your brother," Aphrodite said in that sickly sweet voice. She turned to look herself in her hand-produced mirror. She made a face. "Ugh. Now look what you've done. Now this won't do." When a snap of her fingers, there was a burst of light and in a matter of moments, Aphrodite was once again in 'perfect' apparel. Though, it did give me satisfaction that the bruises and cuts I inflicted wouldn't be fading away so easily.

"Now now Artemis, did you really need to go all out and interrupt my date?" she said with mock sourness. "He was such a sweet gentleman too. Now if you had a man in your miserable little life…maybe you wouldn't be such a hardcore sadist."

"Me? _A sadist?"_ I said incredulously. "I am no more a sadist than you are to having a real heart!"

"Oh? Then I suppose you inflicting pain on my being had some logical reason and not just for your own pleasure?" she said slyly. "Do you really think I wasn't expecting you to act so _pitifully_ the way you demonstrated just now? Please, even I didn't expect you to be so predictable, Artemis. To what end were you trying to reach?"

"Your despicable actions deserve punishment!" I hissed. "Do you think I would turn a blind eye to what you have done to Seth?!"

"Sister," Apollo said softly, as if trying to comfort me.

Aphrodite looked at me coldly. "What a pathetic excuse."

" _What?"_

"So you attack me for what I've done to your experiment. Don't make me laugh yet again. First of all, that thing shouldn't even be worth half your time. He isn't even what you would call a 'son', and even if he was in your eyes, so what? He just experienced a tragedy, and what do you expect he'll do? _He'll grow out of it._ " Aphrodite stated. "He's only mortal after all. In fact, he might just _thank me_ for getting rid of his handicap. No one likes being trapped in one place with people hanging on to him. I thought you understood that, Artemis."

"That's not true!" I protested. "What gives you any right to speak as if you know him? Seth loves his family, and if he knew the reason behind their deaths, he will deny your claims outright!"

"Are you sure?" Aphrodite said. "Seth may feel hurt at first, but he'll realize he's better off than where he was before. Despite what you think, I do understand the feelings of love and lost of family very well. Although, I do recall the people you placed Seth with aren't _truly_ his family. I may not know him that well, but you don't know him any better than I do. _"_

I widened my eyes at her statement. "T-that isn't…"

"Aphrodite," Apollo interrupted. "What are you trying to get across? Are you saying my sister doesn't know her own child born from her very own being?"

She smiled. "I know, Apollo. But that's the thing: even if he is a part of her, doesn't mean _he's like her_. You say that you have Seth's interests in mind, but you and I both know that isn't true _._ The reason why you attacked me and opposed me today isn't because of Seth, no, you are just _using him_ as a cover-up for your own selfish reasons!"

"Shut up." I hissed angrily. "Do you think you can delude me with your tricks? It still doesn't change the fact that you are the one responsible. You controlled those giants into massacring innocent mortals!"

"I suppose." Aphrodite conceded, " _but who was the one who provoked me?"_

I hitched a breath, I felt my body stiffen.

"You did, Artemis." Aphrodite said icily. "And for what reason? All because I hurt your pride a little. You should know how ah…how 'sensitive' I am when one challenges my authority as the goddess of love. Yet you didn't heed the warning."

"You're not a sadist? Ha! I will prove you twice that you are, Artemis. You attacked me only to make yourself feel less guilty _._ You derive pleasure from my pain to make yourself feel superior, as if you are doing this for the sake of someone else." Aphrodite stated, and then she scoffed, "such self-righteous hypocrisy is disgusting."

I felt Apollo tighten his grip, his face contorted in anger due to his overprotective nature. Mentally, I told him to calm down. I would face Aphrodite alone fair and square. I didn't want my brother to be fighting my battles.

She whipped her blonde hair arrogantly, and sighed dramatically. "As if that wasn't enough, I pity Seth for having you as his mother. Tell me, did it feel good to comfort him when he was in pain? Did it make you feel less guilty for treating all those past males with contempt? Did you believe that 'caring' for him made you redeemable? You never had his interests in mind in the first place. All you cared about was using him to bolster your pride and power!"

Her accusation slammed my mind with such force that I found myself unable to retort.

"Aphrodite." Apollo said coldly. "I must ask that you leave. If you say anything more to hurt my sister, _I will_ finish the task she started myself."

Aphrodite only smiled. "Of course Apollo dear, wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty. I was about to leave anyway. But know this Artemis- _this is my win_. And there is _nothing_ you can do about it."

With that said, there was a brilliant light as Aphrodite disappeared out of sight.

"It isn't your fault sister." Apollo said quietly. "You know how Aphrodite is. She has a way with words that rivals _Athena_ when she's thinking for once."

"But it's true." I whispered. "What if I really am just selfish? What if I really am just using Seth to make myself feel better?"

Apollo sighed. "If that were really the case, you wouldn't have kept the truth from him right?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "You…how did you know about this? _Were you eavesdropping?"_

"Maybe," he admitted. "It doesn't matter now. Look, if you were as selfish as Aphrodite claimed, then you wouldn't have kept the truth from him. Instead, you would have said something and your relationship wouldn't have turn for the worse. Aphrodite is using your kindness and sincerity against you. She must have known how you would have reacted in such a situation. If you were selfish, her plans would not have worked."

"But the damage is already done." I said bitterly. "Seth hates me now. I can't do anything to Aphrodite without making me appear like a fool. I've never felt so…so _powerless_ before."

"Sister, you are anything _but_ powerless." Apollo said sternly. "Remember that you are not alone in this. I am supporting you aren't I? Your hunters will side with you as well."

"Thank you brother," I said with a smile. "I suppose you are right for once."

"For once? I'm _always_ right." Apollo said teasingly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Oh come on Arty, you know I am."

"How many times do I need to remind you _not to call me that_?"

"Forever…" Apollo said wistfully.

"Apollo!"

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like my depiction of Aphrodite? Very different from Rick's version, don't you think? In this story, Aphrodite isn't stupid. She isn't all bubbly about love and happiness, etc. My depiction of her derives from the Greek myths. If you read any of the original stories on Aphrodite, you will notice her devious and manipulative nature. Love isn't kind after all.
> 
> Next Chapter: Artemis' take during the events of 'Lightning Thief' and 'Titan's Curse' and her reunion with Seth.


	20. Reminiscence

After my conversation with my brother ended on an unexpected positive note, I decided to pay Hephaestus a visit.

Hephaestus, like Poseidon, was also one of the gods that I tolerated with some respect. We both had the same interests regarding that slut, and there were times I pitied Hephaestus for being forced to marry that wretch. Usually, we would discuss my weapons, with Hephaestus asking me for modification ideas.

Predictably, he was at his forge at Mt. St. Helen's. I sucked in a breath as I entered his volcanic realm. There was smoke and sparks everywhere, and the smell of gasoline and ashes so prevalent I wondered how Hephaestus managed to even breathe in here 24/7. He was currently working on one of his little automatons when I finally saw him.

"Artemis?" He said, his eyes looking through huge, thick lenses. I nodded briefly as he took off the appendage. "It is you! Do you need me to fix your weapons? Further modification perhaps?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm not here for that reason." I said uneasily, trying not to choke from the smoke. "Rather, I have some inquires I need to make."

"Ask away." He said with a grunt, still tinkering with a device in his hands.

"Do you remember the time you gave me my own supply of celestial silver?" I asked him. "After I aided you in your revenge against your half-witted brother and wife?"

"Oh of course!" He exclaimed, "How can I forget? Those were good times. Much simpler. Nowadays, I have to remember to disable those Iphones to cut off communication for help. Quite annoying little gadgets. Not to mention those cameras and GPS…"

"Yes, quite annoying." I muttered, cutting him off before he started rambling about how good the past was due to his bitterness towards his own life. But who could blame him? "What I want to ask about concerns the properties of celestial silver, such as any… _luminescent qualities_?"

Hephaestus looked up with confusion, "Luminescence? Ah yes. It does have that particular characteristic. Regular silver is an element that absorbs the energy around it you know? Celestial silver magnifies those properties, and the glow you see is the energy reflected back."

"Is that so? Then the daggers I use, what energy are they absorbing from?" I asked.

"Well, since your daggers are always beside you, I would say they absorb the energy from you. We gods have an endless supply of energy bottled up. Since your hands are most likely in contact with the daggers, the energy is simply absorbed by touch."

"I see, but do I control the amount of energy that flows into my weapon? Or is it simply spontaneous?"

"Hmm, I believe it is under your control." Hephaestus said thoughtfully. "How you control it however, depends on you. It can be influenced by your adrenaline, change in behavior, or even stress. Celestial silver is very prone to these factors, such as the feeling of one's survival instinct- it will start acting up."

"Are there any…precautions though?" I said warily.

"I do not believe so, but I would suggest not inflicting too much energy into your weapons, Artemis. Since our energy is practically endless, putting too much into our weapons may stress the celestial silver and _end up breaking them apart_."

Would the same apply to Seth though? I was right in assuming that his emotions were the catalyst for the side effect. But would the intensity of his emotions be too much for his body? Then again, Seth also had a fast recovery rate. So would that cancel out the possibility?

"I will keep that in mind." I said quietly. "I thank you for your time, Hephaestus."

"Drop by any time, Artemis." Hephaestus chuckled, and then he sighed. "It is nice to have company once in awhile."

-o-

Afterwards, things went on normally like before.

Besides my duties, I would occasionally check Seth's progress at the camp and ask Chiron for the reports. For the first few days Seth had not woken up, which worried me since he should be healing much faster with the ambrosia given to him. Chiron suggested that although his body may not have severe physical injuries present, he believed that it was due to exhaustion and sleep deprivation that was causing Seth to stay bed ridden. I could only hope that what Chiron said was true.

When he finally did wake up, I couldn't help but feel relieved. His first day apparently was eventful. From Chiron's view, it seemed that Seth was right at home in Hermes' cabin, and I was pleased that my brother's children were very welcoming towards him. I had seen for myself how Seth had won his first archery competition against one of Apollo's sons.

At least that gave me something to be smug about against Apollo.

It was only a few days later, when I finally realized what ' _limit_ ' Uncle Poseidon had placed on him.

"He has _seasickness_?" I said in disbelief when Chiron iris-messaged me.

He nodded, chuckling. "I'm afraid Seth must quit canoeing. If he didn't, I'm afraid the naiads threatened to flood half of the camp if he wasn't taken out of the class, and placed away from their territory. He was dubbed as a 'dangerous threat' to their environment Lady Artemis."

"What a surprise." I muttered. "So his seasickness…does it apply to other modes of sea travel as well Chiron?"

"Apparently so," Chiron said, "It appears as if Lord Poseidon has placed a curse on him."

I chuckled. "It does appear that way doesn't it?"

Chiron only eyed me knowingly. "I also want to inform you about one other thing, Lady Artemis. Seth actually came by last night to have a personal chat with me."

"Oh?" I said, my interest peaked, "What did he want to speak to you about?"

He looked at me gravely. "He asked about _Quests_."

I frowned, "Quests? For what reason?"

"He didn't specify, but it is apparent that _you_ are the reason for his sudden interest. He also mentioned that he and I quote, ' _wants to change his fate'_. I believe you know what this means?"

I didn't answer. Seth must be really desperate to risk even the possibility of death just to change his destiny. Then again, I didn't give him many options.

"What he decides to do is up to him." I said finally. "I can hardly even see or speak to him without him glaring at me. It is not I that controls his actions. But I will not be issuing any Quest just so Seth can satisfy his anger towards me."

"I thought that would be the case, Lady Artemis." Chiron said respectfully. "Other than that small disagreement, Seth is progressing quite quickly in other areas of study. His archery skills are superb despite only a week's training, and did I mention how he very nearly reached the top of the climbing wall today?"

"No, you did not," I said with a smile. "Tell me the details."

-o-

Despite what I had intended, I was unable to focus on Seth for the next few months. One of the reasons was the discovery of another Big Three child- one of Uncle Poseidon's. I and the rest of the gods had to sit through a tumultuous meeting as Poseidon and father bellowed illogical accusations and death threats at each other. I was having a piercing headache, and to make matters worse, it was also discovered that father's Master Bolt had been stolen, and given the circumstances, father personally accused Poseidon of thievery. Now, because of my father's reckless rage and my uncle's own stubbornness, we might have another impending war.

On a more positive note, it also turned out that I had another addition to my hunters. One of the girls-Lucy I recalled- was found wandering the woods lost. My hunters had discovered her just before we departed from that godforsaken place. Besides the fact that she still continued to call me 'Giselle' even though I informed her of my real name, Lucy was simply a delight amongst my hunters. But when I gave her the option to join my hunters, she surprisingly declined.

"Are you sure?" I asked her softly. She nodded timidly.

"It's not like I haven't thought about it," She said quietly. It was only the two of us in my tent. "Everything you've shown and told me, the way everyone gets along like a family, it's everything I could dream of and more, but I don't think it's for me."

"How so?"

"I'm not a fighter. It's not only because I don't have the fighting moves, it's just...I don't know. It's that feeling…I don't think I could ever get it."

I understood. Lucy believed that she lacked that _instinct_ \- the adrenaline needed in a fight, the very essence of battle. I should have probably taken account of her age beforehand. She was still too young, too innocent to endure a life of battle and war.

"I understand." I stated, "If that is your final decision, I will not force you to change it."

"Could I still stay with you?" Lucy suddenly asked, looking frightened. "Are you going to kick me out since I refused?"

"No. Of course not," I reassured her. "You can stay as long as you like until we find another shelter for you."

"Thank you, Giselle!" Lucy said happily, letting her embrace me. With that said, Lucy continued to stay with us until the end of the summer, which was the time I hoped she will be adopted by a mortal family.

After weeks of searching for that elusive thief and finally given a break, I returned to my palace at Olympus to rest. As I lay on my silver canopy bed, I felt a presence at the door, and went to get it.

I wasn't expecting Poseidon for company.

"Uncle," I said sincerely, "Forgive me for my rugged state, I was not expecting you."

"Do not worry. I won't take up too much of your time, Artemis." Poseidon said, "I only wanted to drop by to say my thanks."

I was confused. "Thanks for what exactly?"

He smiled, "On behalf of my son Percy. Your child, Seth was it? He accepted my son without any discrimination. If it weren't for him, Percy would never have become so accustomed to camp so quickly. I came by to express my gratitude for your son's actions."

I stared at him wide-eyed. Seth…actually did that? It's been too long since I last checked up on him.

"I…I don't know what to say," I admitted. "I wasn't aware of Seth's actions until now."

Poseidon chuckled. "He's a good kid, Artemis. I am glad I chose the right decision. But could you believe it? He truly has some nerve! Sitting at my table!"

" _W-what did he do?!"_ I said, stunned. "I apologize for his rudeness uncle. Like I said, I had no idea-!"

"Don't worry dear niece," Poseidon said, smiling for the first time in days. "I'll allow it for now. I'm just glad Percy is having a good time with him."

"I-I see." I said quietly. "If it is alright with you, uncle, I will not protest."

Poseidon only smiled before he left quietly, the scent of the sea still lingering after his departure.

-o-

The next time I notified Chiron, he gave me the most startling news.

" _What do you mean he's on a Quest_?!" I said unsteadily, trying to hold my outburst in.

Chiron only looked at me sheepishly. "It is his decision Lady Artemis. He's been eager ever since he arrived. I'm sure you don't need to worry about him. Annabeth and Percy are capable demigods."

"I suppose, but with only a half year's training at the very most…" I muttered, "I do hope he is prepared."

Chiron smiled. "I'm sure he is Lady Artemis. All the training in the world would be wasted if he doesn't go out and put those skills to use."

"Are you on his side or my side on this Chiron?" I said curiously.

"I must say that I remain neutral in this case." Chiron stated.

I sighed. "Since when did they last depart?"

"Only a couple of hours ago, Lady Artemis," Chiron informed me. "I believe Argus dropped them off at the central bus station."

I appeared thoughtful. "They only have a week to complete the task, correct?"

"Yes."

Leave it to Uncle Poseidon to give them a mission right out of the blue. No doubt Seth decided to grasp the chance as soon as he heard it. Could that be the reason why he's friends with Poseidon's son? If that's the case, he's a lot more cunning than what I gave him credit for.

"I'll have to see their progress myself." I said carefully. "Perhaps I'll ask my brother to send Seth some advice."

"Lord Apollo? Not yourself?" Chiron inquired.

I shook my head. "Even though it's been six months, Seth is still bitter towards me. He will most likely not take any advice or warnings from me seriously. If it were my brother however, he will be more inclined to listen."

Chiron nodded, looking as sullen as I was.

-o-

"Am I seriously hearing this?" My annoying brother exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his excitement. "My dear little sis is actually asking _me_ for a favor?!"

I felt my eye twitch. "Apollo, it's just a request. No big deal."

"No no no sis- _this is a big deal_! I must capture this perfect moment forever in my memories! Now I feel a haiku coming on…"

"Apollo, quit being so-!"

_Artemis' dear plea_

_How rare it is to hear it!_

_I am a cool bro._

"It's awesome right?" Apollo winked at me. I stared at him, not at all amused.

"You're too conceited."

"Oh come on!" My idiot brother whined. "I've been practicing so hard lately! The least you can do is compliment me-!"

"You need to find a _better_ hobby." I interrupted. "So will you help me or not?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to him." Apollo garbled, still pretending to be hurt from my comments. "As long as I tell him what relates to the quest and nothing about his prophecy right? Gotcha." Then, he wore that smug expression I loathed so much. "So I finally get to talk to my nephew again! This time for real too!"

I sighed. "Brother, why do you keep insisting that Seth is related to you when he's not? Just because we are siblings, doesn't mean Seth has that correlation."

"Are you really sure about that?" Apollo smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean by that? Of course I'm sure!"

"I try not to ask too many questions you know about _that_ ability, but from those snippets you've told me over the years, the signature transfer isn't really much different than when one of us decides to bestow a blessing."

"Just what are you getting at?"

"Whose signature did you copy when you gave him male attributes?" Apollo said slyly.

I stared at him, incredulous. "Are you saying that Seth is _also_ related to you? That's ridiculous. Like you said, I merely _copied_ your signature- not use your own."

"It doesn't matter if you copied or used mine. The result is the same." Apollo replied, his face suddenly giddy. "Seth is as much related to me as he is to you. So quit hogging him sis."

"I-I refuse to believe this!" I replied, incredulous. "A-are you saying…you are like his ' _father_?!'"

"Um…"

"No… _just no_!" I nearly lost my mind right then. My only child…related to my idiot of a brother in _that_ way? I knew that incest didn't matter among the divine, but I did _not_ want to be linked to my brother in more than one way! _Ever!_ The idea almost made me vomit.

"It's not like that!" Apollo said quickly. "Really sis, you're overreacting-!"

"Oh?" I said sarcastic, "Then tell me brother- _what you really mean_?!"

"Look," My brother started, "Seth is still much closer to you in relation than he is to me. I am nowhere close to being the equivalent of a ' _father_ ' okay? How should I clarify this? It's kind of like a pie you know- you take 75, no maybe 80 percent since I'm so generous, while I take the other 20 percent. The relation is _distant_ \- something like _second cousins_ , you know?"

It took me a moment to digest what he said.

"Sis? Arty?" Apollo said, fidgeting. "Say something? You're being creepy right now."

" _Brother_ ," I said darkly. "Did you just compare my child to _a pie_?"

"Ah, um, I think Seth needs that message _right_ about now." Apollo said quickly. He vanished quickly out of sight before I can reply.

"Idiot. What a stupid idiot," I muttered while massaging my forehead.

-o-

True to his word for once, Apollo did as I requested. When I learned that the Quest members were going to be facing Echidna however, I couldn't help but be slightly worried. So right before the predicted confrontation, I decided to leave a part of myself to visit Seth.

I appeared as an innocent looking girl in a white knee-length dress. My hair (now black) was done up in pigtails with matching white ribbons. I found myself on the platform of the St. Louis Gateway Arch, and I immediately noticed the Quest trio on the other side. I took my time and waited until Seth was alone.

I gave a small tug on his sleeve to catch his attention. Almost instantly, Seth looked down and was surprised. Judging from his countenance, he didn't know who I was. It was a good thing that I had practiced masking my godly aura. Otherwise, Seth would have recognized me.

"Hey mister," I said, mimicking the language a normal child would use. At least, that was how a girl like Lucy would speak.

Seth looked at me in wonder, his eyes narrowing in curiosity. I sighed mentally. I noticed how there were dark circles under his eyes, showing his fatigue and depression, and his face had turned ashen, as if haunted. He still hasn't recovered.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked sincerely. I knew the reason already, but I wanted to hear how Seth would answer.

"Sad? I'm not sad." He tried smiling to reassure me, but this facial gesture was nothing compared to his _real_ smile.

"Yes, you are." I said softly. And _it's my fault._ "Happy people…don't have gloomy eyes."

Seth appeared startled. He knelt down beside me so we were now eye-level. "Gloomy? Why are my eyes gloomy?"

I knew that I was invading his privacy, yet Seth was still treating me- no, just a normal mortal girl with kindness and soft tenderness. Like me, Seth had a fondness towards young children, which was one of the reasons why I chose to appear in this form. No matter how brief this meeting was, it felt nice to experience Seth's soft side instead of the scorn and anger I was so used to feeling now.

"I don't know." I told him, "Only you know the answer to that, mister."

_I truly hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me…someday._ I thought selfishly.

Seth looked at me thoughtfully, amused. I couldn't tell if he took me seriously.

"Well, I supposed you have a point." He conceded. "Are you up here all alone? Where are your parents?"

I smiled, amused at his worry. "Somewhere…. _I think_." I added that last part a bit…playfully?

"You mean you're lost?!"

"I'm not lost." Dismissing his exclaim as nothing, I continued. "I know where to find them. I only need to find my way…" A _goal in life…_ "Have you found _your_ way?"

"My way…" Seth started, but he was suddenly cut off by the mortal tourist guide shouting about going down to the ground floor. I noticed how Athena's daughter was amongst the first group about to go down. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed the fat lady and her pet dog, who was growling in Seth's direction, no doubt sensing his link with me, g _oddess of the hunt,_ in whom all monsters reveled in fear.

"Do you want to go on the elevator? I'm sure your parents are waiting." Seth said to me softly. I smiled at him. Taking my place amongst the mortals in the elevator, I prayed that Seth and the son of Poseidon will come out victorious with this test.

"Thank you for being so nice to me mister. I hope you can be happy again." I said softly, still smiling encouragingly.

Seth waved farewell, and once the elevators closed, I disappeared.

-o-

The duo's battle against Echidna and the Chimera turned out to be a lot more problematic than I first thought. Seth and Percy were able to defeat the two beasts, but at a very high cost. If I didn't step in and help guide Poseidon's son to where Seth was located, I feared Seth may have drowned.

Once I was certain that the Quest members were safe for the time being. I turned my attention towards other duties instead. I spent more time with the rest of my hunters, continued my night errands (while on a look out for that thief since I found it hard to believe _any_ son of Poseidon can be that sneaky), and other times, remained in solitude at my palace.

Eventually, when the deadline came, it was made known by my father and Uncle Poseidon that the Quest had ended successfully. It turned out that fool Ares was brainwashed by Kronos into leaving the bolt in his possession and framing both Uncle Hades and Poseidon. Percy himself had handed Father back his master bolt, and I and the rest of the Olympians can finally sit through a meeting without any piercing shouting matches.

It was also undeniably maddening that Father had decided to ignore the possible threat of Kronos' rising. Even with factual evidence presented right in front of him, Father- which I will never dare say aloud- was acting like a cowardly mortal. We needed to take the advantage while the enemy was still weak! Yet no matter how many times I, my brother, Athena, and Poseidon had told him this, he obstinately refused to listen.

It was just so infuriating.

When it came to my hunters, Lucy was now released from our care and was placed in a mortal hospital. There were many news reporters as well, trying to gather as much info as they could about the infamous fire that decimated the St. Clair's Orphanage.

When I finally found the time to contact Chiron, I was only expecting celebratory news. After all, my child had just returned from a successful Quest. But when I saw a grim-faced Chiron on the other end of the Iris-Message, I knew something was wrong.

"Seth is right now in _critical_ condition." Chiron informed me. As he told me of what came to pass, I stood there, shocked and completely still as Chiron relayed to me what Percy had told him.

"He… _refused_ them?" I whispered in disbelief when I heard what that traitorous son of Hermes and daughter of Demeter had offered him a chance to join Kronos.

Chiron nodded, giving a small smile. "That is what Percy told me."

I didn't know what to say. All this time, I was almost certain that Seth will go against me when offered the chance. I knew well enough that he couldn't have had a change of heart because of me. So what changed his mindset so drastically?

"Quests have a way of changing people." Chiron replied, as if knowing what I was thinking. "They're unpredictable in their way of influence. Sometimes they change people _for the better_ or for worse." I knew that he was thinking about a certain son of Hermes.

Oh how I pitied Hermes now. Hermes was always so fond of him…to think that could have been _me_.

I nodded. "How bad is his condition? I would have thought his healing factor would have helped him."

"The injuries he sustained are considered fatal. The fact that he is still breathing despite the amount of blood loss proves that his healing abilities are of use." Chiron answered, "Please relax, Lady Artemis. Although a regular demigod with ambrosia will take at least 2 weeks to heal, I am sure Seth will be fine in only a week at most."

"I see." I said quiety. If Seth was asleep, then perhaps I could visit him mentally?

"Thank you again for telling me this, Chiron." I said graciously.

"Of course, Lady Artemis," Chiron said. "May the fates gaze upon you favorably."

"May the same go for you," I finished the pleasantry, before I ended the Iris-Message.

-o-

When I finally contacted Seth, he appeared less cold than I thought he would be.

I informed him of Kronos' rising, how Father's stubbornness could be our downfall, and hinted what was to come in his future. Seth, surprisingly, complied with what I had said, although he wasn't completely all 'warm and soft' (which was asking a bit too much), Seth was, overall, somewhat considerate and comprehending of the situation. For a moment, I almost dared to hope that maybe Seth had forgiven me? That maybe his compliance was the result of his hatred dying out?

Of course, that wasn't the case. He apparently heard about Lucy's predicament in the news, and his acknowledging me was a way of indirectly thanking me for taking care of her. From what I could tell, he was only being 'likeable' towards me only for Lucy's sake.

Even so, I was still glad of his _temporary_ change in behavior towards me.

That was the last time I contacted Seth after nearly two years.

During his second year at camp, when it was discovered that the camp's defenses were threatened, I was unable to stay in touch with Chiron due to the unreasonable charges placed upon him. Of course, I argued in his defense, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. So instead of Chiron as the camp counselor, they used that despicable, horrible so called king as his replacement. In fact, I loathed him so badly that I protested to father about it every chance I got, but again father would not listen. Dionysus was also no help since he didn't care.

I must congratulate the way Seth handled that worthless being. He certainly had a way with insults. Even after he was caught helping the Cyclops, Annabeth, and Percy from escaping the harpies, he still put up a strong front despite being subjugated to horrendous chores like washing the plates in the lava pit and feeding the harpies.

It was also nice to see how my brother's and even Demeter's children along with Hermes' twin sons helped him get away with much of the mischief and trouble he caused on the less than worthy counselor. When Ares' daughter came back with the Fleece, and the trio also came back with Grover in tow, Chiron was at last relieved of his charges and given back his old position. However, it turned out the Golden Fleece the heroes had brought back had accidentally brought my half-sister Thalia back to life.

The only one that seemed genuinely happy about this outcome was father himself. I almost wished I had Apollo's IPod and headphones, if only to tune out Hera's excessive screaming at Father. Most of us comprehended this outcome with caution and anxiety, since Thalia had just as likely a chance to be the one the Great Prophecy was indicating.

Other than those unpredictable events, the rest of the year ran along smoothly. Yet, I felt that this peace was only the calm before the storm. Father was still resistant in accepting Kronos as a threat, and no action was taken.

It was during the winter of Seth's third year at camp that my Hunters and I unexpectedly met him once again. After dealing with that Manticore (unfortunately we couldn't do anything to help Annabeth Chase), Seth, if possible, was even more bitter towards me. I didn't know what I did to enhance his hate towards me since I even made sure to keep some distance between us, but Seth made it blatantly obvious of his disgust towards me. It got to the point that Seth's hatred even prevented Bianca Di Angelo from accepting my offer of joining the Hunters, much to Zoë's infuriation.

Normally, if it wasn't for the fact that I was in the wrong, and that Seth was actually my own flesh and blood, I would not hesitate for a moment to turn the offending male to a jackalope and fed it to the wild wolves I had in my palace. But alas, the situation was never quite that simple. I kept my tongue reined even as Seth insulted me. Zoë had tried to comfort me, but I only smiled at her attempts. Once I had mapped out the situation and requested Percy to watch over Seth as a favor to me, I set off to hunt this elusive monster, destined to be the Bane of Olympus.

I already had an idea of what monster this was. The problem lied not in identifying it, but rather finding this beast. The Ophiotaurus was a sea creature, very peaceful- ironic considering what sacrificing its entrails could do if it fell in the wrong hands. I prayed to my Uncle Poseidon for his assistance in capturing this creature.

As I neared the shores of the territory known as 'San Francisco, California,' I felt something stirring. I knew that my Hunter's instincts were telling me that this was the right path. The beast had to be nearby. Yet, why did I feel something ominous was about to happen?

As I neared what looked like an abandoned pavilion, a booming voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, well, if it isn't Artemis." A chilling voice said from above. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the owner of that voice, my weapons already in my hands. "We were expecting you."

" _Atlas!"_ I shouted at the piece of male filth in front of me. "How dare you show your face here? How are you freed?"

Atlas sneered. I noticed that there were beings hidden in the shadows of the ruins, surrounding me. "Is that any way to greet a superior being, _goddess of the hunt_? You are just in time."

I narrowed my eyes at his words. In time for what?

"Behold! The replacement of my old burden!" Atlas boomed. A sight greeted me. I stared horrified at how the daughter of Athena was forced into holding up the sky. How dared this beast treated a maiden like this? Judging from her condition, it appeared that Annabeth wasn't able to hold out much longer. She will die in a matter of minutes if this continued!

I clenched my teeth, and glared at Atlas with all my might. He knew that I could not see past this. Besides this, I also made a promise to the son of Poseidon that I would find her and bring her back safely. Annabeth was also one of Seth's best friends.

"Let me go to her!" I demanded. "It is despicable of you to force a young maiden into this task!"

Atlas sneered. "Leave your weapons. Then you can go."

Reluctantly, I willed my hunting knives to disappear as I hurried towards Annabeth's side. Annabeth only looked at me sadly as I took her place, and almost instantly her eyes rolled back, and her body went limp. The pressure was immense. I felt myself gasping for air heavily as I shouldered the burden onto myself. I wondered how on Gaea did the daughter of Athena lasted as long as she did.

I felt something clasp itself on my wrists and ankles, and noticed with disguised that it was the traitorous son of Hermes placing chains on my person. I glared at him, and he even dared to smirk right back at me.

"Seth looks so much like you. It's like I'm seeing _him_ endure this burden." The traitor said arrogantly. He held Annabeth in his arms as he carried her away, her body appeared _so lifeless_. "A shame he isn't with us."

I stared at him coldly, trying hard not to fall for his attempt of riling me up. _How dared he_ utter my child's name like that?! Already my arms were straining badly as beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. Never before had I felt so _trapped_.

"Predictable as always, Artemis." Atlas said snidely with that god awful smirk. "I knew you could never refuse to aid a maiden, which is why this trap is so suitable for you."

" _Go rot in Tartarus!_ " I cursed in Greek.

"Now we just have to wait." Atlas said, smirking in triumph, "It won't be long before the gods send those brats to aid you. I say let them come! The more the better! We can eliminate all of them at once!"

"May the second Titan war finally begin!" The Titan boomed with delight.

_No…_ I thought despairingly, as I continued to struggle. I felt as though my strength had been sapped in half.

_Is there any way out of this?_

-o-

I didn't know how long I remained under that burden.

My energy was weak. I couldn't even send a part of myself anywhere else. I couldn't warn any of the gods or send myself some help. The only thing that I could do was to claim Seth at camp. I knew that Seth will be even angrier at me for doing so, but it was my last resort. Perhaps my claiming him will signify my need for help or serve as a warning to the gods? Apollo, for instance, must be worried out of his mind.

I scoffed mentally.

Atlas had planned this well. I had almost forgotten how during the Titan war, it was Atlas who was the mastermind behind every Titan attack and maneuver, which was why he was also called "The General," his strength unparalleled to none except Kronos himself. His way of strategizing and finding the enemies' weak points were some of the reasons why the Titan war was so costly.

I was left mostly alone, surprisingly. I would have thought those arrogant, traitorous demigods would have liked the chance to taunt me while I was weak and unable to defend myself. There were some who dared to ridicule me at a distance, all of them were a bunch of cowards. Once I was freed, I'll make sure to hunt them down and turn them into wild pigs.

It was days (or at least I think so) before I had a visitor that dared to approach me. I instantly recognized the traitor daughter of Demeter, who claimed that she had 'news' to inform me. She regarded me cautiously, even showing me some degree of respect instead of the ridicule I heard from her comrades.

I was stunned by what she had told me. Seth had joined the Quest? _And he was poisoned_? I only listened half-heartedly as Demeter's daughter continued to give me the news. When she said matters that were none of her concern, I, of course, snapped. Only to be coldly rebuked by a girl who didn't understand a thing. When she finally left me alone, I felt more bitter towards myself than I was a moment ago, mostly because her accusations of me treating Seth poorly held some truth. But I knew that the girl was lying about Seth being dead or just plain ignorant. Seth's body was _immune_ to poison. His healing capabilities took care of that. Even if the antidote was registered late, his body had a high defense mechanism that immediately cleared the poison in his bloodstream.

However, there was still a risk. Although immune to poison, Seth's body still had a limit to how much poison it can take in. His body, if unfamiliar with the toxin, will end up dying first before being rejuvenated at a high rate. In other words, he will be defined as ' _dead_ ' before my signature within his body recognized the threat and dealt with it accordingly. The antidote wasn't at all necessary in helping Seth come back to life, but instead of taking half an hour to wake, it will only take a few minutes.

I smiled slightly at the thought. Seth was _my child_ , no matter how much he denied it. He won't be killed off _that easily_.

Eventually, I knew that sooner or later, the Quest members would find me.

My lieutenant spotted me first, and despite my attempts to tell her it was a trap, she threw herself at my feet and started tugging at the celestial bronze chains adorned on my legs and wrists. It pained me to see Zoë in such agony over me.

"My Lady!" Zoë wailed, still attempting to free me, but the attempt was futile. "I will free you! Please give the burden to me-!"

"No Zoë! _I forbid you_!" I tried yelling, but instead my voice was strained. My whole being was drenched in sweat. I must look awful for Zoë to consider such a thing without a second thought.

"Ah, how touching." Atlas mocked. I would have retorted if it weren't for my exhausted state. I noticed how all of Atlas' forces have shown up, with Annabeth gagged and tied beside the son of Hermes.

"Luke!" Thalia shouted. "Let her go!"

"That's the General's decision, Thalia." Luke said to her like the obedient dog he was. "But it's good to see you again."

As I strained to hear the rest of their banter, my head growing drowsier by the second, I suddenly realized that Seth wasn't with them. My sharp hearing picked up on the son of Poseidon asking the same question to his satyr friend, Grover.

Grover whispered something along the lines of ' _vanished_ ' and ' _no idea where_.'

_Vanished?_ I thought frantically. What did the satyr mean by that?

"And _Zoë_ ," Atlas sneered, "It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

Zoë spat at him.

"You're not going to hurt Zoë," Percy said bravely. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

Percy looked confused. Ah, so Zoë didn't tell them. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoë said bleakly. "Atlas is my father. Now let Lady Artemis go!"

Atlas chuckled. "The only way would be if you offered to take the sky in her place."

Before Zoë could speak, I interrupted. "Do you not hear me Zoë? _I forbid you_ from doing such a thing!"

Zoë lowered her head, pleading to me to change my mind, but I was obstinate.

Atlas apparently found this amusing enough that he even dared to get within a foot of me. His hand outstretched as if to touch my being, I snapped at him with my teeth. He chuckled at me, finding my self-defense funny.

_If only there was a way out of this._ I thought. _If there was…you wouldn't be laughing, Titan!_

"Hoo hoo!" Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden once Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. We will teach those weaklings some humility!"

He directed his attention back to Percy and Thalia. "So these are the best heroes this age can offer, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us." The son of Poseidon challenged. "Then we'll see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity."

"So you're another coward." Percy taunted.

I sighed mentally. The boy was certainly like his father. Reckless and bold, but with no self-control.

Surprisingly, Atlas had the restraint to hold in his growing irritation. He directed his attention to Thalia instead.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus," Atlas said, "It appears that Luke's persuasion did not reach your ears. He's wrong about you."

"I'm not wrong." The boy said hesitantly. So that was what that banter was about. My mind kept blanking out. "Thalia, you can still join us. Even if the Ophiotaurus isn't easily reach now, we can still capture it in time with your help!"

"Luke…" Thalia said; her tone pitiful. " _What happened to you?"_

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? How we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us! They don't deserve to rule the world!"

Mentally, I sent Thalia a message.

_Do not fall for it, Thalia._ I told her. _He is trying to gain your sympathy._

Thalia nodded briefly, her countenance remorseful, but she understood what I said.

"Free Annabeth," Thalia stated. "Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke tried again, "It can be like old times! The three of us together! Fighting for a better world. Please Thalia, if you don't agree….h-he'll use the other way. It's my last chance. Please."

"Do not Thalia," Zoë warned her, she got up beside me. "We must fight them." She threw me a worried glance as if to say: _I'll come back to you as soon as I can, my Lady._

I gave a weary smile.

Suddenly, the son of Hermes snapped his fingers. A golden sarcophagus appeared from behind him and started to glow. There was this swirl of dark shadow and the aura of the entity within it suddenly felt more prominent and more evil.

"We will raise Mount Othrys here." The traitor said rather feebly. "Once more it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look Thalia, we are not weak."

He pointed towards the seaside. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of hundreds of monsters, gathered together armed with weapons. Oh father, why didn't you heed our warnings?! This was what we were afraid of! What we could have _prevented_!

"This is only a taste of what is to come," The demigod promised. "Soon, we will be able to storm Camp Half-Blood itself, and then Olympus. All we need is your help, Thalia."

Thalia glared at him, her mind now made up. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore!"

I clenched my teeth, feeling so useless. I continued to watch the demigods take brave stances, as if this was their very last battle. Soon, all the present Quest members charged as one, attacking different opponents. Thalia charged against Luke, with the satyr aiding her with his woodland music. The magical vines trying to ensnarl Luke while Thalia attacked. Those two together were more than capable.

I watched worried as Zoë served as back-up for the son of Poseidon, who had foolishly decided to attack Atlas alone. I had noticed Zoë's injury, most likely courtesy of Ladon. Her movements didn't seem as fast as before.

Predictably, with Zoë not at her full potential, and a son of Poseidon who's cursed by Ares (he kept bragging about his vengeance on the boy, just to cover up his shame), the two were less than fit to be Atlas' opponents.

At first, Atlas was only toying with them, but after a few attacks, he started to get serious. He managed to knock away my lieutenant like some insect while he dealt with the son of Poseidon one on one. However, due to Ares' curse, Percy had trouble with his sword. I nearly called out in shock despite the burden upon me when Atlas nearly landed Percy a fatal blow.

A swerve arrows appeared embedded on Atlas' neck, diverting his attention.

I widened my eyes when I saw that Seth had joined the battle. Without allowing Atlas a chance to see his new opponent, I watched fascinated how Seth had launched himself high into the air, heading directly at Atlas face-point. He brought out his daggers and slashed them in an arc across Atlas' face.

_He's become a better fighter,_ I thought.

Atlas stepped back, his face enraged. The slash appearing only a long diagonal paper cut.

Percy got up to join Seth.

"Where were you?" He demanded. The two stood side by side, their weapons ready.

"Sorry for being late." Seth answered. "I was delayed by _a certain someone."_

He took that spare second to throw me a glance, his silver eyes appearing cold and almost...

I felt my heart stop. The air felt like it was sucked out of me. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at Seth's gaze. I didn't even need to read his thoughts to know what had just came between us.

_He knows…he knows the truth_ _._

-o-


	21. Bittersweet Reunion

When he looked at me, I _knew._

I was proud to say that I was considerably perceptive when judging one's thoughts. The look in Seth's eyes in that brief glance and how we shared this personal link was enough for me to determine that the usual malice and hatred he had towards me was currently mixed with this strange, foreign amalgam of curiosity and _recognition_. Such a change could only happen if Seth knew what I suspected he knew.

To make sure, I had tapped into his thoughts the moment he looked away, just to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

All I saw were _images_ that weren't supposed to be there. Images from the past that I knew, could only come from one person that I couldn't control...

 _Apollo._ I thought with clenched teeth. I should have known he would have told Seth the truth. I couldn't force him to swear not to like I did with my hunters. He must have told Seth what happened that night, _but what else did he tell him?!_

While I was troubled with my thoughts, Seth and Percy (with Zoë joining them soon after) have now gathered together. Atlas, who had slightly backed away due to Seth's surprise attack, now towered over the three menacingly.

He gave a visible look of disgust as he glared at the son of Poseidon and my lieutenant. However, once he landed his gaze on Seth, the one who attacked him, he blinked; staring rudely at me before turning his attention on Seth. He started to laugh.

"You must be that son of Artemis Luke informed me about." Atlas said, still chuckling. "To think I nearly punished him for the _crude joke_."

Seth's eye twitched; his tone sarcastic. "I'm _so glad_ my existence amuses you Atlas."

Atlas sneered. He directed his attention towards me. "I never knew you had it in you, Artemis. Since when did you decide to sire this hidden weapon of yours?"

" _I am no weapon of hers_." Seth interrupted before I could reply. "What made you think I came here for _her_? I came simply because you held one of my best friends as a hostage. That's all."

I inadvertently directed my gaze downwards. His harsh words cutting me like a swift knife. Even after knowing what I did, Seth was still very angry towards me.

Atlas looked at Seth amusingly, giving a vicious smile. "What's this, Artemis? You can't even handle your own? You're even more pathetic than I thought."

I glared at him, unable to speak due to my exhaustion. I heard whispers of Seth's conversation with Percy and Zoë.

"We are no match for Atlas," Seth said quietly. "As much as I want to deny this, there is someone else who stands a better chance."

Percy started, "you mean-!"

"My Lady," Zoë finished. "I see what thou are getting at. For once, you are making sense."

"For now, I'll try to distract Atlas while one of you get Artemis freed." Seth said, and then he added, "so who's going to help me?"

"Percy will free Artemis," Zoë said surprisingly. "I…I believe that line applies to thee."

"But Zoë," Percy protested. "T-that would mean that last line-!"

"I can handle it." Zoë hissed. "Do you doubt my abilities?"

Percy hesitated.

"What are you pests muttering about?" Atlas said. "Enough chitchat- it's time I ended you brats for good!"

He swung his javelin down with such force that I almost feared Atlas may have ended the trio then and there. Smoke and debris formed from the impact, when it cleared I saw with relief that Seth and Zoë had escaped. The two of them were simultaneously aiming Atlas with arrows in different directions, purposely aggravating him. Percy, as it turned out- headed towards my direction.

"What are you doing, boy?" I said wearily.

"The sky," he said sternly. "Give it to me."

I felt my eyes widen. "Don't be absurd- the impact will crush you!"

"Annabeth held it!" he pointed out.

"She barely survived," I said, "I do not know if you will be so lucky."

"I'll die anyway!" The son of Poseidon slashed my chains apart with his sword, freeing me. "Now give me the sky!"

He knelt down beside me, his arms straining as we held the sky together. I hesitated before Percy gave me a hard expression, and I knew then that nothing I say would hinder him. So I slipped out, and the moment I was finally released from that burden felt like complete bliss and ecstasy. My coordination felt slightly off from the light pressure at first before I quickly summoned my hunting knives and attacked Atlas.

I dodged his outstretched javelin. My weariness slowly being replaced with adrenaline as my battle with the Titan dragged on. Seth and Zoë were previously knocked out of the way prior to my encounter, and they had recovered enough to continuously shoot arrows. However, this time Zoë was the only one that continued to fight Atlas alongside me. When Seth saw how I was freed, he had moved on to assist the others in fighting the monsters.

I continued to assault him- trying to land multiple hits that would have proved fatal if not for his speed and endurance. As for me, I was forced to be on the defensive many times. Seeing as how I was just released from that burden, my strength wasn't where it ought to be. I knew I couldn't hope to beat Atlas in this state, and with Percy holding the sky, I had to trick Atlas into holding it.

I dodged his weapon, backing up to keep some distance between us. As expected, Atlas charged towards me, laughing maniacally as he tried to stab me. Behind me, Percy sat only a few feet away.

I purposely _tripped_.

"No!" Zoë called out in alarm, stepping in between me and Atlas. She shot an arrow to attack. I mentally tried to tell her to move, but Atlas had quickly swapped her aside, causing her to land on some nearby rocks.

I didn't have time to worry when Atlas stabbed downward, I narrowly avoided his attack and very quickly, with Atlas' hands still on his weapon I heaved the javelin up and aimed it backwards- tossing Atlas straight towards Percy.

Thankfully, Percy somehow knew what I intended and quickly moved out of the way, forcing the Titan under his burden once more.

"NOOOO!" Atlas screamed. "NOT AGAIN!" He bellowed a string of obscene Greek curses.

I finally sighed in relief. The immediate threat finally dealt with. I still got up quickly. I did not know how serious my lieutenant's condition was previously, but that impact definitely made her condition _worse_.

I scrambled towards where I last saw Zoë. As I approached where she laid, I had to hide my gasp when I finally saw her clearly. There were numerous bruises all over her body. Her bitten side was stained with more blood, and the wound appeared to have rapidly gained infection. I lowered my eyes in grief as I carefully carried my lieutenant out of the wreckage.

It was already too late for her.

"My Lady…" Zoë whispered, "I…I am glad to see you well."

I gave a sad smile. "Thank you, Zoë. If only the same could be said to you. If only I had warned you earlier..."

"It is _not_ your fault, my Lady," Zoë interrupted. "I knew what I was doing."

Our conversation was rudely interrupted when the son of Poseidon called for me.

I looked up, only to finally notice the Quest members running in a panic. I stared, unable to even react as I heard the sound of weapons and monsters moving up the cliff nearby. My attention was only on my lieutenant. I must get her somewhere safe quickly.

The others gave worried glances when they finally noticed Zoë in my arms.

"The wound is poisoned." I informed them grimly.

"Atlas poisoned her?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not Atlas."

"The stars…" Zoë said weakly, "I…I cannot see them."

"Nectar and Ambrosia!" Percy exclaimed in a rush. "We have to get her some!"

"It's too late Percy," Seth whispered, his eyes narrowed in _concern?_ I briefly wondered how Seth and Zoë arrived on better terms. "The poison has already spread too quickly. She…only has a few hours at most."

"Unfortunately, that is true." I said, wondering how Seth was able to deduce her condition so quickly. Then, I remembered his relation with Apollo and would have rolled my eyes if not for the situation.

Suddenly there was a sound of what appears to be a large, old fashioned mortal plane.

" _Get away from my daughter_!" A blond mortal male shouted amidst the chaos. He shot numerous rounds of bullets. At first, I thought the attacks would be useless, but when the monsters started to vanish. I figured the mortal must have done something to change that outcome.

"Is that…" Seth breathed.

" _My dad_!" Annabeth exclaimed. The plane was now turning back for a second round.

"Whoa." Grover said.

He…was not bad for a mortal.

" _A brave man_ ," I muttered in acknowledgment. Although a bit brash in my opinion, at least he has given us an opportunity to collect ourselves. The monsters were already regenerating, and I doubted the mortal had enough armaments to take out a whole army.

Mentally, I summoned my silver chariot, which landed softly beside us.

"Get in." I ordered, still carrying Zoë in my arms. Percy helped me carry her, which I didn't complain. Seth and Annabeth helped carry a battered Thalia, with the satyr bringing up the rear. Grover quickly played some of his woodland music, and the vines helped hinder the monsters as we made our retreat.

As my chariot soared into the sky, away from those beasts, Annabeth's father flew his plane beside us steadily.

During the whole flight, no one said anything. My mind was too focused on my lieutenant, and I watched with growing worry as the immortal aura that surrounded her grew dimmer and dimmer, indicating how limited her lifespan was. I have already binned her injuries the best I could at the start of the trip, but it didn't seem to be of any use.

The Quest members' silence was most likely due to their near-death experience, with Thalia appearing the worst amongst them. While I tended to Zoë, apparently, the traitor son of Hermes had met his demise by Thalia's hand. Seth also didn't say anything to me as I drove my chariot. The closest we've ever came to a conversation was when I would catch Seth's steady gaze on me, as if trying to say: _I know what you are hiding._

But when I found myself wanting to explain to him mentally, he would flicker his eyes briefly towards Zoë, suggesting that we should discuss the issue later once Zoë was cared for. I immediately agreed to his… _polite_ offer.

We arrived at our destination after nightfall.

Seth and Grover carried Thalia out first, while Annabeth ran to greet her father. Percy stayed with me for a moment, before I told him that I could handle it from here. I did not believe it best to carelessly move Zoë around. I knelt down beside her in my chariot as the others talked excitedly with Annabeth's father.

I placed a hand on my lieutenant's forehead, her temperature too cold, and her immortal aura continued to dim. Once the aura died out, so did Zoë. Thalia approached, standing behind me, worried just as much as I was. Zoë shivered visibly, letting out raspy breaths as I held her close to keep her warm.

"Can't you heal her with magic?" Percy said behind me as the others approached. "I mean…you are a goddess."

I sighed, my gaze saddened. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut…there is little that I can do."

But perhaps I can heal part of the wound? At least ease her agony? I placed a hand at Zoë's injured side, but she quickly gripped my wrist and shook her head.

 _Do not waste your energy on what is already lost, my lady._ Zoë told me mentally. _You are still recovering._

 _I do not want to see you in such suffering, Zoë._ I protested.

Zoë gave me a weak smile. _I have accepted my fate. Will you deny me this?_

"If that is what you wish." I said softly.

Zoë gave a nod, her hands clasped tightly against her shivering form.

"Have I….serve thee well, my Lady?" she asked softly.

"With great honor," I told her warmly. "The _finest_ of my attendants."

Despite the pain, her face relaxed. "Rest… at last."

She reached her hand out to Thalia. "I'm sorry we argued. We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia choked, her eyes blinking hard. "You were right about Luke. About heroes, men-everything."

"Perhaps not all men," Zoë amended, directing her gaze at Percy Jackson. "Do you still have the sword, Percy?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion until I saw the pen in Percy's hands, recognizing it instantly. Hmm…why did I not notice the similarities before?

Zoë held it up, examining it with a weak smile. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like…like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."

Percy didn't reply, his face downcast.

"Seth Hunter," Zoë stated, her acknowledgment caught Seth by surprise. "There are no words to express…how much I have _wronged_ thee. You were right to criticize my views. Due to the actions of _one_ male, I have hurt countless other people who do not accept my prejudice. I have attacked and scorned thee for no valid good reason. For that…I ask for your forgiveness."

Seth was quiet for a moment, before he moved forward until he was face to face with Zoë.

"I…I forgive you," he murmured. "But I...I'm also at fault. I know what really happened, Zoë. It is I that should ask for _your_ forgiveness for insulting you and your hunters so ignorantly."

Zoë looked surprised for a moment, before she smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Seth." Zoë said. "On behalf of the hunt as its lieutenant, I forgive thee as well. If things were different, I dare say we _might_ have been friends." Seth nodded, giving a light chuckle.

"Yeah… _if only things were different_." he muttered, drawing his attention towards me when he said that.

I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Stars…I can see the stars again, my Lady." Zoë said, smiling.

I felt something warm trickled down my cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars…" Zoë whispered. I felt her body go limp. The aura around her disappeared.

I looked down at Zoë's lifeless form, my expression filled with unparalleled grief. I placed a hand above her mouth, and whispered the ancient incantation.

 _Release and be known throughout the heavens._ I whispered in ancient Greek.

Zoë's body started to glow, before it became tiny silver particles in my hand. I stood up, and released my grasp. The silver particles soon found its desired place in the night sky. I smiled at the constellation.

"May the world honor you, my Huntress," I declared. "Live forever in the stars."

I heard Annabeth choking back a sob, and saw her father comforting her. Thalia was also wiping away her tears. Grover didn't bother to hide his bawling as he played his reed pipes sorrowfully. Seth and Percy did not shed tears, but it was clear that the lost of my dear lieutenant was hard on them too. I was touched by their sympathy.

The sound of lightning and thunder alerted me back to a crucial matter. The Winter's Solstice! I could not be late. Father better listened to my demands for action or Zoë would have died in vain.

"I must go to Olympus immediately," I announced. "I cannot take all of you, but I will send help."

I placed a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You were brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

I looked towards Thalia, sending her a mental invitation to join the Hunters. She nodded briefly, accepting my offer. I sent her my sympathy. Traitor or not, it must have been painful for her to cause her former best friend's demise.

"You did well," I said to Percy. "For a man."

He appeared to want to say something, but instead only nodded in response.

"A job well done, satyr." I addressed Grover, who appeared to…look faint?

"T-thank you, Lady Artemis!" he exclaimed, kneeling. "It's an honor to be of service!" I nodded briefly before I addressed the last Quest member.

"Seth." I said softly. He turned and gave a questioning look. "I must depart. Would you like to come with me? I believe…we have urgent matters to discuss."

Although I would rather not deal with Seth's case especially right after Zoë's passing, I felt it wouldn't be fair to him if I chose to delay due to personal issues.

Annabeth gave a questioning look. "Lady Artemis…are you saying Seth is _able_ to go with you? I thought you will be in your divine form."

"He is able to."

"I-I am?" Seth said in disbelief.

"However, he can _only_ witness my divine form." I told them. "That is how he is born."

With that said, I quickly mounted my chariot. Seth paused for a moment, looking uncertain before he seated himself in the back. With a flash of silver light, I entered my divine form and was thus able to will my chariot to Mount Olympus at top speed. We quickly arrived at my palace on Olympus. Mentally, I knew that the Winter's Solstice meeting would be starting in an hour. Hopefully, that was enough time to address most of Seth's questions.

I noticed Seth looking around my palace with slight amazement. His eyes directing its gaze everywhere, as if trying to commit the place to memory. It was his first time being here. It was _my_ first time bringing a mortal male in willingly.

"Make yourself comfortable." I started. Seth only nodded silently, his face stoic as he seated himself on my silver leather sofa by the furnace. I almost expected Seth to immediately go into a rage, yet his quiet demeanor puzzled me.

I went into my changing room, magically transforming the dirty rags into a brand new hunting outfit. My hair was done up in a single braid, and the dirt and sweat that was on my face have vanished completely. When I was done, I chose to transform into my adult form as I sat down across from Seth, who still had yet to say anything. Wasn't he angry?

"I believe…that it was my brother that told you this?" I questioned.

"Yes." he finally said, his voice sounded stiff and morose.

"What exactly…did he tell you?"

"Everything," he replied, "as far as what he knows that is." He turned away, staring at the furnace beside him blankly. "I still do not know your reasons for hiding such… _critical_ information from me." I detected the accusing tone underlying his statement.

"I see," I stated softly. Then, I asked him what was bothering me. "Why are you so calm? Aren't you angry?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am. In fact, I am _so_ infuriated right now…I find it difficult to express it. Apollo also insisted that I listen to your side first before I state any accusations, which I easily agree with surprisingly."

I swallowed. "So you want to know my reasons? That will be given. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Anything you are willing to share with me." Seth answered. "I won't interrupt. So if you are willing, give me a gist of what happened from the very beginning. I understand you have a meeting to attend. I wouldn't want to bother you too long with my petty troubles."

"Your problems are _not petty_ to me." I insisted. "Don't ever think I would think so little of you."

Seth only shrugged. His expression clearly telling me: _Go on._

So I did what he suggested. I started from the very beginning, the time before his birth to the very present. I didn't leave anything out. Now that Seth was aware of most things, hiding anything from him now was pointless. I nearly hesitated when I mentioned my dilemma with Aphrodite in the beginning, but I continued on. I also kept trying to remind him that I did care for him, and that I was only trying to keep his best interests in mind without Seth getting hurt.

I nearly scoffed at my previous intention. I've ended up hurting him more than I could imagine.

I went into the most detail during my actions that night nearly two years from now. I didn't know how much my brother told him, but I tried to tell my side as accurately as possible. Then, I told him about how I made my hunters swear not to reveal it to anyone, my conversations with Apollo and Hephaestus, my clash against Aphrodite, and my small involvement on his first Quest. Seth only gave a brief nod or two to show that he was listening, though I could tell he was a little surprised to learn that I was that little girl on the Arch.

"That is all I have to say." I finally finished. Was it enough justification for my _cowardly_ actions? I couldn't tell. Seth had his head lowered, his jaw clenched.

"So the reason…" he started, shaky, "why you didn't tell me…was because you did not want me to feel despair? That you were afraid…that I would _go insane with grief_?" He scoffed lightly.

"Am I so predictable…that you just decided what I should or cannot do?" he said.

I gritted my teeth. "I did not have such intentions-!"

"I _already_ gave you a chance to explain yourself." Seth interrupted, glaring at me. "Now, it is _my turn_ to talk. Alright?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, still not used to dealing with rudeness. But I kept my mouth shut and decided to listen to the very end.

" _You manipulated me_ ," Seth accused, the apprehension and feeling of _betrayal_ visible on his face. "You knew that I would have hated you, and _you used my anger against me_. Athena was right after all, I was too blind to notice."

I frowned. What did Athena say to him? Although I knew that it would eventually come to this, I felt my heart ache even more.

"Even worse…" Seth muttered darkly, "was that you _intended_ to keep this from me. If it weren't for Apollo and the fact that I am not bound by those interference laws, I would _never_ have known. I would have never guessed. Not only that, you even _dragged_ your hunters into this. Your hunters…I don't even know where to begin. All this time, I must have been laughed at for being such an _ignorant fool_."

He suddenly got up, somehow unable to even look at me. He started pacing about, his hand rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I understand now, that the death of my previous…family wasn't your fault." he said, his voice strained, "but even so…even if you were not responsible for their deaths, you cannot deny that _your secrets_ have now drained every purpose I have in my life!"

"It was always my _ambition_ to be _better_ than you, no matter how impossible it is for me." Seth said through clenched teeth. "I have trained countless hours…days, months, and for what? For this dream that I know will _never_ be real. Yet I continued anyway, just so I could one day look in a mirror and proudly say that I have done my best to achieve the impossible. That one day I could look at my reflection and not feel second class."

He scoffed. "Even now, I still feel _so weak_. I have exhausted the camp's resources over and over. It's like, I can't advance the skills I have without trying something new or have another Quest thrown at me. There is only so much I could do before I reached my limit."

"Before, I would have said that I have _never_ felt _so humiliated_ in all my life before that day January 5th two years ago. But now, now I am beyond _embarrassed_ to say that I have been _proven wrong!_ Can you _imagine_ how I felt, when I realized that the very person I hated…turned out to be _innocent_ \- and my misguided hate, which was the force driving me towards my goal, is now so laughable that it's pitiful?"

"Do you have any idea what your ' _good intentions'_ almost made me do?!" he exclaimed angrily. He stood in the middle of the clearing, his presence in my palace still unbelievable to me.

I didn't answer, partly due to the anguished look he threw me.

" _I betrayed them all,_ " he admitted. He lifted a hand to clench his arm tightly, but I could see him trembling still. "Apollo showed me these images of my future…my friends…Chiron…I betrayed everything I once believed in. I never knew I was even capable of such a feat. By the end of it, I didn't even recognize myself."

I widened my eyes, my mouth agape. Seth…would have betrayed us? Was this the reason why you told him, brother? I would not have thought Seth would betray us, didn't he prove his loyalty when he refused the traitor son of Hermes' offer? Yet, if what Seth was saying was true, and that Apollo really did show him these images of the future, no wonder my brother acted so rashly and went against my wishes.

"Then there was _the prophecy_." Seth uttered the words like it was a curse, his countenance grim. "Perhaps your deception did have some merit after all, since it looks like _my whole life_ was already laid out and pre-planned for me."

For a moment, there was silence. I was too astonished by what Seth informed me to say anything. Seth still remained standing, his arms crossed.

"I still don't comprehend you, Artemis." Seth said, breathing heavily. "Though I am in every way _you_ , I feel like you still aren't telling me something."

I raised an eyebrow, for once confused at his words. "What do you mean by that, Seth?"

"Your reasons aren't good enough." Seth stated. "The consequences are clearly too high, and it would have been better for you and for me if you had told me beforehand. Yet I have a feeling…that _you already knew that_. But you went through with them anyway. So I want to ask…"

Suddenly, I grew nervous. I didn't know what Seth wanted to ask, but I sensed that he finally figured it out...

" _You wanted to prevent my death,_ didn't you?" Seth said quietly. I felt my heart stop. "That was…the only reason I can think of that would have driven you to do what you did. If you really did care for me as you claimed, then I suppose you would do what you can to prevent my… _my fate_. I think…you thought that following the prophecy may end up with your desired outcome, I don't know." His countenance softened slightly. "Am I right?"

"You…are almost correct." I admitted. "Though, the prophecy only came to mind after I made that choice. I only realized too late that my deceiving you was already preordained. Since I have already set your prophecy in motion, I thought I might as well follow through with it, which was why I made my hunters swear not to tell. I thought…that if your anger towards me would encourage you to get stronger- I thought you have a _better_ chance of surviving in the end."

"I see…" Seth said briskly. "But tell me, Artemis, did you not once think that your intentions will perhaps _backfire_?"

"I have considered it."

Seth looked confused. He took that moment to sit down on the other end of the sofa, his arms over his lap. "Then…how could you possibly deal with the fact that you could have been wrong? According to Apollo, _you were wrong_. You would have…no, you _could_ have gone through all that for nothing! I may end up surviving for all the wrong reasons! Or I may have ended up scorning you until my last breath!"

I gave a small smile. I didn't know if Seth realized it, but he had just said that last statement _in the past tense_. Was there hope for me after all in mending our broken relationship?

"If you _do_ survive, but still continue to hate me…. _It would be worth it_." I told him honestly. "You know that I've never had a child before, Seth. Perhaps, it's due to my inexperience that I made such poor choices. But I will let you know- and I swear that this is the truth- that your happiness is what matters to me. Although…I know now, that I have utterly failed in expressing that intention."

I felt Seth went completely still. My sharp hearing picked up on his uneven breathing. Was he in shock?

 _"Y-you're joking right?"_ Seth finally said. "There's no way 'it would be worth it' if I turned against you like that. You wouldn't tolerate such treachery from me."

"Maybe if it was someone else," I admitted. "Even if it were one of my own hunters, I will not hesitate to strike them down."

He stared at me in disbelief. "T-then why…why am I an exception? I've done nothing to earn it."

"It's because you are _my child_ , Seth." I told him. Seth scoffed.

"Why do you insist on calling me that when we both know that isn't true?" Seth muttered. "I am not your child nor am I your son. The fact that you are even tolerating my complaints is…illogical to me. I'm just a copy that you shouldn't even bother with…didn't you tell me that once?"

"I call you my child only because I deem you as one." I said calmly. "I never once treated you like you were just a copy at all. What I said that night…I knew it was hurtful and it couldn't be more further from what I truly think of you. You have your own thoughts and beliefs. You have your own morals. It was not I that helped Percy and Annabeth bring back Father's missing bolt. I did not rescue myself. Those are _your own_ accomplishments. That is enough to show that _you are your own individual person,_ Seth. We just happened to have the same physical characteristics and interests. That is all."

Seth grew quiet, taking in my words silently. He remained silent for so long that I feared that I may have said something wrong before he finally uttered those words I longed to hear:

"Now that I finally understand why you did it- your answers are…justifiable. So I think I…I believe _I can forgive you._ " he said slowly, unsure. I couldn't mask the relief stretched out on my face. "However, even if I forgive you for your past actions… _I still do not trust you._ "

I nodded, still glad nonetheless. "I understand."

"Apollo…he told me that I can't tell anyone who doesn't know already about what I've learned." Seth informed. "I don't know why…but he made me swear not to tell anyone else. He also said…that we should still act like nothing's changed."

I frowned. "I'm sure my brother has his reasons for telling you this. But very well, I will go along with what he told you."

Seth nodded absentmindedly. "When's your meeting again, _Lady_ Artemis?"

I blinked at his formal address towards me. So now he was treating me like he did the other Olympians; with _respect_ instead of scorn. Hopefully, I pray that one day he would acknowledge me as his parent instead of as a deity.

"In a few minutes," I realized. I got up and walked towards the entrance. Seth followed right after me. I drew an outstretched hand. Seth looked at my offered hand questionably.

"It's faster if I teleport us there." I told him. Seth was hesitant, before reaching out and grasping my offered hand firmly.

I gave a reassuring smile before the two of us vanished into thin air.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end of that! The next chapter will be back in Seth's POV. It's been awhile since I wrote anything in his point of view. I am aware that some issues such as a certain goddess of love were not yet addressed. I plan to cover these missing parts in the next chapter so don't worry!


	22. Forgiveness

When Apollo finished showing me what he knew, I didn't know what to think.

During some parts, I felt my face heat up with so much rage that my head started to hurt. When I finally realized that I had been lied to and cheated, I didn't think it was possible to hate Artemis even more than I did now. I had _every right_ to the information she kept from me! How could she have kept it from me? _Why_ did she do it?

So many questions. Yet despite how much Apollo knew, there were questions he couldn't answer.

Even so, when I realized how my ignorant actions have _wronged_ Artemis terribly, feelings of guilt and self-hate started to bottle up. Did I not even consider the possibility that there was more to that night than meets the eye? Was I so blinded by my hate and anger that I didn't realize the truth was being kept hidden from me?

 _Don't let your flaw control you._ Athena's words suddenly came to mind. I winced; I never imagined that my emotions could control me like this.

"Seth," Apollo said quietly. He looked at me with concern, waiting for me to say something.

In my mind, my thoughts were all in a mental jumble. There was just _so much,_ but the information was also lacking. First, Artemis was actually innocent. Next, I found out that Aphrodite was the real culprit and she's been playing both my and Artemis' strings! And then there was _that damn prophecy_. I tried to calm down. There was no need to go into a panic. My head was already in enough pain. I decided to start with the easier topics first.

"I-I'm related to you?" I asked Apollo quietly. Apollo appeared stunned.

"Of all the things I showed you, that is the _first_ thing you ask?" Apollo muttered in surprise.

I shrugged. "It's easier to discuss."

Apollo huffed. "Hey, I know I'm awesome, but calling this topic _easy_? How could you possibly see the beautiful connection between us _as easy_?!" He gestured his hands wildly to prove his point. It appeared Apollo was acting like his normal, dramatic self again.

Again, I shrugged. "I don't know. It just is I guess."

"How you hurt my heart!" Apollo said melodramatically. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. How was I related to him again?

"Like I told my little sis, you and I are related on a much lesser degree than your relationship with Arty." Apollo said, reclining against his leather armchair.

"Like second cousins," I recalled.

Apollo nodded, smirking. "And because you are related to the most awesome Olympian, even if it is distant, you also inherited some of my awesome abilities."

"Really?" I wondered. I didn't notice any similar abilities I have with his kids though, unless... "do you mean my archery skills? Isn't that from Artemis?"

" _It comes from me too_!" Apollo insisted. "Just accept it! If I have to sit through _another_ conversation of my little sis bragging how you are 'so much better than my kids'- I might as well chuck my pride into the waste bucket!"

"S-she talks about me?" I said in surprise. "In a _positive_ way?"

"You have no idea," he said.

This...this was unexpected. I always thought she was plotting to annihilate me with unspeakable methods. I still had nightmares about it, but the discovery of this _new_ Artemis made me feel even worse.

 _It's her fault for not telling you,_ my conscious told me. _She betrayed and hurt you remember? She DESERVES_ _it._

I clenched my teeth. Perhaps what my conscious tells me was right in some ways, but I couldn't place the blame entirely on Artemis either. It wasn't that simple.

"It's not just my archery skills you inherited you know." Apollo smirked, cutting off my train of thought. "You also gain some of my medical skills. You should be able to tell a person's condition immediately once seeing their injuries, and you would have the knowledge to treat them- not magically due to our _distant_ relation-just by normal, physical means."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't know about that."

"Which is why I'm telling you now," he said. "I also hear you like literature? Do you perhaps like _Shakespeare_?"

I nodded again. "It's been awhile since I read any. _Hamlet_ is my favorite." Though dyslexia was always a pain, if I ever found a copy of _Hamlet_ lying around, I would always pick it up and read it from beginning to end. The plot was cliche, but I still enjoyed it. Maybe the reason why I like it so much was because I found Hamlet as someone I could relate to.

"Ah yes," Apollo said, smiling distantly as if recalling a lost memory. "Such a tragedy. I was there when my son, William Shakespeare, performed it the very first time in England. Back then, Great Britain was the center of Western Civilization, just before America became prominent. Good times. But I'll have to say _Romeo and Juliet_ is my favorite."

Despite the situation, I scoffed, "Romeo's an idiot."

Apollo threw a mock glare. "He may be an idiot at times but at least he isn't like Hamlet- always thinking and talking but no action!"

"At least Hamlet thinks before he acts!" I countered. "Romeo acts before he thinks! Not only does he have a dull mind, he's too whimsical when it comes to love."

"And since when were you an expert on _love,_ hmm?" Apollo grinned, his gesture was nearly identical to that of Will that I blinked for a moment.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "I'm not. I'm just stating what I think."

"Then your claims are null and void." Apollo said cheerfully despite my objections. " _Romeo and Juliet_ is better than _Hamlet_! As the god of poetry and father of Shakespeare himself, I demand that you accept it!"

"You got to be kidding me." I said. "You're asserting your dominance over this petty argument?"

"Well, no duh, and this is no 'petty argument'! I am defending my current favorite play of all time!" Apollo argued. "Now accept it!"

"No, I won't." I said stubbornly. "God of poetry or not, I am also defending my favorite Shakespeare play. I refuse to accept Romeo being superior to Hamlet!"

"Oh yes you will," Apollo said slyly, a malicious glint in his eyes. "If you don't, I will make sure I tell your friends about _that incident_."

I paled. He couldn't be thinking about _that_? "W-what incident?"

Apollo smirked. "Oh you know, the time when you performed a karaoke of Bon Jovi's ' _It's My Life'*_ in front of everybody at Camp Half-Blood while being half-naked? _That_ incident."

"My drink was spiked! I had no idea what I was doing!" I said, blushing. How in Hades did Apollo know about that?

It was during my second year at camp. Will found me being all tired out after beating him in practice and so he suggested that I 'loosened up'. He offered me a coca cola, and when I drank it, I ignored the slightly different taste since I was thirsty. Turned out he had poured in some weird concoction that allowed me to be ' _energized and daring'_. I never knew I had it in me. The memory was blurry, but I remembered hearing some Apollo kids playing electric guitars. I was pissed off at Artemis, and I chose one of my favorite, more rebellious songs. As for the 'half-naked' part, I apparently didn't bother putting on a shirt after practice since I was all sweaty. I also remembered Will being in the crowd with Lee, laughing his ass off while Lee clapped and cheered. Thank goodness this didn't happen during the summer, otherwise Percy and Annabeth would have seen and known about it.

I still haven't forgiven Will for that. At least I made him and Lee swear not to tell anyone afterwards.

"What will it be, Seth?" Apollo said coyly. "Do you know my sister is still unaware of it? I personally told Chiron not to tell her since I knew a day like this would come. Imagine the looks on Percy and dear Annabeth's face! Ooh! Maybe Thalia should be told too now that she's no longer a tree! Also, maybe the hunters-!"

" _Fine!"_ I said, red-faced with utter _shame_. "I give!"

"Say it."

My eye twitched in frustration. I still couldn't believe Apollo blackmailed me with something that happened over a year ago.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ …is better…than _Hamlet_." I said finally. As soon as I said those words, I heard Apollo snap his fingers and his whole palace lit up like a disco ball.

 _Ding, ding, ding, you are a winner!_ His slot machines shouted loudly. There was even a hip hop music accompaniment. I lowered my head, my hands pressed against my forehead. Did Apollo really need to rub it in my face?

"Ah! Thank you for that scholarly debate!" Apollo said, stretching. He clapped his hands twice, and his whole palace returned to normal. "I absolutely _love_ being a winner."

 _Yeah, through shady means,_ I thought sarcastically. This was so not fair, and I thought Apollo was a god of light.

"You see, your love of Shakespeare also comes from me!" Apollo exclaimed, much to my annoyance. I'd never admit it out loud, but I was a sore loser at heart. "Also, I believe you have _some_ musical ability- as depicted by your _karaoke skills._ Slightly above average, not too much."

"Sure." I muttered. Nowadays, every time I heard Bon Jovi in the media, Will would snicker at me before I told him to shush it.

"Best of all," Apollo grinned. "You got your good looks from me!"

I nearly snorted. "What good looks? I don't look _like you_."

"Maybe not, a shame really," Apollo boasted, "but you look just like my sister! Only you got that _fine_ male physique that could only come from _yours truly_."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not handsome, Lord Apollo." Every time I looked at a mirror, I only saw _a wreck_. I couldn't be proud of looks that weren't _mine_ in the first place.

"Come on, Seth! You are how old now? That's right, _15_! Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Apollo winked. I was surprised that he bothered to remember. "That also means you are at that point of getting a _girlfriend_!"

If I was drinking something, I would have spat it out.

" _Girlfriend?_ No thanks."

"Why not?" Apollo asked. Man, he and Will really were similar in more ways than one.

"First of all, I don't have the time or interest in that stuff." I told him. "Second, no girl in her right mind would want me- some troubled insomniac - as a…as a _courting partner_ , so that…that stuff is out of the question."

"Aw Seth, don't tell you're actually _scared_?" he teased.

"What? I'm not!"

"Really now," Apollo said, "Since you are my sister's child, it would make sense that you have no knowledge in love whatsoever. It's okay to be afraid of something you're unfamiliar with."

"Unfamiliar? No, no Lord Apollo that's not it." I said seriously, my eyes narrowing. "When I said that I don't have interest in that stuff…I mean I really don't have _any_ interest."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You share my sister's beliefs?" Apollo questioned.

"It's not that either," I muttered darkly, "I want _nothing_ to do with that bitch's domain. I owe my previous family at least that much."

If there was anyone I hate more than Artemis, it was _Aphrodite_ , the so called goddess of _love_. I scoffed at the ludicrous irony- more like _goddess of heartbreak_. When I wasn't aware of Aphrodite's true nature, I _might_ have given love a try, but now, I don't _ever_ want anything to do with what that _whore_ was advertising.

"That's...too bad." Apollo said finally. "But I do understand why. Oh well, so you want to forever be a _bachelor_ huh?" I rolled my eyes. "That's cool with me too."

"Can't you do anything about her?" I asked. "You're on Artemis' side on this. Couldn't you like, avenge her for insulting her like that and creating this _misunderstanding_?"

Apollo sighed. "As much as I would like to, there are ancient laws in place prohibiting gods from interfering with each other's matters directly. Of course, this is one of the reasons why we have you guys. Demigods have more freedom to do whatever they want. You, have _even more_ fluidity than even them, since an Olympian like me can interact with you on a daily basis if I so wished. I have Athena to thank for finding that loophole."

"Basically, you're telling me that I'm on my own?"

"You could always come to me for advice." Apollo said. "I may have a few pointers here and there. Maybe I can talk to my pal Hermes for some good tricks."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tricks? No offense Lord Apollo, but that seems _too mild_ for a deceiving slut like her. But I suppose you're right. If there is to be any justice done to Aphrodite, I'll think it up myself."

"You better be careful there, Seth." Apollo warned. "Aphrodite may act all dumb and ditzy most of the time, but when it comes to threatening her and her domain she can be very dangerous."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Right now, I think she makes a worse enemy than even _Ares_. But I can't just let her get away with it. I will make sure she _regrets_ making me her enemy."

"Good luck." Apollo said quietly. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of that. But do be careful. Also, Seth-you still haven't mentioned your feelings towards my sister."

I lowered my gaze. "I know she's innocent...but it doesn't give her any right to keep that information from me. I…" I flinched inwardly as those horrid images from my 'future' came to mind. How did I end up being such a _monster?_ I shivered involuntarily. "I don't know what to do. It's been one mistake after the next. Neither of us is completely blameless."

"Could you possibly _forgive her_?" Apollo urged me. I stared at him, startled by the mere suggestion of it. "My little sister has been so depressed lately because of the unwise decisions she made. She _truly_ regrets it and cares deeply for you, nephew. It would also be _best_ if you listen to her reasons before you judge her. "

I hesitated. Forgive her? It didn't even cross my mind. There were still so many things Artemis was responsible for. I couldn't forgive her so easily.

"I'll listen to her reasons first." I relented. "But I-I don't know if I can forgive-!"

" _Please,_ " Apollo repeated, his eyes literally _pleading_ me, surprising me. "As her brother, I am... _begging_ you. I can't stand the state my sister is in for much longer. I hate seeing her feel so powerless and morbid, especially when I can't do anything to change it. I know she has wronged you deeply, I understand that. But please, at least _consider_ it?"

I was…amazed. Apollo would go _that far_ as to begging a mere 'demigod' to change his mind? Wasn't he a god well known for his pride? I sighed. This was one of the reasons why I admired Apollo. His loyalty towards Artemis was something else. Besides her hunters, even Artemis had family who _genuinely_ cared about her well-being. I on the other hand…

"Alright," I said finally. "I'll consider it." Apollo's face lit up.

"Thanks, Seth. It will mean a lot to me and your mother."

"I wouldn't go that far." I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't see Artemis as a _parent_." I clarified. "She's always been this…unreachable goal for me. I see her only as a barrier, a wall that I have to climb over to…see any _worth_ within myself. To suddenly just accept her like that- I'm sorry, but _I just can't_."

Apollo gave a light smile. "Just give it time. I'm not expecting you to completely accept Artemis for who she is, but at least give her something to _hope_ for."

"Hope huh?" I said. Then something crucial surfaced in my mind. "Speaking of hope…Lord Apollo, I want to offer you _a deal_."

Apollo grew suspicious. "A deal?"

I nodded. "If you agree to this _small_ request, I'll agree to forgive Artemis next time I see her."

"Depends on the request," Apollo replied. "You're not thinking of _cheating_ me are you?"

"No!" I said immediately. "No, of course not! In fact, I believe this request will benefit you, Lord Apollo."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?"

I swallowed. "I would like it if… _if you spend time with your kids_." Apollo was taken aback. "Many of your kids are my closest friends, but some of them have never even _seen_ you before. How could you possibly understand your sister's supposed 'care' for me, when you don't even demonstrate love and caring to your own children? It doesn't have to be often, just once in a while would be sufficient. I'm very sure many of them would like that."

For a moment, Apollo didn't answer. He had on a troubled expression, as if he just suddenly realized the problem I just said. He gave a small smile.

"You truly are my sister's child." he muttered with a chuckle. "Alright Seth, this time, I will agree to your request. Just make sure you hold your end of the bargain."

I nodded briefly, until I noticed the time I spent here. "Can I please return now? I think my friends are in need of help. I think Grover saw you getting me back there."

"Right," he murmured, and then he lifted his hand. "Take my hand, Seth. I'll take you back." I took it.

" _Good luck on the Quest_ " was the last thing I heard before the image of Apollo and his palace disappeared from view.

-o-

It was hard facing someone who has _lied_ to you.

I only threw Artemis a brief glance when I arrived on the scene with Percy and Zoë. She was chained up, her figure the very definition of _exhaustion_. I never thought I would ever see Artemis in such a weak state. Even though I had brief images of her deprived state in my dreams, the reality of it made it seem more real and vivid.

I had attacked Atlas first when I noticed how Percy came close to being sawed in half. Atlas had stared at me as if I was some strange myth, and easily pissed me off when he called me a ' _weapon_ '. Out of habit, I easily took my anger out on Artemis, even though I knew it wasn't entirely her fault. I also remembered how Apollo told me not to tell anyone about my new-found information, and to continue acting like my previous ignorant self. Turned out this request was easier to carry out than I first thought.

Eventually, Artemis was freed once Percy agreed to take the sky from her. As she fought Atlas, I decided to change targets and help fight off the monsters with Grover, who also happened to be aiding Thalia against Luke. I didn't want to be near Artemis, and she had Zoë to help her. She didn't need me. It was surprising to see that Luke was the only one here. I almost expected Clare or Ethan to show up. They must have been needed elsewhere, along with the rest of those damn traitors.

As I fought off some monsters with my daggers, my mind couldn't be at a state of peace. One moment, my concentration was on the battle, and then it switched to that horrifying image of my 'future' self- the image of my older self with _bloody_ hands still continued to shock me to my very core. I shook my head out of it.

 _I won't be like that_. I thought silently. If I ever became that murderous traitor, I would rather kill myself.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Annabeth's shouting. Thalia had managed to corner Luke at the edge of a cliff. Annabeth continued yelling, something along the lines of ' _Don't hurt him!_ ' before Luke suddenly lunged for Thalia's spear. Predictably, Thalia retaliated and kicked him off...

…Right over the cliff.

I ran towards Annabeth as she tried to lunge herself over in a desperate attempt to save Luke. I grabbed a hold of her arm as she struggled against me. There were tears in her eyes.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "Luke, he's-!"

" _Stop risking your life when we risked ours to save yours!"_ I retorted. When Annabeth finally managed to calm down, I let go of her arm. She fell to the ground, giving a quiet sob when she finally saw what had happened below. Judging from the way he was laying and how still he was, there was just no way Luke could have survived a 50 foot fall.

There were a couple of monsters below us, when they finally noticed us they gave a yell, and I had to drag Annabeth back for fear of having one of those spears hitting her. All of us ran towards where Artemis was, who sat there shell-shocked with a barely conscious Zoë in her arms.

Upon seeing her, my mind starting to calculate the severity of her wounds, her amount of blood loss, and the number of bruises and cuts apparent. The smear of her blood-stained clothing increased the rate of infection due to dirt, dust, and other invisible bacteria. I clenched my teeth as Percy and the others tried to ask Artemis to save her, but to no prevail.

When I finally spoke up, I told them of my analysis of Zoë's condition. Artemis only lowered her gaze, and acknowledged what I said to be true. I noticed how Thalia and Grover were looking at me strangely, as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. I only shrugged. I would have thought I was going crazy if Apollo didn't explain this ability to me.

There was a sound of a plane soaring, with rapid shots of gunfire echoing shortly after. I was amazed at how the bullets caused numerous monsters to dissipate. It turned out Dr. Chase didn't listen to our suggestions after all. He turned another round. Annabeth stood up, her amazement obscuring her grief. Artemis took that moment of intervention and ordered us to board her chariot.

We quickly followed her order, and when Artemis finally took the chariot up into the air, I was finally able to breath and relax. Atlas has been stopped. The Ophiotaurus was secured. The monsters wouldn't be able to get us. The only subjects that tugged at my mind were Zoë, and of course, _Artemis_.

It was unintentional, but I found myself staring at Artemis too much for my liking. She eventually caught wind of it, and her expression appeared _knowing_. I blinked, not expecting Artemis to actually figure out that I knew her secrets. I should really try masking my thoughts better. She still stared at me, mentally asking me if I wanted to discuss it with her.

I looked around. All of my friends' faces were somber and tired. I didn't and couldn't drag them into this. It was personal, and Zoë was in a precarious situation. She needed Artemis more than anyone else. I gave Artemis my answer, and she turned away from my gaze, relieved.

 _I can be considerate at times too_. I thought mentally. _What does she take me for?_ I wasn't some immature, loud mouthed brat.

We landed at Crissy Field near dusk.

Grover and I helped Thalia out of the silver chariot. Annabeth followed us out, quickly running to her father once he landed safely beside us. We made small chat, with Percy joining in soon after. Though I was only half listening, I was thoroughly impressed with Dr. Chase's idea of celestial bronze bullets. It would be awesome if I had a pair of guns like that. I always wanted to try out marksmanship. Maybe I should bring it up with Chiron first. I didn't know what he thought of mortal weapons being altered.

Our easy banter didn't last long once Percy took note of Zoë's dire state. I watched them silently, keeping my distance as the others gathered around the lieutenant. Artemis was grief-stricken, clearly in emotional turmoil. Once again, I kept seeing something new about her. I've never seen her like this before…so _vulnerable_.

 _You broke my sister's heart!_ Apollo's earlier accusation slammed hard into me. I narrowed my eyes slightly, doubting it. There was no way Artemis would care that much about me. Apollo's explanation of my birth was hazy, but I understood enough to realize that I was an experiment that was easily replaceable. If I somehow did _die..._ Artemis could always create me again if she so wished right? Not like Zoë Nightshade. If she died, she died. There wasn't a way to bring her back.

" _Seth Hunter_." Zoë suddenly called to me. I inwardly flinched. I turned to her hastily, I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I wasn't even paying attention. I found my appalling actions careless and impolite. Zoë was about to pass on, and here I was, selfishly more worried about my problems than hers.

"There are no words to express…how much I have _wronged_ thee." Zoë rasped, her breathing uneven. "You were right to criticize my views. Due to the actions of _one_ male, I have hurt countless other people who do not accept my prejudice. I have attacked and scorned thee for no valid good reason. For that, I ask for your forgiveness."

Zoë was actually…admitting she was wrong? Plus, she's asking for _my_ forgiveness, of all people? I sighed mentally as I finally joined the group. I stared at her briefly. Her eyes no longer held that defiance, that liveliness. Rather, it was now replaced with fatigue and desperation.

"I…I forgive you." I started, "but I..I'm also at fault."Zoë was startled. "I know what really happened, Zoë. It is I that should ask for _your_ forgiveness for insulting you and your hunters so ignorantly."

Zoë smiled weakly. "Thank you, Seth. On behalf of the Hunt as its lieutenant, I forgive thee as well. If things were different, I dare say we _might_ have been friends."

I gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, if only things were different."

I was aware of how Percy and the others had looks of confusion. When I looked, Artemis also appeared surprised, but rather by my actions than my words. It only proved that she knew what I knew.

Suddenly, Zoë's body shivered violently. Artemis was crying as she held her gently, almost like a mother would hold her child. They murmured their last words before Zoë's breathing went still.

I watched as Artemis muttered softly in Ancient Greek, her hand hovering over Zoë's face. Zoë's body suddenly glowed silver, before it dispersed into thousands of silver particles that soon found themselves in Artemis' hands. Then, she released those particles into the night sky. I watched, mesmerized as I saw a new constellation in the night sky. The image of a young huntress running with a bow notched.

"May the world honor you, _my Huntress_ ," Artemis proclaimed. "Live forever in the stars."

Behind me, I heard Annabeth's sobbing. Her father was beside her, muttering words of comfort while embracing her warmly. My heart clenched at the sight. I could also hear Grover's obnoxious bawling while Thalia only continued to wipe away her tears, trying to put up a strong front. Percy's countenance appeared grim, his eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

As for me, I didn't cry. I certainly felt the loss, but I somehow found myself unable to cry. Crying was a sign of clear weakness, an _emotional_ vulnerability. Now that I thought about it, I didn't cry that night when my previous family was murdered either. Have I changed so much, that a natural reaction no longer seemed capable?

"I must return to Olympus immediately." Artemis announced. "I cannot take all of you, but I will send help."

Oh yes, the Winter's Solstice Meeting was _today_. Artemis must be present at all costs otherwise Luke and the rest of those traitors were going to keep roaming about freely. I wasn't about to believe that Luke perished that easily, not until I see his own 'dead' body up close myself. Despite my previous thoughts, Luke dying from a fall would be _too convenient_. If my prophecy was anything to go by, the enemy has yet to show their real strengths.

"Seth." Artemis called. I was a bit caught off guard with the way she got close to me all of a sudden. I quickly masked my discontent. "I must depart. Would you like to come with me? I believe…we have urgent matters to discuss."

I pretended to look indifferent, but inside I grew suspicious. Did she really want to discuss this with me that quickly? Wasn't there a Meeting she had to get to? Perhaps she saw my case as a light matter and thought she could take care of it quickly? I couldn't help but be a little angry about that. But no matter my opinions, Artemis has brought this question up in front of everyone, making it harder for me to refuse. Plus…despite her wording, her tone had an edge of authority. She was _ordering_ me to go, leaving me with no choice.

Annabeth spoke up. "Lady Artemis, are you saying Seth is _able_ to go with you? I thought you will be in your divine form."

"He is able to."

Wait, _what?_

"I-I am?" I said doubtfully. Was that even possible for me?

"However, he can _only_ witness my divine form." Artemis continued. "That is how he is born."

I didn't relax. Right now, Apollo's information regarding my birth was appearing very lacking. I didn't like being so ignorant. Ignorance made it easier for people to take advantage of you. I wouldn't know if Artemis was telling the truth or not, since she's the only one with the answers. If she was lying, I'd end up dead for seeing her real form.

Artemis was already in her chariot, waiting for me. I swallowed uncomfortably. I might as well do as she says. She didn't appear to want to kill me. If she did, she would have done so already. I could only hope that I survived.

There was a great burst of silver light as Artemis suddenly launched her chariot into the night sky. I gripped the edges of my seat fearfully, reminded of my experiences on Apollo's own chariot. Then, Artemis suddenly transformed into her true form.

I had wanted to shield my eyes from it, but once I had a glimpse, I couldn't look away. Gone was the twelve year old battered girl in hunting attire- what I was seeing now was Artemis in all her power. She had the face of a young woman, her unblemished skin glowing brightly. Her auburn hair, which was tied in a ponytail before, now cascaded lustrously down her shoulders. She was the very essence of the wild, aligned with pure royalty. She was also dressed in glowing silver garments, and jewelry adorned her neck and wrists. Artemis was beautiful, radiant, and above all, _powerful_.

I never felt so terrified in all my life.

In what seemed like forever, Artemis finally skidded her chariot in front of her palace, reverting back to her human form. I stepped out of her chariot in a daze, still awestruck by what I had witnessed. I still couldn't believe I managed to live through that. I tried to straighten myself out. I was here to obtain answers, not to act like...like a _love-struck fool_!

It was only when we entered Artemis' palace that I finally took note of my surroundings. Everything in her palace had a faint glow of silver, unlike Apollo, whose palace was mostly in laid with gold. There was delicate, silver embroidery upon pure white marble. There was a fireplace, along with a soft white sofa and silver table. From the corner of my eye, I noticed her pets. There were two hunting dogs, and beside them, I noticed with surprise that it was Lappy, who was currently asleep on a soft pillow in his beagle form. There was also a cage of jackalopes on the other side, with a whole collection of animal pelts and furs. Her archery equipment aligned right beside them meticulously.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said, before disappearing into another room. I only gave a brief nod. I was still at a loss of what I should say.

I took that isolated moment to seat myself by the fireplace. The flickering flames brought back unwanted memories, one of the reasons why I didn't enjoy camp fires that much. This time, I purposely wanted to remember, just so I wouldn't end up getting manipulated.

Artemis came back out soon enough, appearing as a young woman with finely dressed apparel. I tried to calm my breathing; my whole body tensed with anticipation as Artemis was seated in front of me, the silver table the only obstacle before us. She started to analyze me discreetly. I lowered my gaze instead and looked at the fireplace, reminded of what I came here for. This was the first isolated meeting we've had face to face in almost two years.

"I believe…it was my brother that told you this?" Artemis questioned, appearing concerned.

"Yes." I finally said, my voice strained due to the conflicted emotions I was going through. I felt this sudden release of…anger, hatred. It would be _so easy_ for me to just shout and yell at her like I did years ago. I didn't want to deal with this crap of guilt and self-loathing. It was too burdensome.

"What exactly did he tell you?" she inquired.

"Everything," I said curtly, giving a brief glance. "As far as what he knows that is. But I still do not know your reasons for hiding such… _critical_ information from me."

"I see," Artemis muttered in deep thought. She looked confused. "Why are you so calm? Aren't you angry?"

I narrowed my eyes at her assumption. Did she just assume I would be yelling all over the place like some _idiot_? Especially when she just revealed _her divine form_ to me a moment ago? I was definitely _not_ that suicidal. Her lack of faith in me controlling myself only proved how much she didn't understand me.

"Of course I am," I admitted quietly, "in fact, I am _so_ infuriated right now, I find it _difficult_ to express it."

She appeared stunned. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. That would show her to mess with my emotions. I felt a complacent smugness well up inside for controlling my temper. I didn't want Artemis to look down on me even further if I had lost it back there.

"Apollo also insisted that I listen to your side first before I state any accusations, which I easily agree with surprisingly." I added as a side note.

"So you want to know my reasons? That will be given," she replied, compliant. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

 _I want to know everything! I want to know why you lied and cheated me!_ My thoughts yelled at me to say it, but I kept my mouth shut. What was Artemis playing at? Maybe her compliance was a result of her trying to get back to her Meeting faster?

"Anything you are willing to share with me," I said instead. Then, I decided to test her. "I won't interrupt. So if you are willing, give me a gist of what happened from the very beginning. I understand you have a Meeting to attend. I wouldn't want to bother you _too long_ with my petty troubles."

 _There_ , I thought slyly. _I gave her an opening to end this as soon as she wants._ _Is she going to take it? If she does, it proves that Artemis can care less and Apollo's claims are wrong. Even if I don't get my questions answered, I could always find another way to obtain them._

Instead, Artemis surprised me.

" _Your problems are not petty to me!"_ She insisted so strongly that I nearly believed her. "Don't ever think I think so little of you."

I found myself slightly speechless. I had almost expected Artemis to take it. She's not acting like herself. She's usually cold and composed, never this emotional. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking right now.

I stared at the fireplace again, giving a convincing indifferent shrug. I would not be rattled by her words. She may just be toying around with me, throwing me off.

Artemis began her side of the story.

I listened, hiding my amazement and curiosity at the process of her creating me. I never would have thought it was so detailed and time consuming. I always thought it was along the lines of snapping her fingers and _poof!_ I came into being, something like Cinderella's godmother. Although I didn't say anything, many of my questions were answered as she continued. I now knew the reason why my eyes could glow and how I was able to know Dionysus and Ares' true identities during the first Quest with Percy and Annabeth. It also indirectly answered how I was able to sense the lightning bolt back then. Zeus' signature must have been imbued with his weapon of power. I also never suspected that mailman to be Apollo! I would have completely forgot the encounter if Artemis hadn't brought it up.

Then, she started to explain her quarrel with Aphrodite.

It was harder to keep on a blank, interested countenance after hearing how my family died because of a _stupid rivalry_. From her viewpoint, combined with Apollo's, I was now convinced that Aphrodite wasn't as weak as she seemed. She had come across as overly shallow and idiotic at first, kind of like some of her children. Apparently, my estimation of her was dead wrong.

I smirked slightly, making sure Artemis didn't notice the change as she continued on 'how she cared about me' and how she 'didn't want me hurt'- I gave her the benefit of the doubt as I nodded my head here and there.

Aphrodite was going to be quite the challenge. Definitely _not easy_ _prey_ , I thought rather deviously. In a way, I was sort of glad that Aphrodite wasn't a pushover. She was an Olympian for a reason. It just made me even more excited to plan out my revenge. The sensation of t _rapping_ that slippery bitch was so immense I nearly grinned, my hunter tendencies finally coming to light. The fact that Aphrodite wasn't aware that I knew her true nature was just _perfect_. Capturing a slippery, _unsuspecting_ prey was _even better_.

I was going to have _so much fun_.

Putting that aside, I continued to pay close attention to what Artemis was saying afterwards. I frowned slightly at her reasons for not telling me. She didn't want me to feel grief? Too late for that! Then, she got to the part of making her hunters swear the oath. I was somewhat placated by the hunters' resistance. They had intended to tell me, even Zoë. In fact, she even hinted so many times that she _knew_ something I didn't, yet I was too stubborn to consider it. Now, I felt my face burning with the realization that the hunters have been laughing at me! They must have been taunting me while my back was turned- probably ridiculing my ignorance and obliviousness! Never have I felt such shame and humiliation! Any remaining pride I had left was now _torn to shreds._

Not only was my pride damaged, the very reasons and goals that I have set up for my life were now _utterly meaningless!_ All that training, all those late night hours studying monster weaknesses and mythology in Greek and _English_ books, all that painstaking (and awfully embarrassing) sword training with Percy, and spear and combat training with Clarisse and her brothers after countless bribes just to have _some advantage_ over Artemis, who I knew never used a sword or spear, were meaningless! Artemis never knew how many times I ended up with severe injuries from my overly extended training. She didn't know how many nights I've spent in the infirmary. There were even times that I got so exhausted that I even _fainted_ one time after three days of endless training and studying. Chiron had made sure to keep a strict eye on me after that. He even banned me from Capture the Flag a couple times.

I trained in order to _surpass_ her. While that impossible goal may still stand, my reasons for overcoming it have _diminished_! What was I to do with myself now? In what way was my life meaningful outside of that bogus prophecy?! I had Aphrodite as my next target but that goal was _barely_ enough to satisfy me. Mainly because Aphrodite was only a means to help me move forward, to finally lay my family to rest at last- _but what did I have to look forward to_?

I was eerily aware that Artemis had finished telling her tale. She looked at me expectantly. I tried to calm myself, reminding myself again and again that I was in _Artemis' domain_. Anything I said, reasonable or offensive, could warrant an attack. I had checked in the beginning if there were any escape routes, but it was pointless. Apollo had mentioned how all gods knew how to _teleport_. I wouldn't be fast enough. Fighting was not an option since Artemis obviously overpowered me.

"So the reason," I began, despite my attempts to calm down, anger started to lace my every word, "why you didn't tell me…was because you didn't want me to feel despair? That you were afraid that I would go _insane with grief?"_

I scoffed. Hasn't she already done that to me and more? How could Artemis have such a _pathetic_ excuse?!

"Am I so _predictable_ that you just decided what I should or cannot do?" I said quietly. Now I was really struggling to keep my temper in. Artemis claimed she had my interests in mind- yet she has so far proven the opposite!

Artemis protested. "I did not have such intentions-!"

" _I already gave you a chance to explain yourself_!" I suddenly snapped. My self-control over my anger had worn off. "Now, it is _my_ turn to talk, alright?" Artemis looked insulted, but she didn't get up to apprehend me. I took that as a sign that I could keep going.

"You manipulated me." I accused. "You _knew_ that I would have hated you, and you used my anger against me. Athena was right after all. I was just too blind to notice."

 _I was also too stubborn to notice._ I thought. Now Athena was going to be all ' _I told you so'_ if I ever met her again, probably at the Solstice Meeting.

"Even worse," I muttered darkly, "was that you _intended_ to keep this from me. If it weren't for Apollo and the fact that I am not bound by those interference laws…I would _never_ have known. I would have never guessed. Not only that, you even _dragged_ your hunters into this. Your hunters…I don't even know where to begin…all this time, I must have been laughed at for being such an _ignorant fool_."

I got up suddenly. I needed some distance between us. I felt like punching something. There was such a large excess of hate, anger, and guilt in my mind that I felt like I needed to release it somehow. But instead, I only paced myself and refrained from hitting anything. There was no need for me to confirm Artemis' claims of me _possibly_ having some mental instability.

"I understand now, that the death of my previous… _family_ wasn't your fault." I said, finally finding my voice. "But even so…even if you are not responsible for their deaths…you cannot deny that your secrets have now drained _every purpose_ I have in my life!"

"It was always my _ambition_ to be _better_ than you, _no matter how impossible it is for me_!" I yelled. She remained silent, but I could tell my words had a visible impact. "I have trained countless hours…days, months- and for what? For this dream that I know will _never_ be real. Yet I…I continued anyway, just so I could one day look in a mirror and _proudly_ say that I have done my best to achieve the impossible. That one day I could look at my reflection and not feel _second class_."

"Even now, I still feel _so weak_. I have exhausted the camp's resources over and over. It's like I couldn't advance the skills I have now without trying something new or have another Quest thrown at me. There is only so much I can do before I reach my limit."

This was my first time admitting it, but I felt _restricted_ at Camp Half-Blood. Now, I could fully understand why Annabeth had wanted to participate on our first Quest so badly. Classes would always remain classes. The stuff that Chiron and the nature spirits taught would only remain concepts unless we could apply them. It was the same for training: Training was meant for survival, a need to keep growing stronger. Yet I felt like my abilities have stagnated.

"Before, I would have said that I have _never_ felt _so humiliated_ in all my life before that day January 5th two years ago. But now, now I am beyond _embarrassed_ to say that I have been _proven wrong._ Can you imagine how I felt when I realized that the very person I hated turned out to be _innocent,_ and my misguided hate, which was the force driving me towards my goal, is now so laughable that it's pitiful?" I said incredulously.

"Do you have any idea what your _good intentions_ almost made me do?!" I exclaimed angrily. Again, that image of my older, future self appeared in my mind, haunting me.

" _I betrayed them all_." I admitted. I didn't know why I did that. Some part of me wanted to make Artemis feel as horrible and guilty as I was. Artemis looked at me, her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes- I dared say it- were filled with _pity_. I felt like gagging seeing her like that. It reminded me so clearly of how she looked at me that night before I passed out. "Apollo showed me these images of my future. My friends, Chiron…I betrayed everything I once believed in. I never knew I was even capable of such a feat. By the end of it, I didn't even recognize myself."

Again, Artemis was at a loss for words.

"Then there was the prophecy." I muttered darkly. "Perhaps your deception did have some merit after all, since it looks like _my whole life_ was _already laid out and pre-planned for me_!"

I paused, my breathing uneven, to finally be able to let out all the shit that has happened to me onto Artemis felt…therapeutic. Of course, I could rant for hours, accusing Artemis of this thing and that, but that would be pointless. All of that stuff was _already in the past_. No matter how many complaints I placed against her, it wouldn't change anything. I already summarized a good deal of what my opinions of her were.

"I still don't comprehend you, Artemis." I said. "Though I am in every way ' _you_ '…I feel like you still aren't telling me something."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean by that Seth?"

"Your reasons…aren't good enough." I said slowly, thinking it over, "The consequences are clearly too high, and it would have been better for you and for me if you had told me beforehand." I refuse to believe that those pathetic excuses were only ones Artemis had. There's got to be more to it. "Yet I have a feeling…that _you already knew that_. But you went through with them anyway. So I want to ask…"

I thought it over for a moment. Suppose Artemis did 'care' for me- why would she still leave me in the dark? I didn't believe for a second that she only wanted to spare me the guilt. I thought back to what she said so far…until it finally all clicked.

" _You wanted to prevent my death_ …didn't you?"I realized. Artemis didn't reply. "That is the only reason I can think of that would have driven you to do what you did. If you really did care for me as you claimed- then I suppose you would do what you can to prevent my… _my fate_. I think you thought that following the prophecy may end up with your desired outcome, I don't know. Am I right?"

"You…are almost correct." Artemis answered. "Though, the prophecy only came to mind after I made that choice. I only realized too late that my deceiving you was already preordained. So since I have already set your prophecy in motion, I thought I might as well follow through with it, which is why I made my hunters swear not to tell. I thought…that if your anger towards me would encourage you to get stronger- I thought you have _a better chance of surviving in the end_."

"I see."I said a bit unsteadily. I never expected my assumption to be right…Artemis couldn't be _that_ selfless. "But tell me, Artemis- did you not once think that your intentions will perhaps _backfire_?"

"I have considered it."

Huh?

"Then…how could you possibly deal with the fact that you could have been wrong?" I asked her, sitting down beside her a good distance apart, my body was starting to tire. "According to Apollo, _you were wrong_. You would have…no, you _could_ have gone through all that for nothing! I may end up surviving, but all for the wrong reasons! Or I may have ended up scorning you until my last breath!"

"If you _do_ survive, but still continue to hate me…. _It will be worth it_." Artemis said calmly. "You know that I've never had a child before, Seth. Perhaps, it's due to my inexperience that I made such poor choices. But I will let you know- and I swear that this is the truth- that _your happiness_ is what matters to me. Although… I know now that I have utterly failed in expressing that intention."

I could hear the disbelief echoing throughout my mind. There was no way Artemis was being truthful right now…it wasn't possible! No one, not even the Olympians, and _especially_ not Artemis, could be this…self-sacrificial. I've read _all_ the stories there were on Artemis. At the time, I was only keen on finding any weaknesses I could exploit. What she was saying to me now contradicted all her actions in the past! I would be more inclined to believe her words if I was really her son, better yet her _daughter_.

But I was not.

" _Y-you're joking right_?"I said incredulously. "There's _no way_ 'it would be worth it' if I turned against you like that. You wouldn't tolerate such treachery from me."

' _I will personally end your existence!'_ Artemis had said that when I said I might oppose the gods, didn't she? She had told me it was her emotions acting up, but it must have been going through her mind. She was _considering_ it.

"Maybe if it was someone else," Artemis said to me. "Even if it were one of my own hunters, I will not hesitate to strike them down."

"T-then why…why am I an exception? I've done _nothing_ to earn it."

"It's because you are _my child_ , Seth." If it weren't for the situation, I would have bitterly _laughed_.

"Why do you insist on calling me that when we both know that isn't true? I am not your child nor am I your son. The fact that you are even tolerating my complaints is…illogical to me. I'm just a copy that you shouldn't even bother with. Didn't you tell me that once?"

"I call you my child only because I deem you as one." Artemis answered me, staring me straight in the face, her expression unflinching. I looked away from her. I couldn't deal with her looking at me like that…all _sympathetic_. It was nerve wrecking.

She continued. "I never once treated you like you were just a copy at all. What I said that night…I knew it was hurtful and it couldn't be more further from what I truly think of you. You have your own thoughts and beliefs. You have your own morals. It was not I that helped Percy and Annabeth bring back Father's missing bolt. I did not rescue myself. Those are _your own_ accomplishments. That is enough to show that _you are your own individual person,_ Seth. We just happen to have the same physical characteristics and interests. That is all."

I literally froze. _I am_ … _my own individual person?_ The statement baffled me. Despite what Artemis was saying, I couldn't find myself to believe that. I was _too much_ like her. How would I know if our thought processes were different like she said? This could all be some elaborate scheme that Artemis conjured up.

Above all, I couldn't believe her. If I did, then I'd have nothing to look back to feel proud of. I'd be the guilty one- just me, not Artemis. If I believed her then…

_Could you please forgive her?_

I promised Apollo I would forgive her. In fact, I'd bet my year's allowance that he was eavesdropping on us now. I thought of Will, Lee, and the other Apollo campers, but was I really okay with it? Forgiving her?

I sneaked a quick glance. Artemis had lowered her gaze, contemplative. I studied her more carefully, and I noticed for the first time how her eyes had that similar hint of depression and guilt, almost identical to mine. It was that one brief glance that forgiveness suddenly appealed to me. Even more so than her words…because I knew that a person's eyes _didn't lie_. I knew that better than anyone.

"Now that I finally understand why you did it...your answers are….justifiable." I decided. "So I think I…I believe _I can forgive you._ " I noticed Artemis had widened her eyes, her _silver_ eyes so drastically that I knew without a doubt that she was genuinely relieved.

"However," I said, cutting off whatever response Artemis was about to say. "Even if I forgive you for your past actions… _I still do not trust you._ "

We're far from being all 'buddy-buddy' was what I also meant. She nodded, still relieved and… _hopeful_.

"I understand."

"Apollo…he told me that I can't tell anyone who doesn't know already about what I've learned." I mentioned as an afterthought. "I don't know why…"

Actually, I did know why, but I didn't want to tell Artemis _everything_. I recalled how she was afraid of me going against _her godly bitchiness_. I wanted- no, _I needed_ \- to handle Aphrodite alone. I didn't want Artemis fighting for me. Most of all, I didn't want to be dependent on her either.

"…but he made me swear not to tell anyone else. He also said…that we should still act like nothing's changed."

"I'm sure my brother has his reasons for telling you this." Artemis said, frowning. "But very well, I will go along with what he told you."

"When's your meeting again, Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"In a few minutes," Artemis answered. She got up and walked towards the entrance. I followed her hesitantly. I appeared startled when she raised her outstretched hand towards me.

"It's faster if I teleport us there," she said.

I stared at her offered hand a moment longer, before I finally took it. Her hand was surprisingly warm and soft.

She gave a brief smile, as if trying to calm me. I wasn't calm at all, because believe it or not...

I think I have teleportation sickness.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I just had to mention that Bon Jovi song. It's one of my favorites! For those of you who never heard of it, I highly recommend it! I was listening to the song the other day and suddenly thought: Oh wow, those lyrics describe Seth really well. It could be like his theme song. Just something I like to mention.


	23. Settling Differences

When Artemis and I finally arrived, all the Olympians were already present.

It was a unique experience to say the least. I have never encountered more than one Olympian at a time, so seeing all the Olympians at once felt surreal, and the auras they were projecting was immense. My weak stomach was still in the process of recovering after Artemis had teleported the two of us.

I noticed first-hand how the Ophiotaurus was kept in a large aquarium sphere in the middle of the throne room. Many of the Olympians were conversing amongst themselves. I also noticed how Percy and the others haven't arrived yet. The Winter Solstice was about to begin, I hoped they got here on time.

At first, the other Olympians, some I only recognized due to their symbol of power or seating, had paid no mind to me when I entered. Once Artemis appeared, however, her height reaching ten feet, every Olympian directed their attention to her briefly. Then, once their initial shock and curiosity was satisfied, they directed their attention to me.

There were whispers. Many of them, the ones I haven't met, were startled by my appearance. A couple stares here and there, nothing I wasn't used to. I ignored their gazes as I walked up rather confidently besides Artemis towards the King of the gods, who peered at me with slight amusement.

I lowered my head and got down on one knee. " _Lord Zeus_ , it is an honor to be in your presence."

Zeus only gave a nod of approval, somewhat appeased by my respect. "I take it you are Seth Hunter?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus." I answered, my head still lowered. Although it was my first time on Olympus, I have read somewhere how it is deemed highly disrespectful if one does not address the King first.

Zeus grunted. "I see."

I nodded once and remembered to address his wife. "Lady Hera, it is also a pleasure to meet you."

Hera lifted her chin. "Well, at least this one has _proper manners_. A pleasure it is then."

Again I nodded, before I stood back up. There was also one other Olympian I hoped to speak with.

Lord Poseidon was almost exactly what Percy had described him. He had that same black hair and sea green eyes, his skin tanned as if he spent most days in the sun. He sported fishing apparel: donning a flowery tie-dye T-shirt and khaki shorts. His trident grasped in his right hand. I walked up to him a bit slowly, nervous, before I also gave a respectful bow.

"Lord Poseidon, I have always wanted to make your acquaintance," I started, for a moment I didn't know how to begin. Poseidon was partly the reason why I was here to begin with. "Lady Artemis informed me of _my origins._ I-I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, and for allowing me permission to sit at your table."

Lord Poseidon gave a small smile. "Of course, Seth. Like I told your mother, you also have my thanks for looking out for my son."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon," I said rather quickly, abashed. "I-it was nothing on my part. But thank you."

Poseidon gave a low chuckle, but didn't say anything else. I got up awkwardly. It was hard keeping a calm and cool look especially in front of a 15 foot god, even if he was wearing khaki shorts and flip flops.

I couldn't shake off that feeling that I was being scrutinized. I could feel eyes burning into my back and it wasn't Artemis this time, seeing as how she was focused on convincing Zeus. I turned around slowly, only to catch the eye of a black wavy haired goddess, her brown eyes staring unblinkingly at me. Judging from her position and the braided plants in her hair, this goddess could only be _Demeter_ , goddess of agriculture and the seasons, also Clare's mother. I looked down sheepishly, I didn't know what Demeter was like, but I didn't want to risk any rudeness by staring right back.

Artemis had already started her report. She started informing the gods of Atlas, the Andromeda and its crew, and possible plans for action. Artemis also brought to light her experiences while under that burden, and saying how Atlas had taunted the Olympians for being ' _weak cowardly fools_.' I didn't know what Artemis was trying to get at: sympathy? Better persuasion? Or maybe rile everyone up for war? Whatever the reason, Artemis had certainly gained more supporters. I could see Ares just _begging_ to gut someone with that knife. Eventually, they called for a vote, and the result was overwhelmingly in Artemis' favor.

Despite the chaos of the conversation taking place, my sharp hearing picked up soft footsteps echoing from the other side of the room. My face lightened at seeing Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth unharmed and in good health.

"You guys made it!" I said as I walked towards them.

Percy rolled his eyes, giving a smirk. "You didn't have to sound so surprised."

Annabeth smiled. "Like we would ever miss out on this."

"The Ophiotaurus!" Grover exclaimed, quickly making his way towards the sphere. "You're okay!"

His exclamation didn't go unwarranted, when suddenly, the chatter ceased. All of the gods had their eyes on us, or more specifically on Thalia and Percy, children of the Big Three. Again, I felt thankful I wasn't them. I could see how their faces have paled in fright, their stance nervous, and with good reason.

"Welcome, heroes." Artemis said.

The Ophiotaurus continued to splash about, it appeared so happy and innocent that I almost forgave the creature for shooting snot all over me.

"Heroes," Artemis said. She shimmered down to her normal human form, appearing a lot less intimidating. "The council has been informed of your deeds. They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas' attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

 _About time,_ I thought.

"At my Lord Zeus' command," Artemis continued. "My brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to stike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..." She turned to the rest of the other Olympians. "These half bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

The question was so obvious, I nearly laughed if there was any doubt. Each of us risked our lives, some more so, to make sure Atlas was stopped and Artemis was here at this meeting.

Apollo broke the silence first. "I gotta say- these kids did okay." He shot me a _knowing_ wink. I looked down, my face burning. Then, he cleared his throat and started: "Heroes win laurels-!"

"Um, yes, first class," the god, who I assume was Hermes, interrupted. I gave a mental sigh of relief.

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" Zeus asked. A few hands shot up.

Whoa, hold on a sec- _disintegrating_? Who came up with _that_ idea?

"Wait a minute," Ares growled out, narrowing his eyes at us. "These two are dangerous." He pointed at Thalia and Percy. "Not to mention, Artemis' science _experiment_ -!"

I was startled by his insulting accusation. I wasn't sure what Ares thought of me, but this answered it.

"Ares!" Artemis hissed. "I will not tolerate any insults concerning my heir! If you find him unworthy, then you will have to deal with me. I will have these heroes rewarded not punished!"

"I agree." Poseidon said. "They are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief until Athena spoke up.

"I am proud of my daughter as well. While Seth Hunter is in _better_ control," she said, analyzing me with cold, blank eyes. I nearly flinched. Could she have possibly known something about my conversation with Apollo? "There is still a security risk here with the other two."

"Mother!" Annabeth protested. "How could you…" Athena silenced her with a firm look.

"It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we know from the _Great Prophecy_ , children of the three elder gods…such as Thalia and Percy…are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares called out. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'-"

With a wave of his hand, I noticed how Dionysus had summoned a grape vine to forcefully put Ares back into his seat. "Oh please, Ares," Dionysus mumbled lazily. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares thrashed about and tore the vine in half. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

Dionysus threw us a half-lidded glance, and shrugged, not caring a bit. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said carefully. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the ouncil must decide."

I couldn't help but feel a little angry: they were thinking of condemning Thalia and Percy merely because of their parentage and some mumbo jumbo from some "Great" prophecy? It's times like these that I could somewhat sympathize with those traitors.

"I will not have them punished!" Artemis exclaimed again. "I will have them _rewarded!_ If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

For the first time in my life, I agreed with Artemis wholeheartedly.

"Calm down, sis." Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to chill-lax."

"Don't call me sis!" Artemis snapped in annoyance. "I _will_ reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have an agreement on that?" There was a lot of nodding.

I stared at the Ophiotaurus pitifully. Oh well, I guessed it was nice meeting you.

"Bessie?" Percy exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "You want to destroy Bessie?"

Zeus frowned while 'Bessie' mooed. "You have named the Ophiotaurus _Bessie_?"

I thought I heard Poseidon give a light chuckle.

"Dad," Percy pleaded. "He's just a sea creature, a really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon sighed. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or..."

"You can't…" Percy insisted. He looked towards Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't it true? Besides, Bess- the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as…as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Annabeth and Thalia were also pale, afraid of what the gods would do to Percy for striking a low blow. But Percy was right…the gods were only speculating what the Titans _might_ do. It's only probable cause, right?

"And what of the risk?" Zeus mentioned. "Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

 _Again, it's only a possibility_. I thought. I didn't believe Thalia would do such a thing. She couldn't…not when she knew the risks and consequences.

"You have to trust them." Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to _trust_ them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis intercepted. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

I watched silently as Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke quietly in his ear, so quiet that even my sharp hearing couldn't pick up on it clearly. All I heard was 'Thalia' and 'prophecy' and that was enough for me to realize what was about to happen.

"I shall have a new lieutenant." Artemis announced. She stared at Thalia Grace. "If she will accept it. Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

I stared at her, taking note of her slightly bloodshot eyes and deadened gaze. Luke's 'death' must have taken a harsher toll than I first realized. When she caught me looking at her, she appeared hesitant, as if afraid of offending me. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she visibly relaxed.

"I will," she finally answered.

Zeus rose, concerned. "My daughter, consider well-!"

"Father," she interrupted. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will _never_ tempt me." Then, she knelt, her arm over her chest as if in salute and started the oath. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

As soon as she finished the pledge, she turned to embrace Percy, who appeared startled for a moment. They offered each other comforting words before the two parted. Then, she gave each of us a warm hug. Before she let go of me, she whispered ' _Thank you_ '. I only nodded. I remembered my appalling actions concerning Bianca, and made sure not to repeat those actions again. She gave a light smile towards me before she stood by Artemis' side.

"Now, for the Ophiotaurus…" Artemis started.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus insisted. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy—

"No," Percy interrupted suddenly. He stared at each of the gods directly. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

I was slightly amazed by Percy's behavior. I never knew he was so attached to the Ophiotaurus that he would risk his life saving it. I noticed Grover giving him the thumbs up, while Annabeth only smiled at him encouragingly. I only chuckled, thinking how lucky I was to have Percy as one of my best friends.

"And why should we trust you?" another Olympian, probably Hephaestus, asked.

"I'm only fourteen." Percy pointed out. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. I nearly rolled my eyes. Annabeth looked exasperated. "Much can change in two years, my young hero."

"Mother!" Annabeth said.

"It is only the truth, child," Athena said to her daughter. "It is a bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." Poseidon said, holding his trident out as if daring any of them to say otherwise. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus."

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession!"

"Brother, please." Poseidon sighed. Then Zeus summoned his master bolt in his hand. It was almost as if a fight was about to break out.

"Fine!" Poseidon muttered, not looking the least bit intimidated. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor." Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?"

Every hand rose, with the exception of Dionysus, Ares, and Athena.

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed, "and so, since we will not be destroying these heroes, I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

Instantly, I heard loud party music. I could hear my favorite band _Linkin Park_ and then when I felt like hearing soft music, it instantly changed to classical piano. I realized that the music changed to everyone's preference. Now that was what I called awesome.

There were also numerous banquet tables, each the length of a soccer field. There were also many refreshment stands, many filled with coffee, candy, and of course nectar and ambrosia. The nymphs were acting as caterers. I grabbed one of the ambrosia drinks from the platter as she walked by. The taste was amazing; any injuries I had sustained prior were instantly healed.

Thankfully, the gods had shrunk down to human size. Most of them went over to congratulate Percy, while some replied their thanks and congrats to me and the rest of the group. There were certain deities that I wanted to avoid, but to no prevail. I caught her repulsively sweet scent behind me.

" _Hello Seth_ ," the goddess of love whispered. She threw me a flirty wink. I nearly gagged. "Don't tell me you forgot to greet _me_?"

Inside, I was fuming. I almost felt like retching at the sight of her. How dare she still continued this pretense and take me for a fool?! I struggled to uphold Apollo's instructions, and mentally told myself to calm down.

"Oh... _L-lady Aphrodite_ ," I said, hesitant. Maybe she'd mistake my nervousness for love sickness? "I'm so sorry if I offended you."

Aphrodite gave a haughty laugh. "Not at all, dear. As long as you remember who's in charge." I almost scoffed. "How's your relationship with Artemis coming along?"

She was testing me.

"It's coming along great." I said sarcastically. Aphrodite gave a suspicious look. "I'm glad that Quest is over. My only regret is that she wasn't put in her place."

'She _' actually means you_ , I thought mentally. Aphrodite appeared satisfied though.

"Yes..." Aphrodite said softly. "Good job on saving Annabeth though, even if she is _just_ a friend. At least you managed to keep my favorite pair going."

"Favorite pair?" I repeated. "As in Annabeth and… _Percy_?" I recalled Thalia telling me this once.

The goddess clapped her hands in delight. "Oh! So you actually noticed it too?! I knew you have love potential, Seth!"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Love…if only she really knew what I thought about _that_. I tried to smile, but I was sure it turned out to be a grimace.

"Speaking of love," Aphrodite started, a certain gleam in her eyes. I was instantly on guard. "It will be so much _fun_ if you had a bit of love in your life Seth Hunter."

I widened my eyes, alarmed. "Uh, no, no…please, there's really _no need_ for you to go through all that trouble—!"

"Oh, but _I insist_!" Aphrodite said, looking crazed. "The possibilities! I can see them now! The child of a virgin goddess that shuns love…finds love of his own…" She gushed with glee. "That would be _so romantic_! Like star-crossed lovers! Or maybe a parody of Romeo and Juliet! I wonder who the lucky girl should be…."

" _Aphrodite_ ," I said coldly with a forced smirk. "I rather you not mess with my _'love life_.' Can't you be satisfied with me finding my own 'love' _by myself?"_

She pursed her lips, appearing thoughtful. "Oh but where is the fun in that? Whatever," she said, cutting me off. "It was certainly _interesting_ speaking with you again, Seth Hunter. Let us stay in contact in the future, 'Kay?"

 _More like keeping an eye on me._ I nodded anyway.

Aphrodite gave a sly smile, before she joined the divine crowd. I stared at her retreating form with cold eyes.

 _May the games begin, Aphrodite,_ I thought with a smile. _Only this time…_ I _have the advantage._

-o-

After that dreadful encounter, I felt the need to seek out better company.

Of course, Apollo happened to 'bump' into me. He confirmed my suspicions of already knowing my conversation with Artemis and told me that he had already upheld our deal. I smiled; thankful that Will and the others finally had the chance to meet and know their dad. Apollo also mentioned that if I needed any archery lessons, I should consult with him. I told him I will think about it, but it's unlikely I will take up his offer. Archery had always been my strong point, but I felt like I needed to strengthen other areas of defense before I focused on my favorite weapon. I also expected Demeter to speak with me, but she made no move to. Weird.

Artemis and I continued to avoid each other, just to keep up appearances. After our conversation, I didn't really have anything _bad_ to say about her. I was rather neutral, a bit distrusting, but that's only to be expected. I refused to call her my parent but Artemis has gained my approval and respect because of her 'self-sacrificial' nature, which I still found ironic and surprising.

I noticed how Annabeth and Percy were now encircled around each other, doing a slow dance. Grover was at one of the enchilada tables, gulping down soda cans like there was no tomorrow. I was happy for them. They deserved the break. As for Thalia, I frowned when I noticed how she was by herself, her face downcast. I narrowed my eyes in confusion before I grabbed two ambrosia drinks on a nearby serving platter.

"Looks like you need a drink." I said as I walked up to the daughter of Zeus. She looked up, and noticing that it was me, she smirked and took my offered cup.

"Thanks Seth," she said, taking a sip. "Mmm, that really hit the spot."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked. When Thalia looked confused, I clarified, "You're one of the guests of honor. Percy and Annabeth are hardly alone without someone congratulating them. I just got back from being smothered by Lord Apollo."

Thalia shrugged. "I didn't really feel like talking. I hate acting like everything's fine…" She stopped, alarmed.

"It's about Luke isn't it?" I guessed. She nodded slowly, not denying it. "It's hardly your fault Thalia—!"

"But _it is,_ Seth!" she insisted, and then she sighed. "I…I didn't know what I was expecting. Ever since I was freed…I thought I would see Annabeth and Luke there at the camp. Safe and happy…maybe I was expecting them to just be the way we were back then. The good old times: Us against the world." She gave a laugh. "I was so naïve. Do you know what Zoë said to me back then, Seth?"

"What did she say?"

She gave a bitter smile. "She told me _Luke will let me down_." She looked away, her eyes glazed over, reminiscing. "Turned out she was right after all. I didn't believe her. I didn't listen to what Zoë was telling me, _warning_ me. Luke was my best friend, just as Annabeth was. Maybe it was our friendship that clouded my mind. Whatever it was…" She shook her head, as if clearing away unwanted thoughts.

"It's too late now isn't it?" She said, "Luke is… _gone_. I _ended_ him, Seth. You can't possibly imagine how it feels to end someone you once cared about. Even if Luke, by some twisted miracle, survived-he's no longer the Luke I knew. He is _dead_. No matter what happens after, _he is dead to me!_ " `She spat out that last statement, her electric blue eyes filled with anger and regret.

I said quietly, "who are you trying to convince Thalia?"

She shot me a look. "What?"

"Are you trying to convince _yourself_ that Luke is 'dead' to you? Or are you trying to convince _me_?"

"Just what do you mean by that?" She said, "I'm not trying to convince anyone—!"

"I beg to differ," I interrupted, "You _forced_ yourself to say those words, Thalia. I don't know if you are trying to move on or what but, forcing yourself into doing something, _feeling_ something…isn't going to do you any good."

"And how would you know that?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Suppose I am 'forcing' myself- so what? It's not like its bad in this case."

"You're wrong about that."

"Oh yeah, then prove it!" She stood up defiantly, challenging me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Thalia, is it not obvious? Or do you really not know me at all? _I am the proof_." She stared at me, realization stretching across her face. "I know treachery and betrayal better than anyone. I've gone through what you are going through right now. I may not have ended anyone's life, but I have forced myself into doing things, accepting things that I wished I hadn't."

She sat back down silently, taking in what I said.

"L-like what?" she asked.

I lowered my gaze, swallowing. "Like considering the option to join Kronos."

" _What_?" she nearly yelled. "You can't! Why will you even...?"

I sighed. "I know. But there were times in the past that I felt so tired of it all. I felt so…frustrated, angry; angry at Artemis and the gods for forcing such a fate on me. I sometimes even wondered if I made the wrong choice with Luke's offer. I will even _admit_ that if Percy wasn't there at the time, his life just hanging on thin thread…I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"H-how does this relate to what you said earlier?" Thalia asked.

"By having these self-doubts, I forced myself into committing my all into training. I wanted to keep my mind off of these thoughts that plague my mind. You know how the Titan lord preys on weak minded demigods right Thalia?" I gave a mirthless laugh. "Turned out my distraction didn't help at all. It's like my training became like my own self-inflicted punishment. My mind became weak. Kronos often took advantage of me when that happened. He plagued my thoughts with nightmares. It wasn't too often, but I ended up becoming an insomniac."

"I became paranoid, maybe even 'insane' at times." I stated. "What point is there in becoming stronger physically, when your mentality is growing weaker in the process? Cancels each other out I always say."

"Oh gods...I never knew. Do you still have that problem?" Thalia said softly, her eyes worried.

"Sort of, but it's getting better." I said quietly. "I learned to deal with my problems instead of hiding from them. That's what _you_ should be doing, Thalia."

"I can understand where you are coming from Seth, but my situation is still different from yours!" Thalia pointed out.

"Depends on how you see it I suppose." I said. "Just don't force yourself into things Thalia. Trust me on this." When Thalia still looked unsure, I gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay if you still treat Luke as a friend. No one will judge you for doing so, knowing your history together. I sometimes still see Clare that way no matter how hard I try to deny it. You only need to keep your boundaries in mind: Luke has his ideals, you have yours. Don't change your way of thinking just to satisfy other people."

Thalia gave a light smile. "Thanks Seth."

I nodded. "What are friends for? Also, keep this between us will you? I never told anyone this before."

"You haven't? Then why tell me?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we're kind of similar? Somehow, if I told this to Percy, Annabeth or anyone else, I feel like they wouldn't understand."

Thalia nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah, so do you promise?"

"Promise," she said, finally smiling.

"Anyhow, what I _really_ wanted to ask you when I came over was how immortality is treating you?" I said with a smirk. "Feel extra powerful? Invincible?"

Thalia laughed, her face relaxing. "I feel…refreshed. Calm yet energized at the same time. I've never felt better. So yeah, I do feel like I can do anything, especially when I don't need to worry about _time_ anymore."

"Must be a nice feeling," I said, my voice somewhat hollow, the last few lines of my own prophecy still ringing in my ears.

She nodded. "So Moony Boy- you have any plans for the new year?"

I rolled my eyes at her nickname. Percy and Annabeth still called me 'werewolf' sometimes, but at least I managed to get them to stop it for now. Thalia was too stubborn to listen to my demands.

"I don't know." I said honestly. Now that my main goal of surpassing Artemis was rendered meaningless, I didn't have any goals set in mind. I can't mention Aphrodite to her for obvious reasons. "We still have 10 days left right? I'll think of something."

"Then it's bound to be a good one if it takes you that long." Thalia teased, punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it _hunter of Artemis_ ," I said back. "What will your Lady think if she sees you with a guy like me? Artemis isn't going to make me an exception just because I'm connected to her."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Please Seth- Artemis knows we're just friends. Did she stop me when I hugged Percy back then? No, she didn't."

I raised my hands. "Whatever. It's your oath."

"By the way," Thalia began, "I'm kind of surprised..."

"Surprised?"

"I thought you be offended by my choice of joining the Hunt." I sighed.

"That's in the past." I said quietly. I could say that much without giving anything away. "I can hardly blame you for joining the Hunt when 12 Olympian gods will incinerate you if you chose otherwise."

Thalia snorted. "Either way, thanks for giving me the approval."

I nodded briefly. The two of us just sat there all quiet throughout the rest of the party, just sipping our ambrosia drinks. My mind finally in relative peace.

-o-

When we finally returned to Camp Half-Blood, I was greeted by my friends Will and Lee, along with the rest of the Apollo cabin. Many of the younger Apollo kids were still chatting about how 'cool' and 'awesome' their dad was. Some even took pictures. Somehow, Lee and Will knew what I had done and promised to buy me whatever item(s) I wanted at the camp store. I told them they didn't need to compensate me, since my actions were completely voluntary. Turns out Will had inherited Apollo's foresight, so he will be able to predict anything within 3 days. That also meant that winning a bet against him was now impossible.

It's great to be back.

The Hunters have also set up their things and were about to depart from camp. I saw them hold a silent ceremony for Zoë Nightshade, after hearing news of her death from Thalia, who now joined them as one of their own. Now that Artemis was safe and sound, I heard that the Hunters were going to be meeting up with Artemis at the edge of the camp boundary line.

I planned to meet all of them then. There were matters that still remained unsettled.

It was already the middle of the night when the Hunters arrived at their destination. I have mentally gone through this encounter many times, and somehow none of them seemed _enough_ without me sacrificing some of my pride and dignity. I had already met up with Artemis beforehand and she gave permission to go ahead with what I requested.

So when all of the hunters (including Thalia as their lieutenant) came into view, it took all of my willpower to strip myself _weaponless_ , place both of my knees on the ground, and lowered my head in sincere humbleness.

I heard some of the hunters chatting amongst themselves, many of them suspicious or confused by my actions.

"I do not know…if your new lieutenant has informed you this," I started slowly, "but before your previous lieutenant passed into the stars, she forgave me of my appalling actions towards the Hunt and I in turn, _forgave her_ for insulting and attacking me. The reason for this is because I am now aware of what really happened that night."

Now there were several murmurs, I didn't dare to look up as I continued.

"I am here to demonstrate _how sorry I am_ for wronging each and every one of you girls." I said. "While my actions may be passed off as ignorant, I am compelled to do this, if only to gain your true acceptance of me." I said a bit hesitant. "I do not want the acceptance or kindness that Lady Artemis ordered you to show. I want to _earn_ your acceptance fair and square. That is what I am after tonight, and if any of you are still not convinced by my present behavior…then I will _challenge_ any non believer to a duel of their choice. So please...tell me your answer."

There was a brief moment of silence, before one of younger hunters spoke up.

"Are you and Lady Artemis…now on better terms?" she inquired. I looked up, staring straight into her eyes as I answered.

"Yes." I said, "Lady Artemis can attest to my claim."

Artemis nodded. "Yes Eliza, Seth and I have, more or less, settled any differences we had between us." Eliza nodded, looking satisfied.

"Hold on," Thalia said, clearly confused. "I don't get it. What happened?"

I gave a weary smile. "I cannot answer that Thalia. Only Lady Artemis can, since the hunters and I swore not to say anything."

"Lady Artemis?" Thalia questioned.

"I will inform you of what is amiss once we depart, Thalia Grace." Artemis promised. "For now, just listen." Thalia nodded.

A majority of the hunters stepped forward towards me. Their faces, for once, were sincere.

"We have agreed to accept you," one of them said. "After hearing that Lady Artemis is no longer in conflict with you…we will respect your wish of acceptance."

"Thank you," I said. They gave a nod and stepped back, standing closer to Artemis. I noticed how there were two Hunters that did not accept me that easily.

"While I find your words unique for a male," the hunter- I believed she was called Phoebe- replied. "I always believe actions are stronger than words. I will take up your offer for a duel."

I nodded, standing up. "Alright, the choice of the duel is yours. Chose what weapon you want to fight against me and I will do the same."

Phoebe smirked. "I've always had pride in my knives. Besides tracking, none of the hunters here are able to match me when fighting with hunting knives. I see that you have your own beside you. I demand that you use those. If you can manage to defeat me, or make me call out surrender…then I will grant you my acceptance."

"Sounds fair," I said steadily as I grasped Nightwalker and Darkhacker in my hands, their cool smoothness familiar to my touch.

Phoebe gave a brief nod, as she took out her hunting knives. The rest of the hunters have stepped to the side, leaving a great clearing for Phoebe and me.

I watched her moments carefully as we began to circle each other. I took in the way she held her knives. She was clearly an expert, leaving no obvious openings. I also took note of her footing- it appeared she was placing more weight on her right foot than her left, a possible weak spot. Or she could be faking it.

Once we had analyzed each other's movements, Phoebe attacked.

She aimed for a right jab at my side which I blocked instantly. I also raised my free dagger towards her shoulder and she countered just as quick. Immediately, the clearing was filled with the sounds of daggers and knives brushing against each other as each of us either aimed or defended.

Once, she managed to get behind me when I used my weight to push her back. I stumbled out of the way, dropping low as I tried swiping at her legs. She leaped out of the way while twisting her agile body and landed a high kick to my left shoulder. I stumbled back, falling, in order to avoid her knife from striking somewhere vital. As I landed on my back, I rolled out of the way as Phoebe aimed to step on me. I gathered my bearings as she charged, both of her knives rose upward. I arched my body backwards to avoid, and this time I was on the defensive as Phoebe continuously tried to land a blow on me.

She managed to get a slash on my cheek and a couple narrow cuts on my arms. Still, I continued to defend. However, once I saw an opening, I managed to get both her weapons occupied and I head butted her hard while giving a low kick to her left ankle, causing her to trip and drop one of her knives. I was still a little dazed from the head attack earlier but I managed to kick away her remaining weapon, and held Nightwalker perilously close to her throat before she could get up.

"It's my win," I said, breathing heavily. In fact, both of us were worn out. Each of us sported numerous bruises and minor cuts.

Phoebe looked at me, and gave a brief smile while raising both arms up in surrender.

"I yield."

The hunters came forward and helped her up. She was offered ambrosia to eat. Eliza even offered me some, but I shook my head.

"I'm not done yet," I said, looking towards the last hunter that has yet to accept me. Blaire, I recalled, was her name.

"You sure you don't want to rest up?" Blaire said. "Do you underestimate me so much that you think you can beat me in this state?"

"On the contrary," I told her. "I don't really need ambrosia. I have my own healing abilities. Ambrosia, in fact, acts more of a charge that enhances my abilities, and I really want to fight you on equal footing. I don't want to have the unfair advantage."

Blaire remained skeptical. "Really? Fine. If you want to fight now, then so be it. My conditions will be the same as Phoebe's. If you manage to beat me, then I will offer you my acceptance."

"Your choice of weapon?" I asked. Blaire grinned.

"None, I rely mostly on my fists in a battle. So I challenge you Seth Hunter in hand to hand combat." Blaire said while putting on leather gloves. "No need to go soft on me either, I am also a daughter of Ares. So despite me being a girl, my body can sustain heavy blows."

I nodded, dropping my daggers to the ground, I wouldn't need those. So she was like Clarisse in a way, only with the immortality boost. This wasn't going to be easy.

Again, we stood in front of each other, positioning ourselves like it was a boxing match. When Artemis gave the signal to start, the fight began.

I instantly held both of my arms up in front of my face as Blaire started to land multiple punches at once. She aimed a punch at my side and instantly, I could feel the bruises starting to form. Judging from her attacks, her punches held quite a lot of force. I definitely didn't want one at my face.

Quickly, I turned the fight around as I stepped back and leaped upward for a high kick to her head. Once, when I was training with the Ares campers, they claimed that if it weren't for their enhanced durability, one of my high kicks to the face can result in an instant KO.

Surprisingly, Blaire blocked my kick halfway with her upper arm, though she grunted upon impact. I twisted my body in mid air and dropped to one knee as Blaire caught up and aimed a punch to my face. I lifted a hand to stop her frontal assault, but let slip her under-handed punch to my abdomen. I nearly spat out blood from that attack.

I turned around quickly, locking my elbow over her neck from behind. She thrashed about violently as I tightened my hold on her, choking her to submission. When Blaire realized her punches and kicks weren't getting her anywhere, _she bit me_.

I yelled in pain as I released her instantly. She stumbled away from me, her mouth bloody.

"N-now that's _low_." I hissed, wincing.

She smirked; her teeth had trances of my blood in them. "A girl's gotta do what she's gotta do."

"This was my favorite jacket!" I said incredulously, pointing angrily at the blood-stained tear on my upper sleeve. After going through the effort of making sure Phoebe didn't leave any cuts, now this. Great.

She shrugged. "I'm not paying for that."

With that said, I charged forward angrily and tackled her down.

She kicked and punched me for all I was worth. But I still managed to keep her down despite the increasing number of bruises I was getting. Not going to pay for that? Oh she was _definitely_ paying it back! I'd make her pay back my jacket's weight in drachmas if that was the last thing I did!

Eventually, I felt Blaire starting to tire under me. I had her hands pinned up and my knee pressed over her legs. From a spectator's viewpoint, it would look like I had Blaire in a very compromising position.

"I give!" Blaire yelled. "I give! I give! _Not let me go_!"

I released her, and she got up instantly, huffing in indignation.

"You better pay me back for my jacket." I said. Blaire made a face.

"Seriously? It's just a jacket..." Blaire frowned when she saw my mock-glare. She rolled her eyes. "Fine! I suppose I can spare a couple drachmas." She got up, attended by some of her companions as she went over to her bag and tossed me a satchel.

I caught it easily, and would you look at that: there's at least 20 drachmas in here. Enough for me to bribe one of the Athena kids to fix it up for me with their arts and crafts skills. Or better yet, buy a new one.

"Happy?" Blaire said. She sounded cold, but her dark eyes showed her good humor. I nodded, giving her the biggest grin I could muster.

"Very." I smirked. She rolled her eyes, before she went off to tend to her injuries.

"Well done Seth," Artemis said, standing behind me. I nearly flinched out of surprise. I didn't even sense her there. She offered a hand and I took it, a bit hesitant, but I figured it would be bad if I refused.

"You've managed to get every single one of my hunters to accept you truly," she smiled. "A feat that no male before you has ever accomplished."

"I wonder why…" I muttered, still wincing a bit. Blaire had managed to punch me in the chin before I had her immobilized. Now the pain was coming back to me, along with Phoebe's attacks from earlier. Good thing it was only two of them, anymore and my body would end up breaking due to constant impact. Artemis took that moment to grasp my shoulder, as if trying to steady me. I looked down at her, her 12 year old form still unnerved me at times. It was a look of deception, like it was saying ' _Hey look! I'm just a little innocent weak girl! Not!_ '

"I believe you should sit down and rest." Artemis told me. I nodded, that was what I was thinking of doing anyway. "Come with me."

I followed her, and I found myself in her tent. Her furniture and arrangement still the same last time I was in here. She set me down on a soft cushioned stool while she rummaged through her things. She took out a vial and dabbed it with a tissue, and pressed the tissue against my face.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked her. She paid me no heed and she forcefully turned my face, her hand grasping my jaw firmly one way to apply this ointment, probably meant for bruises and cuts. Why didn't she just give me ambrosia?

"Just stay still while I apply the nectar." Artemis said. "Can't you see that I'm trying _to help you_?"

I stared at her. "Lady Artemis- I-I _appreciate_ what you are trying to do. But you already know about my healing abilities-!"

"Your point?" she said; an eyebrow rose.

"M-my point being that what you are doing is _unnecessary_ ," I said. Was she trying to make me feel guilty? I _didn't_ want to be close to her. I did not want her to own my sympathy. "I can take care of myself. I always have. You _don't_ need to look after me."

Artemis sighed. "Perhaps, but I admit that my doing this is mostly to satiate my curiosity. I've never…experienced what it's like to take care of my own child before. I wanted to know what it felt like."

I sighed. Artemis was going to make me wallow in guilt if she kept this up. Best end it quick while I had the chance.

"Thanks but…I'm fine now." I said, slightly dismissive but I couldn't help it. I really felt the need to _stay away_. Artemis nodded.

"I um, have a safe trip?" I tried saying before I left. The words, even though it was supposed to be a casual phrase, felt so _foreign_ on my tongue. I didn't know why I said that. Maybe the situation just seemed to…fit?

Artemis smiled. "Thank you Seth." I nodded briefly before I exited out of her tent quickly.

The hunters were all prepared and set to go by the time Artemis tidied up her only pitched tent. I watched amazed at how Artemis morphed her silver chariot to an enlarged sleigh. Thalia threw me a casual wave and I waved back, all of them disappearing in a burst of silver light.

Soon, the moon grew visible, and for the very first time in almost two years, I could finally appreciate the moon's gleam across my face.

-o-

_A few days later…_

Percy and Annabeth have already gone to spend time with their families and return to their school activities. Camp was less rowdy than usual, seeing as how most of the campers were now in the outside world. It was also nice to see Bianca and Nico Di Angelo get the hang of things. Nico in particular, seemed to have fallen in love with this Stygian Iron sword he found in the Armory. As for Bianca, she asked me if I could teach her archery, which I willingly complied. I had a feeling she had second thoughts about joining the Hunt. Next time, if she was ever given the choice, I won't hinder her decision. I owed her that much.

With the Hunters gone, I had Cabin 8 all to myself. It felt nice to have my own bed and manage my own sleeping schedule. The place also felt empty, though I did get used to the solitude eventually.

This morning, I was standing in front of mirror, dressed in a clean cut black suit and tie. My hair was combed and slicked back, and in a few moments Argus would be taking me to the outside world. I had already gained Chiron's permission a few days ago.

On the way to my destination, I asked Argus to drop me off at a local boutique shop. The chimes sounded as I opened the door. There was an aroma of different roses, tulips, and several other flowers I couldn't even name. As I pondered through their selection, a young blond female assistant came over.

"Looking for something?" she asked.

I nodded. "Do you have a bushel of white tulips and roses? Freshly cut and primed?"*

The girl, I noticed the name tag read ' _Katelyn_ ', nodded. "You're in luck! We just had some tulips trimmed yesterday. How many bushels will you like?"

"Just one of each will be fine."

"Any color bag and ribbon you prefer?" she said.

I shook my head. "Why don't you choose? You seem better at this sort of thing than me."

Katelyn smiled courteously. "Alright."

I walked up to the cash register, Katelyn already had the roses and tulips wrapped in blue and white ribbon. I paid for the flowers in cash.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Katelyn joked as she handed me the change.

My jaw tightened at the mistaken inquiry. "No girl."

"No girl? Then…" Katelyn stopped, suddenly seeing my apparel in a new light. "Oh. I...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I said quietly, taking the flowers. "Have a good day, Katelyn. Thanks for the assistance."

I exited out of the boutique shop and sat down in the back of Argus' car. He looked towards me for instructions.

"Could you take me to the Greenwood Cemetery please? I probably won't take too long." I told him. Argus nodded. "Thanks."

-o-

It took me a while to find it, but I did find it in the end.

It was a single gravestone, covered with dust and ashes over the years. There was even mold growing around the edges. There was also a layer of fresh snow. I set my two boutiques down and set to work. Wiping away the snow, dirt, and ashes with a cloth I got prior to coming here and I yanked off the mold and nearby weeds. When I finally finished cleaning what I could, the result was satisfactory.

"Hello you guys." I greeted, still kneeling in front of the tombstone. Each of the children's names was engraved onto the dark grey surface. I found my hand tracing over each of them. "Hello Ms. Lewinsky. It's…been a while hasn't it?"

There was silence.

"You guys must be wondering what took me so long huh?" I said. "After all…it's been two years. I suppose I've been really busy these last two years. A lot has changed you know? At least…for me that is."

"Oh right! Lucy is adopted now! She's really happy with her new family last I checked, so good for her right?" I said, giving a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you kids are going to say. You guys will have your turn too…or not. But I guess it doesn't matter now. I hope you guys are at a better place. Charon may be cheap, but he's got to let you guys in, especially if Ms. Lewinsky paid for you guys. I'm very sure she did. Each of you deserve Elysium, especially you, Ms. Lewinsky. I never told you this before but…I always saw you as a surrogate mother, even now. I guess…I just want to put it out there."

"I also got you these flowers!" I exclaimed, holding up the white roses. "I remember how you always loved white roses, Ms. Lewinsky. Aren't they beautiful? The girl said that they were freshly trimmed too! Isn't that nice? Also, these white tulips…I don't know. I always loved tulips. You can say they are my favorite kind of flower: Simple yet elegant. I'm sure you girls will get what I'm saying."

A chilling wind blew by. I rushed to make sure the petals weren't ruined.

"Oh gods, it's freezing. You would think the wind spirits would give us a break." I muttered. "Anyway, I…there's something I must say before I go. The real reason why I came is…"

"I finally found out what happen to you guys." I said softly. "I…I finally found out the truth. Now that I finally know, I'll admit that I felt guilty for leaving you all like that. It's partly the reason why I haven't been here so long. Now…I don't know. Every time I think about it, my mind is a complete mess. I feel _so lost_. I don't know what to do with myself. I swear though…no matter what happens I _will_ avenge you guys. That is my new goal."

"As for what happens after, if I do live to see it, I'll make sure to tell you guys later when I think of it." I said, standing up. I brushed off some of the snow and dirt off my pants. "Until then, so long you guys. This isn't good-bye, so don't worry. I'll visit again soon. I promise."

Somehow, after saying everything that needed to be said, I felt light headed. Like this huge burden was suddenly lifted off my shoulders. My head even felt a little dizzy. I clasped my trench coat closer for warmth as I made my way back to where I came.

My eyes flickered to passing graves; some had flowers, even food offerings, while others looked neglected. I kept walking. Argus was waiting. I didn't want to make him wait too long in this weather. As I neared the car, I suddenly felt a _godly_ aura. I instantly tensed, my hand reaching for my hidden weapon before I recognized the sandy haired deity in front of me.

"Hey kid," Hermes greeted, "I see you are done paying your respects. Fancy meeting you here, Seth Hunter."

"Lord Hermes." I said, giving a respectful bow. Percy had told me before how he met the god of travelers on his second Quest.

He was also dressed in formal attire. He had on a long brown leather coat, with a white scarf. He also sported a beret that partially covered his upper face. He gave a friendly almost mischievous smirk. He also held his caduceus in one hand, and unless my eyes were deceiving me, the snakes were... _moving_?

W _ho is this young man?_ A female snake said, looking at me with its golden eyes. _I haven't seen him before…_

 _Does he have a rat?_ The other said.

 _No, he doesn't have a rat George!_ The female snake said, hissing. _Is that all that matters to you?_

 _But Martha I'm hungry!_ 'George' whined.

"Oh shush it you two." Hermes scolded. "George, I'll get you a rat later…if I don't forget."

_But you always—_

"Anyway Seth," Hermes interrupted with a smile. "I do believe I have some messages for you."

"Messages?" I asked. "What messages? Who would message me?"

"Who knows?" Hermes said, giving a wink. "I'm just the messenger. First, I'll hand you this slip of paper." He dropped a small slip into my hands.

I took it and unfolded it slowly, curious. All I saw was what appeared to be an address:

_436 Little Pond Boulevard_

_Arlington VA 22101_

"What's this for?" I asked. "Who lives at this address?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Hermes said knowingly. "Just make sure you keep that somewhere safe. Also, make sure you pay a visit _only_ when you are _searching for answers_."

"Answers huh?" I said. I placed the slip into my pocket. "What sort of answers?"

"I believe you will know when the time comes." Hermes replied. He flipped open his cell phone. "Oh fates- another 2108 messages? Seriously? Sorry Seth, I'll have to cut our encounter short, but I do have another message- an _option_."

"Option?" I repeated.

Hermes nodded. "It's from your mother actually. She hears how you find yourself _limited_ at camp? Am I right?"

I nodded instantly. "What did she say?"

"She's giving you a choice." Hermes started. "There is an elder demigod out there by the name of _Walt Forger_. He is a _trainer_ you can say, for young demigods such as yourself. If you so desire, Artemis can arrange for you to train under him. But be warned: his training is hard, rigorous, at times even _life threatening_. If you chose to train under him, your skills will no doubt improve drastically by the end of it."

"Why am I hearing this now?" I asked. "How come this is the first time I am hearing about this 'Walt'?"

"He wishes to remain as anonymous as possible." Hermes answered. "Besides us gods, very few actually know who he really is and what he does. You can say he's retired from all this demigod field work."

"I see." I said slowly, thinking the option over.

This could my chance, my _once in a lifetime_ chance to get stronger. It's true that I found myself unable to improve at Camp Half-Blood, but if what Hermes was telling me was correct, then this Walt could actually help me. As I was now, I knew I was weak. I didn't want this…this weakness to end up being my downfall. I won't let my prophecy dictate my life! _I will not die._ If I did…by the fates, I will die fighting my very hardest.

"Think carefully, Seth." Hermes warned me. "Walt ends the training by his own measures. If he thinks you aren't good enough…he will keep training you harder and harder until you succeed…or _break_. Out of the past couple demigods trained by him, the success rate is _less than 20 percent_. If you need time to think about it-!"

"No, I don't Lord Hermes," I interrupted. "I have made my decision."

"Is that so?"

I may not see Percy, Annabeth, Will, Lee, or any of my other friends at camp for a while. But what Hermes had unknowingly given me was a new goal: I _will_ finish Walt's training. No matter the success rate, I _will_ complete it before the Great Prophecy took place in two years.

I looked Hermes straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Count me in."

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * White roses mean purity or unity while white tulips represent forgiveness.


	24. Epilogue

_8 months later…_

Chiron returned to his office feeling morose and depressed. After putting to rest heroes who had perished in the aftermath dubbed as the 'Battle of the Labyrinth,' no one would blame him for feeling such sentiments. It always saddened him to see so many young demigods who had barely reached their prime to suddenly be erased from life. It was especially disheartening to learn that one of those demigods was Lee Fletcher, head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He was one of the very best archers that Chiron had the privilege to teach. His death will be a harsh blow on their side. The Apollo cabin will have to find a new counselor soon.

He was currently in his wheelchair form as he rolled himself into place behind his desk. After shutting the door, the room was dimly lit and the forms and letters Chiron needed to send to the deceased's families will take a while to complete.

So engrossed he was in his thoughts that Chiron didn't even sense the other presence in the room.

"Chiron," a familiar voice called out to him, making him flinch with surprise.

He narrowed his eyes before he recognized the dark figure sitting in the corner of the room. His dark apparel and sunglasses made him nearly indistinguishable from the dark, but Chiron would know that voice anywhere.

"Seth Hunter," Chiron replied, gathering up his bearings. "Forgive me that I was not aware of you being in here. I can see your stealth ability has improved to the point that it would rival a _child of Hades_."

Seth gave a light chuckle, but it sounded mirthless. "You flatter me, Chiron. I'm sorry for catching you off guard, but I have some…. _critical information_ I would like you to see."

Chiron raised an eyebrow as Seth stepped forward and placed a folded sheet of paper in front of him. He picked it hesitantly, unfolding the paper slowly. He quickly scanned its contents, his eyes widening in surprise as he read out the enemies' numbers, the list of deities on Kronos' side, their bases' locations, and of course the number of celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons.

"Where did you get this?" Chiron asked.

Seth stared at him grimly, his expression hard to read due to the sunglasses still perched on his face.

"When I left camp last year…my new mentor and I have been digging around on the enemy's whereabouts. As you realized, most of that information is what resulted in our ' _digging around_.'"

Chiron swallowed. "I see. I can only imagine the lengths you and your mentor have gone to collect this." He folded the paper again. "Thank you for telling me this. I'll make sure the gods are aware of it."

Seth nodded. "Of course, anything to hinder Kronos' forces is welcome to me. I also have something else," He took out a slip of paper from his pocket and placed it in Chiron's hand. "I want you to give this to Annabeth. Make sure Percy, Grover, Will, and Katie read it as well. It's a letter explaining my departure."

"You are leaving again this year?" Chiron questioned. "You just arrived not too long ago."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, I know. But right now, this place holds too many sad memories."

Chiron didn't say anything. Although Seth wasn't present during the battle, he came as soon as he heard about Lee's death and spent the last few days setting the Camp back to its original state. He noticed how Seth and Will Solace had lingered over Lee's Memorial more so than the others to pay their respects.

"One other thing," Seth said. "I also came to tell you something pertaining to myself."

"What would that be?"

"Have you heard the rumors lately Chiron?" Seth said instead. Chiron only looked confused.

"Depends on which ones, Seth," He answered.

"From what I've heard from Annabeth since I've got back around two days ago…there was a rumor of _a spy_ within Camp Half-Blood." Seth muttered. "Do you think this rumor could be true?"

"It's…a possibility." Chiron said reluctantly. He still found it hard to believe any of the demigods here would be working for Kronos in secret. "It is a tactic the Titan army would certainly use to their advantage."

"I thought as much." Seth whispered. He appeared troubled.

"How does this rumor relate to you Seth?" Chiron asked.

Seth took a moment to answer. " _We are at a lost Chiron._ Even with the gods' help, their numbers and list of allies outweighs our own. I do not know how skilled those traitors are…but from what I've seen, their fighting abilities rival our senior campers, and you know that half of the camp are made up of children yet to be in their teens. Plus, Kronos is quite skilled in launching surprise attacks…and with the possibility of a spy in our camp…they may already know how to exploit our weaknesses."

He paused for a moment, taking off his glasses, his silver eyes appearing with absolute determination. It also saddened Chiron when he realized how Seth's eyes made him appeared so much older, almost like an adult, despite being only fifteen.

"I…I think I can turn the tides back in our favor." Seth said quietly.

It took only a second for Chiron to figure out what Seth was thinking.

"That is _too dangerous_!" He protested. "I will not risk your wellbeing just so you can even out the odds!"

"Do you think I would suggest this unless there was no other way?" Seth said steadily. "I've _checked_ to made sure if there were any other alternatives, but this is the best possible way for us to insure _a chance_ at winning. Kronos' forces are growing bigger and stronger as we speak!"

"We have the Di Angelo siblings." Chiron pointed out. "Kronos is still unaware of their parentage. We still have at least one advantage over them! There is no need for you to do this!"

"True, but they are still young, Chiron." Seth said. "It's not like I doubt their abilities…but I don't like the idea of burdening the consequences upon them should Percy happen to fail, which I certainly hope won't ever happen."

"You are also young, Seth." Chiron pointed out. "No matter how much training you have done under Walt's instructions, you are still _a child_!"

"I haven't been a 'child' since I was _thirteen_ , Chiron." Seth said coldly, and then he sighed. "I don't blame you at all for that. But w _e need a better reassurance_ -a way to outwit the enemy and be able _to predict their movements before they do them!"_

Chiron however, was adamant. "There is no need for you to go that far! What you and your mentor have been doing is more than enough!"

" _It is not enough_!" Seth argued. "Scavenging around and collecting data is never enough, and you know that Chiron! If you would only allow me to do this, imagine the possibilities! We'll be able to strike them in their weakest point without them even realizing it!"

"I will not have one of my best students venture into that dark pit alone!"

"Well it's either that or _more people are going to die_." Seth muttered darkly. "I know that you know that this isn't the last we've seen of them. This is only the beginning- now that Kronos has taken over Castellan's body he's even more of a danger than ever! I am _not_ going to sit here and do nothing until their next attack!"

"Could you not stay and help us Seth?" Chiron said, his voice pleading. "Your guidance and strength will be of great use for us if you stay instead. You are already one of my archery instructors."

"I have considered that option." Seth said. "But I'm sure Will can be just as great an instructor as me…and though I hate to admit it, Michael Yew as well."

"You can also serve as one of our war leaders." Chiron said, "As the cabin 8 counselor, you have that right."

Seth sighed, sounding frustrated. "Chiron, _I am not needed here at camp_. The other cabin counselors got that job covered. My skills lie elsewhere. If I am to help make an impact in the coming war, I can't always just hide behind a safe barrier when the chaos is somewhere else."

"How would I even get in contact with you Seth? You know already that Iris Messaging is now out of the question!"

Suddenly, Seth snapped his fingers, and almost out of thin air, a black walkie-talkie dropped onto his desk with a _thud!_ Chiron stared at the device questionably.

"We will communicate using these." Seth told him as he handed the black device to him. "I also have one just like it. These are communicators that Walt hard-wired himself. It can receive service quite easily as long as there is an antenna around. Very useful since it doesn't rely on any particular company…companies run by monsters that is."

"If I am ever in a risky situation or I hear of any plans of attack, I will inform you through this." Seth answered. "I know how high the stakes are. I know that it is even likely…that this may be _the last time_ you and I get to talk like this. Don't you see Chiron? I'm the _perfect candidate_ for this task. I don't know how much you already know about my past, but I am _destined_ for this role. I can see it now. Please…I want at least _one_ person from camp to know about this."

Chiron hesitated. "What does your mother think about this?"

"She knows." He said quietly. "I informed her through Lord Hermes. So far…you, Lady Artemis and her hunters, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, and Walt...are the only ones who know about this. As for the others, they can't _ever_ know. We still don't know who the spy is. It will be too dangerous if too many people know about it."

"Did Lady Artemis agree to it?" Chiron said carefully.

"She requests your consent," He said softly.

Chiron didn't answer. He can see why Seth would think such a way, but were there really no options left? Were they really so desperate that Seth had to risk his life so perilously? The gods had always trusted him for his sound judgment. But how could Lady Artemis trust him enough to make her only child's decisions? He certainly wasn't feeling confident at the moment.

"Please Chiron," Seth said, for once showing clear emotion on his face. Chiron almost thought Seth became incapable of any. "I…I don't want anyone else to ever feel the way I did when I lost my family. I don't want anyone to die like…like Lee did. _Please_."

Chiron sighed heavily. "Are you sure about this Seth? What you are suggesting…is _far more dangerous than even a Quest_. Are you up to the challenge?"

Seth gave a sad smile, but nodded readily.

"Of course Chiron," Seth stated. " _I will do whatever it takes to join Kronos_."

**-End of Part 2-**


End file.
